The Last of Us
by Onigiri's face
Summary: 21 décembre 2012 - L'humanité s'éteint après la propagation d'un virus qui terrasse 95% de la population mondiale. La nature commence à s'approprier les villes abandonnées et les quelques survivants s'entretuent pour récupérer le peu de nourriture et d'armes encore présentes.
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde! Je sais ce que vous vous dites: "Oh, une revenante!" C'est un peu le cas, j'avoue. N'allez pas croire que je vais m'en sentir coupable, hahaha. Je vous ai manqué? Non? Même pas un tout petit peu? ...

Bref, je suis ici pour vous présenter ma nouvelle fanfiction "**Last of Us**". Allez, pour les geeks (dont je ne doute guère la présence), je parie que ce titre vous dit déjà quelque chose. Exactement, c'est le titre d'un jeu vidéo PS3 qui sortira en 2013. Comment ça je fais de la pub? Simplement, je me suis inspirée de l'univers. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, cette histoire va se passer dans un monde post-apocalyptique où la cruauté n'aura aucune limite.  
De ce fait, je tenais à vous avertir que **certains sujets et scènes pourraient paraître "violents"** pour certain(e)s et pour d'autres pas. On ne va pas jouer dans le chichi dans cette fiction. Donc, si vous êtes ici pour une mignonne histoire toute rose et remplie de justice, je crois qu'il va malheureusement devoir fermer la page. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que certaines personnes me diront que je suis restée dans le "soft". Je ne m'avance en rien à la sordidité de mon histoire, je préfère simplement prévenir en cas de choc ou de plainte (ne sait-on jamais). À vous de voir après.

Vous êtes encore là? Bien, bien... Pas que je m'en plaigne! Mais avant de vous laisser vous lancer dans la lecture (oui, je suis chiante aujourd'hui, j'en ai envie), je tenais à préciser que pour la première fois, je me lance dans ce genre-là. Bah oui, j'aimais bien les poneys arc-en-ciel, moi. Je trouvais cela jolis... Bref! Pour dire que cette fois-ci, on entre dans un registre complètement différent, mais qui je l'espère, vous plaira.

Allez, avant que vous fermiez cette page parce que je vous énerve, je vous laisse donc découvrir le petit prologue pour vous dévoiler ce que la suite de l'histoire vous prépare.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_LastWord_, 27 août, 2012

**Mort inexpliquée à Bodum**

**Bodum** – Le corps encore tiède de Galenth Disley, quatre-vingt-huit ans, a été retrouvé hier soir à son domicile. Jihl N., son infirmière personnelle, était sortie faire des courses et à son retour, elle a découvert avec horreur l'état de son employeur. Les secouristes, qui arrivèrent les dix minutes suivantes, n'ont pu que constater le décès du vieil homme.  
Les médecins restent sceptiques sur la cause de la mort de Monsieur Disley. D'étranges symptômes ont été découverts sur son corps, notamment des rougeurs au niveau de sa gorge. Certains spécialistes parlent d'une nouvelle maladie tandis que d'autres pensent que l'âge du vieillard a été la seule cause de son décès.  
« Mon employeur était certes un homme vieux, mais il n'était pas moins robuste » a déclaré Jilh N. « Il y a une semaine de cela, il a commencé à avoir des démangeaisons sur tout le corps, plus particulièrement au cou. Ça ne peut pas être anodin ! »  
Le débat demeure ouvert sur la cause du décès de Galenth Disley. Le mystère plane autour de cette mort inexpliquée. La petite ville tranquille de Bodum, autrefois grandement touristique, se lance sous les feux des projecteurs des médias afin de récupérer sa popularité d'antan. Gagner au prix d'une vie.

* * *

_Daily Pulse_, 30 septembre, 2012

**Nouvelles victimes  
nouveau virus ?**

**Gran Pulse** – Après la découverte du corps de Galenth Disley, l'effervescence autour de cette étrange mort était enfin retombée. Mais voilà que d'autres décès tout aussi anormaux se rallongent à la liste des mystères. Une femme et son fils, Nora et Hope Estheim, ont été retrouvés dans leur véhicule, plus tôt dans la matinée. Et un homme âgé de la trentaine, Amodar, inspecteur local, a eu le temps d'atteindre les urgences avant de s'effondrer dans le couloir, mort dans la seconde qui suivit. Tous présentaient les mêmes symptômes que Galenth Disley : rougeurs sur tout le corps – surtout au niveau de la gorge, les muscles rétractés et un taux élevé d'adrénaline.

Les scientifiques se lancent sur la question. Est-ce un nouveau virus ? Est-ce une intoxication due à un aliment contaminé ? La police tente de regrouper des informations afin de trouver un facteur commun entre chaque décédé.

* * *

_Cocoon Times _, 1er novembre, 2012

**Alerte épidémie !**

**Cocoon** – Le nombre de morts ne cesse d'augmenter. Les urgences de Cocoon sont pleines à craquer. Les citoyens prennent peur face à cette nouvelle vague de contamination. Le maire de la ville, Sazh Katzroy, appelle au calme et à la paix alors que l'État continue de rester évasif sur les origines de ce nouveau virus.  
Cette épidémie dépasse l'entendement et se propage au niveau mondial. Jusqu'où ira-t-elle ? Quand allons-nous trouver une solution avant que cela ne devienne dramatique ? La population est en émoi. Certains se précipitent déjà désespérément dans les supermarchés et les pharmacies, en quête de ravitaillements. S'ils n'ont pas très vite les réponses à toutes leurs craintes, ce sera bientôt l'anarchie.

* * *

_Etro Tribune_, 21 décembre, 2012

**Que Dieu soit avec nous**

Les émeutes s'agrandissent jour après jour. Les commerces se font piller. Des meurtres et des larcins sont commis chaque minute désormais. Même l'armée a des difficultés à gérer la situation qui ne cesse de se dégrader seconde après seconde. Parmi eux, certains ont choisi de déserter plutôt que de continuer à servir leur patrie.  
Et les morts tombent à chaque battement de cil. Les crématoires tournent à l'usine, les cimetières ne possèdent plus aucune place vacante et les hôpitaux sont en sous-effectif. Certaines grandes villes n'ont pas d'autre choix que de jeter les corps hors de leur cité, dans des fossés, comme des malpropres, comme des sans nom.  
Les derniers sondages rapportent que 60% de la population mondiale sont décédés de cette épidémie, 35% sont porteurs des symptômes avant-coureurs de la maladie et 5% n'ont plus qu'à prier le Seigneur pour sa clémence. Que Dieu soit avec nous...

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour ce prologue... Alors, intéressé(e)? Qui s'est préparé pour la fin du monde?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Va pour le premier chapitre? Va pour le premier chapitre alors!**  
**Mais avant, une petite séance de réponses s'impose:**

**Kirika**: Prête? Avec des vivres, des armes et tout le tralala? Hahaha! On n'est jamais trop prudent. Geek et Otaku de surcroit? Je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien pour toi ;) Ceci dit, je ne connais pas Higurashi. Je clame mon innocence à ce niveau-là. En tout cas, merci d'avoir témoigné ton intérêt, en espérant que ce qui va te suivre, répondra à tes attentes. N'hésite surtout pas à donner ton avis à la fin de cette lecture :)

**Amalia**: Heureuse de voir que tu as retiré le voile de l'anonymat! Et je suis d'autant plus ravie d'apprendre que mes écrits te plaisent. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, comme je le dis toujours: "Mieux vaut tard que jamais". Haha! Merci de t'être annoncée, enchantée! Et j'espère que cette fiction te plaira autant que les autres.

**mPulse**: Oh, j'ai manqué à quelqu'un? J'en suis contente :D Contente que tu commentes parce que ça fait plaisir, crois-moi! La suite de Black Baccara, je l'avais parfaitement commencé et été jusqu'à la moitié. Mais j'avoue avoir été distraite par de la lecture, des jeux et d'autres écrits. Mais je le finirais, pour sûr! Lentement, mais sûrement :p Merci de tes encouragements et de ton commentaire!

**Xreader**: Salut à toi. J'avoue que je ne sais pas si je dois mettre cette fiction dans le genre romance ou non. Oui, à force, on le devine, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire du FLight. C'est plus fort que moi. Donc, il coule de source qu'il y aura un petit quelque chose. Mais si je n'ai pas mis la mention, c'est parce que cela restera en second plan et on ne tournera pas forcément exclusivement autour de leur relation. Enfin, je me comprend... Peut-être devrais-je le mettre, peut-être pas. Je verrais et au pire des cas, on pourra toujours me le signaler pour que je le rajoute plus tard ^^

**Deklan**: Haha, juste à temps avant que je poste. Bon timing! En espérant que ce que tu liras saura te conquérir. Merci pour la review!

**Voilà voilà, j'ai fini. Pas la peine de râler, politesse oblige. Encore un merci pour tout ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de commenter.**  
**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture qui je l'espère, vous sera agréable. **(Ouh la, ça fait hôtesse de l'air!)

* * *

**1**

« _Qui comprend l'humanité recherche la solitude_ »  
**Hazrat Ali**

Nautilus – la cité qui ne dormait jamais – réputée pour ses attractions, ses casinos, ses panneaux lumineux. La ville des mille lumières dont les chants ne cessaient ni le jour ni la nuit. Les buildings qui perçaient littéralement le ciel, donnant le vertige rien qu'en les regardant. Une foule mouvante comme les vagues de l'océan, toujours active et animée. Tel un cœur en bonne santé, la citadelle battait à un rythme fou face aux rêves de ces habitants et de leurs ambitions.  
Aujourd'hui, Nautilus n'était plus. Sa musique s'était fait étouffer par le silence. La splendeur des lieux était devenue terne et fade. Les éclats de lumière ressemblant à un miasme d'arc-en-ciel s'étaient éteints. Pas une seule âme qui vive ne vagabondait dans les rues de cette ville fantôme et abandonnée. La vie ne respirait plus dans ses poumons. La cité était morte...  
Petit à petit, Nautilus perdait de sa beauté, se dégradant dans son malheur solitaire. Plus aucune animation ne brûlait en son sein. Plus aucune chaleur n'animait le feu de son cœur. Avec la lenteur des jours, elle périssait dans le chagrin de sa civilisation perdue. La ville était destinée à tomber en ruine. Ses rues autrefois propres étaient aussi chaotiques après le passage d'un cyclone. Des voitures jonchaient ci et là, autant sur la route que sur le trottoir. Les magasins étaient vides et brisés. Et comme pour narguer la cité mourante, la nature s'appropriait de plus en plus de terrain, allongeant ses lierres et racines le long des réverbères, des murs, des arrêts de bus... Même le vent arrogant se permettait de voltiger fièrement en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne rencontrerait aucun obstacle.

Et pourtant, dans ces entrailles de bétons, un son répété résonnait. Un bruit de pas. À chaque fois que les chaussures frappaient le sol, le silence vibrait de colère. Au centre de ce mutisme de mort où seule la brise pouvait se vanter d'être l'unique chanteur des lieux, un individu marchait rapidement à travers les rues. Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de s'avancer sur le trottoir et zigzaguait tant bien que mal entre les obstacles qui s'offraient à lui.  
Il portait un jeans foncé où certaines parties étaient entaillées à cause des débris. Son débardeur blanc était recouvert par une chemise noire ouverte dont les manches avaient été retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, dévoilant ses bras d'une couleur mate. De sa casquette carrée dépassaient quelques rares et courtes mèches de cheveux aussi sombres que de l'encre. Réajustant la lanière de son sac à dos sur son épaule droite, il leva son regard d'un vert émeraude sur ce paysage désolé.  
Sur ses gardes, le survivant inspectait toujours minutieusement son environnement avant de s'y aventurer. Ses pas étaient rapides et loin d'être hésitants. Une certaine angoisse rôdait toujours autour de lui, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il se savait seul – ou presque – dans la cité qui désormais, dormait à jamais. Et pourtant, malgré le silence qu'il brisait et le calme qui régnait, ce dernier ressentait encore et encore la terrible impression d'être observé. Mais par qui ?  
La vie n'existait plus à Nautilus. C'était des yeux invisibles de sa paranoïa qui le scrutaient. La ville qui assistait à l'unique spectacle chez elle. Et si on voulait pousser la fantaisie encore plus loin, peut-être était-ce les morts qui l'enviaient ou se désolaient de voir encore un vivant marcher sur leurs tombes. Quelle qu'en soit la cause ou l'origine de ce sentiment, cela rendait le rescapé terriblement nerveux.

- Allons-y, Bahamut, ordonna-t-il doucement, presque comme un murmure.

De derrière un taxi, un chien sortit de sa cachette et alla à la suite de son maître. La vitalité et la joie émanaient de cet animal qui remuait sa minuscule queue. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait bondi gaiement à la rencontre de son ami humain, mais il savait que ce dernier n'apprécierait pas cet élan bruyant d'affection. Non, ils devaient se faire discrets. Ce genre de jeu, le canidé y avait le droit lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur repère, en sécurité.  
Un léger rictus en coin, le jeune survivant était ravi d'avoir son fidèle camarade pour lui tenir compagnie. Sans son rottweiler, il aurait succombé à la folie de la solitude. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que les instincts et les sens du chien s'avéraient parfois très utiles. Il pouvait détecter des odeurs intéressantes comme la nourriture ou encore les fuites de gaz. Son ouïe fine leur avait sauvé la mise à plusieurs reprises.

.

Discrètement, les deux compagnons se faufilèrent dans ce qui semblait être les restes d'une petite supérette. Les chances de trouver des vivres étaient minces, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. À l'intérieur du magasin en ruine, les étales étaient pour la plupart renversées, certainement bousculés à l'époque des émeutes enragées et paniquées. Tout ce qui pouvait paraître comestible manquait bien évidemment à l'appel, mais le jeune rescapé ne baissa pas les bras.  
Il était inutile de se fatiguer pour rien en bougeant les étagères. Sans plus attendre, le maître fit signe à son camarade de se lancer à la traque de nourritures. Bahamut fut tout excité de faire ses preuves et s'attela rapidement à son devoir. Pendant ce temps, son ami humain fouillait ci et là pour trouver n'importe quoi qui puisse s'avérer serviable. Ses recherches se résultèrent fructueusement avec quelques piles, des lampes torches, une boîte de clous, du ruban adhésif et autre babiole qui pouvait s'avérer nécessaire à certaines créations d'armes ou accessoires.

Tranquillement, le survivant longea le mur où une vitrine brisée et vide se dressait. Par le passé, des armes à feu et des munitions y étaient fièrement exposées. À présent, les pillards s'étaient bien sûr empressés de tout emporter jusqu'à la dernière cartouche. Même les tiroirs habituellement verrouillés avaient été dépouillés. Mais aujourd'hui était son jour de chance, songea-t-il lorsque sous un tas de débris en bois, il découvrit une petite bombe lacrymogène. Ce minuscule instrument de défense ne devait certainement pas être assez viril pour que les grosses brutes, qui s'étaient ravitaillées ici, y prêtent la moindre attention.  
Soudain, Bahamut se mit à gratter sous une grande étagère en métal. Il avait flairé quelque chose d'intéressant !  
Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son compagnon. Usant de toute sa force – et il savait en posséder pas mal malgré sa fine, mais musclée corpulence – il souleva une partie du rayonnage. Lorsque ses yeux verts se posèrent sur quelques snacks, un large sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dans la bousculade, les gens avaient fait plus de dégâts que de se procurer correctement chaque aliment du magasin.

- Bien joué, mon grand, t'es le meilleur, félicita-t-il en frottant affectueusement la tête de son chien.

Ce dernier, fier de sa prouesse, s'assit avant de relever bravement son museau. Alors que son maître rangeait le pactole dans son sac à dos, celui-ci ouvrit un petit sachet de biscuits avant de le lui en lancer un. Ravi de sa récompense, Bahamut savoura à peine sa pitance qu'il en quémanda déjà une autre.  
Lorsque soudain, le rottweiler releva les oreilles avant de tourner sa gueule vers l'entrée du magasin. Immédiatement sur le qui-vive, le rescapé resta attentif à ce qui pourrait avoir attiré l'intérêt de son camarade à quatre pattes. Puis, ce dernier se mit à gronder doucement. Ce n'était pas bon signe, pensa le survivant qui se redressa à la hâte. Au même moment, il crut entendre des voix au loin et qui... se rapprochaient de leur position !

- Silence ! murmura-t-il doucement, mais avec autorité.

Les grognements cessèrent de suite. Puis, sagement, Bahamut suivit son maître qui se faufila vers l'arrière de la supérette. L'endroit n'était pas vraiment grand, pas plus qu'un petit kiosque de quartier en réalité. Les deux vagabonds décidèrent de se faufiler dans un placard à balais. Contre toute attente, celui-ci était entièrement vide. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi pressante, le jeune homme aurait ri d'un larcin aussi ridicule. Délicatement, il entra dans le minuscule local où ils arrivèrent avec peine à s'y cacher tous les deux.  
Des bouts de verres craquant sous le lourd poids d'un homme robuste se firent entendre. Lentement, les intrus pénétrèrent dans le magasin. Impossible de savoir combien ils étaient, mais par les rythmes différents de pas que le jeune survivant pouvait distinguer, il supposait qu'il y en avait deux. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas omettre le fait que d'autres pouvaient attendre à l'extérieur, surveillant les arrières de leurs camarades.

Afin de s'assurer que son chien ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré pour le protéger, le jeune homme posa sa main sur la tête de ce dernier. Malgré son calme apparent, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de s'affoler et d'accélérer frénétiquement son rythme face à la tension qui montait. Ses battements étaient si forts et si assourdissants que le rescapé dut se concentrer afin de localiser les arrivants dans la salle. Même si son pouls faisait des siennes, il réussit néanmoins à contrôler sa respiration. Il devait faire attention, car sa nervosité pourrait faire réagir Bahamut qui ne songera qu'à une chose : libérer son maître de ses tourments. Et pour cela, il s'attaquerait immédiatement à l'origine de cette angoisse, les deux étrangers.  
L'attente semblait durer une éternité alors que le survivant dans son placard avait amplement conscience que seules cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées. De toute manière, il ne faudra pas longtemps à ces individus pour se rendre compte qu'il ne restait plus rien d'intéressant dans le coin.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda l'un d'entre eux d'une voix rauque à cause de la cigarette.  
- Non, que dalle ! répondit le second avec agacement.

Entendre ces paroles fit un drôle d'effet au garçon qui était embusqué à la place du balai. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu autre chose que le propre son de ses mots. Ce constat ne fit que le plonger encore plus dans sa solitude. Certes, Bahamut était un bon compagnon, peut-être même le meilleur. Mais il n'était pas très éloquent. Pourtant, s'il devait choisir entre un humain et son chien, son animal primerait largement devant son rival.  
Pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas la compagnie de ses congénères ? De ses compatriotes ?

- Putain, j'ai la dalle, déclara l'un des hommes en grognant.  
- Moi, j'ai envie de baiser comme un dingue, rétorqua sévèrement son ami avant d'émettre un rire glauque. La prochaine minette que je croise, je la sauterais jour et nuit jusqu'à la mort.  
- Tu ne penses qu'à ça, Carlos.  
- Dixit celui qui s'est tapé le cadavre d'une femme il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça.  
- Son corps était encore frais et elle était plus que bandante comme nana !

Les deux hommes gloussèrent en se donnant des coups de coude moqueurs. Derrière eux, la porte du placard s'entrouvrit légèrement. Le jeune rescapé scruta discrètement les deux individus qu'il considérait désormais officiellement comme des porcs.  
Celui sur la gauche, Carlos, était plus grand et plus costaud que son camarade. Il devait au moins faire un mètre quatre-vingt-douze alors que l'autre devait tourner vers les un mètre soixante-dix. Tous deux portaient des vêtements quelconques de citadins, certainement volés dans une boutique vu leur état presque neuf. Mais à voir les tatouages qui ornaient leurs bras, ils devaient être des ex-taulards qui avaient profité du chaos de l'épidémie pour s'échapper de prison.

- Excuse-moi d'aimer les hurlements de plaisir et non le froid cadavérique d'une morte, ajouta le plus grand des deux.  
- Elles ne hurlent pas de plaisir avec toi, mais de terreur, ricana son camarade avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure.

Sans avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il fut enseveli sous l'avalanche d'attaques de celui qu'il considérait comme son camarade. Très vite, il tomba à terre, tremblant comme une feuille, le nez en sang. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et ne tarderait certainement pas à enfler. Carlos le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant de lui enfoncer son talon dans l'estomac. Puis, il lui cracha à la figure. Recourbé sur lui-même, le blessé gémit douloureusement.

- Sois heureux que le petit Tim soit là, sinon ce serait toi que je ferais hurler de plaisir, ajouta mesquinement le vainqueur. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir mon prochain sac à foutre, Alan ?

Le vaincu frémit imperceptiblement, sachant parfaitement sous quel mauvais traitement passait le dénommé Tim. Maigrelet et efféminé, il ne faisait pas le poids face au puissant mastodonte qu'était Carlos qui avait trop souvent tendance à vouloir le voir comme une femme. Parfois, ce dernier le forçait même à porter une robe et pour pousser la folie encore plus loin, une perruque blonde. Intérieurement, Alan remerciait le ciel de ne pas être à la place de ce pauvre Tim. Mais il se disait également que dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il se vengerait de son « ami ».

Voilà pourquoi le maître de Bahamut préférait amplement la solitude à la compagnie des humains. Ces derniers étaient devenus des bêtes, plus primitifs que jamais. Sans foi ni loi, la plupart des rescapés de la terrible épidémie était prêt à tout pour leur survie et leur confort, également de tuer, de piller et d'abuser d'autrui. En ces temps chaotiques, la confiance n'existait plus. Un ennemi pouvait se cacher derrière le visage de chaque individu, homme comme femme. Une seule règle que tous devaient garder à l'esprit : chacun pour soi, Dieu pour tous.

L'homme qui se prénommait Carlos détacha son attention d'Alan et décida d'aller inspecter le magasin, le but premier de leur présence en ces lieux. Son ami resta à terre, prenant son temps pour reprendre ses esprits et de constater les dégâts sur son corps. Le tortionnaire de ce dernier se promena comme un coq entre les rayons dévastés, ne se dérangeant pas d'écraser tout et n'importe quoi sous ses grosses bottes en cuir.  
Bahamut se tendit lorsque l'inconnu marcha près du placard. Même si son ami humain lui caressait gentiment le tête, son instinct lui intimait d'intervenir, d'éloigner la source de menace. Comme alerté par l'hostilité du chien, Carlos se tourna brutalement vers la porte qui dissimulait l'animal et le maître. Lorsqu'il fit un pas dans leur direction, tous les poils du jeune garçon se dressèrent. Tel un serpent vicieux, la peur s'enroula autour de ses membres, cherchant à le paralyser de son poison d'angoisse.

Tel un soldat embusqué, le jeune homme attendait le moment propice pour se jeter à l'assaut dans le cas échéant. Mais il se savait loin d'être un militaire, il n'avait même jamais fait l'armée. Non, son métier avant tout ce chaos était d'être un simple petit mécanicien pour voitures, mais il était plutôt spécialisé pour les motos. La guerre, il ne connaissait pas. Se battre, il l'avait appris dans les rues de son petit quartier quand il était plus jeune. Et tuer... Ce dernier évitait d'y penser même si ses mains s'étaient déjà baignées dans le sang d'autrui. Mais il ne le faisait pas par plaisir, seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité. S'il pouvait éviter de semer la mort, il était preneur.  
Passant lentement la main dans la petite poche de son sac, le maître de Bahamut alla en quête de la bombe lacrymogène qu'il avait trouvée un peu plus tôt. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir en user aussi vite. Tant il était concentré sur le prédateur potentiel, il en oublia même de respirer. Son corps ralentit son rythme cardiaque au lieu d'accélérer de panique, comme voulant l'aider à préparer parfaitement l'assaut à venir.

- T'es vraiment qu'un gros con, grommela Alan qui se releva doucement.  
- T'en as pas eu assez, fillette ? rétorqua Carlos en tournant le dos au placard afin de faire face à son interlocuteur, l'air arrogant.

Le plus faible des deux hommes détourna le regard et fit mine de chercher des ravitaillements. Son camarade, fier de sa position dominante, gloussa victorieusement avant de se mettre également à fouiller les lieux.  
Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, Carlos perdit patience et donna un coup de pied dans une petite caisse vide qui alla se fracasser contre le mur. Agacé, il grogna :

- Y a rien ici, on est en train de perdre notre temps ! On se casse !  
- Mais on n'a même pas encore inspecté le fond de la boutique, intervint Alan qui évita de croiser le regard de son camarade.  
- Rien à foutre !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Carlos quitta les lieux, certain que son ami lui suivrait. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit de peur d'être abandonné derrière, seul face à la solitude du monde. Certains, peut-être trop lâches, étaient bien trop effrayés à l'idée de se retrouver isolé dans cet univers désertique. Alors, ils choisissaient de suivre les plus forts, les plus dominants dans l'espoir d'une protection quelconque même si parfois, le prix était cher à payer. Parfois bien plus cher que l'amour propre.

.

Attendant encore un peu, le jeune survivant pencha légèrement la tête hors de sa cachette pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Aucun signe de mouvement. Aucune vie.  
Ne voulant pas faire de vieux os, le maître et son chien sortirent rapidement et discrètement du placard. Le plus sage serait de fuir très vite la zone afin de ne pas recroiser ces ex-taulards. Ils pouvaient toujours se trouver dans le coin ou encore décider de faire marche arrière. Un trop grand risque, surtout face à l'instabilité du dénommé Carlos.

Après s'être assuré que la rue soit déserte, le rescapé se faufila entre les voitures et les bâtiments. Il trottait pour pouvoir avancer vite, mais pas assez pour attirer l'attention. Sa main serrait fermement la lanière de son sac, là où se trouvait son petit butin qui allait le permettre de survivre un peu plus en ce bas monde.  
Puis, soudain, le son d'une vitre brisée résonna entre les murs de la ville. Tendu, le maître de Bahamut leva le regard dans la direction du vacarme. À cet instant précis, une ruelle plus loin, il croisa les yeux bleu terne d'Alan. Ce dernier le toisait intensément, interloqué et surpris. Son visage avait déjà pris diverses couleurs à cause de ses blessures, il faisait peine à voir. Durant les quelques secondes de cet échange, le jeune survivant ne savait pas s'il devait prendre la fuite ou faire mine d'ignorer son observateur.  
Mais l'attention d'Alan se tourna vers l'intérieur du magasin que Carlos devait certainement mettre sans dessus, sans dessous. Ce fut l'occasion pour le maître et son chien de s'éclipser sans plus de cérémonie. Pour ne pas se faire poursuivre, ils firent un détour en se glissant dans de petites ruelles isolées.

Le cœur battant encore la chamade à cause de la montée d'adrénaline, le jeune homme et son chien arrivèrent dans un quartier où une vingtaine de villas, toutes identiques les unes aux autres, s'y dressaient. Mais à présent, certaines d'entre elles étaient détruites, voire même entièrement brûlées. D'autres avaient été barricadées derrière des planches et autres objets pouvant empêcher une invasion. Malheureusement, cela n'avait guère servi aux familles qui avaient tenté de s'y abriter.  
Après avoir vérifié autour de lui, le rescapé contourna une maison qui paraissait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Ses fenêtres étaient obstruées par diverses planches en bois, empêchant de voir à l'intérieur. Ci et là, certains creux abîmaient la belle palissade. Du toit, des tuiles s'étaient écrasées sur le sol.  
Se rapprochant des deux petites portières qui menaient au sous-sol de la demeure, le maître de Bahamut sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche. Le cliquetis du métal sonnait comme les cloches de la sécurité. Il ouvrit habilement et rapidement le cadenas qui scellait les lieux. Puis, très vite, après que son chien ait pénétré dans la cave, il s'y insinua à son tour avant de refermer derrière lui.

.

L'eau froide sur son visage lui fit un bien fou. Posant les deux mains sur le lavabo, il se dévisagea à travers la glace, scrutant minutieusement son reflet comme s'il se trouvait devant un étranger. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières tout en prenant de grandes inspirations. Il était las et si fatigué.  
D'un geste lent, il retira sa casquette, laissant une cascade de cheveux noirs retomber sur ses épaules. Puis, enlevant sa chemise et son débardeur, il dévoila son torse où un bandage durement serré l'entourait. Petit à petit, il la défit pour libérer sa voluptueuse poitrine. À nouveau, son regard croisa le sien dans le miroir.

Fang se retrouvait enfin.

Derrière ses vêtements amples se dissimulaient des courbes et des formes arrogantes et purement féminines. Sa peau halée était délicate et paressait si soyeuse qu'on se demandait si elle avait le goût de caramel. Sa belle chevelure corbeau entourait son visage fin, mais ferme, faisant ressortir avec beauté ses iris de jade. Loin de l'accoutrement masculin, on remarquait plus facilement la souplesse de ses traits faciaux, sensuelle et charmeuse.  
Si Fang s'habillait de manière à amputer sa féminité, cela était dans un but bien précis. Un homme attisait beaucoup moins d'attention et d'intérêt qu'une femme. Et elle le savait par expérience. Si Alan avait su deviner qu'elle se cachait sous ce déguisement de mâle, il aurait sans doute avertis Carlos de sa présence à la seconde qui suivait. Ces animaux en rut n'auraient jamais laissé passer une telle occasion. La gente féminine se faisait tellement rare...

À une ancienne époque, la noiraude se serait certainement rebutée à se vêtir de manière aussi masculine. Même si son métier de mécanicienne et son style vestimentaire androgyne pouvaient y porter confusion, cette dernière mettait un point d'honneur à valoriser sa féminité. Une femme se devait de dévoiler toute la grâce que le Seigneur lui avait offerte, disait-elle souvent. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient bien différentes par rapport à l'innocence du passé. Désormais, c'était une question de survie.  
Encore une fois, Fang passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage. Si elle avait choisi ce repère, c'était parce que la tuyauterie fonctionnait encore. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup dans ce domaine. Mais tant que cela continuerait de marcher, elle ne quitterait pas son antre pour trouver un nouveau refuge. Surtout qu'ici, la jeune femme avait minutieusement bloqué toutes les issues possibles. La seule porte de sortie et d'entrée était celle de la cave.  
Sortant de la salle de bain, la noiraude attrapa un grand t-shirt au passage et l'enfila avant de jeter son large pantalon au sol. La nuit venant de tomber, elle alluma une petite lampe de camp. L'électricité ne passait pas dans la maison. Et dans la plupart des quartiers de la ville, c'était également le cas. De toute manière, même si elle avait pu, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de rameuter des intrus sur son territoire. Les humains étaient comme des insectes attirés par les lumières.

- Allez, mon vieux, c'est l'heure du dîner, déclara Fang avec un faux enthousiasme.

Bahamut remua de la queue et suivit sa maîtresse jusque dans la cuisine. Celle-ci déposa son sac sur la table de travail avant de sortir les quelques aliments qu'elle rangea dans le placard. Puis, elle prit une petite boite de conserve pour chat. Dans les supermarchés, les gens étaient tellement désespérés qu'ils avaient également dérober la nourriture des rayons animaux. Mais par chance, les anciens propriétaires de cette demeure – où qu'ils puissent être – avaient eu un petit félin de compagnie.  
Déposant la pâté dans un bol, Fang le tendit à son compagnon qui se jeta dessus comme un affamé. Contente que celui-ci y trouve son bonheur, elle quitta la cuisine pour se diriger dans le salon. Certes, elle avait faim, mais pas encore assez pour devoir sacrifier le peu de vivre qu'elle possédait. La plupart du temps, dans ce genre de cas, la noiraude décidait d'aller se reposer. Dormir pouvait presque lui faire oublier les grondements de son estomac. Du moins, durant le temps où elle se trouvait dans le monde des songes. Mais il y avait une contre-partie à ce procédé.

S'affalant sur le long canapé, la jeune femme posa son avant-bras sur le front. Elle fixa un instant le plafond sans réelle pensée, perdue dans le silence de la ville. Lâchant un lourd soupir, elle éteignit sa lampe de camp afin de pouvoir conserver la batterie. Puis, elle ferma les paupières avec une certaine angoisse au ventre. Elle allait faire des cauchemars, elle le savait. Comme toutes les nuits depuis le début de cet enfer, elle n'avait même pas le droit au repos dans le monde des songes. Éveillée ou non, la noiraude devait perpétuellement combattre le supplice de cette vie.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, mes ami(e)s! Alors? Quelle est votre impression?**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Deklan**: Hé, me fait pas écrire ce que je n'ai pas écrit! Hahaha! Je crois que j'aurais moins de scrupule à tuer les héroïnes que cette pauvre bête. Va savoir pourquoi, mais on pleure plus facilement pour un animal qu'une personne. :p

**Fletchery**: J'aime bien essayer un peu de tout. Après, on verra bien ce que ça va donner. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Lightning aura son heure. Un peu de patience ^^

**Amalia**: J'ai également pensé au doberman qui est l'un de mes chiens préférés. Sauf qu'à mes yeux, Bahamut doit être une créature robuste, ce qui correspond plus à un rottweiler. Et puis, le doberman a déjà été utilisé pour Odin dans la fiction _Silence_.

Dans tous les cas, un grand merci à ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de commenter! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**2**

« Quiconque lutte contre des monstres devrait prendre garde, dans le combat, à ne pas devenir monstre lui-même.  
Et quant à celui qui scrute le fond de l'abysse, l'abysse le scrute à son tour. »  
**Friedrich Nietzsche**

Plaquée contre une benne à ordure, je savais qu'il m'avait vue lorsque j'avais traversé la route. C'était pour cela qu'il m'avait suivie et prise au piège dans cette petite ruelle déserte. Il n'avait pas besoin de se donner cette peine, car désormais, presque plus personne ne se trouvait dans les entrailles de cette ville. Soit parce qu'ils avaient fui, soit parce qu'ils s'étaient cachés, soit parce qu'ils étaient morts...  
Les jambes tremblantes et le souffle saccadé, je me sentis soudainement si faible, si impuissante. Le poids de son imposant corps sur le mien m'empêchait tout mouvement. Il était lourd, si lourd. Et il puait la sueur. Je ravalai un hurlement d'horreur lorsque sa peau moite frôla la mienne. Son rire glauque et sa respiration étaient proche d'un fauve en rut. Dans l'angoisse de ma panique, je n'arrivais même pas à identifier son visage. Il devait être laid, certainement le plus laid que j'aurais croisé de toute mon existence.  
Son haleine putride me caressa le visage, poussant mes larmes aux bords de mes yeux. Je détournai la tête lorsque sa bouche tenta de se rapprocher de la mienne. Dès que je me risquais à me débattre, il ne faisait que de me serrer encore plus fort dans son étreinte écœurante. Contre mon bas-ventre, je pouvais sentir son érection à travers son épais pantalon.

Je savais ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Je savais ce que ces hommes, dans ce monde anéanti, faisaient aux femmes qui avaient le malheur de les croiser. Ces hommes, ces fauves, ces bêtes... Ces monstres !  
J'avais vu cette pauvre femme s'enfuir dans la rue, hurlant en vain pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. De haut d'un building, bien en sûreté dans un appartement, j'avais observé la scène sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Pourquoi prendre ce risque ? Un risque que désormais, personne n'allait assumer pour me sauver. Tout comme je l'avais fait, ils préféreront leur propre sécurité à celui d'autrui.  
Mon agresseur me lécha avidement le cou, j'eus envie de vomir. Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur mes joues, de rage et de désespoir. Je serrai les dents comme pour me donner un minimum de courage, mais j'étais pétrifiée. J'avais si faim et j'étais si faible. Je n'avais plus la force de rien. J'en vins même à prier le Seigneur pour sa clémence.

- Non... Non... sanglotai-je lorsqu'il me retira de force mon pantalon avant de descendre sa braguette. Non !

Tout sembla fou et désespéré autour de moi. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai son oreille entre mes dents avant de mordre de toutes mes forces. La logique m'avait abandonnée, seul mon instinct de survie me poussait à des actes irraisonnées. Tout et n'importe quoi, mais je ne pouvais pas rester passive face à ce qui se produisait devant moi, à ce qui allait m'arriver si je ne...  
L'homme se mit à hurler de douleur, mais je ne lâchai toujours pas prise. Surpris, il perdit l'équilibre, mais je vis dans son regard qu'il allait amplement me faire regretter mon insolence. Je profitai de cet instant de faiblesse pour lui donner un coup d'épaule dans l'estomac, le renversant sur le sol. Tout mon corps tremblait frénétiquement. Ma respiration était devenue hystérique. J'avais envie de hurler et de pleurer. La terreur et la colère, qui coulaient littéralement dans mes veines, me faisaient voir rouge.  
J'attrapai une brique qui se trouvait sur le sol et sans la moindre hésitation, le fracassait à la figure de mon agresseur. J'entendis distinctement les os de son nez se briser sous l'impact de la pierre. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de hurler de douleur qu'un second coup vint encore déformer son visage. Puis, un autre. Encore et encore.

Tout en lâchant un cri nerveux et fou, je continuai de frapper cet homme qui avait voulu me faire du mal. Même si je le savais mort désormais, j'étais incapable d'arrêter mon massacre. Je désirais hardiment anéantir cet être en miette, qu'il disparaisse de ma vue, que son existence soit à jamais effacée. Mes sanglots ne cessèrent pas non plus. J'étais devenue comme hystérique.  
Jetant la brique au sol, je regardai mes mains pleine de sang. Rouge écarlate et encore chaude. Je venais de tuer un homme. Je venais d'arracher ma première vie. J'avais...  
Plaquant mon visage contre mes paumes, je pris une grande inspiration avant de relever la tête vers le ciel et de libérer un hurlement déchirant et ampli de la sauvagerie de ma folie.

* * *

Se réveillant en sursaut, Fang se redressa brutalement sur le canapé. Le corps en sueur, sa respiration était rapide, angoissée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour revenir sur Terre, pour se rappeler de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, éloignant les mèches de son visage afin de le rafraîchir un minimum. Un cauchemar... mais également un terrible souvenir.  
Bahamut, ayant senti l'agitation de sa maîtresse, se rapprocha gentiment d'elle. Le réconfort de son compagnon fit du bien à la jeune femme qui caressa ce dernier avec gratitude. Elle n'était plus la faible jeune fille qui avait été projetée dans ce monde apocalyptique désormais. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis et à présent, mentalement et physiquement plus forte, elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer pour se défendre. La pitié n'existait plus dans cet univers. L'humanité avait dépéri en même temps que la civilisation humaine. Tout n'était plus qu'une jungle où les survivants n'étaient plus que des bêtes sans âme.

- Tu es même peut-être plus humain que la plupart d'entre nous, commenta Fang en grattant l'arrière de l'oreille de son chien. Ils sont tous fous... Et je suis certainement comme eux.

La jeune femme remarqua à travers les quelques petits rayons de soleil qui infiltraient les planches en bois, que le jour était levé. Une nouvelle journée en enfer allait recommencer. Un cycle qui paraissait sans fin pour la noiraude qui avait souvent songé à mettre un terme à toute cette torture. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur d'abandonner son fidèle compagnon, son ami et son unique famille. Il avait toujours été là pour elle.

- Allons nous préparer pour cette longue journée, déclara Fang en bondissant hors du canapé avant d'étirer ses bras. Avec un peu de chance, on va peut-être tirer le gros lot en tentant d'aller au grand centre commercial. Qu'en dis-tu ?

L'aboiement de Bahamut fit sourire la noiraude. Parfois, elle se disait que son chien devait certainement comprendre tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Vraiment, la présence et la compagnie de ce chien étaient le plus merveilleux cadeau en ce bas monde.

.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent depuis la rencontre de Fang avec Carlos et Alan. Par chance, elle ne les recroisait plus et espérait que cela continue sur cette voie. Elle ne voyait pas souvent de survivants et ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle priait le ciel pour que ces deux hommes et leurs camarades – vu qu'ils avaient parlé d'un certain Tim, ils devaient être encore plus nombreux – ne soient que de passage à Nautilus.  
Traversant les rues dans son habituel accoutrement masculin, la noiraude marchait d'un pas léger et énergique. Peu de temps avant, elle avait eu le bonheur de trouver plusieurs boîtes de conserve dans un carton qui était tombé dans les oubliettes d'un supermarché. La panse bien remplie, Bahamut et elle avaient bien dormi. Désormais, ils étaient en forme afin d'affronter pleinement la suite de leur combat perpétuel pour la survie.  
Ce n'était pas pour autant que Fang devait se reposer sur ses lauriers. Elle avait certes trouvé de la nourriture pour les semaines qui arrivaient, si elle parvenait correctement à gérer ses vivres, mais elle devait rester prévoyante. Ce fut pourquoi une nouvelle expédition avait été lancée. Et de toute manière, la noiraude n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester à broyer du noir dans son refuge.

Finalement, Fang s'arrêta devant un immeuble de cinq étages qui semblaient en bon état. L'entrée était bloquée, mais la petite fenêtre du premier était entrouverte. En grimpant sur l'arbre qui voisinait le bâtiment, elle pourra s'y faufiler sans le moindre problème. Fouiller des appartements abandonnés pouvait receler d'incroyables trésors inattendus et insolites.

- Tu vas m'attendre ici, Bahamut, ordonna Fang une fois qu'elle fut au pied de l'arbre. Cache-toi si tu entends quelque chose. Je ne serais pas longue.

Comme pour signifier qu'il avait saisi les ordres, le chien s'assit derrière un buisson, patient et discipliné. Satisfaite, sa maîtresse hocha de la tête avant d'entamer son escalade. Malgré son sac qui pouvait la gêner, elle atteignit sa destination avec aisance. Soulevant la fenêtre, elle se faufila à l'intérieur.  
L'intruse découvrit une chambre rose d'enfant. Des jouets s'étendaient un peu partout autour d'un petit lit de princesse où une grande toile blanche ornait le dessus. L'armoire à habits était ouverte, vomissant quelques vêtements sur le sol. Vu le désordre, la famille de celle qui logeait ici était partie précipitamment.

Quittant la petite chambre, Fang se dirigea vers le salon. L'appartement était loin d'être grand, il devait posséder pas plus de trois ou quatre pièces. Les meubles et la décoration étaient classiques, mais devaient certainement être chaleureux et accueillants à l'époque. Désormais, une atmosphère pesante régnait. Peut-être était-ce dû au silence. Peut-être parce que maintenant, tout semblait si terne, si mort.  
Soudain, sentant une odeur putride, la noiraude plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et son nez. Ses yeux tombèrent sur des jambes qui dépassaient de derrière le canapé. Lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant, le chant des mouches vint s'ajouter à la scène. Un corps en décomposition se tenait au centre de cette pièce. La peau de l'individu, autrefois blanche, était foncée. Pourtant, Fang pouvait remarquer d'étranges traces qui avaient certainement été des rougeurs de son vivant. Un contaminé !  
Immédiatement, la jeune femme sortit un foulard de sa poche. Elle l'entoura autour de sa tête de manière à dissimuler son nez et le bas de son visage. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée si le virus qui avait tué ce pauvre homme régnait encore dans les lieux. Ne sachant même pas si les précautions qu'elle prenait servaient réellement à quelque chose. Néanmoins, Fang préférait le faire afin de se sentir un minimum en sécurité.

Au bout d'une heure, la noiraude avait déjà fouillé une bonne partie des appartements de l'immeuble. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient même pas verrouillés, leurs propriétaires ayant quitté les lieux bien trop vite pour s'en soucier. Et pour le reste, Fang possédait un petit nécessaire de crochetage qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même durant ses heures perdues. Elle n'était pas une cambrioleuse, mais à cause d'un pari, elle voulait prouver qu'elle était capable de créer un tel objet et de savoir en user avec efficacité. Sur le moment, elle n'aurait jamais songé à quel point, cela lui sera utile dans le futur.  
En terme de découverte, l'exploratrice s'était dégotée un peu de tout. De la nourriture, des outils, des accessoires et deux talkies-walkies. Elle ne voyait pas réellement l'utilité d'avoir un moyen de communication avec autrui, mais une fois chez elle, elle allait pouvoir les démonter pour récupérer de bonnes pièces.

Son sac entièrement plein, Fang n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'interrompre sa séance de récupération. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle se charge de trop de choses, au cas où elle devrait prendre la fuite. Certes, il valait mieux perdre son butin que d'y laisser la vie, mais si elle pouvait garder les deux à la fois, c'était encore mieux.  
Face à la charge qui reposait sur ses épaules, la jeune rescapée décida qu'il serait préférable de trouver une autre sortie que la fenêtre de la chambre où elle était entrée. De plus, elle n'avait nullement l'envie de se retrouver à nouveau dans la même pièce que le mort. Depuis le temps, elle devrait être habituée de croiser des cadavres un peu partout. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait réellement pas supporter leur présence et leur odeur.  
Finalement, en passant par la loge du concierge, Fang trouva sa porte de sortie. La déverrouillant de l'intérieur, elle put l'ouvrir sans la moindre difficulté. Mais le vieux métal grinça méchamment, faisant grimacer la noiraude. De suite, cette dernière vérifia que tout ce tintamarre n'avait pas attiré l'attention. Rassurée, elle sortit tranquillement du bâtiment en se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait à l'arrière et que son chien l'attendait de l'autre côté.

.

Traversant un petit parc pour enfant, la maîtresse de Bahamut passa près du toboggan. Lorsque soudain, elle s'interrompit brutalement pour regarder autour d'elle. Encore cette sale impression d'être perpétuellement observée. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Fang avait la nette sensation que c'était bien réel. Quelqu'un était dissimulé quelque part, à la regarder. Si seulement Bahamut était là, songea-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Ce dernier aurait immédiatement pu lui donner confirmation dans le cas échéant. Elle ferait mieux de ne pas traîner.

Puis, tout d'un coup, Fang se retourna brutalement par instinct. Elle n'eut pas réellement le temps de voir ce qui lui tombait dessus. Son premier réflexe fut tout de même de faire pivoter son lourd sac à dos afin de se protéger de son assaillant. Dans le mouvement, elle le lâcha afin d'être libre de ses gestes. La lame d'un couteau brilla sous l'éclat du soleil. Le cœur de la noiraude fit un bond de panique, mais son corps restait serein comme s'il avait toujours été conditionné pour le combat.  
Complètement focalisée sur l'arme blanche, Fang n'avait même pas remarqué que son attaquant était en réalité une femme. Ses pensées étaient tournées sur le couteau qu'elle devait rapidement retirer à son opposante. Celle-ci, légèrement secouée, avait perdu l'équilibre face au poids du sac qui lui était rentré dedans. Une occasion que la noiraude ne manqua pas en se jetant sur son assaillante.  
D'un coup de pied précis, elle réussit à frapper la main de l'étrangère qui lâcha sa lame. Mais très vite, cette dernière se reprit et envoya un coup de poing à la figure de son adversaire. Complètement sonnée par la puissance de l'attaque, Fang recula de quelques pas. À la seconde suivante, son opposante avait bondi sur elle, la plaquant à terre, les mains fermement serrées autour de son cou.

La noiraude cracha tout l'air de ses poumons et fut incapable de récupérer de l'oxygène. La gorge nouée, elle ouvrit avec peine son œil droit afin de dévisager son agresseur. Mais face à son souffle manquant et ses forces la quittant, elle n'y voyait plus très clair. Pire encore, elle n'arrivait même pas à se débattre pour se défaire de l'emprise de l'étrangère. Des taches noires commencèrent à apparaître dans son faible champ de vision. Bientôt, elle allait perdre connaissance, ainsi que sa propre vie.  
Fang tenta en vain de secouer la tête pour se libérer. Mais le seul effet que cela causa fut que sa casquette tombe sur le côté, délivrant sa grande chevelure. À cet instant, son opposante sembla brutalement s'interrompre dans son acte meurtrier. La noiraude ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi l'hésitation venait de prendre son attaquante. De sa main droite, elle chercha désespérément quelque chose. Ses doigts se refermèrent finalement sur une pierre de la taille d'un poing.  
Sans plus attendre, rassemblant toute la force qu'il lui restait, Fang fracassa son arme de fortune contre la tempe de son adversaire. Celle-ci, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, se le prit de plein fouet et avec violence. Son corps tomba sur le côté, inerte. Au même moment, la maîtresse de Bahamut toussa furieusement et dut se redresser pour ne pas s'étouffer. La main contre sa gorge, elle la massa inconsciemment, encore remuée par les événements. Elle n'était pas passée loin cette fois-ci.

Petit à petit, Fang réussit à calmer les battements fous de son cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu se faire surprendre de cette manière. Une erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Son cou était encore douloureux et elle pariait que de terribles marques devaient s'y trouver. Son opposante ne plaisantait pas, elle voulait vraiment l'assassiner.  
Irrémédiablement, l'attention de la noiraude se tourna vers la femme inconsciente. Ses yeux se fixèrent automatiquement en premier lieu sur la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée. Du sang coulait de la plaie jusque sur le visage de l'inconnue qui était face contre terre. L'attaque avait été violente certes, mais la blessée était encore en vie. Sa chevelure était soyeuse et d'une couleur inédite : d'un blond presque blanc avec d'étranges reflets roses. Celle-ci portait des vêtements qui arboraient les couleurs militaires.  
Rampant en reculant, Fang s'éloigna de l'étrangère comme si cette dernière allait brutalement se relever et achever ce qu'elle avait commencé. Lorsqu'elle pressentit que ses jambes étaient assez fortes pour la soulever, elle se releva hâtivement. Son pied buta contre quelque chose et elle se rendit compte que ce n'était autre que le couteau de sa ravisseuse. Prenant l'arme dans sa main, elle ne fut pas étonnée de constater que ce n'était autre qu'un couteau militaire. Un côté lisse et bien aiguisé tandis que l'autre était denté. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le métier de l'inconnue désormais. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle attaquée ?

Oubliant cette futile question, Fang glissa le couteau dans sa poche arrière. Elle contourna le corps de la femme et récupéra son sac à dos. Puis, rapidement, elle décida de s'éloigner le plus vite possible des lieux. Mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner à nouveau vers la blessée. Cette dernière était inconsciente et sans défense, offerte à tous les dangers de l'enfer qu'était devenu leur monde.  
Secouant la tête, la noiraude essaya d'oublier son sentiment de culpabilité. Après tout, cette folle avait tenté de la tuer. Pourquoi se soucierait-elle de son bien-être ? Ici, c'était chacun pour soi. Les idiots et les faibles étaient soit éliminés, soit asservis. Mais c'était une femme... De ce fait, les pires horreurs l'attendaient si elle tombait entre les mains d'individus comme Carlos. Fang pourra-t-elle continuer de se regarder dans la glace en sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose pour cette soldate ? Ou cette dernière sera-t-elle également un fantôme qui la hantera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours comme la femme qu'elle avait vu courir dans la rue ?

- Fais chier ! gronda Fang qui alla dissimuler son sac dans le parc de jeu pour enfant, sous le tourniquet.

Puis, agacée par son propre comportement, elle s'accroupit devant l'inconnue avant de la tirer sur son dos. Contre toute attente, celle-ci fut plus légère que prévu. Même si elle était faite tout en muscles, cette dernière était terriblement maigre. Rien de bien étonnant en ces temps difficiles, songea Fang qui se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment d'où elle en était sortie. Elle se rappelait que l'un des appartements du premier était resté assez propre et ne puait pas encore le renfermé. C'était donc là-bas qu'elle allait déposer la blonde avant de s'en aller aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Arrivée devant la porte, Fang l'ouvrit avec son coude. Maladroitement, elle pénétra dans la demeure qui était faiblement illuminée à cause des volets fermés. Les lieux étaient modernes et stricts. La personne qui avait habité ici par le passé devait certainement être un maniaque. Si le temps n'était pas passé par-là, pas un seul grain de poussière ne se trouverait sur les meubles.  
Dans la chambre, la noiraude déposa la jeune femme sur le lit. Le sang continuait de couler de sa plaie, ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Fang décida donc d'aller trouver une trousse de premier secours. Car oui, la personne qui vivait ici était certainement assez méticuleuse pour avoir ce genre de matériel indispensable. Et comme la plupart des gens, la pharmacie se trouvait dans la salle de bain. La maîtresse de Bahamut prit également un chiffon et une bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine.  
De retour vers la blessée, la jeune femme mouilla le tissu avant de nettoyer la blessure et le visage de cette dernière. À cet instant, Fang constata avec effarement la beauté de l'inconnue. Ses traits faciaux étaient fins et précis, délicats dans ses formes. Sa peau de porcelaine était magnifique. Même endormie, il émanait une certaine sévérité sur son expression. Celle-ci ne devait pas vraiment être une personne tendre, songea la soigneuse.

- Aussi belle que folle, commenta-t-elle en sortant un bandage de la trousse de secours.

Après avoir pris soin de l'étrangère, Fang pensa qu'il était vraiment temps qu'elle quitte les lieux. Elle se redressa du lit, ne se donnant pas la peine de ranger derrière elle. Elle posa toutefois la bouteille d'eau sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. La blonde allait certainement avoir soif après son réveil.  
Puis, l'attention de la maîtresse de Bahamut se tourna vers les deux talkies-walkies qu'elle avait accrochés à sa taille. Du bout du doigt, elle caressa l'un des appareils avant de tourner son regard vers l'inconnue. Fronçant des sourcils, elle tenta de reconsidérer l'idée qui lui était survenue.

.

Fang fut ravie de constater que son sac n'avait pas bougé de sa cachette. Récupérant ses affaires, elle partit à vive allure jusqu'au bout du quartier afin de pouvoir le contourner. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle évinçait la blonde de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus et de toute manière, elle en avait fait bien assez.  
Heureux de voir sa maîtresse arriver après deux heures d'absence, Bahamut partit à sa rencontre en remuant sa queue. Il sauta joyeusement autour de cette dernière pour l'accueillir. En guise de réponse, celle-ci lui sourit chaleureusement avant de lui tapoter affectueusement la tête. Retrouver son fidèle compagnon lui réchauffa le cœur et l'emplit d'un sentiment de sécurité plaisant après cette mésaventure.

- Rentrons à la maison, mon grand, déclara-t-elle avec une seule envie en tête : aller se reposer.

Fang désirait retrouver son refuge et s'y terrer le temps que son angoisse se dissipe. Aujourd'hui, elle avait frôlé la mort. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, elle n'avait pas accueilli cette idée avec soulagement. Et pourtant elle aurait dû, car ce monde infâme n'avait plus rien à lui offrir. Malgré tout, elle avait eu peur. Tellement peur de mourir. Devait-elle se considérer comme étant pathétique ? Ou au contraire, croire qu'elle était une battante qui, quels que soient les obstacles, continuera encore et encore de se battre contre la vie ?

Une heure plus tard, Fang et Bahamut remontèrent tranquillement l'escalier de la cave de leur repère. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle souffla enfin. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'être chez soi. Même si l'endroit n'était pas des plus fameux, son chien et elle s'y sentaient bien. Tant que cela continuera, ils y resteront encore.  
La noiraude déposa son sac sur la table basse du salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle sortit un à un chaque butin qu'elle avait récupéré en triant chaque objet dans sa catégorie. Nourriture. Utilitaire. Divertissement.  
Puis, la main de Fang se posa sur le talkie-walkie qu'elle scruta un instant en silence. Mais le coup de tête de Bahamut l'extirpa de ses pensées. Dévisageant son chien, elle tenta de prendre un air sévère, mais ce fut vain. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand elle voyait son compagnon. Ce dernier semblait être effrayant pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas sa douceur. Quand celui-ci penchait la tête sur le côté, la langue pendante, il avait l'air d'un imbécile heureux, ce qui faisait toujours rire sa maîtresse.

- Toi, tu veux quelque chose, constata Fang en riant et en déposant l'appareil de communication sur la table.

Bahamut répondit d'un aboiement enjoué et se mit à taper le sol de ses pattes avec impatience.

- OK, OK, soupira la noiraude en se levant du canapé. Tu veux jouer, c'est ça ?

À peine s'était-elle tenue sur ses jambes que son ami la plaqua au sol. Excité comme un chiot, il cherchait un combat de force avec sa maîtresse, un petit jeu qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Parce qu'il savait que la noiraude était un adversaire de taille qui allait amplement le divertir. Et les rires de cette dernière le ravissaient et le motivaient à perpétuer ses idioties.  
Très vite, Fang renversa le lutteur à quatre pattes, amusée. Un duel sans merci débuta entre les deux combattants. De la femme et de la bête, qui en ressortira vainqueur ?

* * *

**Vous voulez la suite assez rapidement? Vous savez quoi faire ;)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**J'ai cru comprendre que pas mal de monde pense à "Je suis une légende" en lisant cette fiction. Mais lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire, je vous avoue n'avoir jamais vu le film. Je ne connaissais que l'affiche et encore. Du coup, ben, obligé, j'ai été le regarder. Dès que j'ai vu le chien, j'ai tout de suite compris la comparaison. ****Apocalypse et chien, ça s'y trompe, effectivement.  
Quelques réponses review et je vous laisse lire tranquillement? Pas le choix de toute manière!  
****  
Deklan**: D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue mon crime... J'ai déjà écrit 19 chapitres sans compter le prologue. Et je sème ça comme des miettes de pain pour me laisser un peu de temps pour avoir la marge. Normalement, je dis bien normalement, je devrais gérer cela correctement comme une ration de nourriture en époque apocalyptique. Mais vu que je suis une goinfre...

**Rosaelle**: Dans le film, la mort du chien m'a fait tellement mal au coeur. Je pleure toujours quand ce sont des pauvres et braves bêtes qui meurent. C'est toujours comme ça d'ailleurs... Donc, logiquement, je ne devrais pas toucher un poil de ce cher Bahamut. Ca veut dire que j'ai le droit de tuer Light et Fang? Ou les deux? :p

**Op2line**: Je crois que tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui soit contente d'arriver sur une fic non-terminée. Hahaha! Du mignon là-dedans? Ca dépend ce que tu entends par-là et à quel degrés. Je ne risque pas de ressusciter tout le monde en tout cas ^^" J'avoue que tu t'es magnifiquement accompli de ton rôle, merci. :D

**mPulse**: Contente que l'histoire de plaise jusqu'ici! Rencontre mouvementée entre Light et Fang, obligé!

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Seigneur! Un nouveau posteur! Voilà qui me mets de meilleure humeur!  
Ma bonté n'a pas d'égalité, je ne suis point méchanceté même si on me croit sans pitié.  
Ainsi arrive enfin la suite dont j'espère qu'elle te plaira de manière explicite!

**Amalia**: Ah bah, c'est la loi de la jungle, hein? Light s'en sort bien encore hahaha! Ravie de constater ta satisfaction! J'espère que ce qui suivra continuera sur le même voie ^^

**Merci tout le monde pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**3**

« La vie est un jeu imprévisible, Attendez vous au pire... soyez prêt pour le meilleur »

**Yves Michallet**

Alors que le soleil se couchait derrière les hauts buildings de Nautilus, Fang étira ses bras comme un félin. Libérée de ses vêtements amples, elle se promenait librement en petite tenue dans sa maison. Pour la soirée, elle avait décidé de s'éclairer avec des bougies qu'elle avait trouvées un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Cela lui permettra d'économiser les batteries de ses lampes, et puis l'idée en soi lui plaisait bien. Les flammes dansantes donnaient un semblant de vie dans cette demeure un peu trop silencieuse à son goût. Si cela ne risquait pas de lui attirer des problèmes, la noiraude se serait permis un peu de musique. Mais le bruit aimanterait les curieux et l'empêcherait d'entendre arriver les intrus.  
Afin de s'occuper un peu, la jeune rescapée avait décidé de faire un peu de bricolage. La table de la salle à manger portait plusieurs appareils électroniques. Certains étaient démontés tandis que d'autres attendaient sagement leur tour. Depuis toujours, Fang adorait bidouiller ces objets soit pour les réparer, soit pour récupérer des pièces qui serviront ailleurs. En ce moment, elle s'était mise en tête de restaurer une petite radio qui lui permettrait peut-être de prendre des nouvelles du monde. Si les nouvelles s'y diffusaient encore.  
Personnellement, la mécanicienne n'y croyait pas vraiment. C'était plus par occupation et par défi qu'elle tentait de faire tourner à nouveau la petite radio. Si réellement, elle cherchait absolument à écouter une émission, elle serait simplement partie à la recherche d'un appareil fonctionnel. Derrière elle, Bahamut roupillait paisiblement sur un gros tas de draps qui faisait office de panier de fortune.

Tout d'un coup, un grésillement lui fit redresser les oreilles. Fang avait également tourné la tête vers la source de ce son. Elle fit lentement glisser sa chaise vers l'arrière avant de se lever et de se diriger au centre centre du salon. Elle se rendit compte que c'était le petit talkie-walkie qui émettait le bruit. Quelqu'un venait d'activer son jumeau.  
Fang s'assit sur le canapé, scrutant le communicateur avec curiosité. Elle se pencha en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, et elle attendit. Le talkie-walkie grésillait à intervalle irrégulier, comme si la personne de l'autre côté activait la commande vocale pour la désactiver ensuite. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la noiraude esquissa un sourire moqueur. Son amusement fut la bienvenue, car elle commençait à être lasse de la monotonie solitaire de sa vie.  
Prenant le talkie-walkie entre ses mains, Fang appuya sur le bouton et railla malicieusement :

- Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, après avoir appuyé, il faut parler.

Un instant de silence. Puis, la personne de l'autre côté répondit froidement :

_- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée ?  
- _Pourquoi avoir tenté de me tuer ? rétorqua la noiraude d'une moquerie acérée.

Aucune réponse.

Inconsciemment, Fang passa la main sur sa gorge. Comme elle l'avait supposé, quelques marques étaient apparues sur sa peau. Mais son teint halé dissimulait presque les séquelles de l'agression.  
Vis-à-vis de cette inconnue, la noiraude ne savait quoi penser. Premièrement, celle-ci avait essayé de mettre fin à sa vie. Deuxièmement, Fang ne saura jamais vraiment pourquoi elle avait sauvé cette dernière. Peut-être pour libérer sa conscience. Peut-être parce qu'il lui restait un semblant d'humanité.  
La communication prit fin à cet instant. Aucune des deux femmes ne cherchait réellement à reprendre la parole. De toute manière, qu'auraient-elles à se dire ? Elles étaient de parfaites étrangères l'une pour l'autre. Sans parler, que leur première rencontre n'avait pas été des plus tendres.  
Fang fixa un instant le talkie-walkie, songeuse. Puis, finalement, elle se leva et décida de retourner vers le montage de sa radio.

* * *

- Fang, téléphone ! cria mon patron à travers le bruyant garage.

Glissant avec ma planche à roulettes, je sortis de sous la petite voiture que je bricolai. Lâchant un soupir agacé parce que je n'aimais pas être interrompue en plein travail, je me redressai doucement en sentant les plaintes de mon dos fatigué. Tout en me dirigeant vers le local des employés, j'attrapai un chiffon au passage afin de nettoyer un minimum le cambouis de mes doigts. Autour de moi, tout le monde s'activait grandement afin de faire tourner la boutique. Notre petit garage avait su se faire une sacrée réputation depuis quelque temps. Nous nous devions de nous montrer à la hauteur des espérances.

J'entrai dans le local et dès que je refermai derrière moi, les bruits mécaniques cessèrent immédiatement. Mon regard croisa mon supérieur, Benjamin. Mais celui-ci préférait qu'on l'appelle Benji. Ce petit vieillard, malgré ses soixante-dix ans, tenait toujours la forme et était le meilleur mécanicien que je connaisse. Et également le meilleur patron au monde. Par pure passion, il avait ouvert sa propre affaire qui fleurissait jour après jour. Et j'étais heureuse et fière de faire partie de l'équipe.  
Mon chef, assis à son bureau, leva les yeux dans ma direction. D'un signe de la tête, il me désigna le téléphone qui se trouvait devant lui. Je lui souris gentiment avant d'aller attraper le combiné. Benji pouvait paraître un peu odieux et sévère aux premiers abords, mais c'était un lion au cœur d'or. Il ne savait simplement pas comment s'exprimer autrement.

- Allô ? déclarai-je au téléphone.  
- _Fang ! Excuse-moi de te déranger durant ton travail, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre._

Je ris doucement en imaginant parfaitement dans quel état d'excitation devait se trouver mon interlocutrice. Elle devait littéralement sautiller sur place, comme une petite pile électrique. Ma colocataire et moi, nous nous connaissions depuis notre tendre enfance. Elle était plus qu'une meilleure amie pour moi, elle était une sœur.

- OK, tout doux, Vanille, ricanai-je en retenant avec peine mon amusement. Raconte-moi ce qu'il y a d'aussi important pour que tu ne puisses pas attendre mon retour ce soir.  
- _D'accord, d'accord..._

J'entendis mon interlocutrice prendre une grande inspiration avant de reprendre :

_- J'ai passé mon examen et je suis acceptée dans l'une des plus grandes universités de la ville !  
- _Sérieux ? hoquetai-je avec ravissement, presque aussi heureuse que mon amie désormais. Mais c'est merveilleux ! Il faut qu'on fête ça après mon travail.

Nous rîmes ensemble au téléphone, l'euphorie étant à son comble. Les semaines de stress et d'angoisse étaient derrière elle désormais. Et ma torture prenait finalement fin, car je n'allais pu devoir subir les humeurs changeantes de ma colocataire. Je l'adorais plus que tout, mais encore quelques jours de plus et j'aurais certainement fait un meurtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Vanille ? demandai-je en fronçant des sourcils. Tu te grattes encore ?  
- _Cela ne fait qu'empirer depuis hier. Je dois faire une allergie à quelque chose. Certainement à la poussière que tu ne veux jamais nettoyer, Fang.  
- _Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.  
- _Bien sûr que si, ne fais pas comme si...  
- _Mince, un tunnel ! Ça va couper !  
- _Garce !_

Ce dernier mot, Vanille l'avait dit en tentant en vain d'étouffer ses éclats de rire. Je raccrochai doucement avant de toiser mon patron. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil, se moquant certainement du sourire bête qui devait se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Comme unique réponse, je haussai des épaules avec arrogance et m'empressai de repartir me mettre au travail avant que Benji ne m'y envoie à coup de clé à molette.

* * *

S'affalant sur le banc d'un arrêt de bus, Fang se permit de souffler un peu. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, encore un peu chamboulée. Une quarantaine de minutes plus tôt, le sol s'était mis à trembler frénétiquement. Le séisme avait duré une bonne centaine de secondes au moins. Heureusement, grâce ses instincts, Bahamut l'avait prévenu que quelque chose allait se tramer. Juste à temps, ils purent aller se mettre en sécurité. Mais où allait le monde ? s'exclama intérieurement la noiraude, dépassée. Tout d'abord un virus qui décime la race humaine et maintenant la Terre qui décide de raser les vestiges de leur civilisation. Voulait-on réellement effacer l'Homme de la carte ?

- Il ne manquerait plus qu'une tornade et un tsunami, marmonna la jeune femme en secouant la tête, ne voulant pas tenter le Diable.

Son regard se posa sur le paysage désolé de Nautilus qui était désormais défiguré. Les lieux paraissaient déjà mornes, mais maintenant que le sol était craquelé de partout, que des bâtiments s'étaient effondrés et que des crevasses s'étaient formés... La désolation gagnait du territoire. Tout comme la nature qui continuait de germer ci et là, à une vitesse presque anormale. On croirait voir une vengeance. Comme si l'Homme était en train de payer pour ses crimes.  
Mais Fang n'avait pas le temps de se prélasser dans cette contemplation navrante. Son inquiétude se tournait surtout vers sa demeure, son refuge. Pourvu que sa maison ait tenu le coup ! Immédiatement, elle se redressa. Faisant signe à son chien, elle reprit sa course effrénée vers sa destination. La noiraude n'était pas obligée de courir, car cela ne changerait rien à ce qu'elle découvrirait à son arrivée. Mais au fond d'elle, elle tenait à son petit chez soi. C'était plus fort qu'elle.  
Les bâtisses, devenues fragiles, étaient instables. Certaines s'étaient écroulées durant le tremblement de terre, d'autres tentaient en vain de rester debout, mais le temps les aura à l'usure. De ce fait, Fang faisait bien attention à ne pas se déplacer trop près des bâtiments. Même le béton sous ses pieds gémissait dans des craquements plaintifs. Puis, un grésillement résonna.

_- À ta place, je n'irais pas plus loin._

Faisant encore quelques pas en avant, la noiraude s'arrêta dans sa course. Le souffle rapide, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de réaliser que la voix froide et sans émotion provenait du talkie-walkie qu'elle avait accroché à sa taille.  
Voilà que deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait discuté avec la blonde – si on pouvait réellement appeler cela une discussion. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, à partir de cet instant, Fang emportait toujours le petit communicateur avec elle. Peut-être un besoin de savoir une personne de l'autre côté, un vivant, un humain. Même si au fond, l'étrangère aurait très bien pu abandonner et oublier l'appareil. Mais apparemment, ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Attendant de reprendre correctement sa respiration, Fang prit le talkie-walkie dans sa main et le rapprocha de ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes pour stabiliser son souffle, elle répondit :

- Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas continuer ? Tu m'attends en embuscade un peu plus loin ?

Le ton était à la fois sérieux et à la fois amusé. La noiraude était d'une nature très taquine, comme si cela avait été inscrit dans ses gènes. Mais elle n'oubliait toutefois pas que son interlocutrice était dangereuse et cela la poussait systématiquement vers la prudence.

_- De là où je me trouve, j'ai une meilleure vision de la situation.  
- _Est-ce que tu m'aurais suivie ? questionna Fang qui tourna sur elle-même, cherchant en vain l'endroit où son interlocutrice pouvait l'observer. Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?

Ce devait être en hauteur, pensa-t-elle sans réussir à dénicher la soldate.

_- Ne te fais pas d'idée, ce n'est qu'une pure coïncidence si je t'ai vue traverser la rue.  
- _Nautilus est assez grand pour que ce genre de coïncidences reste exceptionnel, rétorqua la noiraude, peu convaincue ou peut-être légèrement paranoïaque sur les bords.  
- _Crois ce que tu veux. Mais à ta place, si je tenais à la vie, je me reculerais rapidement._

Fang fronça les sourcils à cette annonce. Au même moment, un puissant craquement se fit entendre, faisant vibrer le sol sous ses pieds. Bahamut se mit à aboyer face à une menace à venir. En une fraction de seconde, sa maîtresse percuta finalement. Lorsqu'elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir, la route quelques mètres derrière elle s'effondra littéralement. Le fossé s'allongeait comme un vicieux serpent qui courrait derrière sa proie, derrière la jeune femme et son compagnon. Petit à petit, il gagnait du terrain sur les fuyards.

_- Au prochain carrefour, tourne sur ta droite._

Le ton de la blonde était parfaitement calme, comme si son interlocutrice était en train de faire une promenade de santé au lieu de fuir pour sa survie. Mais n'ayant pas d'autres choix que de faire confiance à l'inconnue, Fang attrapa le collier en chaînes de Bahamut avant de l'obliger à bifurquer avec elle sur la droite. Elle fit encore quelques mètres avant de se rendre compte que l'écroulement avait tracé une route droite. Elle comprit qu'il suivait la ligne du métro souterrain.

.

Laissant ses fesses tomber sur le dur sol en béton, la noiraude s'appuya sur ses mains avant de rejeter la tête en arrière. Complètement essoufflée, le cœur fou, elle tenta de se calmer. Bahamut s'affala à ses côtés, la langue pendante et la respiration rauque de fatigue. Afin de le réconforter, sa maîtresse lui ébouriffa le haut du crâne.

- Pourquoi... m'avoir... aidée ? demanda faiblement Fang qui ne pouvait faire patienter sa question jusqu'à ce que sa respiration revienne à la normale.  
- _Une vie pour une vie. Je viens de m'acquitter de ma dette.  
- _Et pour le fait que tu as tenté de me tuer ?  
- _Cela s'est résulté par un échec.  
- _Encore heureux !

La noiraude lâcha un petit râle d'incompréhension. Elle était épuisée et plus que lasse de sa vie. Et maintenant, elle communiquait avec une femme certainement aussi froide et impassible qu'un bloc de glace. Tout d'abord, cette dernière attente à sa vie, puis la lui sauve. Quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond chez elle.  
Redressant son dos, Fang approcha à nouveau le talkie-walkie de sa bouche et intima sévèrement :

- Bon, maintenant, montre-toi !  
- _Négatif.  
- _Donne-moi au moins ta position parce que je n'ai aucune envie que tu découvres l'endroit où je crèche, OK ?  
- _Rassure-toi, cela n'est pas dans mon programme. Fin de la communication.  
- _Hé !

La maîtresse de Bahamut n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car elle vit que le voyant rouge – qui s'allumait pour avertir que l'interlocuteur était en contact – venait de s'éteindre. Frustrée, Fang leva le bras pour jeter l'appareil de communication, mais à la dernière minute, elle se retint. Lâchant de nouveau un soupir, elle l'accrocha à sa taille avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Discrètement, elle scruta autour d'elle, particulièrement en hauteur. Mais c'était futile, elle le savait. La soldate restait introuvable.  
Abandonnant toute idée de pouvoir retrouver celle qu'elle ne savait même pas si elle devait nommer de sauveuse ou de tueuse, Fang se leva lentement. Ses jambes protestèrent face à l'effort qu'elle leur quémandait encore de fournir. Elle était si épuisée de tout ceci qu'elle en vint à se demander s'il n'aurait pas été préférable que... Secouant la tête, la noiraude évinça ces sombres idées de sa pensée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de raisonner ainsi, pas si elle voulait encore se sentir capable d'affronter cette vie qui n'en était plus vraiment une à ses yeux.

Puis, son regard se posa sur son fidèle compagnon qui l'observait, assis. Bahamut remua de la queue comme pour l'encourager, comme pour lui dire de ne pas baisser les bras. À quoi bon? se disait la noiraude en haussant des épaules. Un jour ou l'autre, la lassitude allait la gagner. Le peu d'espoir qui régnait encore dans son cœur allait s'éteindre, la laissant sombrer dans un néant aussi noir que les ténèbres.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, Fang se donna mentalement une gifle. Elle était une battante et de ce fait, elle n'allait pas se laisser aller aussi facilement. Le monde tentait de lui rendre la vie dure et bien, elle prouvera qu'elle peut y faire face. Sa détermination était l'un de ses atouts par le passé. Une carte maîtresse qu'elle tenait à conserver dans son jeu contre le destin.

- On y va, mon gros, déclara-t-elle fermement avant de reprendre la marche.

Il y avait plus important que ses états d'âme. Il fallait déjà qu'elle aille vérifier la situation de sa maison. Et peut-être qu'après, elle pourrait songer à broyer du noir si Bahamut et elle se retrouvaient à nouveau dans la rue. D'ici là, elle devra garder la tête haute.

.

Le cœur de Fang se détendit, soulagé de constater que le refuge était intact. Dans le quartier, les petites villas semblaient avoir résisté au tremblement de terre. Elles faisaient pitié à voir pour certaines, mais toutes avaient été assez robustes pour rester fièrement debout après le séisme. La nature n'avait pas encore complètement gagné.  
Sans plus attendre, la maîtresse et son chien s'élancèrent vers l'arrière de leur refuge. Une fois dans la sécurité de leur chez soi, la jeune femme verrouilla consciencieusement derrière elle. Elle avait la ferme conviction que la soldate ne tenterait pas de s'y introduire pour commettre d'autres méfaits. Mais on n'était jamais assez prudent. Puis, elle monta au rez-de-chaussée d'un pas lent qui fit grincer les marches en bois de l'escalier.

Une fois en haut, Fang constata que quelques meubles et affaires étaient tombés au sol, mais rien de bien conséquent. Elle n'avait pas la tête à faire le ménage, elle décida donc d'ignorer momentanément le chaos de la maison. Sa main glissa sur le talkie-walkie qui était encore accroché à sa ceinture. Son doigt caressa un instant sur la texture plastique de l'objet.  
Un faible sourire sur les lèvres, la noiraude secoua la tête avant de toiser affectueusement Bahamut:

- Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Ta compagnie seule me suffit amplement.

Le chien émit un petit couinement en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme ne comprenant pas la déclaration de sa coéquipière. Mais il pouvait sentir sa peine, sa solitude. Il savait parfaitement que sa maîtresse n'était plus vraiment celle qu'elle fut par le passé, lorsque dans la rue, il y avait encore plein d'humains qui se promenaient. Lorsque Vanille, une gentille petite rouquine, habitait encore avec eux.  
Comme ressentant un besoin, Bahamut se rapprocha en douceur de la noiraude qui était assise sur le canapé. Délicatement, il déposa sa gueule sur les genoux de cette dernière avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Un faible rictus fut la réponse qu'il reçut. Il aimait quand elle souriait. Il aimait quand elle riait. Et il aimait quand elle lui caressait ainsi le haut de sa tête. Fang n'était plus la même qu'autrefois et pourtant, il subsistait une part de cette personne. Il allait tout faire pour que cette chaleur continue de luire dans le cœur de sa maîtresse. Il le fallait...

* * *

**Nooon ~ Fang n'a pas besoin de Lightning... Non... Si? Elle en a besoin à votre avis? :p**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Comment ça je prends du temps à poster la suite? Y a des gens qui sont en vacances... et qui y sont encore! Hahaha! Mais vu que c'est bientôt Noël.  
Des chapitres plus courts? Où ça? Tout simplement, je ne vise pas spécialement un certain quota par chapitre. Chacun fait plus ou moins 5-6 pages, et parfois 8-10. Tout dépend du but, l'idée, le contenu que doit posséder le chapitre en question. Vous allez râler, je crois que celui-ci est aussi court que le précédent :p  
Une petite session de réponse avant la lecture?**

**Deklan**: Moitié pardonnée? Cela sonne pas un peu comme un chantage? :p

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Je constate que les rimes te sont connues et que tu ne t'en es pas abstenu  
Je ne peux que plaider coupable, mais jouer sur la quantité n'est pas préférable  
Mot charmeur, que d'honneur, ça fait chaud au cœur  
À nos retrouvailles, j'espère aucune représailles à propos de mon travail

**Gideane**: Belle citation que je ne connaissais pas et qui illustre parfaitement ce qui est la cause de cette fini de l'humanité.

**Xreader**: Merci, plus que ravie de le lire. Pour ce qui est de la suite de Black Baccara, j'ai déjà écrit plus de la moitié. Sauf que mon inspiration s'est trouvé attiré par Last of Us, donc je compte terminer cette fiction avant de reprendre l'autre.

**Sowme**: Contente de te retrouver ici également. Et surtout ravie que tu apprécies mes citations parce que parfois, j'ai un blanc total pour savoir quoi mettre! Hahaha!

**Amalia**: Tu as envie de voir Light? Je pense que ce chapitre pourrait te combler ;)

**joegana64**: Pour répondre à ta question, je te demanderais de lire la réponse que j'ai donné à Xreader. Et merci à toi de lire et de commenter ma fiction :)

Op2line: Un jour, Lightning et Fang se retrouveront... un jour... Hahaha! Personnellement, je préfère lire des histoires terminées, car je ne suis pas très patiente à ce niveau-là. Sans parler que mon imagination déborderait très vite. ;)

**Bref, c'est très gentil de votre part d'avoir commenté! Super cadeau de Noël ;)**  
**Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous!**

* * *

**4**

« Nous méritons toutes nos rencontres. Elles sont attachées à notre  
destinée et ont une signification qu'il nous appartient de déchiffrer. »

**François Mauriac**

Rapidement, je m'avançai dans les longs couloirs du bâtiment. Mes pas résonnaient durement entre ces murs vierges et aveugles. Sur mon chemin, je croisai divers collègues, certains dont le visage m'était connu, d'autres pas. Tous me saluèrent respectueusement lorsqu'ils rencontraient mon regard. Mon unique réponse était toujours un simple hochement de la tête ni plus ni moins. Je continuai de tracer ma route sans vraiment prêter le moindre intérêt à ce qui m'entourait. De toute manière, je n'étais pas réputée pour ma sociabilité, mais pour mon efficacité à mon travail.  
Finalement, j'arrivai devant le bureau de mon supérieur. Je pris une grande inspiration, priant pour que sa convocation ne change pas mon emploi du temps. Après des mois de service ininterrompus, je demandai enfin quelques vacances. Ma famille me manquait terriblement et je me devais d'être là pour l'épauler. Pas que financièrement, mais aussi physiquement et moralement. Mon travail occupait une bonne partie de ma vie. Un choix que je fus obligée de prendre si je voulais pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de mes proches. Et heureusement, mon emploi ne me déplaisait pas, bien au contraire.

Je frappai doucement, mais fermement contre la porte et attendis une réaction. La voix forte et stricte du major Barns retentit à travers le bois épais. Sans plus attendre, j'ouvris et pénétrai dans la pièce avant de refermer silencieusement derrière moi. Me mettant droite, je collai ma main à plat contre mon front, saluant ainsi comme il se devait mon supérieur hiérarchique. Ce dernier leva des yeux ternes et fatigués dans ma direction. Assis à son bureau, il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi vieux et épuisé que maintenant. Je pouvais remarquer sur son visage qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis un bout de temps, un ou deux jours. Peut-être même plus.  
D'un bref signe de main, le major Barns m'invita à prendre place sur l'un des deux sièges devant son bureau. Tout en obéissant, je scrutai autour de moi alors que je m'approchais de la chaise. Comme toujours, l'endroit était parfaitement rangé, témoignant de la méticulosité du résident des lieux. Une grande bibliothèque regorgeait de livres et d'encyclopédies, mais également de divers cadres photo représentant sa famille. Il était marié et père de trois enfants.

- Sergent Farron, déclara-t-il d'un ton las qui ne me disait rien qui vaille, je suis dans le regret de devoir repousser votre demande de congé.  
- Puis-je en connaître la cause, Monsieur? rétorquai-je avec calme, ravalant ma frustration, mais surtout interloquée par la raison d'une telle décision.  
- Vous avez certainement entendu parler de cette histoire à propos de Galenth Disley, n'est-ce pas?  
- Un vieil homme de quatre-vingt-huit ans retrouvé mort à son domicile par son infirmière personnelle. Cet événement a fait la une des journaux durant deux semaines.

Le major Barns hocha de la tête, mordillant nerveusement la branche de ses lunettes. Ses traits étaient doux, loin de faire paraître l'image de l'homme intimidant et sévère qu'il était. Ses cheveux courts commençaient à prendre une teinte de gris tout comme sa barbe naissante qu'il mettait d'habitude un point d'honneur à toujours raser. Ce dernier pivota sur sa chaise et se redressa. Lentement, il remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez avant de s'avancer vers la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

- Quels sont vos avis à ce propos? reprit-il sans me regarder.

Je fronçai légèrement des sourcils, perplexe face à cette question. Ce genre d'histoire à sensation où l'on ne demandait qu'à être confronté à du mystère, ne m'intéressait guère. Tout n'était que spéculation pour tenter de surprendre les gens et de faire vendre un vieux papier recyclé.

- Je pense que ce vieillard est mort parce qu'il était temps qu'il quitte notre monde, répondis-je prudemment, peu certaine de la réaction qu'attendait mon supérieur. Il n'y a pas de nouvelle maladie et encore moins un virus inconnu.  
- D'autres victimes ont été signalées, intervint le major Barns d'une voix impassible, fixant toujours le paysage à l'extérieur.  
- Une femme et son fils ainsi qu'un inspecteur, mais je ne pense pas que...  
- Ce sont les victimes officiellement déclarées. Officieusement, le nombre de morts comportant les mêmes symptômes s'élève au chiffre de trente. Et je ne compte pas les morts similaires dans les pays voisins.

J'écarquillai les yeux, éberluée par la révélation de mon supérieur. Convulsivement, j'ouvrais et fermais mes mains sur mes genoux. Que pouvait bien signifier tout cela? Et pourquoi cacher une chose à la population ? Plus le temps passait, plus je comprenais que le refus de mes vacances avait certainement un lien avec cette affaire.

- Des terroristes possédant une nouvelle arme biologique? demandai-je.  
- C'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger, répondit mon supérieur qui se tourna enfin vers moi, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Les services secrets et nos labos travaillent déjà sur le cas. J'aimerais que vous vous joigniez à l'équipe et que vous m'élucider ce problème au plus vite.  
- Pourquoi moi?  
- Vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs éléments, agent Farron. Je sais qu'un jour, vous grimperez les échelons et bien plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Je compte sur vous et sur votre discrétion. Tout est déjà sur votre bureau.

Je me relevai lentement avant de saluer le major. Ce dernier acquiesça, me demandant de prendre congé par la même occasion. Je ne rajoutai rien et quittai le bureau sans plus attendre. Une fois à l'extérieur, je soupirai longuement. Ma jeune sœur n'allait vraiment pas être ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle. Mais le devoir m'appelait. Et je devais avouer que cette histoire de virus m'intriguait particulièrement.  
Prête à affronter ma nouvelle mission, je partis en direction de ma loge personnelle. J'allais devoir sérieusement me pencher sur le dossier avant de me retrouver dans la fosse aux lions. Coopérer avec les services secrets et les scientifiques n'allait pas être de la tarte. Encore cette stupide compétition entre les services de l'État. N'étions-nous pas tous censés être dans le même camp?

* * *

Dos face au mur, la soldate se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Ses genoux se serrèrent contre sa poitrine alors que ses mains s'agrippèrent désespérément à sa tête. Les paupières closes, elle inspira profondément avec une fébrilité proche d'un sanglot. Mais elle ne pleurait pas. Et même si elle l'avait voulu, plus aucune larme ne pouvait couler sur ses joues désormais. L'âme en peine, la blonde avait un sentiment de vide sans fin dans son être, dans son cœur. Une seule question résonnait sans cesse dans son esprit: pourquoi ?  
Petit à petit, comme pour combler le ravin de son chagrin, comme pour raviver les flammes de la vie, une colère noire jaillit de ses pensées. Coulant dans ses veines, faisant briller ses yeux de sa lueur ardente et donnant une raison de vivre à cette dernière. Sa tristesse n'avait d'égale que sa haine. Sa haine... Sa haine envers le monde. Sa haine envers l'humanité. Sa haine envers elle-même.  
Voyant rouge, elle tendit son bras gauche et frappa furieusement le mur en métal derrière elle. La taule vibra sous l'impact du coup.

- Il y a quelqu'un?

La blonde releva brutalement la tête à l'entente de cette voix masculine. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, bouillant de rage et d'impatience. Ses membres frémir, hérissant les poils de ses bras. Son cœur accéléra son rythme. Comme un enfant qui ne pouvait attendre et qui frappait furieusement des pieds. Les battements étaient assourdissants, lançant des ondes dans tout le corps de la soldate qui se releva silencieusement. Aux augets, ses yeux se mirent à frétiller et à observer tout autour d'elle. Sa respiration devint quasi inexistante. Le prédateur était en marche...

- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, j'ai entendu du bruit!

Doucement, comme une ombre, la jeune femme se mouva à travers l'usine d'une discrétion effrayante. Elle arrivait parfaitement à se dissimuler dans son environnement comme si elle était un caméléon. Elle se rapprochait de la source du bruit, de sa proie. Cette dernière marchait d'un pas rapide, mais bruyant, dévoilant à chaque avancé sa position. Avec une habilité qu'on lui avait enseignée à l'armée, la blonde préparait son embuscade. Légèrement en hauteur, elle put toiser l'intrus.

L'étranger était un homme de taille moyenne, d'environ la trentaine même si son expression immature aurait pu tromper. Il était affreusement maigre et sale. Sa chemise autrefois blanche était ternie par la boue et la poussière. Son visage était creux, gâchant ainsi ce qui avait certainement dû être un joli minois avant tout ce carnage. Insouciant, il s'aventurait dans l'usine en regardant de tous les côtés, sauf au-dessus de sa tête. Sa respiration était rapide et ses membres tremblaient imperceptiblement. Il était terrifié. Mais par quoi? Par le fait qu'il savait qu'une personne se trouvait là ou par le fait de ne plus vouloir se retrouver seul ?  
Par pur réflexe, la soldate glissa la main jusqu'à sa cuisse avant de se rendre compte que son couteau ne se trouvait plus là. Non, elle l'avait perdu il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'elle avait affronté une personne dans le parc pour enfant. Elle avait tout d'abord pris le vagabond pour un homme, mais lorsqu'il s'était avéré être une femme, cela l'avait tellement stupéfaite qu'elle avait commis une grave erreur. Une erreur qu'elle n'allait pas perpétuer à nouveau.

- Je vous en prie, supplia l'homme avec épuisement. Quelqu'un... N'importe qui !

Dès l'instant où l'individu se trouvait juste en dessous d'elle, la jeune femme se jeta dans le vide sans la moindre hésitation. Elle tomba sur sa cible, le propulsant à terre sous son poids. Ce dernier, surpris, lâcha un hurlement d'effroi et d'incompréhension. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, que deux mains s'agrippèrent à sa chemise et le relevèrent de force. À la seconde suivante, il fut sauvagement projeté contre une immense caisse en bois. Son visage fut la première partie de son corps à subir le choc. Complètement sonné, il ne put empêcher son assaillante de le pousser contre des étagères métalliques. Plusieurs bidons de peinture chutèrent sur lui après l'impact.

- Pour... pourquoi ? gémit l'étranger en sanglotant de douleur.

Un puissant coup de genou rencontra son estomac. S'il s'était nourri ces derniers jours, il aurait certainement vomi quelque chose. Mais ce n'était que de la bile qui lui brûla la gorge, l'étouffant dans sa souffrance. Alors qu'il s'écroulait à terre, il leva avec peine les yeux vers la personne qui le battait. L'homme eut juste le temps de croiser des orbes cobalt d'une froideur proche de la mort où ne brillaient aucune lueur de vie, simplement un désir dévastateur.

- Pourquoi ?! répéta la soldate avec rage et amertume.

Bondissant sur son adversaire, elle s'installa sur le ventre de ce dernier, l'empêchant de se relever. Puis, elle lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Son attention passait outre le visage en larme et les gémissements de sa victime. L'inconnu n'avait plus les forces de ce débattre, il ne faisait plus que de supplier. Mais la blonde était sourde face à ses appels. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle empoigna la gorge de l'homme, serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! cria la blonde qui souleva son opposant par le col avant de fracasser sa tête contre le sol en béton. Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?!

Elle réitéra son geste. Encore et encore... À chaque reprise, elle le faisait avec plus de violence. À chaque reprise, elle avait l'impression de sombrer encore un peu plus dans la folie meurtrière qui l'avait possédée. Tout en lâchant des hurlements hystériques, la jeune femme perpétuait son méfait. Le sang jaillissait du crâne ouvert de sa victime, tachant le sol, ses mains, ses vêtements. Allant même jusqu'à éclabousser son visage. Il ne criait plus ni ne bougeait. Il était mort...  
Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque la tête de l'inconnu n'était même plus reconnaissable, la soldate se força à libérer sa prise. Avec le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, elle se projeta en arrière, loin du corps. Ses mains vinrent boucher ses oreilles, comme si elle tentait de ne plus écouter la voix de la folie. Secouant frénétiquement la tête, elle ferma les yeux. Des flashs l'assaillirent à vive allure. Chaque image était comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette torture, la blonde déchira le silence d'un hurlement ampli de douleur et d'impuissance.

Elle se haïssait tant...

Rampant dans un coin discret de l'usine, la soldate se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle serra de toutes ses forces les genoux contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Ses membres continuaient de trembler furieusement. Une envie malsaine tentait de la pousser à revenir vers le corps et de continuer à le mutiler. Mais elle se fit violence pour ne pas y penser. Cet homme, bon ou mauvais, était mort de ses mains. Cela devrait lui suffire. Non, cela devait lui suffire!  
La respiration forte, la blonde serra les dents comme si cela allait l'aider à la calmer. Elle tenta en vain d'oublier, d'effacer les bas instincts de son être. Elle avait encore tué. Une victime de plus parmi tant d'autres... Combien déjà ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. La culpabilité se faisait muette pendant son horrible méfait, mais une fois à même de réfléchir, elle l'écrasait impunément. Elle ne devrait pas, elle le savait. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était comme si son corps se mouvait par lui-même, guidé par des desseins obscurs, par la haine. Une colère qui ne voulait jamais se rassasier, telle une vengeance sans fin.

La main tremblotante, la soldate la glissa dans sa sacoche qui pendait à sa taille. Lorsque ses doigts frôlaient le froid rassurant d'un objet métallique, elle sentit une onde de sécurité la traverser. Le sortant devant ses yeux, la chose en question était en réalité une petite boîte à musique. Elle était si petite qu'elle tenait sans peine dans une paume. Une décoration élégante qui, malgré le temps qui avait passé, conservait toute la délicatesse de sa magie.  
De son autre main, la jeune femme la glissa dans le col de son chemisier kaki avant de ressortir une minuscule petite clé qui était pendue comme un pendentif à une chaînette. Sans retirer le collier de son cou, la blonde utilisa le minuscule objet pour remonter la boîte à musique. Après trois ou quatre tours, elle laissa l'enchantement s'opérer. De son chant cristallin, le mécanisme entonna une petite chansonnette douce et délicate. Un rythme lent appartenant à une berceuse pour enfant.  
Relâchant son souffle, la soldate avait l'impression de respirer pour de vrai, de revigorer son être d'un oxygène pur. Ses muscles se détendirent soudainement tandis que la brume de la folie se dissipait pour libérer la raison. Le cœur de celle-ci s'attendrit, battant au même rythme délicieux que la chanson. Ses yeux aux reflets de glace semblaient s'être adoucis, malgré la sévérité qui y régnait encore. Toute l'attention de la jeune femme était portée vers cet objet musical, son unique salut. La seule chose qui pouvait encore faire vivre son corps qu'elle considérait comme mort de l'intérieur. Une flamme dans les ténèbres de l'enfer où elle se trouvait.

- Se... rah... murmura douloureusement la blonde.

Doucement, cette dernière posa son front contre ses genoux, laissant la musique l'apaiser avant la nouvelle crise de folie. Elle était épuisée et ne rêvait plus que du passé. Un passé qu'elle n'avait pas su savourer à cause de son travail et de ses obligations.  
Un léger grésillement s'empara du son ambiant lorsque la petite boîte à musique cessa de chanter.

_- Aujourd'hui, une belle journée ensoleillée en perspective. Il fait 14°C et le ciel est dégagé. Le vent ne semble pas être au rendez-vous._

Un aboiement se fit entendre derrière, impatient.

_- Ouais, ouais, Bahamut. Deux minutes, je fais la météo._

Un soupir.

_- Une belle journée d'automne en somme. Je crois que c'est tout. À la prochaine pour la radio info F._

La communication se coupa.  
En temps normal, la soldate se serait déjà débarrassée de ce talkie-walkie depuis bien des lustres. Mais elle était à une époque qui était tout sauf normale. Et d'une certaine manière, l'étrangère de l'autre côté avait quelque chose de particulier. Comme si dans toute la noirceur de ce monde, elle était encore capable de briller. La chaleur de sa voix, l'amusement qu'elle tentait de dissimuler parfois, et ce, malgré la gravité de la situation. La vie émanait encore d'elle et cela attirait irraisonnablement la blonde quoi qu'elle fasse. Ce fut à cause de cela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quitté la ville. Parce que sinon, la communication ne passerait plus. Elle ne pourrait plus l'entendre.  
La jeune femme soupira longuement en se traitant d'idiote. Il n'y avait plus de lumière en ce bas monde. L'espoir n'avait plus sa place. Il ne restait que rage et désolation. Elle devrait quitter cette ville... Et ce, le plus vite possible...


	6. Chapitre 5

**On termine bien 2012 avec un dernier chapitre?**

**Deklan**: C'est pour les beaux yeux de Fang qu'on me fait du chantage? :o

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Ce soir, c'est une nouvelle année qui va gentiment démarrer  
Pour la terminer en beauté, pourquoi pas une suite à savourer?  
Espérant comme toujours que cette fiction reste plaisant tout court  
Peut-être qu'un jour, la satisfaction gagnera son tour

**Amalia**: Merci, je te souhaite une bonne année! Je pense que tous les personnages de cette histoire sont à plaindre. C'est pas facile à vivre une fin du monde.

**Op2line**: Tant mieux si tu prends du plaisir à attendre, vu le temps que je prends pour poster la suite. Hahaha. Serah? Mais j'ai jamais fait de mal à cette gentille petite fille... Bon, OK, une fois... Cela dit forcément que je vais recommencer? Possible... :p

**xReader**: Ta Lightning? Va falloir se battre pour les droits de propriété là parce que je veux bien l'avoir moi aussi! Hahaha, merci, ça fait plaisir à lire ;)

**Allez, bonne lecture tout le monde. Et surtout, bonne année avec amour et prospérité et tout le blabla de bonheur qui va avec :D**

* * *

**5**

« C'est bien la pire folie que de vouloir être sage dans un monde de fous. »  
**Didier Erasme**

- Une belle journée d'automne en somme. Je crois que c'est tout. À la prochaine pour la radio info F.

Tranquillement, Fang coupa la communication. Déposant le talkie-walkie sur la table basse, elle se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé. Ses yeux reposaient toujours sur le petit appareil. Comment une chose aussi insignifiante pouvait-elle égayer un tant soit peu sa vie ? L'idée de pouvoir parler à une personne qui peut-être vous écoutait de l'autre côté. Cela semblait peut-être stupide, mais à chaque fois que la noiraude discutait à travers le communicateur – monologuer serait un meilleur terme – elle se sentait comme soulagée. Comme après une séance chez le psy, on avait l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids.  
Un aboiement attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Bahamut se faisait pressant. Cette brave bête était un chien d'extérieur qui avait besoin d'espace pour se dégourdir les pattes. Midi venait de passer et ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis de la journée.

- OK, Chef, j'arrive, déclara Fang en se levant avec flemmardise.

D'une main, elle attrapa son sac vide, devenu un compagnon incontournable de ses explorations et de l'autre, elle empoigna le talkie-walkie. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la porte menant à la cave, là où son camarade à quatre pattes l'attendait déjà. Fang sourit face à l'enthousiasme de Bahamut, comme à chaque fois. Devant temps d'énergie et de vie, on avait forcément envie de faire de même. Sans plus attendre, ils quittèrent la demeure. Cette fois-ci, pourquoi n'iraient-ils pas explorer la partie nord de la ville ?  
Comme toujours, les rues étaient désertes. À cause du séisme, certaines bouches d'égout crachaient une fumée à l'odeur putride, et des conduits d'eau avaient explosé, faisant pleuvoir sur le trottoir. Des voitures, alors restées silencieuses, avaient déclenché leur système d'alarme antivol, déchirant le silence de ces hurlements assourdissants. Parfois, Bahamut baissait les oreilles tant ce bruit lui était insupportable. Fang compatissait amplement à sa douleur et tentait toujours de prendre des chemins qui les éloigneraient le plus du boucan.  
Encore une fois, la jeune survivante décida de fouiller des appartements. Bien évidemment, elle prenait bien soin de choisir un bâtiment qui semblait encore solide. Depuis le tremblement de terre, les choses étaient encore moins sûres qu'auparavant. Ses fouilles se déroulèrent sans encombre et avec l'aide de son chien, la quête de nourriture se faisait de manière efficace et rapide. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvèrent trois fois rien, mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

.

Se trouvant dans un petit studio, Fang s'avança vers la terrasse. Elle ouvrit la grande porte vitrée qui résista quelque peu. Puis, se penchant vers le bord, elle toisa la ruelle sans vraiment chercher quoi que ce soit. Tout était calme, comme toujours. Elle se disait que le petit étudiant qui devait habiter ici n'était pas bien loti. Une grande route s'étendait plus bas et le quartier ne se situait pas très loin de la zone industrielle. Avec tout ce tintamarre, il aurait été étonnant de réussir à réviser ou encore à dormir dans un lieu pareil. Enfin, cela, c'était avant.  
Le cœur de la noiraude manqua un battement lorsqu'un sourire surpris et amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au centre de la rue marchait une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et roses. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, Fang avait reconnu la soldate. Apparemment, celle-ci n'avait pas quitté la ville et semblait rôder dans le même coin de cette immense cité où elles se trouvaient. Peut-être était-ce vraiment une histoire de coïncidence. Une chaleur emplit la maîtresse de Bahamut qui se semblait étrangement nostalgique. Un doux sentiment la ravissait comme lorsque l'on retrouvait un ami que l'on avait perdu de vue. Une familiarité mélangée à de l'inconnu.

La blonde s'avançait prudemment sur sa route. Son regard scrutait méticuleusement chaque recoin, sur ses gardes et prête à se défendre à n'importe quel instant. Elle semblait tracer son chemin sans réellement savoir où elle s'aventurait, comme si elle allait au gré de ses instincts.  
Fang glissa le long du bord afin de s'asseoir sur le sol. Dans un coin du balcon, elle pouvait continuer à observer son sujet à travers la grille de la barrière. Mais elle savait également que dans l'autre sens, on ne pouvait la voir. Malicieusement, elle attrapa son talkie-walkie et déclara d'un ton amusé :

- Alors, on se promène ?

La blonde se figea littéralement, les muscles tendus, signe qu'elle avait bien entendu le message. Elle fit mine de ne pas bouger alors que son regard balayait tout autour d'elle. Ce petit jeu sembla amuser la noiraude qui attendit un peu afin de voir la réaction de son interlocutrice. Bien évidemment, celle-ci ne répondit pas à l'appel et se contentait d'analyser la situation, comme la bonne soldate qu'elle était.

- Les rôles se sont échangés, reprit narquoisement Fang, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui te vois.

La jeune femme en bas tourna le dos à la noiraude. Puis, elle attrapa le communicateur avant de rétorquer :

_- N'est-ce pas dangereux de se tenir sur le balcon d'un bâtiment qui risquerait de s'effondrer à tout instant ?_

Fronçant des sourcils, Fang se demandait bien par quel miracle, la jeune femme avait su la déloger. Cette défaite ne fit que la divertir encore plus même si diverses questions la submergeaient désormais. Comment ?

_- La prochaine fois, veille à ce que ton chien reste hors de vue._

Se tournant immédiatement vers sa position, la noiraude se rendit compte que Bahamut se tenait devant la rambarde, les deux pattes avant dessus. Trop obnubilée par la soldate, elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée de son compagnon. Une erreur qui allait lui offrir une belle leçon pour l'avenir. De suite, Fang claqua des doigts afin d'attirer l'attention de son chien avant de pointer le sol de son index. Comprenant la demande, l'animal descendit doucement avant de se mettre à terre et de ramper jusqu'à son amie humaine.  
Le regard de la jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers la blonde qui la scrutait par-dessus son épaule. Elle était bien trop loin pour pouvoir distinguer l'expression du visage de cette dernière, mais elle mettrait sa main au feu que celle-ci était restée impassible. Puis, finalement, la soldate reprit sa route sans rien ajouter.

- Je m'incline devant ma défaite, rit la noiraude avant de couper la communication. Tu as encore gagné, beauté meurtrière.

Durant quelques instants, Fang regarda l'étrangère s'éloigner petit à petit. Cela pouvait très bien être un au revoir ou un adieu. Mais sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que leur route se recroiserait. Comme si le destin avait décidé de perpétuellement croiser leur chemin.

.

Courant à vive allure, les poumons en feu, la gorge sèche, Fang s'élançait comme si la mort était à ses trousses. Sa course l'avait menée dans un vieux bâtiment désaffecté. À ses côtés, Bahamut la suivait docilement, comme elle lui avait demandé. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait plutôt jeté sur leurs poursuivants afin de mettre une fin à cette traque. Mais son amie ne semblait pas très attirée par cette stratégie offensive.  
La jeune femme escaladait deux à deux les marches des escaliers. Les lieux étaient tellement en ruine que les appartements ne possédaient même plus de porte pour la plupart. Très vite, elle se faufila dans l'un d'eux. La respiration forte, l'esprit complètement embrumé par la fatigue, elle chercha en vain une arme potentielle. Ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur un vieux tuyau qui longeait le mur. Sans plus attendre, elle le dévissa alors que des pas se firent entendre à l'étage.

- Il doit être par-là! s'écria une voix grave. Toi, va voir en haut!

L'adrénaline à son summum, Fang pouvait sentir son pouls battre furieusement contre le métal froid qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Discrètement, elle retourna vers l'entrée de l'appartement, se plaquant contre le mur afin de pouvoir guetter le couloir à l'extérieur. Le plancher se mit à grincer. Son poursuivant ne devait pas être loin. Retenant sa respiration par crainte qu'elle soit entendue, la noiraude guettait. Son cœur explosait contre ses tempes. Panique, angoisse, excitation... Tout n'était qu'un mélange dangereux.  
Le regard de Fang se tourna vers Bahamut qui se tenait juste à ses pieds. D'un coup de tête, elle lui désigna le centre de la pièce. De son index, elle le glissa du coin de son œil jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Ayant compris le signal, la bête alla se mettre en position. Bien en évidence devant la porte d'entrée, il attendit patiemment. Lorsqu'un homme apparut subitement dans l'embrasure. Plutôt grand et maigre, celui-ci portait un gilet noir où la capuche recouvrait sa tête. Son visage était dissimulé derrière un masque de hockey. D'ailleurs, ses mains tenaient fermement une batte de base-ball où plusieurs clous dépassaient.

- Salut, toi, déclara l'individu en s'avançant prudemment vers l'appartement.

Bahamut plaqua ses oreilles contre son crâne, se courbant légèrement. Puis, il lâcha un petit couinement plaintif avant de faire un pas en arrière. Toute sa gestuelle témoignait de sa peur. Un comportement qui renforça la confiance de son opposant qui rit étrangement derrière son visage en plastique. Arrogamment, il s'avança dans la pièce, baissant la hauteur de son arme au niveau de sa taille.  
Lorsque soudain, un objet contondant le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. Déstabilisé et gémissant de douleur, l'homme tituba légèrement. Au même moment, le chien alors craintif se jeta à sa rencontre comme un fauve enragé, lui attrapant le bras dans sa gueule meurtrière. Malgré ses débattements et ses hurlements, l'étranger n'arrivait pas à déloger le molosse. Sentant le sang chaud couler sur sa peau, il voulut donc donner des coups de pieds à son assaillant, mais un tuyau entra dans son champ de vision avant de lui fracasser le visage. Lorsqu'il tomba à terre, le canidé s'empressa de lui dérober son arme. Faible et impuissant, il ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Instinctivement, Fang se recula et attrapa la batte que lui tendait son fidèle coéquipier. À la seconde suivante, un autre individu pénétra dans la pièce. Tout comme son camarade, il portait un gilet à capuche noir ainsi qu'un masque sur le visage. Ce dernier constata l'état de son ami avant de se tourner furieusement vers la fautive.

- Alors là, mec, je vais te le faire regretter, menaça-t-il en soulevant son arme qui était une planche clouée à divers endroit.

Fang ne répondit rien et se contenta de toiser son adversaire avec rage et insolence. Lentement, elle joua avec le poids de sa batte, tentant d'habituer son poignet à sa lourdeur. Quand son adversaire faisait un pas sur le côté, elle en faisait de même. Les deux combattants se tournèrent lentement autour. Mais l'homme n'oubliait pas la présence du clébard. Il injuria imperceptiblement en se rendant compte que son camarade ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

- Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était ton putain de sac, cracha-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Donne-le-moi et nous te laisserons partir.  
- Je ne sais pas si tu es réellement en position de négocier, rétorqua Fang qui avait délibérément parlé bas afin de rendre sa voix plus grave. Si ton ami et toi teniez à la vie, je vous conseillerais de filer immédiatement.  
- Nous ne sommes pas que deux. T'as aucune chance, p'tit con!

La noiraude ravala un juron. À aucun moment, elle ne s'était douté qu'il y aurait plus que deux individus. Trop préoccupée à les fuir, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à leur nombre. Et en bas de l'escalier, des voix commençaient à se faire entendre. Mauvais... c'était vraiment mauvais!

Bahamut se mit à grogner avec menace, attirant l'attention de l'homme. Immédiatement, Fang en profita pour se jeter à l'assaut. Dans mouvement rapide, digne du sport que représentait son arme, elle balaya l'air. Malheureusement, son opposant s'était reculé à temps et s'apprêtait à abattre son arme sur elle. Mais au même moment, le chien lui mordit le mollet, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Brutalement, il donna plusieurs coups de pied à l'animal. Mais celui-ci était un molosse, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Quelle que soit la souffrance, il était bien trop obstiné pour lâcher prise, pire encore, il resserrait de plus en plus la mâchoire.  
Complètement sans défense, l'homme ne put rien faire lorsqu'il vit le maître de la bête préparer son prochain Home Run. Le bois lui frappa violemment au visage, brisant et arrachant son masque, alors que les clous lui déchirèrent la peau. La brutalité du coup le jeta à terre. La figure en sang, il plaqua sa main contre sa joue blessée en lâchant un grondement rageur.

- Là-haut, vite ! hurlèrent des voix à l'étage inférieur.

Il fallait prendre la poudre d'escampette, songea Fang qui ramassa son sac sur le sol et qui courut vers une fenêtre. Ouvrant le passage, elle constata l'état de l'escalier de secours. Celui-ci semblait plus au moins stable et de toute manière, il n'y avait pas d'autres options. La noiraude se tourna vers Bahamut qui s'acharnait encore sur son adversaire qui se débattait en vain. Elle siffla entre ses lèvres et de suite, son compagnon la rejoignit. La jeune femme le fit d'abord passer le premier avant de le suivre.  
À peine avait-elle posé ses pieds sur le métal des marches qu'elle vit deux autres personnes pénétrer dans l'appartement. Croisant leur regard durant une fraction de seconde, la fuyarde s'empressa de dévaler les escaliers.

Serrant fermement la lanière de son sac, Fang traversait les rues à toute vitesse. De temps à autre, elle scrutait par-dessus son épaule pour constater avec dépit qu'elle avait encore trois personnes à ses trousses. Celui qu'elle avait défiguré avec sa batte et deux de ses compagnons. Apparemment, ceux-ci avaient décidé d'abandonner leur camarade inconscient à l'appartement.  
Au carrefour suivant, la noiraude bifurqua brutalement en regardant toujours derrière elle. À cet instant, elle faillit entrer dans quelqu'un qui l'esquiva de justesse avant de l'attraper par le col et la plaquer contre le mur. Arrivant légèrement en retard, Bahamut se mit à furieusement grogner et à se préparer à l'attaque.

- Tout doux, Bahamut, intima Fang, le souffle saccadé de fatigue.

Son chien fut perplexe, ne cessant pas de rester sur ses gardes. Les yeux de sa maîtresse croisèrent les orbes aux couleurs du ciel. La soldate la toisait étrangement. Si elle avait plaqué la noiraude contre le mur, ce n'était que par pur réflexe. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle la reconnut. D'un geste sec, elle relâcha sa prise et se recula lentement.

- Regarde où tu cours la prochaine fois, suggéra sévèrement la blonde d'un air agacé.  
- Je courais parce... reprit la maîtresse de Bahamut qui se rappelait finalement pourquoi elle prenait la fuite. Et merde ! Faut qu'on se tire d'ici et vite ! Ils arrivent !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

La femme militaire s'interrompit dans son discours lorsqu'elle entendit des pas et des respirations fortes se rapprocher de sa position. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle compta trois individus rien qu'en s'aidant de son audition. Impassible, elle analysait minutieusement la stratégie adéquate à mettre en œuvre. Encore une fois, elle eut l'habitude de glisser sa main vers sa hanche à la recherche de son couteau disparu. Peut-être devrait-elle demander à la noiraude si elle ne l'avait pas récupéré.  
Soudain, Fang lui empoigna le coude. Se tendant face à ce contact, la soldate dévisagea cette dernière avec sévérité. Alors qu'elle allait sèchement s'en défaire, les poursuivants apparurent à l'angle de la rue. Ils étaient essoufflés et en colère. Deux d'entre eux étaient encore masqués. La blonde se figea littéralement en fixant le visage de l'homme balafré. Son regard changea brutalement et son expression se fit aussi froide que meurtrière.  
La maîtresse de Bahamut se rendit compte de ce changement brutal. Les yeux perçants et assassins de la soldate lui glacèrent le sang, hérissant les poils de ses bras. Le visage alors calme et impassible de cette dernière était devenu si dur, si... inhumain. Malgré ses airs distants et sa sévérité, il restait comme une forme de vie chez cette femme militaire. Mais à ce moment précis, on aurait dit que plus rien ne brûlait à l'intérieur, qu'elle n'était qu'un automate. Elle était comme devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui effaçait littéralement la familiarité pour ne laisser place qu'à l'étrangère et à la peur.

- Oh, il a une petite copine que c'est mignon, commenta l'un des hommes masqués en brandissant sa barre en métal. Fini de rire maintenant!

Fang n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que la blonde se défit de sa poigne afin de se jeter sur ses opposants. Celui qui ne portait pas de masque alla le premier à sa rencontre. Le fait qu'il boitait le désavantagea immédiatement. Avec habilité et rapidité, la jeune femme l'avait contourné avant de frapper sa gorge de l'intérieur du coude. Puis, tirant brutalement, elle le mit à terre sans lâcher prise. Tel un serpent, elle s'enroula autour de ce dernier, coinçant la tête de son ennemi entre ses jambes. Et d'un mouvement brusque, la soldate lui brisa la nuque sans qu'aucun de ses amis ne puisse intervenir. À la seconde suivante, elle délaissa déjà le corps.

- Espèce de putain! injuria l'un des individus en s'avançant vers son opposante, muni de sa barre métallique.

Son allié, quant à lui, se recula doucement, effrayé que la mort ait frappé aussi vite et subitement son coéquipier. Il ne put que regarder son dernier compère affronter cette femme tétanisante et meurtrière.  
La soldate esquiva les attaques maladroites de son adversaire qui misait plus sur la puissance que sur la précision. Sa faible technique déséquilibrait son corps et l'épuisait inutilement. Agilement, la blonde empoigna l'arme de son adversaire. Un combat de force contre un homme était futile, alors elle décida de lui enfoncer son talon dans l'entrejambe avant de lui arracher l'arme des mains. Plié en deux, ce dernier s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant et en jurant. Sans plus attendre, il fut enseveli sous des coups de pied.

- Arrête ça ! gronda Fang avec désappointement.

Mais son interlocutrice était sourde face à ses revendications. Levant la lourde barre en fer, la soldate fracassa le visage de son opposant, craquelant le masque blanc. De manière répétée, comme un robot, elle abattait son arme sur sa victime. Le sang coulait et jaillissait du masque. Les gémissements étaient devenus des gargouillis étouffés qui finirent par se taire. Et pourtant, la soldate n'arrêtait toujours pas son massacre. Il ne semblait pas avoir de fin à sa folie.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! cria Fang qui ne savait pas si oui ou non elle devait s'approcher de la furie.

Elle mentirait si elle disait ne pas être terrorisée par le comportement de la militaire. Son cœur bataillait dans sa poitrine, prêt à briser sa cage thoracique tellement la panique la prenait. Ses instincts lui disaient de fuir, de s'éloigner de cette folle à lier. Mais son corps était complètement paralysé, horrifié par le spectacle qu'elle observait avec impuissance. Sa nervosité poussa Bahamut à grogner contre une ennemie qui était censée être une alliée.  
Le dernier survivant, tremblant comme une feuille, se recula frénétiquement. Dans son mouvement désordonné, il trébucha contre le trottoir et tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Ce bruit attira l'attention de la tueuse et qui se tourna doucement vers lui. Les yeux du démon se posèrent sur lui, le faisant frémir d'effroi. Lentement, la soldate se rapprocha de lui. Les petits pas s'accélérèrent et elle finit par courir vers sa prochaine cible. Levant son arme, elle allait l'achever.  
Un cri. Un obstacle. De l'incompréhension. Tout se bouscula soudainement, comme si le temps s'était figé. Sans même avoir réfléchis, Fang s'était jetée sur la soldate, la retenant par le bras et s'interposant entre sa cible et elle. La blonde la toisait avec incrédulité et colère, la raison ne brillait toujours pas dans son regard. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de la maîtresse de Bahamut fut le hurlement qu'avait lâché l'homme à la capuche noire. C'était une voix féminine. Et cela, la femme militaire l'avait également parfaitement entendu. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'avait interrompue finalement.

- Va-t-en ! ordonna furieusement Fang en dévisageant celle qui avait dissimulé sa féminité sous des habits amples et un masque. Tire-toi, je te dis !

Sans plus attendre, l'inconnue masquée se redressa en titubant avant de prendre la fuite. Entre temps, la soldate s'était brutalement éloignée de la noiraude, ayant fait un pas en arrière. La respiration forte et incontrôlée, elle parut perdue. Sa main relâcha la barre métallique qui se fracassa bruyamment sur le sol. Elle scruta ses pieds en secouant la tête avant de plaquer sa paume contre le front. Encore... Elle avait encore laissé sa folie prendre le dessus...

À cet instant, Fang comprit qu'elle venait de retrouver la jeune femme raisonnée. Ravalant sa salive, elle tendit lentement la main vers cette dernière. Mais elle fut brutalement rejetée. La blonde lui lança un regard réprobateur et accusateur. Puis, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle s'en alla en courant. La noiraude la regarda partir sans rien comprendre à la situation. Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? se demandait-elle complètement effarée.  
Le regard de la noiraude se posa sur les deux corps au sol. Elle retint son souffle. Et dire qu'elle avait failli passer par là, elle aussi. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire hésiter la soldate lors de leur première rencontre ?  
Amicalement, Bahamut donna un léger coup de tête contre la cuisse de son amie humaine. Celle-ci fut extirpée de ses pensées et le dévisagea un instant. Puis, soupirant, elle se décida à reprendre sa route et de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait eu assez de sensations fortes pour la journée. Et sûrement pour les prochaines à venir.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Kirika**: C'est que tu me ferais presque passer pour une sadique avec mon rythme de postage là! Hahaha, c'est pas totalement faux... Mais j'assume ou presque! Je ne suis pas exigeante en commentaire. Simplement signaler ta présence pour dire que tu as lu et pourquoi pas si cela t'a plu ou non. Ca fait toujours plaisir à voir. En tout cas, merci pour ta review :)

**Amalia**: Hahaha, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que Lightning serait ta chouchoute, me je me trompe? ;p

**Niel-sama**: Il y a un début à tout et je suis contente que tu ais fait ce premier pas. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut à Kirika, une simple review pour m'avertir de votre présence est amplement suffisant. Un simple "j'ai lu et ça m'a (pas) plu" est amplement gratifiant :) Je t'avoue que la bande-annonce de The Last of Us a terriblement attiré mon regard. Mais pour le moment, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'infos dessus, mis à part quelques vidéos. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire moi-même une histoire dessus. (Sinon, c'était trop frustrant). Serah y est toujours pour quelque chose! Hahaha. Merci pour le commentaire ;)

**xReader**: Hop! Pour la peine, je feinte en postant 4 jours après, hahaha. Et c'est plutôt pas mal comme plan, j'avoue. Mais faut aussi que je trouve un moyen d'abattre Square Enix... Un peu plus dur là...

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Il est clair qu'à ce niveau, la réponse n'est pas de tout repos  
Mais je continuerais à garder la cadence, pas encore prête à tirer ma révérence  
Amour, bonheur et prospérité pour cette année qui a si bien commencée  
Quelle belle activité que d'aller cueillir des fruits vitaminés

Confiture de fraises? Ma préférée ^^

**Op2line**: Hahaha, je suis anti-spoil. Patience! Patience! Cette rencontre était si catastrophique que cela? Hé bien, je compte bien me faire pardonner dans ce chapitre. ;)

**Merci tout le monde de suivre et de commenter ma fiction! Cela m'évite la retraite prématurée, hahaha!**  
**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**6**

« Une femme de mystère est quelqu'un qui a une certaine maturité et dont les actes parlent plus fort que les mots. »  
**Alfred Hitchcock**

- Tu ne devrais pas, Fang, gémit Vanille, le teint aussi pâle qu'un linge blanc.

Je scrutai furieusement la petite rousse qui était assise dans son lit, adossée contre le mur. Malgré sa fatigue, mon amie avait conservé ses traits doux et innocents comme ceux d'une enfant. Son regard de pure tendresse me toisait d'une tristesse qui m'arrachait le cœur. Elle portait une tunique à manches longues, mais je savais parfaitement dans quel état se trouvaient ses deux bras. Rien qu'à cette idée, je serrai la mâchoire, frustrée de mon impuissance. Il devait bien y avoir une solution, je n'étais pas prête à baisser les bras.

- Je m'en fiche d'attraper cette maladie, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, déclarai-je d'un ton qui n'admettrait aucune protestation. Tu verras, tout va bien se passer. Faut juste laisser le temps aux scientifiques de trouver un remède.

Nous nous tenions dans une chambre blanche et stérilisée des urgences. Les médecins demeuraient vagues sur ce que pouvait avoir Vanille. La thèse de l'allergie restait de vigueur, mais personne n'y croyait vraiment. Moi non plus, malheureusement. Même si ma meilleure amie me souriait, je savais que derrière ce masque, elle était plus qu'épuisée. Et elle avait peur... Une peur que je ne pouvais éloigner d'elle pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais moi-même pétrifiée devant ce problème.  
Il y avait peu de temps, on avait annoncé dans les journaux que trois autres victimes étaient mortes de la même manière que le vieux Disley. Par pitié, faites que Vanille n'ait pas chopé la même saloperie ! Ce n'était pas possible après tout, hein ? Nous ne nous trouvions pas du tout dans la même ville où les cas avaient été recensés. Non, tout allait bien se passer. Ce n'était qu'une allergie stupide due à la poussière ou je ne savais quoi. Rien d'autre.

- Tu as entendu parler de cette nouvelle histoire de virus? me demanda Vanille en regardant par la fenêtre.  
- Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu? rétorquai-je abruptement en lâchant un soupir.  
- Mais, Fang, si cela se trouve, j'ai...  
- Non, tais-toi!

Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je serrai mon amie dans mes bras, posant mon menton contre sa tête. Ma main caressa affectueusement le dos de cette dernière afin de la rassurer... ou de me rassurer. Ma gorge était nouée par la crainte de la perdre. Je tentai de repousser les murmures de ma raison, préférant me terrer dans mes espoirs et mes illusions.

- Fang... sanglota Vanille qui se blottit le plus qu'elle put contre moi, recherchant ma protection comme toujours depuis notre enfance. J'ai peur... J'ai si peur...  
- Tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance, la rassurai-je d'une voix que je ne voulais pas vibrante de peur. Tout va bien se passer...

Je laissai les pleurs de mon amie submerger le silence de la pièce, me noyant également dans le chagrin. Je me fis violence pour ne pas céder aux larmes, car je devais croire dur comme fer qu'elle guérirait. Après tout, à notre époque moderne, avec l'avancé de la science, ce n'était pas un petit virus qui allait nous résister, si ?  
Tout allait bien se passer. Tout devait bien se passer...

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? demanda Fang à travers le talkie-walkie.

Assise sur le canapé de son salon, les coudes sur les genoux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser encore et encore les derniers événements. Le comportement de la soldate était plus qu'effrayant, il était dangereux. Cette femme était instable psychologiquement, la noiraude le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée. Elle avait besoin d'une explication, ne voulant voir son interlocutrice comme un monstre parmi tant d'autres en ce bas monde. Pas elle.  
Bien évidemment, la blonde ne répondait pas, laissant planer un mutisme pesant et peu rassurant. La maîtresse de Bahamut passa la main dans ses cheveux, fatiguée. Elle était restée une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir sur ce sujet. Et elle était venue à une conclusion qui pouvait lui sembler plausible: la soldate avait une dent contre les hommes. Quelle femme n'en aurait pas ? Surtout en ces moments difficiles où elles devenaient la plupart du temps, des proies de premier choix. Pourtant, cela n'expliquait pas forcément toute cette violence. Fang se méfiait de la gent masculine. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait trucider le premier venu.

- Que t'ont-ils fait ? reprit-elle d'une voix blessée, craignant les atrocités qu'aurait pu rencontrer son interlocutrice.

Aucune réponse.  
La noiraude referma la paupière avant de s'allonger sur le canapé. Le communicateur sur la poitrine, elle fixa le plafond en inspirant et expirant longuement. Peut-être se posait-elle un peu trop de questions. Peut-être devrait-elle simplement oublier la soldate et reprendre sa vie telle qu'elle était avant leur rencontre. Retourner dans la monotonie de la survie, de la peur du lendemain, dans la solitude...  
Décidant donc de laisser tomber pour cette fois, Fang haussa ses épaules avant de reprendre le talkie-walkie dans ses mains et annonça d'un ton plus léger:

- Encore une soirée où le ciel est dégagé pour nous aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas été voir la température parce que j'ai la flemme en ce moment même. Et...  
- _Il pleut._

Un petit rictus en coin, la maîtresse de Bahamut étouffa un rire amusé face à cette réponse. Passant un bras derrière la tête pour l'utiliser comme un oreiller, elle se mordit les lèvres un instant. L'amusement repoussa ses questions, lui offrant ainsi un moment de répit éphémère.

- Et toi, tu sais parler, ricana la noiraude d'une voix enjôleuse. Toutes les deux, nous sommes des menteuses.

Un silence.

- Y a-t-il un forfait parole ? railla Fang qui rit doucement. Parce que je suis prête à négocier pour avoir une phrase de plus de deux mots. Je suis même prête à mettre une petite fortune. Une boîte de raviolis, ça te dit ?

Apparemment, l'offre n'intéressait pas du tout la soldate. Prévisible, songea la noiraude qui rit doucement. L'argent ne paie pas tout. Enfin, la nourriture en l'occurrence.  
Se rendant compte qu'il se faisait tard, la jeune femme s'étira gentiment avant de bâiller. La journée avait été rude. Bahamut n'avait pas rouvert les yeux depuis leur retour. Elle ferait mieux de prendre également du repos.

- Bonne nuit, miss-deux-mots, murmura-t-elle doucement avant de poser le communicateur sur la table basse et de souffler sur la bougie.

.

La pluie tombait à flots. Trempée jusqu'aux os, Fang se disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle pour aujourd'hui. Les bras autour de la taille, elle commençait à frissonner de froid. Marchant à vive allure, elle tentait de se réchauffer, mais évitait toutefois d'aller trop vite pour ne pas glisser. Sous l'averse, la ville paraissait encore plus déprimante que de coutume, comme si elle sanglotait de sa déchéance, priant pour des jours meilleurs et regrettant sa magnificence d'antan.

- « Si tu veux l'arc-en-ciel, tu dois supporter la pluie », cita la rescapée en continuant sa route.

Pourra-t-elle croire à un avenir possible dans un monde à nouveau stable ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et d'une certaine manière, elle en était sceptique. Comment l'humanité pourra-t-il se relever d'une telle catastrophe ? Déjà parce que les quelques survivants étaient bien trop occupés à s'entre-tuer entre eux. L'espoir n'était qu'une faible lueur illusoire au final.

Soudain, Bahamut se mit à aboyer, faisant sursauter Fang qui sortit de ses pensées. Alors que la pluie assourdissait ses oreilles de son chant, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de bruit qui retentissait au-dessus de sa tête. Le mur en brique du magasin était en train de s'effondrer et elle était juste en dessous. Très vite, elle voulut s'éloigner du bâtiment, mais au même moment, des débris tombèrent juste devant son nez. Se reculant in extremis, la noiraude perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Puis, tout se déroula très vite.  
L'enseigne s'écroula la première, suivie par des morceaux du mur. Fang ne put que se protéger avec ses bras, attendant l'impact fatal. La façade de la bâtisse s'écroula sur elle alors que l'averse étouffait son hoquet de terreur. La poussière s'éleva après l'effondrement. Faisant tousser la jeune femme qui, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, se rendit compte que la pancarte lumineuse et métallique de la boutique avait fait bouclier. Tout autour d'elle n'étaient que briques et pierres, elle avait à peine l'espace pour se mouvoir.

- Génial... marmonna-t-elle en tentant prudemment de se frayer un passage, mais en vain. Bon, positivons! Je suis en un seul morceau pour savourer pleinement le fait que je viens de me faire enterrer vivante.

Fang entendit les aboiements étouffés de Bahamut de l'autre côté des débris. Ce dernier était en train de creuser en tentant de la rejoindre. Mais la montagne de briques se mit à vibrer de désapprobation. Instinctivement, la noiraude se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se serrant le plus possible contre le mur derrière elle. Si son chien continuait ainsi, tout allait s'effondrer.

- Bahamut, ça suffit ! ordonna-t-elle.

Tout se bousculait dans son esprit, impossible de mettre un peu d'ordre dans toute cette torpeur. Prenant quelques inspirations, les mains sur la tête, elle essaya de se calmer et de réfléchir posément. Cela n'était si dramatique que cela. Elle allait bien pouvoir trouver une solution. Il fallait juste qu'elle se reprenne avant d'avoir une idée lumineuse, tout simplement. De nos jours, on ne mourrait plus enterré vivant, si ?  
Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre. En réalité, c'était l'enseigne qui grinçait, se pliant sous le poids de la façade. Elle n'allait peut-être pas tenir encore bien longtemps à ce rythme. Puis, l'attention de Fang se tourna vers son talkie-walkie. Et si elle l'appelait ?  
La noiraude soupira en secouant la tête. Pourquoi la soldate viendrait-elle à son aide ? Elle ne lui devait rien. Toutes deux étaient parfaitement étrangères l'une à l'autre et elles étaient encore moins amies. Fang n'allait quand même pas l'appeler pour que celle-ci lui rie au nez ou l'ignore délibérément. C'était pitoyable, mais c'était la seule option qu'il lui restait après tout.

- Fais chier... grommela-t-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Pourquoi appréhendait-elle tant d'appeler au secours ? Faire des bulletins météorologiques stupides, ça, elle pouvait. Mais demander de l'aide parce que sa vie était en danger était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle devait avoir un sacré plomb de sauté, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Au même moment, Fang éternua avant de frissonner. Elle ne saurait dire si cela avait été dû à la poussière ou au froid. Serrant ses bras autour de ses genoux, elle les blottit contre sa poitrine, elle tenta de conserver un peu de chaleur. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ?

.

_- Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, après avoir appuyé, il faut parler._

Le ton pince-sans-rire de la soldate surprit la noiraude qui se rendit compte que nerveusement, elle triturait l'interrupteur du talkie-walkie depuis tout à l'heure. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, entendre la voix de cette dernière lui serra la gorge. D'habitude, elle aurait ri du fait que la blonde ait repris ses propres paroles. Mais la terreur la prit, comme si on venait de brutalement lui rappeler sa situation plus que critique. Elle avait l'impression d'être une idiote. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi imprudente en s'aventurant aussi près des bâtiments ?

_- Il y a un problème ?_

Toujours aussi froide et impassible, songea Fang en se calmant petit à petit. Intérieurement, elle tentait de s'imaginer ce que pourrait être cette voix avec des émotions comme la joie, l'inquiétude, la tristesse, la surprise... Comment résonnait donc son rire ? Souriait-elle avant le début de toute cette apocalypse ?  
La noiraude savait qu'elle devait faire abstraction de tout. Ravaler sa peur et son amour propre. Lentement, elle rapprocha le talkie-walkie de ses lèvres et avec la plus grande légèreté dont elle était capable, elle déclara :

- Peut-être un tout petit, mais rien de bien alarmant.

Silence.

- J'ai réussi à m'enterrer vivante, concéda Fang en grimaçant, se sentant déjà plus sereine depuis qu'elle s'était mise à parler. J'ai marché un peu trop près des bâtiments.  
- _Je t'avais dit que c'était risqué. N'as-tu pas peur du danger ?  
- _Quel danger ? Moi, j'aime le danger. Je me ris du danger. Ha ha ha !  
- _Il va falloir arrêter les Disney._

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Fang éclata de rire. Son angoisse s'envola littéralement durant ce bref instant d'hilarité. Pendant un petit moment, elle arrivait à oublier que peut-être elle se trouvait déjà dans sa propre tombe. Et son cœur gonfla d'une vieille chaleur qui l'avait quittée depuis bien des lustres. C'était bon et nostalgique.  
Très vite, la noiraude se reprit, car elle savait son interlocutrice particulièrement susceptible. Il serait plus difficile de quérir son aide si cette dernière décidait de couper la communication.

- Excuse-moi, rit-elle doucement en prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, mais en vain. Comment arrives-tu à sortir une telle réplique avec autant de sérieux ? C'est inhumain !  
- _Qui est la plus inhumaine ? Je ne ris pas lorsque je finis ensevelie sous un tas de décombres. Il doit te manquer une case.  
- _Je peux te retourner le compliment. Je ne saute pas à la gorge des gens sans raison.

Aucune réponse. Mais Fang savait pertinemment que lorsqu'elle mettait ce sujet sur le tapis, la blonde devenait immédiatement muette. Était-ce par honte ou parce qu'elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de s'expliquer ?

- Dis-moi, je te trouve bien bavarde tout d'un coup, railla la noiraude qui émit un faible sourire. En quel honneur dois-je autant de mots sortant de ta belle bouche ?  
- _Le forfait parole. Tu me devras une boîte de raviolis.  
- _Étant sous mon bon jour, je rajouterais même un supplément parmesan.  
- _Je vois que certaines arrivent encore à vivre dans le luxe.  
- _J'ai honnêtement gagné mon pain, si c'est ce que tu te demandes.

Soudain, un grincement peu rassurant tonna encore, faisant pleuvoir de la poussière sur la tête de Fang. Celle-ci leva les yeux et se rendit compte que tout allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps. De l'eau ruissela sur les débris, gouttant sur le visage de la jeune femme.  
La peur s'insinua à nouveau dans ses entrailles, gagnant petit à petit du terrain. Sa respiration commençait à se saccader pendant que son cœur affolé se mettait à un rythme pressé, trop pressé. La noiraude ravala difficilement sa salive, sa gorge nouée lui étant douloureuse. Son pouls battait puissamment contre ses tempes. Comme si chaque coup était un pas lent et délicat de la mort qui venait tranquillement la chercher.

_- Y a-t-il encore vraiment de l'honnêteté dans ce monde ?_

La voix de la soldate était comme des mains divines qui arrachèrent Fang de l'étreinte angoissante de la grande faucheuse. Cette dernière se concentra sur les paroles de la blonde, comme une équilibriste qui éviterait de regarder vers le bas. À la moindre erreur, elle sombrerait à nouveau dans la terreur de la situation.

- Il n'y en a jamais eu autant qu'auparavant, répondit la maîtresse de Bahamut avec tristesse. À présent, les Hommes sont ouvertement honnêtes envers eux-mêmes, ne dissimulant plus leurs plus bas instincts. À quoi bon mentir maintenant ? Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre.

Des pierres s'écroulèrent sur sa droite, mais Fang tenta de les ignorer. Fermant les yeux, elle contrôla sa respiration. Elle ne voulait pas passer ses derniers instants comme une petite chose fragile et apeurée. Ce sera avec le bien-être et la voix de son interlocutrice à l'esprit qu'elle quittera ce monde. Elle gardera la tête haute jusqu'à la fin. Oui, elle était prête.  
Soudain, Fang se rappela de son fidèle compagnon. Seigneur, qu'allait-il lui arriver si elle venait à mourir ? Qui s'occuperait de lui ? Comment allait-il réussir à se nourrir ?

- Accorde-moi une faveur, je te prie, reprit la noiraude à travers le talkie-walkie. Pourrais-tu t'occuper de mon chien ? Il s'appelle Bahamut. C'est un sacré gaillard et un merveilleux camarade.  
- Je n'aime pas les chiens.

Surprise, Fang tourna la tête sur sa droite et découvrit le visage sévère de la blonde. Celle-ci la toisait avec son éternelle impassibilité. La noiraude avait du mal à réaliser la situation. Comment est-ce que la soldate était arrivée jusqu'ici ? Comment avait-elle su ?  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que le plafond s'abaissa d'un cran. Le grincement de l'enseigne, maintenant presque pliée en deux, alerta de la gravité de la situation. Immédiatement, la blonde tendit la main vers la jeune femme qu'elle était venue chercher et intima :

- Dépêche-toi de sortir de là !

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Fang se traîna jusqu'à l'arrivante qui, une fois sa main dans la sienne, la tira hors de la crevasse. À l'instant d'après, tout s'effondra en faisant virevolter la poussière. La noiraude toussa furieusement, encore chamboulée. Puis, soudain, quelque chose de lourd lui tomba dessus et se mit à lui lécher la figure. Reconnaissant son ami et revenant à ses esprits, elle rit doucement en tentant de repousser son assaillant.

- OK, OK, moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, rigola-t-elle avant de rouler sur le côté afin de fuir le baveur sur pattes.

Bahamut s'assit sagement sans cesser de remuer de la queue pendant que sa maîtresse se relevait gentiment. Fang épousseta ses vêtements avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une librairie. Des centaines de livres jonchaient le sol, certainement tombés durant le séisme. Les étagères étaient toutefois restées debout pour la plupart. Des fenêtres au fond, à l'étage, éclairaient faiblement les lieux qui n'étaient pas trop sombres.  
Fang avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'une fois de plus, elle avait arrogamment caressé la faux de la mort. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu. Et en y repensant, elle se demanda où se trouvait sa sauveuse. À ce rythme, elle allait sacrément être endettée envers cette dernière.

La soldate se trouvait un peu plus loin. Elle déambulait entre les rayons et feuilletait un bouquin par-ci et par-là. Étonnamment, elle reposait à chaque fois correctement l'ouvrage sur son étagère comme si cela avait encore une importance. Ses doigts caressaient les reliures avec délicatesse. Et son visage ferme et concentré lui conférait une beauté d'une maturité éblouissante.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? questionna Fang qui alla rejoindre la blonde. Ne me dis pas que tu me suivais encore ?  
- Ton chien faisait encore plus de bruit qu'une sirène d'ambulance, répondit la soldate en continuant de scruter le titre des livres. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de vous localiser. Après, c'est ton compagnon qui m'a montré où tu te trouvais. Au lieu de risquer que tout s'écroule sur toi, j'ai plutôt tenté de découvrir une autre issue. Te récupérer depuis l'intérieur de la boutique qui t'était tombée dessus s'avérait être la meilleure solution.

Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, Fang venait de réaliser une chose. Depuis le début, son interlocutrice était partie la secourir. Et qu'en réalité, toute la discussion que celle-ci avait tenté de maintenir entre elles n'était qu'une diversion pour que la noiraude ne se fasse pas happer par la panique. Mais bien sûr, cette dernière savait parfaitement que si elle demandait confirmation à la femme militaire, celle-ci nierait tout en bloc.  
Sans crier gare, Fang attrapa sa sauveuse dans ses bras, serrant le dos de cette dernière contre sa poitrine. Les épaules de la soldate se tendirent abruptement et celle-ci essaya de se débattre. Mais la noiraude raffermit sa prise, ne voulant pas laisser s'échapper sa prisonnière de son élan d'affection.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? tonna cette dernière avec sévérité et outrage.  
- Je tenais à te témoigner toute ma gratitude, répondit la noiraude qui posa son visage contre le cou de sa camarade.  
- Un simple merci aurait suffi. Lâche-moi maintenant !

Relevant les yeux, Fang sourit malicieusement en observant son interlocutrice avant de reprendre :

-C'est moi ou tu rougis ?

Sentant qu'elle allait pousser la soldate à bout, la maîtresse de Bahamut se retira avant de prendre un coup. Le sourire restait figé sur sa belle bouche, malicieux et arrogant. Elle scrutait la colère sereine de la blonde qui la dévisageait furieusement. Le visage de cette dernière ne changeait toujours pas d'expression, mais il pouvait prendre des couleurs. Cette petite découverte amusa Fang qui désirait déceler les autres facettes de cette femme soldate froide et distante.  
Les sourcils froncés, la blonde voulut se détourner de son interlocutrice. Mais alors qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner, elle rencontra le canidé sur son chemin. Celui-ci remuait joyeusement de la queue, également reconnaissant. Il accroupit ses pattes avant, se mettant en position de jeu. La jeune femme sentit immédiatement ce qui allait s'ensuivre et leva autoritairement le doigt vers la bête :

- Je te le déconseille fortement.

Bahamut pencha la tête sur le côté, légèrement hésitant. Il pouvait sentir la menace dans ces paroles, mais il était également très entêté.

- Oublie, mon gros, intervint Fang en haussant des épaules. Sinon, tu vas finir en brochettes.

Le chien couina doucement comme déçu de ne pouvoir témoigner son amour. Son amie humaine s'accroupit devant lui et le serra contre elle, le consolant de ses caresses.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, mon pauvre, compatit-elle d'une voix un peu trop geignarde. Elle ne nous aime pas à notre juste valeur.  
- À quel moment suis-je censée rire ? grommela la blonde en croisant les bras.  
- Tout dépend, tu peux rire ?

Se renfrognant, la soldate lâcha un grognement avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de la boutique, là où se trouvait la sortie. Très vite, elle fut suivie par la noiraude et son chien. Ces deux-là l'entourèrent, un sur la droite et l'autre sur la gauche. La blonde se sentait prise en embuscade et n'aimait pas vraiment cela.

.

Ils sortirent dans la ruelle et se rendirent compte que la pluie avait cessé. La femme militaire s'avança à pas rapides, constatant avec aigreur que ses deux suiveurs étaient encore à ses trousses. Elle tenta en premier lieu de les ignorer délibérément. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, elle fit volte-face et gronda :

- Vous allez me suivre encore longtemps ?  
- Je te dois des raviolis, tu t'en souviens ? rétorqua narquoisement Fang d'un sourire charmeur. Et je tiens toujours mes engagements.

Bahamut aboya comme pour acquiescer les dires de sa maîtresse.

- Et je crois qu'il t'aime bien, ajouta celle-ci avec amusement.  
- Je frôle l'euphorie, soupira la soldate en roulant des yeux.  
- Quel sarcasme ! Maintenant, remballe ton sale caractère et suis-moi.

* * *

**Content? Pas content? On veut rapidement le prochain chapitre? Vous savez quoi faire! Encore merci d'avoir lu!**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Apparemment, je vois que personne n'a oublié nos bonnes vieilles références de Disney! Hahaha!**

**Amalia**: Non, ça se voit pas du tout que tu favorises Light' ~ Merci à toi de commenter chaque chapitre en tout cas.

**xReader**: Jamais satisfaite, hein? Voilà la suite ;)

**Sixtine**: Tu as encore eu la force de lire après une soirée? Chapeau :o Hahaha!

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Où serait la douce délectation sans menace amicale?  
Il faut bien que dans cet échange, que je m'amuse sans mal  
Mon adresse restera à jamais secret au monde  
Mais en contre partie, voici une suite pour recueillir de bonne ondes

**Bonne lecture, tout le monde!**

* * *

**7**

« Les plus belles passions ne sont que la rencontre de deux égoïsmes »  
**Jean-Yves Soucy**

Assise sur le fauteuil du salon, dans le repère de Fang, la soldate appuyait son coude sur l'accoudoir et sa joue contre son poing. Son regard insondable fixait la demeure dans une pénombre illuminée de quelques bougies. Les flammes dansantes semblaient l'envoûter. Sur le côté, Bahamut était en train de se reposer sur son tas de draps, abandonnant l'idée de séduire la blonde pour l'instant.  
Cette dernière se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici. Certes, elle avait le ventre bien rempli et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment. Mais était-ce raisonnable de se retrouver en compagnie d'une parfaite étrangère et de son chien ? Et pourtant, elle était là, dans leur refuge. Étrange de constater que ces deux-ci considéraient cet endroit comme leur chez soi, là où ils s'y sentaient bien et en sécurité. La soldate, elle, n'avait fait que de changer encore et encore de lieu. Chaque nuit, elle la passait sous un toit différent, ne cessant jamais d'être en mouvement.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. La noiraude en sortit dans une petite tenue, débardeur et short. Une serviette sur les épaules, elle essuyait sa longue chevelure corbeaux. C'était la première fois que la soldate pouvait observer cette femme sans son accoutrement masculin qui était loin de faire hommage aux belles courbes de celle-ci. Comment une telle féminité arrogante pouvait-elle être outrageusement effacée derrière des habits d'homme ? Tout criait à la sensualité chez la maîtresse de Bahamut.  
Cette dernière, sentant les yeux sur elle, leva le regard vers la blonde. Celle-ci détourna la tête, honteuse d'avoir fixé ainsi son hôte. Le rire chaleureux et taquin de la propriétaire des lieux résonna doucement entre ces murs aveugles. Cela rappela subitement à la soldate du pourquoi de son sauvetage. Elle ne pouvait laisser s'éteindre l'unique flamme de vie humaine dans ce monde. Pour elle, cette femme était comme la seule étoile dans un ciel noir, sans lune. Il émanait d'elle une telle sensibilité de vivre qui ne pouvait qu'émouvoir la militaire.

- Toujours aussi grincheuse même après un bon repas ? railla Fang en frottant la serviette sur sa tête avant de la retirer. La salle de bain est libre. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as pu profiter d'une bonne douche bien chaude ?  
- Tu n'as pas le courant, mais l'eau chaude par contre, tu en possèdes, rétorqua la soldate avec scepticisme et surprise.  
- Je suis assez fière de moi, car j'ai réussi à bidouiller le système pour que le chauffe-eau fonctionne au carburant.

La noiraude sourit victorieusement de son œuvre. Puis, elle reprit :

- Je t'ai laissé une serviette et des vêtements propres. Profite d'être dans mon hôtel cinq étoiles.  
- Je ne vais pas me faire prier dans ce cas, déclara la femme militaire en se levant de son siège.

Cette dernière devait avouer que de se laver à l'eau de pluie ou encore avec de l'eau presque gelée n'était pas vraiment agréable. Elle ne saurait dire la dernière fois où elle avait pu profiter d'une douche chaude. Ni d'un repas chaud d'ailleurs. De toute manière, ce genre de détail, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Au fond, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de survivre dans ce monde misérable. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se laisser pitoyablement mourir. Non, son besoin de vengeance l'en empêchait.  
Avant que la soldate n'entre dans la salle de bain, son hôte reprit soudainement :

- Au fait, je m'appelle Fang, enchantée !  
- Lightning, répondit simplement la blonde.

Croisant les bras, Fang toisa son interlocutrice avec perplexité. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, plissant du front.

- OK... commenta-t-elle avec un demi-rictus. C'est « classe », mais ton vrai nom dans tout ça ?  
- Je n'en ai plus, rétorqua froidement Lightning en détournant la tête, allant fermer la porte.  
- Pourquoi « Lightning » ?

La soldate se figea un instant comme hésitant entre donner une réponse ou refermer simplement derrière elle. Son cœur se pinça légèrement lorsqu'elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait décidé de perdre son nom. Son ancienne identité était morte...

- La foudre ne peut pas protéger, elle ne fait que détruire, marmonna-t-elle doucement.  
- Et pourtant, tu m'as sauvée, répliqua gentiment Fang en haussant des épaules. Et pas qu'une seule fois.

Lightning scruta son interlocutrice du coin de l'œil. Sans rien répondre, elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

.

Afin de faire passer le temps, Fang décida d'aller s'asseoir à sa table de laboratoire, l'appelait-elle. Elle s'installa devant tous les appareils électroniques qu'elle avait déposés là. Sa radio allait bientôt être terminée. Après, elle passera à autre chose. Pourquoi pas un téléphone la prochaine fois ?  
En général, la noiraude se lançait dans ce passe-temps pour s'occuper, se changer les idées et s'apaiser. Mais elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi tranquille depuis des lustres. Cela venait certainement de Lightning. Cette dernière n'était pas très bavarde et restait toujours discrète, mais sa simple présence suffisait à embaumer le cœur de la maîtresse de Bahamut. Deux personnes et un chien dans une maison. Elle avait l'impression de retourner à une ancienne époque naïve et joyeuse.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Lightning sortit de la salle de bain. Elle portait un large t-shirt et un training bleu. La douche semblait lui avoir fait du bien, même si elle n'en montrait rien. Lentement, elle s'avança vers la grande table avant d'y appuyer ses mains et observa le travail de son hôte.

- Pourquoi réparer ces objets inutiles, si je puis dire ? questionna-t-elle, perplexe.  
- Parce que j'aime bien ça répondit Fang en lui souriant, tout comme toi, tu aimes lire. Apocalypse ou non, on a toujours besoin de divertissements. Nous ne pouvons pas être quotidiennement sur le qui-vive. Il faut bien qu'on souffle à un moment.

Le regard de la blonde étudia les appareils se trouvant devant elle. Puis, elle attrapa un couteau militaire qui traînait sur le coin de la table. Elle toisa ensuite Fang comme pour lui dire que cette arme lui appartenait. Cette dernière lui répondit d'un signe de tête qu'elle pouvait le récupérer. De toute manière, elle ne pensait pas que la soldate allait attenter à sa vie maintenant qu'elle l'avait sauvée à plusieurs reprises.  
Lightning analysa l'état de sa lame avant de jouer habilement avec. Elle la fit tournoyer plusieurs fois dans sa main, puis elle alla la ranger dans ses affaires qu'elle avait déposées dans un coin du salon, près du fauteuil. Tout au long de son trajet, Fang l'observait discrètement. Elle se sentait légèrement perturbée et n'arrivait pas réellement à savoir pourquoi. Cela venait-il du fait qu'elle côtoyait à nouveau un être humain après tant de solitude ? Ou était-ce particulièrement cette femme qui la chamboulait ?  
Passant la main sur son visage, la mécanicienne se dit qu'elle devait être bien trop fatiguée. C'était pour cela qu'elle divaguait, rien d'autre. Elle se leva gentiment de sa chaise avant de s'avancer vers le canapé.

- Tu veux peut-être que je te montre la chambre où tu vas dormir ? demanda-t-elle gentiment à son amie avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.

Voyant que la blonde marchait derrière elle sans dire un mot, Fang monta les marches de l'escalier. Au premier étage, il y avait trois pièces : deux chambres et un bureau. Elle ne se trouvait que rarement ici, elle préférait être au rez-de-chaussée. C'était bien plus près de la cave en cas de problème. Néanmoins, elle avait conservé l'une des chambres en parfait état pour le soir où elle se déciderait à s'y reposer. Même si au final, elle ne dormait que sur le canapé.  
Ouvrant la porte à son invitée, Fang dévoila une pièce où se trouvait un lit double, une armoire, des commodes et un grand miroir. La plupart des meubles, la noiraude les avait débarrassés dans la chambre voisine. Ainsi, elle ne concevrait que le principal et ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déplacer seule. Elle invita la blonde à entrer.

- Tu es certaine de vouloir me céder la chambre ? demanda Lightning en pénétrant dans la salle.  
- J'ai l'habitude de dormir sur le canapé, concéda Fang en riant. Je suis trop flemmarde pour monter jusqu'ici.

La soldate roula des yeux avant de secouer la tête. Elle était reconnaissante, mais se sentait un peu gênée d'abuser de l'hospitalité de son hôte. Les bras croisés, elle scruta la pièce sans vraiment la regarder, perdue dans ses pensées.  
De son côté, le regard de Fang était fixé sur le visage de porcelaine de la blonde. Lentement, il glissa sur ses lèvres roses avant de descendre sur son cou. Sa peau soyeuse avait l'air si douce. Puis, continuant sa descente, les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ce fut à cet instant que la maîtresse de Bahamut se rendit compte que le t-shirt blanc était légèrement transparent et que son invitée ne portait pas de soutient-gorge.

Prise de court et honteuse face à son comportement, la mécanicienne sursauta imperceptiblement, cognant son dos contre l'encolure de la porte. À ce moment-là, Lightning tourna ses yeux d'un azur pur dans sa direction, interloquée. Le cœur de la noiraude manqua un battement et tout se figea autour d'elle. Elle sentit des picotements l'élancer dans son bas-ventre, lui envoyant des vagues de chaleur. Elle avait soudainement l'impression d'étouffer.  
Fang se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Sa libido qu'elle croyait morte depuis le début de tout ce chaos venait de revenir au triple galop. À l'époque, son corps possédait des besoins strictes et voraces. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle couchait avec n'importe qui, elle mettait un point d'honneur là-dessus. Mais cela n'empêchait pas ses hormones de la torturer. Et à ce moment précis, la noiraude était en supplice.  
Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu le contact chaud d'un vivant. Son désir se ravivant, était comme un bébé vampire qui avait besoin de se nourrir avidement. Elle rêvait de déposer des baisers sur ce corps d'albâtre. De glisser ses doigts dans cette chevelure inédite et délicate. D'embrasser ces lèvres soyeuses et appétissantes.

Détournant le regard, Fang tenta d'évincer toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Elle n'était pas du genre à coucher avec une inconnue de toute manière, même si celle-ci lui avait sauvé la vie. Être dans un monde apocalyptique était-elle une excuse assez plausible pour ce genre de comportement ? De toute façon, elle doutait fortement que la soldate soit de ce genre-là.

- Un problème ? demanda Lightning face à l'étrange réaction de son hôte.  
- N-non, tout va bien, répondit rapidement la mécanicienne en souriant nerveusement. J'ai juste un coup de fatigue. Avec cette météo horrible, je ne serais pas étonnée d'avoir attrapé froid.

Sans que Fang n'ait eu le temps d'esquiver, la blonde posa la main contre son front. Son regard fixait vers le haut, se concentrant sur la température de son amie. Puis, elle soupira :

- Survivre à une épidémie pour se faire terrasser ensuite par la fièvre, c'est peu glorieux.  
- Tu apprendras que je suis assez robuste pour survivre à tout et n'importe quoi, rétorqua présomptueusement la maîtresse de Bahamut en offrant son air charmeur.  
- Tant d'arrogance...

La voix de Lightning était comme un murmure tentateur. Fang se fit violence pour rejeter le désir charnel qui l'envahissait. Elle tentait d'effacer la main sur son front de son esprit. Sa respiration s'accéléra contre son gré, suivant le rythme effréné de son cœur. Ses poings se serrèrent nerveusement, tremblants.  
Lorsque les yeux de Lightning croisèrent les siens, elle crut mourir sur place, sous la torture des caprices de sa libido. Elle se mourrait d'envie de ressentir un contact chaleureux contre sa peau. Son être réclamait une union charnelle pour se sentir vivant. Et pendant la tourmente de la noiraude, la soldate se contentait de la toiser intensément, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à cette dernière.  
Cédant finalement à la folie de ses désirs, Fang plaqua la blonde contre l'encolure de la porte avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se retira brutalement, éberluée par son manque de maîtrise. Ses mains agrippèrent nerveusement sa crinière noire. Tournant en rond dans la chambre, elle s'insultait intérieurement pour sa bêtise.

- Excuse-moi, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, expliqua Fang, honteuse. Tu sais, la solitude et tout le reste... Tout ça, ça fait beaucoup et... Excuse-moi...

Croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés, Lightning dévisagea furieusement son hôte. Son silence ne faisait qu'augmenter la culpabilité de la maîtresse de Bahamut qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour dissoudre le malentendu.

- Écoute, je n'ai pas d'excuse, je sais, reprit-elle avec nervosité, agacée par elle-même. Je suis parfaitement en tort. Et...  
- Coucher ensemble ne nous liera en aucun cas, toi et moi, répondit la soldate avec froideur. Demain, nos chemins se sépareront à nouveau.  
- Bien sûr que cela ne sera que purement sexuel, on... Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Comme exaspérée par la lenteur de réflexion de son interlocutrice, Lightning empoigna cette dernière par le bas de son débardeur. Puis, elle l'attira son corps contre le sien. Chacune savourait la chaleur corporelle de l'autre, une sensation longtemps oubliée. Ensuite, elle déroba avec possessivité la bouche de sa camarade. Celle-ci fut prise de court, mais très vite, elle se reprit avant de répondre intensément au baiser.

Libérant les chaînes de son désir, Fang glissa ses mains autour de la taille de la blonde. Elle savoura la douceur sous ses doigts lorsqu'elle les glissa sous le t-shirt blanc. Puis, elle souleva la soldate qui était toujours aussi légère avant de la déposer sur le lit en position assise. Lentement, sans que leurs lèvres ne se délient, la mécanicienne fit basculer sa partenaire sur le dos, se maintenant au-dessus d'elle.  
Les bras de la soldate entourèrent son cou, réduisant encore plus la distance qui les séparait. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux cheveux corbeaux alors que ses lèvres se pressaient hardiment contre la bouche pulpeuse de la noiraude. Les caresses sur son ventre la fit frémir, procurant des ondes de plaisir et de chaleur à travers tout son corps. Entre chaque baiser, elles reprenaient furieusement leur souffle avant de se jeter à nouveau éperdument dans l'embrassade. Fang avait l'impression de perdre toute notion, toute logique. Son esprit n'était plus que focalisé sur la sublime femme qui s'offrait à elle. Son regard se noya littéralement dans les yeux bleus comme l'océan.

Soulevant doucement le t-shirt, la maîtresse de Bahamut découvrit la somptueuse poitrine de sa partenaire, ronde et ferme. Le cœur en émoi devant tant de splendeur, elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser ces merveilles féminines. Tout d'abord de ses doigts, puis de sa bouche. Lorsque ses mains s'accrochèrent au pantalon, Lightning se redressa soudainement. Attrapant le bras de la noiraude, elle la renversa sur le lit et prit possession de la place dominante. Très vite, elle retira le débardeur de sa camarade avant de goûter sa peau à la couleur presque caramel. Chaque contact de la part de la soldate projetait des éclats de folie dans l'esprit de Fang.  
La respiration saccadée, le corps complètement à la merci de la blonde, elle fut incapable de réfléchir durant quelques instants. Seule la sensation primait. Elle se laissait submerger par les promesses que lui procuraient les caresses et les embrassades. Elle avait l'impression d'être en ébullition comme si de la lave coulait dans ses veines et que son cœur était un volcan qui allait exploser. Arc-boutant sa fine silhouette, Fang rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'on retirait son short et léchait malicieusement son sein. Puis, comme en manque, elle attrapa le visage de sa partenaire entre ses mains avant de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres. Dans le mouvement, avec ses pieds, elle rejeta le pantalon de sa partenaire avec sensualité.  
Entièrement nues désormais, elles unirent la chaleur de leur être dans une extase enivrante et déroutante. Elles avaient l'impression de se trouver dans un cocon, un rêve bienveillant qui les coupait de ce monde néfaste. Tout s'effaça autour d'elles. Elles étaient seules. Seules avec la passion avide de saveurs oubliées.

Fang émit un long gémissement lorsque de délicats doigts pénétrèrent son intimité. Elle crut devenir folle quand les lents mouvements de va-et-vient débutèrent. Et comme pour pouvoir écouter le chant du plaisir de son amie, Lightning délia ses lèvres de cette bouche avant de s'aventurer vers le cou. Ses oreilles se laissaient bercer par la voix suppliante de la noiraude. Et son corps savourait la façon dont celle-ci s'agrippait à elle, désespérée et gourmande. La soldate émit un léger grognement désireux, sentant des ongles lui griffer la peau du dos. Pour se venger, elle décida de mordiller l'épaule de sa partenaire qui ravala avec peine un petit cri.  
Le corps de Fang commença à se cambrer, tremblant sous le plaisir. Elle atteignait sa limite et était au summum de l'extase. Encore un pas, et elle allait sombrer dans la folie de la jouissance. Mais la blonde ne décida pas de l'y emmener en douceur, elle la poussa littéralement dans le précipice en pinçant délibérément son clitoris. Puis, le râle de la mécanicienne déchira le silence haletant de la chambre.

Retombant sur Terre, Fang tentait de calmer toutes les palpitations de son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard hypnotisant de la soldate. Celle-ci l'observait intensément comme fascinée par sa personne. Plus le temps passait, plus la noiraude trouvait cette femme magnifique dans sa froideur et son mystère. Elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement impassible, si ? se demanda-t-elle avant d'embrasser passionnellement celle-ci. Elle aussi voulait se délecter du chant des plaisirs. Entendre cette voix qui se faisait bien trop souvent muette à son goût.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Allez, pour une fois, je vais être gentille et poster cette suite plus vite. Ça arrivera pas tous les jours, attention! :p**

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Je suis navrée pour le fait que tes yeux t'aient piqué  
Peut-être quelques gouttes devrais-tu y appliquer  
J'espère que tu as gardé la vue pour la suite que tu n'as pas lu  
D'ici le prochain chapitre paru, je t'offre mon salut

**xReader**: Next! :p

**Amalia**: Pourquoi faire comme tout le monde? Sinon, ce n'est pas drôle, hahaha. Et moi, cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un commentaire de ta part ^^

**Sixtine**: Oh, bonjour, partenaire d'insomnie ;) Et tu as parfaitement su capter l'idée de la solitude comblée par... Hé hé. Qui sait ce qui les attends le lendemain?

**Thanks for the reviews! Ca fait plaisir et en échange, pour vous faire plaisir, je poste plus tôt :D**  
**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**8**

« Le devoir est un dieu qui ne veut point d'athée »  
**Victor Hugo**

Ouvrant lentement les paupières, Lightning faillit bondir sur le qui-vive. Mais en une fraction de seconde, elle se souvint de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle sentit une douce chaleur dans son dos, elle se rappela également des événements de la veille. Passant la main sur son visage, elle expira longuement. Elle avait l'impression de s'être bien reposée. Une sensation qu'elle ne pensait plus rencontrer depuis plusieurs mois.  
Délicatement, la blonde se tourna dans le lit. Son regard tomba sur Fang qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Ses épaules dépassaient de la couverture qui se mouvait au rythme de sa respiration apaisée. Ses cheveux bataillaient sauvagement sans pour autant dissimuler son magnifique visage. Ses traits étaient innocents, loin de l'angoisse et de l'arrogance. Elle était sereine.

Se remémorant de la soirée d'hier, Lightning ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de son comportement. Par le passé, elle avait rarement maintenu des relations de couple, bien trop occupée par son travail. Le sexe n'était qu'un besoin plus que secondaire à ses yeux. Mais la veille lorsqu'elle avait vu briller le désir ardent dans le regard de la noiraude, la soldate fut secouée par cet élan vivace. Elle ne saurait expliquer avec des mots ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à cet instant. Mais simplement, son être avait désiré s'accaparer cette lueur de vie. Qu'en possédant la jeune femme, elle allait également posséder sa flamme humaine.  
Durant cette brève nuit, la blonde s'était sentie... vivante. Comme si tous les poids sur ses épaules s'étaient envolés. Que l'épée de Damoclès ne se trouvait plus au-dessus de sa tête. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, tout allait cesser aujourd'hui. Sa route devait s'éloigner de cette femme, de cet espoir chimérique qui ne pourra que la torturer plus tard.

Levant soudainement la tête en entendant des bruits de pas, Lightning se rendit compte que Bahamut se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Ce dernier paraissait agité, mais hésitait à pénétrer dans la chambre. La jeune femme le dévisagea en se redressant gentiment en position assise. Habillée de son grand t-shirt, elle glissa ses jambes nues hors du matelas. Son mouvement fit redresser les oreilles de l'animal.  
Sur ses gardes, Lightning tentait de comprendre les intentions du chien. Le plus prudent serait de réveiller la maîtresse de ce dernier. Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Se penchant au-dessus de la dormeuse, elle lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Fang émit un gémissement de protestation, mais ne se réveilla pas. Peu patiente, la soldate retira la couverture sans plus de cérémonie. Portant que son débardeur et une culotte, la noiraude eut rapidement froid et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

- Mmmh... grommela-t-elle en cherchant hasardeusement la couette avec sa main.  
- Debout, ton chien veut quelque chose, gronda Lightning qui arracha cette fois-ci, l'oreiller. Allez !

Encore à moitié endormie, Fang se redressa en bâillant. Elle se gratta l'arrière du crâne en attendant que le voile sur son esprit se lève.

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle en regardant tour à tour la femme à ses côtés et son chien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bahamut ?  
- S'il était pourvu de paroles, je le lui aurais demandé moi-même, soupira la soldate en secouant la tête.

La mécanicienne ignora le commentaire de son interlocutrice et porta toute son attention sur son compagnon. Celui-ci, voyant le regard de sa maîtresse, se leva et courut vers la fenêtre obstruée de la chambre. Il déposa ses deux pattes sur le rebord avant de couiner doucement. Fang fronça des sourcils et sortit lentement du lit.

- Il veut sortir ? reprit Lightning avec dépit.  
- Non... murmura la noiraude qui était sur ses gardes. Il y a quelque chose dehors.

À peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'une explosion se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Immédiatement, elle se jeta sur son chien qui s'apprêtait à aboyer face à la menace. De son côté, Lightning s'était déplacée à une vitesse déconcertante jusqu'à la fenêtre avant de scruter à travers les planches qui l'obstruaient. Ses muscles se tendirent brutalement alors que ses doigts se mirent à trembler nerveusement. Puis, sans dire un mot, elle s'élança hors de la chambre.  
Fang se redressa et regarda hâtivement dehors. La maison d'en face était en feu. Des malotrus s'amusaient à tout détruire dans le quartier. Puis, le cœur de la noiraude bondit en comprenant pourquoi Lightning avait quitté aussi rapidement la pièce. Sans plus attendre, elle partit à la poursuite de cette dernière, suivie de Bahamut.

L'esprit aveuglé par la colère, la soldate dévala les escaliers si vite qu'elle faillit manquer des marches. Sautant par-dessus les dernières, elle courut vers ses affaires derrière le fauteuil. Dans sa tête, la voix de la vengeance et de la folie résonnait, lui intimant de sortir et d'abattre ces hommes, ces coupables. La respiration forte, Lightning sentit la raison se faire bâillonner dans son esprit, la laissant à la merci de ses bas instincts.  
Son regard scruta à travers les planches qui barricadaient la fenêtre. Puis, l'hésitation s'envola pour ne laisser que le désir meurtrier. Fouillant dans ses affaires, la soldate attrapa son couteau. Lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, elle fut violemment plaquée contre le mur. Son regard plein de haine se posa sur Fang qui la maintenait par les épaules.

- Lightning ! tonna-t-elle autoritairement. Que comptes-tu faire ?!  
- Ils doivent payer pour leurs crimes, répondit la blonde comme une automate.  
- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Je te prierai de te calmer et de réfléchir. C'est du suicide !

Par précaution, la maîtresse de Bahamut tenta de retirer l'arme des mains de la femme perdue. Mais celle-ci se débattit furieusement, loin de vouloir se laisser faire. Un combat de force débuta entre elles. La noiraude n'avait nullement l'envie de blesser sa camarade et cette dernière semblait être devenue folle à lier.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? reprit Fang en arrachant finalement le couteau qu'elle jeta au loin derrière elle.  
- Ils doivent payer pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! hurla Lightning qui bataillait comme une forcenée. Jamais je ne leur pardonnerais !  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

La mécanicienne attrapa le visage de son interlocutrice entre ses mains. Fixant son regard dans le sien, elle ne pouvait que constater la froideur de la rage qui l'habitait. Lightning se sentait rongée de l'intérieur par son besoin de vengeance. Tout son être lui hurlait de faire justice. Une voix dans sa tête lui susurrait son devoir. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement folle et que son cerveau allait exploser. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait d'arrêter tout cela était de céder à l'appel, d'accomplir la mission que lui conférait sa conscience vengeresse.

- Lightning, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! intima la noiraude qui maintenait toujours fermement la tête de son amie. Reprends-toi !

Déboussolée, la soldate ne savait plus quelles voix écouter. Lentement, elle glissa le long du mur avant de se retrouver assise dans le coin du salon. Les paroles de Fang semblaient pouvoir faiblement raviver les flammes de la raison. Mais Lightning était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, noyée dans les eaux de sa souffrance et de sa culpabilité. La vengeance lui faisait boire la tasse, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de se plier à sa volonté.  
La blonde avait l'impression d'être accrochée au bout de la falaise. En haut, Fang lui intimait de remonter, mais elle n'en avait pas la force, bien trop épuisée. En bas, une rivière de sang l'attendait, la berçant de ses belles vagues. Il serait tellement plus facile de tout lâcher pour se laisser emporter par le courant. Elle était lasse de combattre futilement.

- Lightning !

Cet appel fut comme une gifle. La soldate leva le regard dans les yeux à la couleur de la forêt. L'inquiétude se dessinait sur ce beau visage. La peur vibrait dans sa voix. Mais une chaleur vivante émanait de ses douces mains. Chacune de ses paroles et gestes était comme une promesse que tout allait bien se passer. La vie devait continuer. Vivre... Pouvait-on encore réellement vivre en ce bas monde ?

- La boîte à musique... murmura faiblement Lightning. La boîte à musique...

Fang se figea un instant, clignant deux fois des paupières. Puis, elle se mit à chercher dans les affaires de son amie. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle trouva finalement le petit objet en question. Elle le tendit immédiatement à la blonde qui d'une main fébrile, le prit.

Prenant une inspiration difficile, Lightning alla chercher la clé qui était pendue à son cou. Lentement, elle la tourna dans la petite boîte à musique avant de laisser la magie s'opérer. La mélodie mécanique débuta de sa délicatesse cristalline. Dès les premières notes, la soldate avait déjà l'impression d'apercevoir la lumière dans toute cette noirceur meurtrière. Ses muscles se détendirent alors que la voix de la vengeance se faisait plus silencieuse.  
Des bras entourèrent ses épaules, l'entraînant dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Sa tête se posa contre un cou, là où son oreille pouvait entendre battre le rythme vivant d'un cœur dans une poitrine. Puis, un tendre baiser se déposa sur son front. Malgré tout, ses yeux ne pouvaient se décrocher de la petite boîte à musique. Lightning avait conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais son attention était accaparée par la musique enfantine.

* * *

- Pardon ? hoquetai-je, peu certaine d'avoir bien entendu ce qui venait de se dire.

Face à moi se tenait le Dr Yung, une scientifique spécialisée dans la recherche des maladies mortelles. Cette femme de grande renommée m'avait convoquée dans son bureau afin de me faire un rapport sur la situation. Officiellement, la population n'était pas encore informée qu'un virus très dangereux se promenait dans la nature.

- Mes recherches sont claires, Sergent Farron, reprit le Dr Yung d'une voix professionnelle, la souche de la maladie proviendrait de la viande.  
- Expliquez-vous, déclarai-je patiemment, craignant le pire.  
- Les animaux d'élevage destinés à l'abattage sont l'origine du virus.

La jeune femme redressa ses petites lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Sa courte chevelure noire encadrait son visage de manière stricte, lui offrant un air sévère. Elle portait une longue blouse blanche comme tout scientifique qui se respectait. Assise à son bureau démuni de tous effets personnels, elle avait croisé ses mains devant elle. Face à ma perplexité, elle décida de continuer son explication :

- Sergent Farron, savez-vous ce qui se déroule dans nos élevages ? Comment sont nourries ces pauvres créatures qui finissent dans nos assiettes ?  
- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et crachez le morceau, grommelai-je en tapant nerveusement mon index sur l'accoudoir.  
- Nous nourrissons notre bétail de farines animales. En somme, nous donnons à des herbivores les restes de leurs propres congénères pendant que nous les enfermons dans des enclos bien trop petits. Saviez-vous que la plupart des maladies de l'Homme, comme certains cancers, proviendraient de la viande que nous ingurgitons ? L'Homme n'est pas fait pour être un carnivore. Il n'en a même pas la dentition.  
- Vous m'avez fait venir ici pour un cours de végétarisme ?

La scientifique rit doucement, comme s'étant attendu à ce que je sois fermée sur le sujet. Et s'adossa confortablement contre le dossier de son siège avant de passer une jambe par-dessus l'autre. Elle se balança ainsi un instant avant de soupirer fortement pour me faire comprendre sa lassitude. Je restai impassible devant son petit numéro, me retenant de lui hurler qu'elle me faisait perdre mon temps.

- Ce que je voulais dire, avant que vous ne m'interrompiez par votre impatience et votre besoin de vous mettre des œillères, est que tout ceci est contre nature, reprit le Dr Yung en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Et à présent, nous payons le prix fort pour notre cruauté et notre stupidité qui nous poussent à croire que nous sommes au-dessus de tout.  
- Venant d'une scientifique qui joue avec la vie, je vous trouve bien mal placée pour déclarer ce genre de propos, commentai-je en arquant un sourcil. Donc, si je récapitule bien, le virus qui sévit en ce moment proviendrait de la viande à cause des conditions d'élevage. Pourquoi ne pas mettre fin à la production, le temps de supprimer les éléments contaminés ?

À nouveau, la doctoresse se mit à se moquer de moi de son rire mesquin. Elle commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui ferais bien comprendre le fond de ma pensée. On n'avait peut-être pas une dentition de carnivore, mais si elle continuait ainsi, elle n'en possédera plus du tout. Mais étant l'une des représentantes du corps de l'armée, je devais veiller à l'image que je véhiculais.

- Ceci est impossible, voyons, rétorqua malicieusement la scientifique d'un air supérieur. Les producteurs ne seront jamais d'accord d'interrompre leur production qui leur apporte des millions en une seule heure. Sans parler que la population deviendrait hystérique devant une telle décision. Et de toute manière, nous ne savons pas précisément l'endroit d'où viendrait la viande contaminée. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.  
- En bref, vous attendez bêtement que le virus s'estompe ou qu'un vaccin voie le jour, répondis-je d'un ton acerbe.

Mon interlocutrice se contenta de me sourire comme si j'étais une idiote qui venait enfin d'avoir une illumination. Agacée, je me levai de mon siège. J'avais assez discuté avec cette femme pour la journée. Et si je ne voulais pas finir par l'assassiner, je ferais mieux de me retirer sans plus tarder.  
Je saluai le Dr Yung d'un signe de tête avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'entendis derrière moi :

- N'oubliez pas le protocole, Sergent Farron.

Le protocole... Celui qui nous interdisait d'informer qui que ce soit de ce qui se tramait, pas même la famille, pour ne pas risquer de créer une émeute. Mais surtout, pour ne pas faire de favoritisme. Qui sommes-nous pour pouvoir choisir qui aurait le droit d'être informé ou non ? Pourquoi offrir plus de chance à certains qu'à d'autres ? Le silence et le secret étaient de rigueurs. Tant que le président ne pensait pas cela nécessaire, le public restera aveugle devant cette vérité.  
Au moins, la piste du terrorisme était écartée. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier le ciel pour que tout ceci cesse enfin. Que la vie reprenne son cours afin que je puisse finalement prendre congé.

.

Soudain, mon téléphone portable sonna lorsque je sortis du centre de recherche. Me tenant seule dans le parking, je décrochai :

- Farron à l'appareil.  
- _Oh, pas besoin d'être aussi solennel, Sergent Farron !_

Je souris imperceptiblement lorsque j'entendis le rire moqueur de ma sœur cadette à l'autre bout du fil. La voix enjouée de cette dernière ne mettait irrémédiablement de bonne humeur. Je me rendis également compte à quel point elle me manquait. Elle et moi, nous nouons un lien fraternel très fort. Depuis petites, nous étions inséparables. Cet amour me poussait à devenir très protectrice vis-à-vis d'elle.

- Excuse-moi, Serah, je n'ai pas regardé qui m'appelait, expliquai-je pendant que je me rapprochai de ma voiture.  
- _Encore au boulot... C'est une affaire si importante pour que tu ne puisses pas prendre tes vacances ? Après tout, tu as assez cotisé pour l'État.  
- _C'est très important. Et je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, désolée.

J'entrai dans mon véhicule et fermai la portière. Je tournai mon regard dans le vague, me demandant quand je pourrais enfin revoir ma famille.

- Comment se porte maman ? questionnai-je faiblement, de peur d'entendre de mauvaises nouvelles.  
- _Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Elle a réussi à se tenir assise dans son lit ce matin, et elle arrive à manger toute seule. Elle reprend des forces, n'est-ce pas fabuleux ?  
- _Merveilleux, oui. Je suis contente de l'apprendre.  
- _Tu nous manques terriblement. Reviens-nous vite. On t'aime, tu sais.  
- _Moi aussi, je vous aime. Je vais faire mon possible pour rentrer à la maison.

Notre mère avait toujours eu la santé fragile. Et cela avait empiré après la mort de notre père durant une ronde de routine. Ce tragique événement aggrava l'état de notre génitrice qui fut alitée depuis. J'avais donc décidé de quitter la fac pour m'engager dans l'armée afin de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de ma famille. Serah avait proposé d'interrompre également ses études, mais je lui en avais formellement interdit. Elle devait finir le lycée afin de se forger un avenir après l'université. J'étais prête à endosser seule, le poids financier.  
Alors que ma sœur allait raccrocher, je repris abruptement :

- Serah !  
- _Oui ?_

Je me tus un instant, hésitant à révéler ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Je n'avais pas le droit de favoriser ma famille. Ce serait contre les règles du protocole. Ce serait injuste d'octroyer cet avantage par rapport aux autres vivants. Mais c'était ma mère et ma sœur, les deux personnes qui m'étaient les plus chères au monde.  
Je restai un instant dans les tourments de mon cœur et de ma raison. La loi était la loi. Comment pourrais-je encore prétendre à mon poste si je ne la respectais pas ? Et puis, tout allait bien se passer. Il y avait peu de chance pour que Serah ou ma mère tombent sur la mauvaise viande. Ma cadette était bien assez prudente pour ne pas contracter le virus à l'extérieur. Tout allait bien se passer...

- Non, rien, répondis-je faiblement. Prends bien soin de toi et de maman.  
- _Toi aussi, Claire._

Je raccrochai et me plongeai dans le silence pesant de la voiture. Fixant le téléphone dans ma main, j'espérais avoir fait le bon choix. C'était la décision la plus sage, je le savais. J'avais respecté mon devoir de soldate.  
Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur mon pare-brise lorsque je démarrai le moteur. La pluie se mit à percer le ciel d'une humeur maussade. Tout allait bien se passer...


	10. Chapitre 9

**Amalia**: Lightning et son devoir. D'une certaine manière, j'ai toujours pensé que cette dévotion lui empoisonnait la vie. Cela a toujours un prix. ^^"

**xReader**: Hahaha, suprachou, pourquoi pas? xD J'avoue que mon propre dictionnaire possède beaucoup de mot de mon cru :p On verra bien si tu as vu juste pour notre chère Lightning. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ^^

**Niel-sama**: L'avantage du retard, c'est que tu as plus à lire d'un coup :p

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Loin de vouloir mettre tes amis les farfadets dans un coin  
Mais je crains que dans cette histoire, il n'y a pas de place à pourvoir  
Ta requête, je ne suis accepter, mais ta lecture, je puis la remercier  
Next! Next! Sans changer de contexte!

**Sowme**: Mes tendances des derniers textes? En dehors de Rock'n'Rain et celui-ci, je ne vois pas. Hahaha, parfois, c'est pas plus mal de faire les choses à l'envers. De la littérature engagée? Peut-être pas. Mais je ne vais que de mettre le doigt sur une triste réalité qui m'a semblé être une cause probable et originale pour la naissance d'un virus. (Cela nous change d'une société pharmaceutique hahaha). Et désolée pour mes temps de verbe, on me le dit souvent, mais je crois que cela de mon parler qui n'est pas très français xD

**Op2line**: Alors, un triple merci se doit! Merci, merci et merci ;)

**kalimero**: Ravie de te retrouver! Et oui, c'est motivant et je t'en remercie! Espérant que la suite continuera de plaire!

**HimitsuNaisho**: Contente que tu repasses dans le coin, alors. Tu as deviné le triste destin de la petite Serah? Hahaha, on verra bien ;) Merci du commentaire, ça fait plaisir!

**Deklan**: N'aie crainte! Hahaha! Pour tout t'avouer, il y a quelques jours, je viens d'écrire la totalité de l'histoire. Donc, je ne serais pas à court de chapitres, j'y ai sagement veillé! :p

**Otto**: Mais si, mais si, tout va bien se passer. Hahaha! (Non, ça fait pas sadique sur les bord.) Je suis une fervente partisane de la xbox360, mais je possède tout de même sa rivale pour ses mesquines exclus comme "The Last of Us" que j'attends de pied ferme. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussi à déchiffrer l'essentiel de ton commentaire qui me ravit. Pour un échange plus rapide, au lieu de divulguer ton adresse mail, tu peux aussi créer un compte sur le site. ;)

**Sixtine**: N'allons pas trop vite en conclusion, hein? xD Mais si tu regardes bien, Otto parle au féminin. Pourquoi tu parles de ça? J'ai également tendance à être celle qui masse les autres. Mains habiles et chaudes... Mais pourquoi tu parles de ça encore? xD

**Allez, la suite, la suite, la suite! C'est bon, j'ai compris! Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

**9**

« La vie est pièce de théâtre, ce qui compte ce n'est pas qu'elle dure longtemps mais qu'elle soit bien jouée »  
**Sénèque**

- Serah...

Fang leva le regard vers Lightning qui dormait dans le lit. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle marmonnait ce prénom durant son sommeil. Après sa crise, elle s'était effondrée et avait perdu conscience. La noiraude l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait ramenée dans la chambre afin que celle-ci puisse se reposer.  
Par chance, les brigands avaient quitté les lieux sans s'intéresser à sa maison. Bahamut continuait de faire le guet au rez-de-chaussée alors que toute l'inquiétude de sa maîtresse se portait sur la jeune femme endormie. Elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait pu créer un tel déclencheur chez cette dernière. Et elle restait surtout très surprise d'apprendre qu'une simple boîte à musique était capable de mettre fin à toute cette folie.

Du bout des doigts, Fang admira les belles formes de l'objet en question. Puis, ses yeux se tournèrent vers le pendentif qui dépassait du col de la blonde, la clé. Ceux-ci devaient avoir une extrême importance pour la soldate. Sinon, elle ne se promènerait certainement pas avec ces choses qu'elle traiterait de babioles inutiles.  
Au fond d'elle, la noiraude voulait connaître le passé de Lightning, de découvrir les tourments pour l'en apaiser. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait peur de se retrouver confronter aux horreurs que celle-ci avait dû endurer. Tout comme elle-même, depuis la déchéance de ce monde, Fang avait vu assez d'atrocités pour une simple existence humaine.  
Lorsqu'elle sentit que Lightning était en train de s'éveiller, la noiraude déposa rapidement la boîte à musique sur la table de nuit avant de s'approcher de son amie. Celle-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux, l'air perdu. Puis, ils se posèrent sur son hôte qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Bon retour parmi nous, déclara-t-elle gentiment. Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la blonde en se redressant rapidement.  
- Hé, tout doux, ma grande, intervint Fang qui obligea son amie à rester coucher. Tu as encore eu une crise. Tu sais... quand tu as envie de trucider tout le monde.

Petit à petit, quelques bribes revinrent à la mémoire de la soldate. Elle avait encore eu ces envies meurtrières. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'y avait pas cédé. Fang l'en avait empêchée et surtout, il y avait eu la boîte à musique. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'objet en question avant de tendre le bras pour l'attraper. Son bien le plus précieux...  
La noiraude pouvait remarquer avec quelles fascination et nostalgie son interlocutrice regardait le minuscule engin musical. La question qui brûlait ses lèvres ne put attendre plus longtemps.

- Cette boîte à musique, qu'a-t-elle de particulier ? demanda la maîtresse de Bahamut, curieuse.  
- Elle appartenait à Serah, répondit faiblement la soldate, l'air ailleurs, loin dans le passé.  
- Serah ?  
- Ma petite sœur...

Fang put sentir toute la peine de son amie rien qu'au son de sa voix sur cette dernière déclaration. Elle comprit que la jeune fille dont elles parlaient n'était plus de ce monde. Tout comme Vanille, elle avait été arrachée bien trop tôt à la vie. Une perte inconsolable et une culpabilité insurmontable... Oui, la noiraude connaissait ce lourd et pénible sentiment.  
Inconsciemment, la mécanicienne glissa sa main vers son cou avant de triturer son collier. C'était sa meilleure amie qui le lui avait fabriqué et offert pour son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Un cadeau qui avait bien plus de valeur que n'importe quel or au monde. Et également, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de Vanille.

Soudain, Bahamut se mit à aboyer avant de s'approcher du lit, de l'autre côté où Fang était assise. Celle-ci sourit avec amusement avant de déclarer :

- Oh, excuse-moi.

Puis, la noiraude se tourna vers la soldate et l'informa :

- J'avais oublié de te dire que Bahamut était également très inquiet pour toi.  
- Euh... Merci... répondit Lightning avec hésitation en toisant le canidé.

Content, le chien remua de la queue. Fang n'était pas surprise que son compagnon se soit déjà habitué à la présence de la blonde. C'était un animal très sociable, même si la plupart du temps, les gens le craignaient – ce qui le vexait particulièrement.  
Croisant les bras et s'adossant contre la tête du lit, la mécanicienne parut de bonne humeur. Son rictus ne quittait plus son visage. Elle remarqua que son amie allait bientôt se terrer dans son mutisme habituel, alors elle décida d'annoncer :

- Aujourd'hui, le ciel nous offre un temps magnifiquement dégagé. Le soleil et le vent seront nos partenaires du jour.  
- Je ne crois plus en ta météo mensongère, rétorqua Lightning en haussant des épaules.  
- Pourtant, c'est bien elle qui te fait parler.

Comme attendu, Lightning se contenta de dévisager son interlocutrice sans ajouter un mot de plus. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, offrant une expression plus qu'habituelle sur son visage sévère. Cette réaction fit bien évidemment sourire Fang qui ne cachait nullement son amusement.

.

De nouveau habillée de son vêtement militaire qu'elle avait pris la peine de nettoyer la veille, la soldate rangeait ses affaires afin de préparer son départ. Ce fut avec un plaisir rassurant qu'elle put enfin remettre son couteau à sa place, dans son fourreau accroché à la cuisse. Lightning ne possédait pas beaucoup d'effet personnel. Tout se résumait à une petite sacoche qu'elle laissait pendre à sa taille. Elle n'aimait pas s'encombrer de choses inutiles et en cas de combat, elle était libre de tous ses mouvements.  
Adossée contre le mur, bras croisés, Fang assistait à la scène sans rien dire. Il lui était évident que la compagnie de cette femme lui offrait un véritable réconfort contre sa solitude, mais elle savait également depuis le début que celle-ci allait tôt ou tard reprendre sa route. Même Bahamut semblait attristé par le départ de leur nouvelle camarade. Affalé sur son tas de draps, son regard n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde la blonde.  
Tournant la tête sur le côté, la mécanicienne scruta à travers la fenêtre presque aveugle. De l'autre côté de la rue, les flammes s'étaient affaiblies, ayant terminé de ronger le bois de la maison. Il ne restait plus que des cendres et des murs calcinés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela aurait très bien pu être son refuge. Les brigands auraient pu choisir sa demeure qu'une autre. Un coup de chance. Un grand coup de chance, songea Fang avec abattement.  
Lorsque Lightning sembla être prête à partir, la noiraude déclara abruptement :

- Je pense quitter prochainement Nautilus.

Perplexe, la soldate étudia un instant son interlocutrice. Dans son regard, on pouvait y lire l'incompréhension et les questions qui s'y retranscrivaient. Dans quel but ? Et pour aller où ?

- Hier soir, j'ai réalisé une chose, continua Fang en s'avançant dans le salon afin de s'appuyer sur l'appui-tête du canapé. Je n'ai pas envie de me laisser diriger par cette vie.

Se redressant doucement, la maîtresse de Bahamut s'approcha de sa table de laboratoire. De ses longs et fins doigts, elle caressa machinalement le bois alors que ses yeux émeraude ne quittaient pas son invitée. Celle-ci était restée pétrifiée dans son mutisme, toisant curieusement son interlocutrice.

- Je n'ai pas envie de mourir en songeant que je n'ai pas pleinement profité du peu que ce monde pouvait m'offrir, concéda Fang avec un demi-rictus à la fois désabusé et amusé. J'ai toujours rêvé de voyager, quitter la ville où je suis née. Et qui sait, peut-être trouverais-je un endroit meilleur ?  
- Où que tu ailles, tu ne trouveras que désolation et danger, intervint Lightning d'un ton pédagogique.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être qu'une communauté a su se fonder à nouveau. Peut-être qu'il y a une population saine d'esprit quelque part sur cette Terre.

Face à l'incrédulité de son auditoire, Fang rit doucement. Peut-être bien qu'elle-même, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais il n'était plus question de se terrer comme un lapin apeuré. Il n'était plus question de laisser ce monde infâme lui pourrir l'existence jusqu'au bout. Elle allait reprendre les choses en main. Quitte à risquer sa propre vie, la noiraude voulait ressentir l'élan de folie de la veille lorsqu'elle s'était jetée dans la déraison charnelle. À cet instant précis, elle avait eu l'impression de respirer à nouveau, de vivre réellement.  
Depuis petite, Fang avait souvent rêvé de voyages et de découvertes. Elle se disait souvent que dans le futur, elle quitterait Nautilus, ville natale qu'elle aimait malgré tout. Mais une chose entraînant une autre, même après l'extinction de l'humanité, elle était encore là. Il était temps que cela change.  
Voyant la détermination de l'aventurière en herbe, Lightning croisa les bras en soupirant comme une mère qui constatait la prochaine bêtise de son enfant. Elle savait pertinemment que quoi qu'elle puisse dire, Fang ne changerait pas d'avis. Sa décision avait été prise bien avant cette discussion, impossible de faire pencher la balance désormais.

- Et comment comptes-tu te déplacer ? questionna la soldate sans dissimuler sa perplexité. Tu ne vas pas y aller à pied et si tu prends un véhicule, autant porter un panneau « venez me dépouiller ».  
- J'ai déjà ma solution avant même d'avoir eu cette révélation lumineuse.

.

Fang tira un coup sec sur un vieux drap gris. La poussière s'envola à travers le garage, élevant un petit nuage qui fit reculer Lightning. Une fois que tout fut retombé au sol, un vieux pick-up se dévoila au regard des deux femmes. Alors que la noiraude arborait un air fier, son amie semblait totalement déconcertée. Bien que la chose en question possédait bien ses quatre roues, l'état de sa peinture rouillée en disait déjà long. La soldate n'arrivait même plus à déterminer la couleur d'origine de la carrosserie.  
La camionnette datait d'une époque révolue. À l'avant se trouvait une grande banquette pour que le conducteur et deux autres personnes, voire même trois, puissent s'installer. L'arrière était un large espace ouvert. Ce genre de véhicule était plutôt courant en campagne pour faciliter le travail de certains fermiers.

- D'accord... marmonna Lightning en arquant un sourcil. J'avais des craintes à priori, mais maintenant que je vois la bête, je suis certaine que tu n'arriveras même pas à quitter la ville.  
- C'est exactement ce que je veux que les gens pensent, nargua malicieusement Fang en s'approchant de l'arrière de la camionnette où elle s'y accouda. Aurais-je oublié de te dire que j'étais mécanicienne avant tout ça ?

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de son interlocutrice, la maîtresse des lieux lui révéla les petits secrets de son bijou à quatre roues. Cette vieille carapace n'était qu'un leurre. En réalité, elle avait fait changer le moteur par celui d'une voiture bien plus moderne et performante. Elle avait également créé un second chassie sur la place arrière. Ainsi, par un compartiment caché, elle pouvait y déposer tout ce qu'elle voulait sans que personne ne se doute une seule seconde que le camion était chargé et non vide. Bien évidemment, à l'intérieur du véhicule, tout était dernier cri : GPS, radio, chauffage, etc.  
Après avoir décidé de faire de cette demeure son refuge, Fang avait eu l'idée de retoucher une voiture au cas où elle devrait fuir les lieux de toute urgence. Mais au fil des jours, elle avait fini par bichonner le pick-up plutôt par passion que par besoin. À présent, cela lui était particulièrement utile. Bien évidemment, elle avait retouché beaucoup de choses, mais pour éviter les termes trop techniques, elle se contentait d'expliquer le principal à la soldate.

- Il ne me manque que deux ou trois choses et un peu d'essence, reprit Fang en tapotant fièrement le capot de la bête, et il sera prêt à partir.  
- Je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée, concéda Lightning qui continuait de scruter la camionnette avec perplexité. Mais je te vois déjà venir...  
- Suis-je si prévisible que cela ? rit la noiraude. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Tu erres comme un fantôme dans les entrailles de cette ville. Si tu avais réellement un but, tu ne serais pas ici.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir ne nous lie en aucun cas.

La mécanicienne leva les mains comme pour clamer son innocence. Lentement, elle s'avança vers la porte qui menait vers l'intérieur de la maison. Mais avant de passer le seuil, elle se tourna vers son interlocutrice et annonça :

- Ceci n'est qu'une proposition, je ne t'oblige en rien. Mais sache que mon offre restera valable jusqu'à mon départ.

La soldate plongea un instant son regard dans celui de son hôte, insondable. Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle dépassa Fang et pénétra dans la maison afin de se diriger vers la cave. Cette dernière observa la blonde partir avant de regarder son compagnon à quatre pattes. Elle soupira en haussant des épaules. C'était une réaction prévisible, songea-t-elle intérieurement.

.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent depuis le départ de Lightning. Fang ne l'avait pas recroisée et cette dernière ne l'avait pas contactée via le talkie-walkie. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet. À présent, son temps était complètement absorbé par son travail de mécanicienne. Tout était déjà prêt, mais elle voulait que cela soit parfait. Aucun détail ne devait lui échapper.  
Ce jour-là, le ciel était gris, mais la pluie ne semblait pas encore vouloir se présenter. Les rues étaient toujours aussi silencieuses. Les bâtisses ayant subi des séquelles après le tremblement de terre semblaient toutes avoir succombé. Tout était tranquille. Un peu trop au goût de Fang qui réajusta la visière de sa casquette. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait un baril en métal vide. Enfin, pas pour longtemps si elle trouvait de l'essence dans la station à quelques mètres devant elle.

Comme tant d'autres lieux, l'endroit avait été pillé. Les vitres de la boutique jonchaient le sol, en mille morceaux. Certaines pompes traînaient à terre, n'augurant que très peu d'espoir à l'arrivante de se procurer ce qu'elle était venue chercher. De son côté, Bahamut reniflait fortement, en quête de nourritures. Le laissant se faufiler dans la station-service, Fang préféra plutôt aller scruter les alentours.  
Un à un, la jeune femme testa chaque pompe. Face à ces recherches peu fructueuses, elle alla directement vers un immense bidon où était entreposé le carburant. Elle le contourna sur le côté afin de se retrouver au niveau de l'ouverture. Par pur réflexe, elle tapota le métal afin de savoir si celui-ci était vide ou non. Puis, plaçant son baril sous le robinet, elle l'ouvrit.

- Bingo ! s'exclama doucement Fang avec satisfaction lorsqu'elle vit le liquide transparent couler.

Ayant terminé sa besogne, la jeune rescapée calcula mentalement combien d'aller-retour elle allait devoir faire pour remplir tous les récipients qu'elle disposait chez elle. Un maximum d'essence était préférable, surtout lorsque l'on prévoyait un long voyage vers une destination indéterminée. Ramassant son baril, la maîtresse de Bahamut se redressa et se tourna. À cet instant, ses yeux croisèrent une silhouette. Prise de court, elle sursauta en lâchant ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, étouffant de justesse un cri de stupeur.  
Le son du métal s'écorchant durement sur le béton alerta immédiatement le rottweiler qui réagit au quart de tour. Tel un fauve, il bondit hors de la boutique, prêt à défendre son amie humaine. Mais il fut pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celle-ci était seule et qu'aucun autre être vivant ne se trouvait dans les alentours.

Lentement, Fang passa la main sur son visage, ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou se sentir accablée par sa réaction. Ce n'était qu'une veste accrochée au mur... À cette allure, elle avait l'impression que sa paranoïa allait la rattraper et la faire mourir de peur. Lorsque Bahamut alla se coller contre ses jambes, elle sentit une vague de sûreté la rassurer.

- Rentrons, murmura la noiraude qui possédait toujours une boule à l'estomac. Rentrons...

.

Jetant ses affaires avec désinvolture, Fang s'affala dans son canapé en lâchant un long soupir. Ses épaules lui faisaient atrocement souffrir après tous les lourds poids qu'elle avait dû porter. Intérieurement, elle songea encore à la frayeur idiote qu'elle s'était faite plus tôt dans la journée. Si elle prenait peur pour si peu, qu'est-ce que cela allait être quand elle quittera la ville ? Lorsqu'elle se retrouvera en territoire inconnu ? Sans refuge. Sans point de repère. Qui sait ce qui l'attendait au-delà de la limite de Nautilus ?  
Passant sa main au niveau de sa taille, la noiraude attrapa son talkie-walkie. Elle le tritura distraitement quelques instants avant de l'approcher de ses lèvres. Après une grande inspiration, elle l'activa avant de déclarer :

- Opération Noé : départ demain à l'aurore.

Fang raccrocha en laissant tomber le communicateur sur son ventre, fixant le plafond. Comme à chaque fois après une expédition ou la fin de la journée, elle faisait un bref rapport à la soldate. Pour l'informer de l'avancé du projet ou pour tenter vainement de lui faire changer d'avis. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu de réponse. De toute manière, elle n'en attendait pas.  
Doucement, la jeune femme ferma les paupières, épuisée et courbaturée.

* * *

Alors que je travaillais tranquillement sur le pot d'échappement d'une petite Mercedes, mes pensées étaient tout ailleurs, loin du garage où j'exerçais. J'avais beau tenter de me concentrer, mes craintes revenaient toujours au triple galop. Depuis peu, les choses semblaient s'être empirées tout autour de moi. Ou plutôt de nous, êtres humains. Le virus se propageait à une vitesse grand V. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était l'état de santé de Vanille. Son cas ne s'améliorait pas... Pire encore, il empirait !  
Secouant la tête, je tentai d'évincer toutes ses sombres idées de ma pensée. Je devais me focaliser sur ce que je faisais, faire le vide dans ma tête. Sinon, le pauvre propriétaire de cette voiture ne retrouvera jamais son petit bijou comme neuf et je continuerais de me ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang. Sans parler que depuis tout ce remue-ménage, plus de la moitié des employés étaient absents. Pour ma part, j'avais besoin de bosser pour ne pas sombrer dans l'angoisse.

Soudain, quelqu'un m'attrapa par le pied et me tira de sous la voiture. Je fus brutalement éblouie par la lumière du plafond, mais avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, deux grosses poignes m'attrapèrent par le col. Lorsque mon souffle s'extirpa de mes poumons, je compris qu'on venait de me plaquer violemment contre le coffre du véhicule. Mon esprit revint immédiatement sur terre lorsque je sentis le froid d'une lame contre ma gorge.

- Fais ce que je te dis et tout se passera bien ! ordonna une voix grave et rauque.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur un homme de la quarantaine, plutôt robuste. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et gras. Sa chemise rouge était froissée ci et là, serrée à cause de sa forte corpulence. Ses épais bras parsemés de poils étaient colorés de plusieurs rougeurs. J'eus une sueur froide lorsque je remarquai qu'il en possédait d'autres sur les parties dénudées de son corps, surtout au niveau de son cou. Il était porteur du virus.

- Écoutez, monsieur, articulai-je difficilement à cause de mon manque de souffle.  
- Non, c'est toi qui m'écoutes ! gronda l'inconnu en me soulevant et en plaquant à nouveau contre la voiture. File-moi les clés de cette bagnole !  
- Elle n'est pas opérationnelle. Sinon pourquoi se trouverait-elle ici ?

N'aimant pas le fait que je lui réponde, l'individu me souleva d'une main. Ses yeux marron semblaient me transpercer tant la colère y brillait. Mais ce qui me faisait trembler de peur, en réalité, était de me faire contaminer par lui. On ne savait pas comment le virus se propageait, mais je ne voulais pas tenter le Diable.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'éviscère ! cracha mon agresseur en perdant patience. Donne-moi ces putains de clé !  
- Lâche-la, enfoiré.

Le son distinct d'une arme qui venait de charger une balle se fit entendre. L'homme et moi, nous nous tournions lentement vers la troisième personne qui était arrivée. Tenant fermement son fusil, Benji semblait plus que sérieux. Son regard était acéré et déterminé. Je pouvais sentir que mon opposant commençait à hésiter face à la menace.

- Je vais me répéter encore une fois, reprit mon patron d'une voix lente et peu rassurante. Tu la lâches ou sinon, je vais faire un magnifique trou dans la poitrine.

L'étranger hésita un instant, ne pouvant décrocher les yeux du double canon qui le pointait. Nerveusement, il serrait et desserrait la mâchoire. Puis, brutalement, il me lâcha. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je reculai maladroitement afin de m'éloigner de mon agresseur. Instinctivement, je massai l'endroit où l'individu m'avait agrippée.  
Ce dernier se retira doucement avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Benji attendit qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision avant de baisser son arme. Lâchant un grognement, il m'ordonna :

- Ferme toutes les portes du garage, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Avec toutes ces émeutes, tu devrais être chez toi.  
- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas rester à rien faire, rétorquai-je sans la moindre effronterie, simplement écœurée.  
- Fang, regarde autour de toi. Tu es la seule de mes employés qui respectent encore ses horaires. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais nous sommes en période de crise.

Tout en écoutant mon supérieur, j'activai la fermeture des grands portails du garage un à un. Avant qu'il ne se referme totalement, j'eus les temps de voir un petit groupe de personnes se jeter comme des fauves dans un kiosque de quartier. Le monde était sans dessus, sans dessous. Les gens étaient devenus complètement fous, dévorés par leurs craintes.  
Lorsque je me retournai, je découvris que Benji se grattait discrètement la poitrine. Dès qu'il vit mon air ébahi et inquiet, son visage devint dur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent abruptement, lui conférant une expression presque effrayante. J'ouvris la bouche pour énoncer quelques mots, mais il me coupa la parole.

- Je t'ai dit de rentrer chez toi, Fang ! hurla-t-il avec froideur. Tu es virée, alors si je te retrouve dans les parages, je te botte le cul !

Mon patron se dirigea dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière lui. J'entendis même le verrou s'enclencher quelques secondes plus tard. Intérieurement, mon cœur hurlait de douleur, car cet homme était comme un père pour moi. Il était un modèle de force et de détermination. À mes yeux, il était impossible qu'il puisse succomber à la maladie. Pas lui...  
D'un pas lent, je me forçai à me diriger vers la sortie du garage. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me jeter éperdument dans le bureau et de demander à Benji que tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel. Je voulais entendre de sa voix tranchante et sévère que le monde n'était pas en train de s'écrouler, que j'étais une idiote qui s'inquiétait pour rien. Je voulais le voir se moquer de mes angoisses naïves.  
J'ouvris la porte de sortie. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi, je quittai les lieux, anxieuse. Cet endroit était comme une deuxième maison pour moi. Et je savais pertinemment que si mon patron m'avait congédiée, ce n'était que pour mon bien. Il ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de lui dire au revoir.

Et ce fut la dernière fois que je vis Benjamin.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Je vois que la météo de Fang a marqué certaines personnes. Personnellement, je ne me plaindrais pas de la voir au 20heures pour me dire le temps qu'il va faire! :p**

**Shion-chan**: Tant de violence! Ton ordinateur n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je clame mon innocence au cas où tu voudrais te venger sur moi. Hahaha. Et oui, le record de Wolf's heart est menacé, pas pour me déplaire. Et en tout, la fiction possède 25 chapitres.

**xReader**: Mmmh, on a tendance à dire Onigirien, pour ma langue. Mais ceux qui ne connaisse pas ce nom, disent simplement que je parle chinois. xD Oh, une mauvaise note de français? Mon quotidien! Hahaha! Courage!

**Op2line**: Les flash-back peuvent paraître plus sombres, c'est parce qu'on s'est ce qui se passe après. Haha! Là est tout l'horreur de la chose.

**Sowme**: Pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai pas fait de recherche là-dessus. Je n'ai malheureusement pas non plus la science infuse. Je retiens facilement les informations que j'entends à la télévision ou vois sur internet. Sinon, j'ai une amie qui est très penchée sur le sujet et qui aime me poursuivre avec. Et à mon grand dam, quand elle a lu "Faut-il manger les animaux?" de Jonathan Safran Foer, je fus tellement harcelée que c'était comme si je l'avais lu. Hahaha!

**Sixtine**: Euh... Je suis désolée? :D On ne résiste pas à mon sourire angélique! Hahaha. Hé bien, tu en as fait de la lecture! Nos bottes secrètes! xD Mais attention, des intrus pourraient nous les voler!

**Deklan**: Ah non! Si je prends de l'avance, c'est pour pouvoir me prélasser sous... euh... la neige... Brrr ~ Bon ok, je m'y remets!

**Amalia**: Quand les gens ne connaissaient pas, ils ont tendance à trop s'en méfier. Les gens changent de trottoire quand je passe avec mon petit chien. D'ici que ma miniature fasse du mal à qui que ce soit... M'enfin bon, ça fait que mon petit pépère est chagriné à chaque fois tant il est sociable ^^" Côté météo, malheureusement, il ne fera pas 14°... On en est bien loin! xD

**Oui, oui, je suis en train de vous tenir la jambe pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai une petite annonce à faire. Depuis peu, avec la collaboration de deux autres auteures de FLight, nous avons décidé d'ouvrir un forum dédié aux fanfictions. Mais pour plus d'information, je vous inviterais d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur mon profil. Et comme sur ce forum, nous promettons des avant-premières, je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que le chapitre 11 de The Last of US s'y trouve déjà.**  
**J'espère pouvoir vous y retrouver! Allez, je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture tout le monde!**

* * *

**10**

« On se demande parfois si la vie a un sens... Et puis on rencontre des êtres qui donnent un sens à la vie »

**Brassaï**

_- Opération Noé : départ demain à l'aurore._

Lightning ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face au nom que Fang avait donné à sa mission. Comme toujours, elle ne se donna pas la peine de renvoyer une réponse. Elle n'avait rien à dire de toute manière. La maîtresse de Bahamut avait fait son choix et il lui appartenait entièrement. Même si la soldate trouvait cette initiative stupide et dangereuse. Cette femme allait quitter un terrain conquis pour des terres inconnues. Mais ce n'était pas son problème.  
Les quelques rayons du soleil se dissipaient lentement derrière les hauts buildings de Nautilus. Le vent commençait à se lever, faisant virevolter divers déchets, les restes de la civilisation. Le froid venait à grands pas, rappelant à Lightning que l'automne se terminait et que l'hiver s'impatientait. Le premier hiver après cette fin du monde causée par une bactérie, par la cruauté des Hommes pour leur confort. L'arrivée de la neige allait certainement décimer le peu de survivants restant, pensa la blonde avec certitude. Peut-être que cette saison sonnera vraiment la perte de l'humanité.  
Avec désinvolture, la soldate reprit sa route à travers la forêt de béton en évinçant cette idée de son esprit. Le décès des Hommes était réellement le cadet de ses soucis. Mieux encore, elle s'en réjouissait. Après tout, ils n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. La Colère Divine ? Non, elle n'irait pas jusque-là, n'étant que peu croyante.

Aux aguets, la jeune femme se faufilait dans les ombres grandissantes de la cité. À ses oreilles tonnaient le soupir de ses pas légers et le chant de la brise. Ses muscles étaient un peu plus tendus qu'à l'accoutumée, certainement à cause de la température plus que fraîche. Même si elle portait un t-shirt sous sa veste militaire qui restait malgré tout peu épaisse. Ses yeux guettaient de tous les côtés, prêts à surprendre le moindre mouvement suspect autour d'elle.  
Face à la nuit qui menaçait de tomber, la survivante se devait de trouver un refuge de fortune. Comme à chaque fois, Lightning reposait en des lieux différents. Elle n'avait pas le même besoin que Fang de loger à la même place. Peut-être était-ce ses instincts militaires qui l'en empêchaient, qui sait ? Toujours être en mouvement, l'une de ses règles de survie. La plus importante étant de ne jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Dans ce monde mourant, on ne pouvait compter que sur soi.  
Traversant la route, la soldate s'introduit dans une petite ruelle. Au passage, son regard s'attarda devant les vitrines marchandes de ce quartier touristique. La plupart des boutiques avaient été pillées, mais certaines façades avaient étrangement été épargnées. Des magasins de vêtements, de jouets, de chaussures... Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Sur l'une des devantures, plusieurs articles se tenaient encore fièrement debout. Comme ce mannequin d'enfant d'un réalisme déstabilisant qui maintenait un ours en peluche dans ses bras, semblant sourire chaleureusement à ses parents invisibles.

.

Ouvrant le portail de la maison, Serah s'occupait joyeusement du jardin. Elle avait toujours eu la main verte et cela se voyait grâce aux splendides fleurs qu'elle nous offrait. Ayant entendu le grincement distinct du verrou, ma jeune sœur tourna son visage dans ma direction. Immédiatement, un magnifique sourire illumina son visage d'ange avant qu'elle ne s'élance vers moi pour m'accueillir.

.

Secouant la tête, Lightning tenta de faire abstraction aux divagations qui la submergeaient. En vain, elle essaya d'éloigner certaines images de son esprit. Des souvenirs qui aimaient revenir de temps à autre pour la torturer, lui rappeler sa lourde erreur. Mais lorsque le rire de Serah résonna dans son esprit, elle crut que ses entrailles vibraient littéralement à ce son. Les jambes flageolantes, la soldate perdit l'équilibre et tituba brutalement contre un mur.  
Sa respiration devint difficile, comme si elle étouffait sous un sac. Les battements de son cœur se firent muets, cédant leur place aux éclats de rire joyeux de sa sœur. La bouche sèche, la blonde fut incapable de déglutir, tentant avec peine de rester debout. Heureusement pour elle, le froid de la façade en brique l'aidait à rester ancrée sur Terre alors que son esprit désirait s'envoler vers un lointain passé.  
Comme dans un cauchemar, Lightning ressentit le besoin de hurler sa détresse, mais aucun son de ne sortait de sa gorge. Elle était muette et paralysée. Prisonnière par son passé et ses regrets...

Dans un élan d'énergie, la soldate se redressa brutalement avant de se mettre à courir frénétiquement, comme si s'éloigner de cet endroit allait repousser ses fantômes. À travers la ruelle, elle s'élançait comme si la pire des créatures était à ses trousses. Tout semblait fou autour d'elle, irréel. Elle n'avait même plus l'impression de sentir son corps, observant avec impuissance où celui-ci allait la mener.  
Inconsciemment, sa main s'agrippa à une poignée métallique qu'elle ouvrit la seconde suivante. Sans se munir de sa prudence habituelle, Lightning pénétra à l'intérieur sans même savoir où elle mettait les pieds. Comme fuyant des poursuivants, elle claqua la porte derrière elle avant de s'y adosser, essoufflée. Lentement, elle y glissa le long avant de se retrouver assise sur le sol. Les rires s'étaient estompés.

.

- Je pense sincèrement que tu en fais toujours trop, gronda Serah en tentant de prendre un air sévère. On a besoin de toi ici, auprès de nous.

Ma cadette leva un regard triste dans ma direction, ce qui me fendit le cœur. Debout dans la cuisine, elle s'occupait du repas de ce soir. Même si celle-ci essayait de me réprimander, elle arrivait avec peine à restreindre son envie de rire. Assise à table, je contemplai ma jeune sœur d'une affection presque maternelle.  
En mon absence, Serah continuait de grandir et de mûrir. Je ne pouvais que constater avec soulagement à quel point elle devenait une femme. Une splendide femme qui plus est ! Responsable et raisonnable. Je n'avais réellement aucun souci à me faire pour notre mère, car je savais que ma sœur gérait parfaitement la situation. Même si, intérieurement, je culpabilisai tout de même de lui avoir confié cette lourde tâche à elle seule.

- En guise de punition, tu vas devoir regarder un film romantique avec moi, ce soir, ajouta ma tyrannique cadette avec mesquinerie.

Face à l'horreur qui devait s'exprimer sur mon visage outré, elle éclata de rire. Mon cœur s'embauma de cette douce chaleur. Elle savait parfaitement que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Quelle chipie !

.

Cette fois-ci, Lightning n'arrivait plus à apporter correctement de l'oxygène à ses poumons. Comme si elle faisait une crise d'asthme, son souffle était frénétique. Si rapide que c'en était douloureux pour elle. Ses yeux lui brûlaient péniblement, mais aucune larme ne venait soulager sa souffrance. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, elle le savait.  
Dans son esprit, sa faible raison tentait d'affronter la folie dans un combat inégal. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle analyse son environnement. Elle devait s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité. Et pourtant, ses jambes ne répondirent pas à ses appels, tout comme sa respiration qui continuait d'accélérer la cadence, encore et encore.

Les mains tremblantes, Lightning les glissa le long de son corps, cherchant désespérément sa sacoche. Sa boîte à musique. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait encore la sauver de cette frénésie. Mais dans son état, ses doigts étaient bien plus que maladroits. Elle n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir son petit sac pour atteindre l'objet qui pouvait la calmer.  
La sueur perla sur son front alors qu'elle sentait l'angoisse resserrer son entrave autour de sa gorge. Sa tête commençait à tourner et plus aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à se formuler. Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que sa vision se troublait et se mouvait comme si elle se trouvait sur un navire. Dans sa confusion, elle ne réussit même pas à identifier son environnement.  
Il fallait la boîte à musique ! Sinon, la blonde allait la voir, elle le savait. Elle risquait de visionner cette éternelle scène qui la hanterait toute sa vie. Elle devait...

.

Tout était blanc, comme si toute la pièce était drapée sous d'immenses draps d'une pureté immaculée. La forme des meubles était parfaitement reconnaissable sous cette cape de blancheur. Un silence pesant régnait dans les lieux, comme si l'univers entier était devenu muet. Même mes pas sur ce sol innocent n'émettaient aucun son, se pliant aux lois du mutisme.  
Portant une robe blanche comme un ange, Serah était étendue sur son lit. Ses paupières étaient clauses et ses mains étaient croisées sur son ventre. On aurait cru Blanche-Neige qui attendait paisiblement son prince charmant. Mais au fin fond de mon cœur meurtri, je savais parfaitement qu'aucun baiser ne pourrait la ramener. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer son retour. Futile espoir. Unique espoir.

Doucement, je m'avançai au pied du lit, le regard fixé sur ma cadette endormie. Le terrible besoin de lui avouer mes excuses et de quémander son pardon me tiraillait les entrailles, comme me rongeant de l'intérieur. Mais j'avais beau me débattre, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Ma voix était incapable de percer le silence.  
Lorsque je tentais de m'approcher de Serah, ma main se posa sur le drap immaculé. Mais je la retire immédiatement en sentant un liquide brûlant et visqueux sous ma peau. Une tache rouge sang était apparue à l'endroit que j'avais touché un peu plus tôt. Lentement, elle s'étalait sur le lit.

Prise d'effroi, je me reculai vivement d'un peu. En me retournant, je me rendis compte que mes traces de pas étaient de la couleur du sang. Et tout comme le reste, elles grandissaient et salissaient la pureté blanche des lieux. Levant les yeux vers le plafond, je vis couler cette liqueur de partout, inondant la pièce de son impureté. Paniquée, je voulus attraper ma sœur et fuir les lieux pour la mettre en sûreté.  
Mais lorsque je me tournai dans sa direction, je me figeai subitement. Tout comme la pièce, sa robe était salie de deux tâches l'une se propageait au niveau de son cœur tandis que l'autre gagnait du terrain autour de son bas-ventre. En quelques secondes à peine, la tenue de Serah était devenue écarlate.

- Claire...

Je faillis sursauter face à la douce voix de ma cadette. Celle-ci avait brutalement ouvert les yeux. Dans un mouvement d'une lenteur effrayante, son regard croisa le mien, morne et sans lueur. Puis, d'un ton suppliant et douloureux, elle me demanda :

- Qui a fait ça ?

.

Redressant brutalement la tête en arrière, Lightning la cogna contre la porte métallique. Sa poitrine ne se mouvait plus sous le rythme de sa respiration. Son cœur n'émettait plus de battements. Et tous ses sens semblèrent s'être éteints. Durant une seconde qui parut être une éternité, la soldate avait cessé de vivre. Puis, elle s'écroula lourdement sur le côté comme une marionnette désarticulée dont on aurait coupé les fils.  
La perte de conscience emporta la raison et la folie dans sa chute. Libéré de toute cette frénésie, le corps de la soldate se remit en fonction. Doucement, ses poumons s'emplirent à nouveau d'air alors que son cœur redémarra tranquillement son marathon pour la vie.

_Qui a fait ça, Claire ?_

Fronçant des sourcils, Lightning sentit des courbatures un peu partout. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une sombre et froide pièce. Immédiatement sur le qui-vive, elle se mit à analyser sa situation. Autour d'elle, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Son nez l'avertit que l'endroit sentait le métal, l'huile et l'essence. La pénombre lui indiquait que le soleil avait quitté l'horizon depuis un moment.  
Intérieurement, la soldate ne savait pas si elle devait remercier le ciel d'être saine et sauve. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle prit quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place. Encore une fois, elle s'était laissée prendre par ses démons. Elle avait encore fait cette étrange vision où Serah se trouvait dans cette pièce immaculée de blanc et d'innocence. À cette pensée, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de serrer la petite clé pendue autour de son cou.  
Puis, s'étant assez apitoyée sur son sort, la jeune femme se redressa brutalement malgré les protestations de ses muscles. Il faisait bien trop noir dans cet endroit pour qu'elle puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit. Habilement, elle glissa sa main vers une poche latérale avant de sortir une petite lampe torche. Le rayon de lumière perça l'obscurité, révélant petit à petit ce que recelaient les lieux.

Quelques voitures se trouvaient dans ce qui ressemblerait à un petit hangar. Certaines en parfait état, du moins, physiquement et d'autres en pièces détachées. Sur le côté des murs, des étagères s'étendaient le long avec divers outils. Sur l'une des façades, deux immenses portiques étaient fermés. Et dans un autre coin, une montagne de pneus s'élevait à mi-hauteur de la salle. Un garage, songea Lightning sans le moindre doute.  
Dans un tel lieu, la jeune femme avait très peu de chance de trouver des vivres. Mais elle avait néanmoins un endroit où dormir pour la nuit. La banquette arrière d'une des voitures fera amplement l'affaire. Mais avant cela, elle devait sécuriser les lieux. Une chose qui allait être rapidement fait étant donné qu'il n'y avait que deux portes si l'on ne comptait pas les portiques.

De suite, Lightning alla trouver quelque chose qu'elle pourrait coincer sous la poignée de l'entrée où elle était arrivée. Puis, elle vérifia que les portails électriques étaient parfaitement verrouillés, découvrant au passage que l'électricité passait encore dans ce garage. Pourtant, elle n'alluma pas les lumières, se contentant de la lueur de sa torche.  
Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule porte. Lentement, la blonde s'approcha de celle-ci, sur ses gardes. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée, elle hésita un instant en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre de l'autre côté. Quand elle tenta de tourner le loquet, elle se rendit compte que celui-ci était bloqué. Verrouillé de l'intérieur, concéda Lightning qui ne voulut pas forcer le passage. Logiquement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de sortie de l'autre côté.

.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, les heures passèrent... Mais Lightning n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'œil. Cela pouvait parfaitement venir du fait que la banquette arrière d'une Mercedes n'était peut-être pas si confortable que cela. Peut-être avait-elle peur de refaire encore et encore ce même mauvais rêve. Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Le fait était qu'elle ne pouvait pas fermer les paupières en paix et trouver le sommeil.  
Se redressant doucement, la blonde tourna la tête en direction de la porte verrouillée. Et si c'était cela qui l'empêchait de trouver le repos ? De ne pas savoir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Lightning n'était pas réellement d'une nature curieuse. Mais ses instincts de soldate ne pouvaient trouver d'apaisement sans avoir sécurisé tout le terrain. C'était certainement cela...  
La rescapée s'extirpa silencieusement de la voiture avant d'allumer sa lampe qui commençait déjà à faiblir. De temps à autre, elle devait donner un léger coup pour faire revenir la lumière. La torche arrivait malheureusement en fin de vie. Et la blonde n'avait pas vraiment la tête à aller chercher des piles.

Une fois devant la porte, la soldate sut qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'enfoncer. Il n'y avait pas de serrures pour pouvoir crocheter le verrou. Et elle ne croyait pas réellement que faire passer une carte bancaire changerait quelque chose. De toute manière, elle n'en avait pas sur elle. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se recula doucement avant d'enfoncer brutalement son talon contre la porte qui céda dans un grincement plaintif.  
Une odeur nauséabonde de pourriture jaillit en même temps que la poussière. Rapidement, Lightning se masqua le nez du revers de la main tandis que l'autre tendait la torche vers l'intérieur. Malgré son dégoût, la jeune femme sut contrôler les haut-le-cœur qui la submergeaient par vague. Forçant la respiration de la bouche, elle s'avança d'un pas prudent vers la pièce voisine qui se révélait assez petite.

Lentement, le faisceau de lumière dévoila une petite bibliothèque. Une petite table avec une machine à café et un vieux canapé sur la droite. Sur la gauche, près des volets fermés, un bureau s'y trouvait avec... son propriétaire en décomposition. Assis sur son siège, l'individu avait la main sur le cœur. Il n'avait presque plus de chair sur la peau et ses orbites étaient déjà vides. Ce dernier avait néanmoins eu la chance de ne pas s'être fait dévorer par les vers. De par sa corpulence, la soldate devina que ce corps avait été un homme par le passé. Mais quelque chose de plus intéressant attira l'attention de cette dernière, une arme à feu. Alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans la pièce, sa lampe décida de la trahir à cet instant.  
Ravalant un juron, Lightning secoua la torche, mais celle-ci ne se remit pas en marche. Elle se retint toutefois de ne pas jeter l'appareil au sol. Finalement, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'allumer la lumière de cette pièce. De toute manière, les volets étaient fermés et elle ferait vite. Elle récupérera l'arme, vérifiera son état et c'était tout. Sachant que c'était pour la bonne cause, la blonde se mit à chercher l'interrupteur près de l'entrée de la pièce.  
Lorsque la salle fut illuminée, la soldate s'empressa d'atteindre le bureau. Elle attrapa le fusil à double canon qui y était déposé, et scruta le chargeur. Deux balles. Rien de bien étonnant, la chambre ne pouvait en emmagasiner plus pour ce type d'arme. Elle était d'ailleurs en assez bon état malgré la rouille qui commençait à la ronger. Le propriétaire possédait certainement d'autres cartouches la blonde devait perpétuer ses recherches.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'homme assis dans son fauteuil. Quel étrange endroit pour mourir, songea Lightning qui fronça des sourcils, perplexe. Puis, reportant son attention sur cette main qui serrait la poitrine, elle eut une illumination. Cet homme n'avait pas contracté la maladie, du moins, ce n'en était pas la cause de sa mort. Ce malheureux – ou chanceux selon les points de vue – était décédé à cause d'un infarctus, très certainement.  
Lightning ne se répugna guère de fouiller les poches du défunt. Après tout, il était mort et n'avait plus besoin de rien. En ces temps difficiles, il n'y avait pas de place pour la morale ou pour faire les mijaurées. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, elle se mit à ouvrir un à un les tiroirs du bureau. Des stylos, du ruban adhésif et même une petite bouteille de Wishky, mais rien de bien utile pour le moment. Finalement, le dernier étage recela le trésor que la survivante était venue trouver : une vingtaine de cartouches.

Satisfaite de sa trouvaille, la blonde se dit qu'elle en avait terminé. Tranquillement, elle se dirigea vers l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière, ne voulant pas tenter le Diable plus que cela. Passant devant la bibliothèque, Lightning scruta évasivement son contenu. Tout comme le major Barns, le propriétaire des lieux avait déposé quelques photographies sur les étagères. Elle découvrit que ce dernier était un vieil homme qui semblait adorer ses petits-enfants. Une autre image le représentait dans la force de sa jeunesse devant une vieille voiture des années 60. Puis, une dernière photo prise devant le garage où ce dernier posait avec divers collègues en tenu bleue. On aurait dit une famille.  
Écarquillant les yeux, Lightning attrapa le cadre dans sa main afin de mieux scruter le moment immortalisé. Elle arqua un sourcil désabusé lorsqu'elle reconnut sans le moindre doute Fang. Accoudée sur l'épaule d'un compère, celle-ci arborait un sourire plus que rayonnant. Sur sa droite se tenait l'homme qui se trouvait sur la chaise de bureau. Le monde était petit... Trop petit au goût de la blonde. À croire que le destin s'acharnait à croiser leurs chemins.  
Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, la soldate n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du visage de la maîtresse de Bahamut. Rien que par cette photographie, on sentait une certaine chaleur émaner d'elle. La même chaleur que Serah, pensa Lightning en caressant l'image de Fang du bout de son index. Combien de fois le rire enthousiaste de cette femme lui avait-il rappelé celui de sa sœur ? Cette femme qui possédait le même éclat que sa cadette. Cette femme qui allait risquer stupidement sa vie pour pouvoir voyager. Quelle idiote...

D'une certaine manière, Lightning ressentait le désir de protéger cette dernière lumière dans ce monde. Mais, amèrement, elle avait peur d'échouer lamentablement comme dans le passé. Elle n'était nullement liée à Fang et ne devrait pas s'en soucier. Chacune devait suivre sa vie, sa propre voie. Mais quelle était la sienne ? La soldate ne faisait qu'errer dans les rues désertes de Nautilus en attendant de mourir d'épuisement.  
Bizarrement, la jeune femme sentait le regard du vieil homme sur elle. Malgré ses orbites inoccupées, elle avait l'impression qu'il la toisait, la jugeait. Elle se faisait des idées, elle le savait. Et pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

- Elle a déjà pris sa décision. Je ne peux plus rien pour elle.

Qui essayait-elle réellement de convaincre ?  
Lightning avait beau se voiler la face, elle devait avouer que la présence de Fang avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Mais elle avait peur que le fait de se retrouver en sa compagnie réveille d'étranges sentiments en elle. Comme l'espoir... Elle ne devait pas en avoir. Depuis presque un an, la soldate n'avait fait que de se déplacer de lieu en lieu, sans vraiment trouver le repos. Il avait suffi d'une nuit en compagnie de la noiraude pour qu'elle s'endorme sur ses deux oreilles.

Levant la tête, la survivante dévisagea le cadavre du vieil homme comme si ce dernier allait lui révéler d'importantes réponses. Mais rien... Il se contentait de la dévisager comme un reproche. On aurait dit qu'il lui intimait de s'occuper de Fang. Peut-être que par le passé l'avait-il considéré comme sa propre fille. Peut-être, avant de mourir, cet homme avait connu le regret de ne pas avoir pu aider sa famille.  
Lâchant un long soupir, Lightning avait néanmoins saisi une chose évidente : elle était devenue complètement sénile. Au point de croire qu'un mort tentait de lui faire parvenir un message. Elle allait vraiment devenir folle.

.

Dès le lever du jour, Fang était déjà en pleine activité. Il lui restait deux ou trois choses à déposer dans le pick-up. Elle avait bien pris soin de se préparer correctement, vérifiant d'avoir bien étouffé sa part féminine. Sa casquette sur la tête, elle avait opté pour une grande chemise et un large jean. La jeune femme devait néanmoins être certaine que ces vêtements ne nuiraient pas à sa liberté de mouvement.  
Satisfaite, Fang se tourna vers Bahamut, les mains sur ses hanches :

- Je crois qu'on est prêt, mon pote !

Le rottweiler aboya pour donner sa confirmation. Constatant que le moral des troupes était en hausse, la noiraude fut ravie. Sans plus attendre, son compagnon et elle allèrent jusqu'au garage. Tout était enfin prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à prendre la route et partir à l'aventure.  
Cette idée excita la maîtresse de Bahamut, mais lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur le talkie-walkie, son sourire s'estompa. Les départs quémandaient toujours des adieux. Elle devra se faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir la soldate. De ne plus pouvoir lui parler par le biais des communicateurs. À qui allait-elle offrir ses monologues météorologiques désormais ? Devrait-elle lui laisser un dernier message avant de partir ?

- Allez, Bahamut, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la portière du côté passager.

Avec motivation, le chien bondit dans le véhicule et alla s'installer confortablement au centre de la banquette, près de la place du conducteur. Claquant la portière, Fang se dirigea ensuite vers le portail du garage. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait vérifié que le quartier était désert. Déverrouillant la grande porte métallique, elle la fit coulisser sans la moindre peine.  
La lumière du jour vint lui éblouir les yeux alors que le vent froid de l'hiver vint la faire frissonner. Ayant déjà fait le deuil du refuge la nuit passée, la noiraude ne voulait pas trop s'attarder. Ne savait-on jamais si un groupe d'individus décidait de passer dans le coin. Et pourtant, Fang ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de l'horizon, là où le soleil se levait. Elle se sentait mélancolique. Après tout, elle allait quitter sa ville natale.

Puis, faisant volte-face, Fang sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un se tenait à côté d'elle, contre le mur, les bras croisés. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle reconnut la soldate. Celle-ci l'observait silencieusement, sans aucune expression sur le visage, la lanière d'un fusil pendant sur son épaule droite. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là à l'observer ?  
La maîtresse de Bahamut fut à court de mots tant elle était stupéfaite. Lightning comprit qu'elle allait devoir prendre la parole. Haussant des épaules, elle déclara :

- À une seule condition... Tu changes le stupide nom de cette mission.


	12. Chapitre 11

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre à tous, mais je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. Et la prochaine fois, je n'y manquerai pas à mon devoir ;)

PS: Op2line, il y a beaucoup de livres qui traitent du sujet ou sinon internet aussi, même si faut faire attention à certains sites qui disent n'importe quoi. Si tu as d'autres questions, j'y répondrais volontiers, mais pas sur mon ma page, mais plutôt par mp ou encore sur le forum que j'ai récemment ouvert.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**11**

« L'égoïsme inspire une telle horreur que nous avons inventé la politesse pour  
le cacher mais il perce à travers tous les voiles et se trahit en toute rencontre »  
**Arthur Schopenhauer**

Bahamut accueillit avec joie leur nouvelle compagne de voyage. Cette dernière ouvrit la portière du côté passager et vint s'installer à côté du chien. L'intérieur de la camionnette n'était pas très spacieux, néanmoins, elle fut surprise de constater que la banquette était assez large pour deux personnes et un canidé. Entre ses jambes, elle décida de déposer verticalement son fusil. Devant le capot, Fang semblait encore éberluée par le changement de décision de la soldate. Elle la fixait avec incrédulité, comme si elle s'attendait à un canular.  
Complètement dépassée, la mécanicienne n'espérait vraiment plus revoir la blonde un jour. La veille, alors qu'elle faisait ses adieux à son refuge, elle avait même eu une petite pensée pour cette femme mystérieuse et incompréhensible. Voilà plusieurs jours que cette dernière n'avait même pas offert sa voix à travers le talkie-walkie. Malgré sa stupeur, la joie vint rapidement prendre place dans l'esprit de Fang qui était plus que ravie de cette nouvelle.  
Finalement, celle-ci se décida de monter à son tour dans le véhicule. Lorsqu'elle claqua la portière et posa les mains sur le volant, elle se figea un instant avant de se tourner vers la soldate. Cette dernière, les bras croisés et l'épaule adossée contre la vitre, la toisa en retour, attendant l'inéluctable question.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda Fang même si son interlocutrice avait amplement anticipé la chose.  
- Je continue à dire que cette idée est stupide et dangereuse, répondit durement Lightning qui détourna le regard en soupirant. Et je suis encore plus stupide de songer ne pas pouvoir te laisser y aller seule.

Haussant les sourcils, la noiraude ne sut pas réellement comment interpréter la réponse de sa camarade. Irrémédiablement, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Elle secoua lentement la tête afin d'étouffer un rire. Sa main glissa vers la clé de contact et le moteur se mit à ronronner avec force et vitalité. Fang n'avait pas besoin de regarder son interlocutrice pour deviner sa surprise devant la bonne santé de ce vieux véhicule. Après tout, elle l'avait bichonné comme jamais.  
Levant les yeux sur la route, la conductrice prit une grande inspiration. C'était le grand départ. Un aller sans retour, très certainement. Malgré le léger pincement au cœur, elle était déterminée à entamer son grand périple vers une destination inconnue. Une folie qui allait sûrement causer sa perte, mais elle ne le regretterait pas.

Soudain, Lightning lui tendit quelque chose. Prenant l'objet dans sa main droite, Fang fut ébranlée face à ce qu'elle tenait. Elle ravala difficilement sa salive alors que ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se décrocher de la photographie. C'était une image d'elle ainsi que tous ses collègues et amis du garage de Benjamin. D'ailleurs, Benji se tenait sur le coin gauche de la photo avec son éternel air renfrogné. La gorge nouée, la mécanicienne était dans l'incapacité de poser sa question. Où ? Comment ?

- Ne va pas encore croire que je t'espionne, déclara Lightning avec menace. Ce n'est qu'une simple et pure coïncidence si je suis arrivée là-bas.  
- Et... Benji ? bégaya la noiraude dont la main commençait à trembler.

Fang n'avait pas revu son patron depuis le fameux jour de son renvoi. Elle savait que ce dernier possédait des enfants et des petits-enfants qui habitaient dans une autre ville. Avait-il eu le temps de partir les rejoindre ? Sa famille et lui avaient-ils survécu à l'épidémie ?

- Benji ? Tu parles du vieillard sur la photo ? rétorqua la blonde en fronçant des sourcils avant de baisser les yeux sur son arme. Il y avait le corps d'un vieil homme assis devant son bureau. Il y était depuis un sacré moment, crois-moi. D'ailleurs, c'est son fusil que je tiens là.

Observant l'arme en question, la maîtresse de Bahamut se rappelait vaguement que Benji avait brandi une chose qui y ressemblait fortement. Alors ce pauvre gaillard n'avait pas survécu... Pire encore, il n'avait même pas pu rejoindre sa famille. Seul. Il avait quitté ce monde dans la solitude, loin des siens. Les yeux de Fang se mirent à lui brûler. Les larmes la guettaient alors que son cœur pleurait déjà cette tragédie. Au fond d'elle, elle avait émis l'espoir que parmi toutes ses connaissances, certaines d'entre elles seraient encore en vie.  
Sifflant doucement, Bahamut déposa sa tête sur la cuisse de son amie humaine. Il pouvait ressentir la détresse que celle-ci tentait de restreindre. Pas besoin de posséder le sixième sens de l'animal pour comprendre la douleur de Fang. Lightning ne comprit pas pourquoi en cet instant précis, elle ressentait le besoin de consoler la jeune femme. De toute sa vie, elle avait seulement su se montrer compatissante et encore, cela ne faisait pas toujours ses preuves à chaque fois.

- Il n'est pas mort de la maladie, si cela peut te rassurer... enfin, je veux dire qu'il n'a pas trop souffert, expliqua doucement la blonde, l'air renfrogné devant sa maladresse. Il a eu une crise cardiaque.  
- Je lui ai toujours dit que son air constipé était mauvais pour son cœur, rit faiblement Fang qui se reprenait petit à petit. Merci... pour la photo.

Comme unique réponse, la soldate se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Abaissant le pare-soleil du côté conducteur, la maîtresse de Bahamut accrocha la photographie dans la languette dédiée aux cartes routières. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir emporter un souvenir avec elle. C'était comme si sa famille adoptive l'accompagnait dans son voyage. Lentement, Fang posa sa main sur le levier de vitesse avant d'enclencher la marche avant.  
Le pick-up sortit doucement du garage avant de s'élancer avec assurance sur la route jonchée d'obstacles en tout genre. Sans même un dernier regard pour la demeure, ils partirent.

Alors que le véhicule longeait l'une des grandes rues principales de Nautilus, les passagers étaient restés cloîtrés dans un long silence. Fang restait focalisée sur sa conduite, cherchant sans cesse un passage pour éviter les débris ou les voitures qui traînaient ci et là. Lightning regardait évasivement par sa fenêtre comme si seul son corps était dans la voiture et que son esprit était ailleurs. Quant à Bahamut, ce dernier dormait paisiblement comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à partir en voyage avec sa maîtresse.  
Devant eux, le paysage désolé défilait lentement en témoignant toute sa désolation. Sur la droite, un bâtiment en feu se calcinait petit à petit tandis que les flammes allaient se répandre vers les bâtisses voisines. Les boutiques vandalisées vomissaient le verre de leur vitrine et quelques articles non-comestibles. La route était craquelée de partout à cause du dernier tremblement de terre. Certaines zones n'étaient même plus praticables tant la chaussée était abîmée.  
La conductrice évitait de rouler trop vite. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver sur ce chemin accidenté. À 50km/h, elle réprimait parfois le désir d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélérateur pour fuir rapidement cette dévastation urbaine. Mais elle prenait son mal en patience, sachant que la sortie de la ville n'était plus très loin. Sans vraiment se l'expliquer, Fang ne ressentait plus l'oppressante impression d'être observée. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle se trouvait dans un habitacle. Peut-être que la simple présence de la soldate pouvait la rassurer.

Lorsque la noiraude vit le panneau annonçant la fin de la frontière de Nautilus, elle sentit l'excitation la prendre. Ça y était, le voyage allait réellement débuter. Elle allait découvrir de nouveaux horizons et faire de nouvelle découverte. Peut-être même que l'espoir se trouvait un peu plus loin, dans une contrée reculée ou un village qui avait survécu à la maladie.  
Mais très vite, son agitation se calma rudement. Le cœur battant la chamade, les mains durement serrées au volant au point que ses jointures en devenaient blanches, Fang retint son souffle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme tentant d'éloigner cette hallucination. Inconsciemment, elle marmonna :

- Qu'est-ce que...  
- L'épidémie, murmura faiblement Lightning sans se décrocher du paysage. Les grandes villes n'avaient pas d'autres choix pour se débarrasser des corps.  
- Oh, mon Dieu...  
- Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Aux abords de la ville, des tranchées avaient été creusées et remplies de cadavres. Tous morts à cause du nouveau virus. Leur nombre était tellement grand que les fosses ne suffisaient plus pour tous les engloutir. Homme, femme, enfant, vieillard... Désormais, une montagne de corps se dressait tout autour de Nautilus comme une muraille. Un mur de morts...  
Face à la montée massive de contaminés, les grandes cités comme Nautilus ne pouvaient plus contenir tous les défunts. Les crématoires fonctionnaient à l'usine. Les pompes funèbres étaient toutes débordées. Finalement, il fut décidé que les morts seraient jetés hors de la ville afin d'éloigner la maladie du cœur des habitations. Malheureusement, le virus continuait de se propager et la liste de l'au-delà s'agrandissait encore et encore.  
L'odeur nauséabonde des corps en putréfaction envahit l'air. Rapidement, Fang remonta sa vitre même si la puanteur parvenait à se faufiler dans les conduits d'aération. Par le passé, elle avait lu dans le journal que la maire de la ville avait opté pour cette opération. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait pu imaginer une telle immondice. Il y avait tellement de personnes. Là, entassés comme des détritus, devenant tous des sans-noms.

Écrasant la pédale d'accélération, Fang tenta de traverser le plus rapidement possible ce cimetière improvisé. La camionnette émit un petit ronronnement avant de s'élancer à vive allure sur la route. Dans son rétroviseur, la conductrice pouvait voir Nautilus rapetisser petit à petit. Levant les yeux sur la photographie, elle murmura un adieu silencieux à sa ville natale, à ses défunts amis et à Vanille.

.

Les heures passèrent sans que les deux femmes ne croisent autre chose sur leur chemin que des décombres et voitures abandonnées. Lightning étant restée silencieuse et Fang songeuse, cette dernière avait décidé de meubler la conversation avec un peu de musique. Lorsqu'elle avait mis un CD des Béhémoth, un groupe de rock très en vogue avant toute cette apocalypse, les premières notes l'avaient fait frémir de plaisir. La musique l'avait tant manquée. Sans elle, autant vivre en étant sourd.  
La soldate n'avait émis aucun commentaire devant le type de chansons choisi. Peut-être que le groupe lui plaisait. Ou peut-être s'en fichait-elle éperdument. La suite de la route continua au rythme de la musique, laissant à la chanteuse du groupe parler pour tout le monde.

En milieu de l'après-midi, Fang avait quitté l'autoroute afin de prendre une route de campagne. Elle pensait qu'ainsi, les choses seraient moins ennuyeuses qu'un trajet rectiligne. Après tout, aucune destination n'avait été décidée. Et vu que Lightning semblait peu encline à participer au choix de la direction à prendre, la noiraude avait carte blanche.  
Au bout d'un petit chemin, une petite ferme apparut à l'horizon. Deux options s'offraient à la conductrice. Soit elle prenait la droite et s'approchait de la petite habitation, soit elle prenait la gauche et continuait sa route. Ne sachant pas quelle décision prendre, Fang arrêta le véhicule pour se donner le temps à la réflexion. Tout autour de la camionnette n'était que des champs à perte de vue avec quelques arbres par-ci et par-là.

- Que fait-on ? demanda la noiraude en tapotant le volant des doigts. On se fait une petite visite ?  
- Pourquoi donc ? rétorqua Lightning en jetant un regard mauvais vers la ferme.  
- Peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas comme de la nourriture. Qu'en penses-tu ? Et puis, nous venons de faire pas mal de route, presque quatre cents kilomètres. Une pause s'impose.  
- C'est toi la capitaine du navire, je te rappelle.  
- Attention, je suis sans pitié envers les passagers clandestins.

Fang rit doucement lorsqu'elle vit la blonde la dévisager avec sévérité. Doucement, elle remit la voiture en route et tourna sur la droite. Le petit chemin de terre était truffé de trous, secouant les membres du pick-up de tous les côtés. Au bout de cinq minutes, elles arrivèrent devant ladite ferme qui se composait d'une vieille maison en bois rouge et une grande étable à l'arrière.  
Ravie de pouvoir prendre un peu de repos, la mécanicienne coupa le moteur avec enthousiasme. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la portière pour descendre, elle fut presque bousculée par Bahamut qui était complètement excité de retrouver le grand air. Réajustant sa casquette, Fang regarda son petit compagnon bondir comme un lapin dans tous les sens pour dépenser son trop-plein d'énergie. Lightning sortit à son tour, le fusil accroché à l'épaule. Elle leva un regard sceptique vers la maison.

- Laisse-nous le temps de fouiller avant de critiquer, veux-tu ? ricana la noiraude qui étira ses bras avant de s'avancer vers les marches qui menaient vers la demeure.

.

- Bon, maintenant, tu peux critiquer, soupira Fang d'un sourire abattu.

Après avoir fouillé toute la maison, les deux femmes n'avaient rien trouvé de réellement intéressant. Pas de nourritures. Pas d'utilitaires. Juste un gros tas de vaisselles sales. Des draps de couleur brune. Il n'y avait même plus d'eau dans les robinets. Une véritable misère.  
Se tenant dans ce qui semblerait être un salon, elles jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil dans cette salle. Le sol en bois craquait sous leurs pas et les rayons du soleil perçaient péniblement à travers les vieux rideaux en faisant briller les paillettes de poussières. Les lieux étaient faiblement meublés. Il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire comme un canapé, une petite télé, une table à manger, un lit, une commode... Les anciens propriétaires devaient vivre avec beaucoup de modestie.  
Malgré sa fatigue, Fang se retint toutefois de se laisser tomber sur le vieux fauteuil de peur d'en ressortir toute tachée de blanc. Tout avait déjà été vidé avant leur arrivée en tout cas. Les placards bâillaient et les tiroirs des meubles avaient tous été négligemment laissés ouverts.

- C'est une perte de temps, commenta Lightning qui s'avança vers la cheminée où trônaient quelques babioles.  
- Je ne veux pas abandonner aussi facilement, grommela Fang qui scruta par la fenêtre avant de voir la seconde bâtisse. Je vais aller fouiller la grange.

La soldate n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que sa camarade avait déjà quitté les lieux. Lâchant un long soupir, la blonde avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son instinct la mettait en alerte et lui disait que quelque chose clochait dans cette ferme. Pourtant, tout menait à prouver que l'endroit avait été abandonné depuis des lustres.  
Lightning retira sa main du vieux bois de la cheminée. Alors qu'elle allait se frotter les mains afin de se débarrasser de la poussière, elle s'arrêta brutalement avant de scruter le bout de ses doigts. Il n'y en avait pas. Systématiquement, les sourcils froncés, la blonde étudia plus minutieusement les diverses décorations qui se trouvaient devant elle. Le cadre photo, les poupées russes, la figurine en cristal... Ils étaient propres. Quelqu'un négligeait certes cette maison, mais pas ces objets sentimentaux.

Le cœur de la blonde se mit à palpiter frénétiquement face à cette révélation. Sans plus attendre, elle s'élança hors de la demeure. Elle sauta par-dessus les quelques marches avant de contourner la petite maison. La soldate dut restreindre son envie de crier le nom de son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention. Surtout pas si une ou des personnes étrangères se trouvaient dans les parages.  
Ravalant un juron, Lightning savait qu'elle aurait dû suivre son intuition dès le début. Rien qu'en la regardant, cette ferme lui donnait des sueurs froides. Et elle était loin de vouloir découvrir le pourquoi.

.

Usant de toute sa force, Fang réussit à retirer l'énorme planche en bois qui verrouillait la double porte de la grange. Laissant lourdement le poids tomber sur le sol de terre, elle tapa ses mains l'une contre l'autre après cet effort. Puis, elle attrapa l'une des grosses poignées avant d'ouvrir l'une des battantes. Les jointures grincèrent légèrement afin de protester. Une odeur fécale et de foin émanait de l'intérieur.  
En jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, la noiraude devinait qu'autrefois, des vaches et peut-être même des chevaux étaient entreposés ici. Six grands box se présentaient devant elle, trois de chaque côté. Des fourches, pioches et autres outils de fermiers étaient accrochés aux murs ou jonchaient le sol. Il y avait de la paille un peu partout. Lentement, Fang pénétra dans les lieux en poussant la porte au maximum afin de faire entrer la lumière. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait, elle ouvrait les fenêtres sur son passage autant pour aérer que pour éclairer l'endroit.  
Finalement, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il restait une porte au fond, cette fois-ci en métal. Curieuse, elle alla voir de plus près dans l'espoir que peut-être, on y stockait secrètement de la nourriture. La poignée était large et pointait vers le haut. L'attrapant à deux mains, la noiraude la fit pivoter avec difficulté jusqu'à l'horizontal. Puis, lorsqu'elle allait tirer pour ouvrir le passage, une voix tonna derrière elle :

- Fang !

Scrutant par-dessus son épaule, l'interpellée vit arriver la soldate à grands pas. Celle-ci semblait nerveuse ou de mauvaise humeur, elle ne saurait le dire.

- Nous devons partir d'ici, intima Lightning sans offrir la moindre explication. Immédiatement !  
- Deux minutes, je vérifie juste encore un truc et...  
- Maintenant !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un tintement métallique. Immédiatement, Fang se boucha le nez et la bouche devant l'odeur qui semblait l'avoir frappée en plein visage. Secouant la tête en clignant des paupières, elle tenta de se maîtriser avant de lever le regard dans la pièce voisine. Écœurée, elle sentit son estomac remonter dans sa gorge.  
La salle avait certainement été autrefois l'abattoir. Le sol et les murs étaient en pierres polies comme dans les salles de bain. Quant à savoir de quelle couleur ils étaient à l'origine, impossible de distinguer autre chose que le sang séché dont ils étaient recouverts. Divers instruments de découpe y étaient installés dans un sale état, comme ayant été trop souvent usés sans être nettoyés. Des seaux remplis d'une marre rouge et noire, ou à moitié vide se trouvaient auprès du lavabo en métal. Des crochets pendaient du plafond où des morceaux de viande y étaient suspendus. Certains semblaient même encore frais et sanguinolents.

Fang crut que ses jambes allaient flancher sous son poids tant elles tremblotaient. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, elle courut à vive allure vers l'extérieur. Elle avait besoin d'air frais. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de cette vision d'horreur, de cette boucherie. Arrivée à la sortie de la grange, l'estomac retourné, la mécanicienne se pencha brutalement en avant, pliée en deux. S'accrochant à la porte pour ne pas tomber, elle toussait furieusement. Une toux qui ouvrait et râpait douloureusement sa gorge. La jeune femme devait faire un effort incommensurable pour ne pas rendre en cet instant précis.  
Humains... Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle viande qui se trouvait dans cet abattoir. C'était de la chair humaine ! Des corps suspendus par le thorax avaient été dépecés, mutilés, découpés... Certains avaient même les paupières ouvertes, fixant le vide. Comme cette fillette qui avait semblé la toiser droit dans les yeux... Des cannibales... Secouant la tête, Fang tenta de se débarrasser de ces immondes images qui allaient la hanter le restant de sa vie.

Le corps fébrile, la noiraude continuait de tousser, incapable de se reprendre. Lorsque des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, elle faillit se mettre à hurler comme une folle. La panique l'avait prise en embuscade, la poussant à vouloir se débattre frénétiquement pour s'en défaire. Mais Fang ne fit rien, car une voix familière vint la rassurer.

- Il ne faut pas rester ici, déclara Lightning en tirant autoritairement sur le bras de son amie. Relève-toi !

Voyant que Fang avait du mal à tenir correctement sur ses jambes et qu'elle était en état de choc, la soldate passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule. Prenant ainsi en charge une partie des efforts de son amie, elle la força à marcher rapidement vers la camionnette. Le visage de la noiraude était pâle à faire peur. Elle semblait perdue et anxieuse. Mais Lightning s'occupera de ce problème une fois qu'elles auront décampé d'ici.

Arrivée à la voiture, la blonde ouvrit la porte du côté passager et jeta presque sa camarade à l'intérieur. Sa main tenait nerveusement son arme, prête à la dégainer à tout moment. Elle avait de quoi s'inquiéter, car parmi les cadavres qui se trouvaient dans la grange, certains étaient considérablement costauds. Soit le tueur était incroyablement fort, soit ils étaient plusieurs. Mais cela, la femme militaire ne tenait pas réellement à le découvrir.  
Lightning fit le tour du véhicule en veillant à bien analyser autour d'elle. Rien. Au loin, le soleil allait se coucher. Il valait mieux s'éloigner des lieux le plus rapidement possible. Où que puisse être le ou les propriétaires de cet endroit, ils ne devaient pas les trouver. Ouvrant rapidement sa portière, la soldate appela :

- Bahamut !

Du mouvement se fit entendre dans les champs, derrière les blés ternes et séchés. Lentement, Lightning fit glisser la lanière de son fusil le long de son épaule et empoigna fermement l'arme. Elle était chargée et prête à l'utilisation, la blonde y avait scrupuleusement veillé. Les sens aux aguets, elle guettait tout ce qui se passait aux alentours.  
Lorsque le rottweiler sortit du champ, Lightning émit un léger soupir de soulagement qui détendit un peu ses muscles. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait baisser sa garde. Bahamut se jeta dans le véhicule, allant directement se blottir contre sa maîtresse qui paraissait malade. À sa suite, la soldate monta à son tour et claqua la porte tout en démarrant le moteur. Sans plus attendre, elle mit la marche arrière, fit pivoter la camionnette et rebroussa chemin.

Secouée par la route de campagne, Fang fixait un point invisible près de ses pieds. Les poings serrés, certaines images lui revenaient par vague, comme des flashs. Et à chaque fois, elles devenaient de plus en plus précises. Puis, brutalement, elle entrevit encore le regard hagard de la fillette aux belles boucles rousses. Son visage rond et aux joues bien dodues comme un ange. Son frêle petit corps qui n'était plus qu'un buste sans bras ni jambes. Elle tenait dans un seau...

- Arrête-toi ! cria la noiraude en se redressant brutalement.  
- Quoi ? questionna Lightning qui fut prise de court.  
- Arrête-toi, je te dis !

Pressant brusquement sur la pédale de frein, les pneus émirent un crissement avant que le véhicule ne se fige. Immédiatement, la mécanicienne ouvrit sa portière et se laissa tomber à terre. Ne pouvant plus rien contrôler, elle vomit son déjeuner sur le sol. Sa main droite se crispa solidement à son siège, l'empêchant de s'écrouler lamentablement à terre. Alors qu'elle crut le calvaire passé, un nouveau haut-le-cœur la prit et elle rendit encore une fois.  
À présent, l'estomac vide, Fang toussait douloureusement. Son corps ne se sentait toujours pas soulagé de tout le dégoût et l'écœurement qu'il avait subi. Les larmes vinrent brouiller sa vision. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'en vouloir de réagir ainsi, après tout, elle était humaine. Mais la noiraude ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir pitoyable. Elle se sentait faible et fragile alors qu'à ses côtés, Lightning était toujours aussi stoïque.

- Remonte, ordonna froidement cette dernière. Il faut qu'on s'éloigne le plus possible de cette ferme. Sauf si tu veux faire la connaissance des propriétaires.

Rien qu'à cette idée, Fang frémit d'effrois, mais également de rage. Son esprit était en contradiction. Elle désirait à la fois fuir les fous qui avaient pu commettre de telles atrocités. Mais de l'autre côté, elle aurait voulu les retrouver et les faire payer pour les horreurs qu'ils avaient commises.  
Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, la maîtresse de Bahamut se hissa sur son siège et ferma sa portière. De suite, le véhicule se remit en route. Tout en fixant le chemin qui commençait à s'assombrir au soleil couchant, Fang essayait avec peine de contrôler sa respiration afin de faire disparaître sa nausée. Elle se sentait affreusement mal, autant au point physique que psychologique. Ses yeux étaient encore embués de larmes, mais elle se fit violence pour n'en laisser couler aucune.  
Soudain, Fang se rendit compte que la conductrice lui tendait une bouteille d'eau. La soldate ne la regardait pas, bien trop concentrée sur la route. Gracieusement, la noiraude accepta la boisson et s'empressa de soulager sa gorge sèche et meurtrie. Puis, nerveusement, elle joua avec le bouchon avant de reprendre une nouvelle gorgée.

- Comment... marmonna la mécanicienne en fixant l'eau qui se mouvait dans la bouteille. Comment peux-tu supporter une chose pareille ? Voit-on de telles atrocités dans l'armée ?  
- Je suis habituée à voir des... morts, concéda Lightning d'un ton morne. Et j'ai déjà vu la pire chose qui m'était possible de voir dans ce monde...

Fang tourna le regard en direction de la soldate. Mais celle-ci maintenait encore son visage fermé, ne laissant rien transparaître. Et pourtant, c'était bien de la douleur que la noiraude avait ressentie dans les paroles de son interlocutrice. Une douleur profonde et enfouie dans les abîmes de son être.  
Se plaquant contre son siège, les bras autour de son corps comme si elle avait froid, la maîtresse de Bahamut se jeta sur le paysage. Elle avait besoin de s'évader, de faire le vide dans son esprit. Le froid de la vitre contre son front lui fit du bien, tout comme l'eau que lui avait tendue Lightning. C'était une bien piètre journée pour un premier jour de voyage, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

.

Comme pour le début de la matinée, la suite de la route se fit dans le silence. Mais cette fois-ci, le mutisme avait quelque chose de pesant, d'oppressant. Et pourtant, Fang n'avait pas la force ni le courage de briser ce calme morbide. Elle se sentait stupide de culpabiliser pour sa nature humaine. Lentement, elle vit le temps passer devant ses yeux. Des secondes, des minutes, puis des heures...  
La nuit était tombée et la lune s'était abstenue de sa présence, privant l'atmosphère nocturne de sa lumière. Le chemin était dans une pénombre presque complète. Seuls les phares du pick-up offraient un minimum de visibilité dans ces ténèbres. De ce fait, Lightning était obligé de rouler doucement.

Finalement, elle sortit de la route principale et se dirigea vers un motel désert. Il n'y avait aucune lumière qui émanait des lieux sombres et abandonnés. Le bâtiment était en forme d'U et ne possédait aucun étage. C'était un endroit plutôt petit. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de chambres au grand maximum.  
Arrêtant le moteur de la voiture, la soldate laissa toutefois les phares allumés. Elle descendit du véhicule, ce qui fit frémir de panique le cœur de Fang qui se redressa faiblement. Cette dernière vit son amie passer à l'avant de la voiture avant de venir de son côté. La blonde ouvrit sa portière et l'observa un instant, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Il va falloir se trouver un endroit pour la nuit, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Je vais faire une inspection des lieux. Et toi, tu m'attends ici.  
- Tu ne peux pas y aller seule, protesta Fang avec mécontentement et qui tenta de se redresser.  
- Tu as eu assez de sensations fortes pour aujourd'hui, rétorqua Lightning en repoussant la noiraude contre son siège avant de poser sa main contre la joue de cette dernière. Tout va bien se passer. Bahamut reste avec toi en cas de problème.

La mécanicienne avait encore son mot à dire, mais la soldate l'interrompit immédiatement :

- Quand la capitaine n'est pas en état de prendre des décisions, c'est l'adjointe qui le fait. Je suis l'adjointe et toi, tu n'es pas en état de prendre des décisions.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Lightning referma la portière. Elle sortit une lampe torche de sa poche avec laquelle elle avait bien vérifié la batterie cette fois-ci. Puis, rehaussant la lanière de son fusil, elle débuta sa marche vers le guichet d'accueil.  
Fang regarda la soldate s'éloigner dans la pénombre avant de n'apercevoir plus que la lumière de sa lampe. Elle aurait voulu descendre et rejoindre la blonde, mais sa main encore tremblante lui témoignait de sa faiblesse actuelle. Se mordant les lèvres, elle maudit son incapacité et ses angoisses. Elle avait l'impression d'être inutile. Et pourtant, n'avait-elle pas survécu jusque-là, seule et sans l'aide de personne ?

Au final, Lightning avait peut-être bien raison. Fang avait quitté son terrain de jeu, le territoire qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche. Son cocon douillet d'une certaine manière. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se jeter dans les méandres tortueux de cette apocalypse et de ses abominables créations. Vraiment, quelle idée stupide...


	13. Chapitre 12

**xReader**: Hurler de dégoût? J'aurais bien voulu voir ça x)

Guest: Je me retrouve face à un(e) vétéran à ce que je vois xD Merci pour le commentaiiiire! ;)

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Les héroïnes ne possèdent pas la cachette que tu gardes secrète  
La vie n'a pas fini de se délecter de leur air surpris  
Les Farfadets végétarien sont des êtres bien  
Mais que mangez-vous lors de vos rendez-vous?

**Amalia**: J'espère que tu te portes mieux maintenant. Il est vrai qu'il fait froid en ce moment ^^ Hahaha, le "drame" perturbe, hein? Mais tu ne trouves pas que depuis le début, la situation est dramatique? xD Merci pour le commentaire ^^

**Op2line**: Ce passage a surtout servi à dire: En monde apocalyptique, les Hommes sont capables de tout! Vraiment tout! xD

* * *

**12**

« La véritable grandeur d'un Homme ne se mesure pas à des moments où  
il est à son aise mais lorsqu'il traverse une période de controverses et de défis »  
**Martin Luther King**

D'un coup sec du coude, Lightning brisa la vitre du bas de la porte. Elle glissa ensuite sa main à l'intérieur pour déverrouiller la serrure. Ouvrant doucement la porte de la salle d'accueil, elle balaya rapidement la pièce de son faisceau de lumière. Rien, tout semblait calme. Tout en passant la lanière de son fusil par-dessus sa tête afin de ne plus avoir à la tenir, elle passa sa main vers son couteau accroché à sa jambe. Elle préférait amplement les armes de corps-à-corps aux armes à feu. Surtout qu'une détonation risquait d'alerter du monde – si du monde il y avait aux alentours.  
En s'accroupissant légèrement, la soldate pénétra dans la pièce, une lampe dans la main gauche et le couteau dans l'autre. Dans son dos, les phares du pick-up brillaient encore. Certes, cela n'était pas très discret, mais elle préférait laisser la visibilité à Fang et à Bahamut en cas de problème. Et puis, si une embuscade leur tombait dessus, la blonde pourra toujours prendre les assaillants de revers.  
Lightning fit en sorte que ses pas se marient avec le silence. Elle contrôlait sa respiration afin que celle-ci ne fasse aucun bruit. Elle devait devenir une ombre, un fantôme parmi les fantômes. Étonnamment, l'endroit semblait impeccable. Les sièges étaient à leur place contre le mur et la paperasse du comptoir était parfaitement rangée. Aucun meuble n'était renversé, pas même le téléphone. Et pourtant, la poussière avait amplement pris possession des lieux. À en croire le panneau qui se trouvait à l'entrée, les propriétaires avaient fermé le motel dès l'arrivée de l'épidémie. Certainement pour rejoindre la famille. Se trouvant sur une route peu fréquentée, il était fort possible que depuis, personne d'autre n'eût mis un pied dans ces lieux. La chance tournait peut-être.

Levant la lumière de la torche sur le panneau où pendaient les clés des chambres, Lightning constata que toutes y étaient. En vue des toiles d'araignées qui s'étaient formées au-dessus, on n'y avait pas touché depuis des lustres. Finalement, il ne serait peut-être pas utile de devoir fouiller chaque chambre, pensa la blonde avec satisfaction. Elle attrapa la clé de la chambre 1, la plus proche de la camionnette, avant de reprendre son expédition. Son regard s'arrêta devant un distributeur de snacks et boissons. Peut-être restait-il quelque chose qui n'avait pas encore péri. Mais la jeune femme s'occupera de ce détail plus tard.  
La porte arrière étant entrouverte, Lightning s'en approcha à pas de loup. Finalement, elle se rendit compte que l'endroit n'était qu'un immense placard où des fournitures y étaient entreposées. Des choses pouvaient s'avérer extrêmement utiles comme le paquet de piles qu'elle apercevait à la lumière de sa lampe. Peut-être que demain matin, avant de repartir, Fang et elle devraient faire un tour dans chaque recoin de ce motel pour tout récupérer.

Un panneau électrique attira l'intérêt de la blonde qui l'ouvrit afin de découvrir tout son panel d'interrupteurs. Tous, sans exception, étaient sur « off ». Par chance, les propriétaires des lieux étaient très minutieux en ayant soigneusement étiqueté au-dessus de chaque bouton à quoi il correspondait. Mais encore fallait-il que le courant passe.

- On va vite être fixé, marmonna Lightning en enclenchant un interrupteur.

La lumière s'alluma dans le petit local et dans la salle d'accueil. Finalement, le motel possédait peut-être son propre groupe électrique. Éteignant sa lampe, la jeune femme se faufila rapidement dans la pièce d'à côté pour éteindre. On n'était jamais assez prudent. Puis, elle revint vers le tableau électrique où elle scruta minutieusement chaque étiquette. Salle d'accueil, chambres, lumières porche, enseigne lumineuse... Sur la dernière notice, Lightning ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la solution parfaite pour marquer dans le noir « nous sommes ici ».  
Finalement, afin d'opter pour le nécessaire, la soldate n'enclencha que l'électricité des chambres et coupa celle de l'accueil pour le moment. Ceci fait, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. À présent, elle devait aller fouiller les chambres afin de s'assurer qu'aucun autre client clandestin ne se trouvait là.

Longeant le mur, la lampe et le couteau toujours en mains, Lightning vérifia l'état des vitres des chambres. À chaque porte, elle contrôlait que toutes étaient bel et bien verrouillées. Il y en avait douze à examiner. La soldate avait rapidement fait le tour avant de terminer devant la chambre 1. Sortant la clé de sa poche, elle pénétra dans la pièce avec lenteur, mais bien plus détendue depuis son inspection du guichet d'accueil.  
La chambre et la salle de bain étant vides, l'éclaireuse lâcha un long soupir avant de rengainer sa lame. Elle se massa légèrement la nuque avant de diriger vers les lampes de chevet et de les allumer. Puis, elle se dirigea vers les rideaux qu'elle referma minutieusement afin de ne laisser filtrer aucune lumière vers l'extérieur. Cet endroit devrait suffire pour cette nuit, songea-t-elle avant d'aller rejoindre Fang au pick-up.

- R.A.S, épela Lightning en ouvrant la portière du côté passager, attirant l'attention de Fang. On a même de la chance, le ballon d'eau chaude est fonctionnel.  
- Je suis désolée, répondit faiblement la noiraude d'un air abattu.  
- Être désolée ne changera rien. Viens plutôt te reposer maintenant.

Prenant une petite inspiration, Fang sortit de la voiture. Bahamut s'empressa de bondir hors de l'habitacle et partit gambader au loin dans l'obscurité. Sa maîtresse ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher, pensant que Lightning avait dû parfaitement sécuriser les lieux. Cette dernière éteignit les phares avant d'éclairer son amie de sa torche, l'aidant ainsi à voir plus clair dans la pénombre. Elles ramassèrent quelques affaires personnelles dans le coffre dissimulé et allèrent tranquillement s'installer dans la chambre 1.

La douche bien chaude fit un bien fou à Fang. Laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps fatigué, elle ferma les paupières pour savourer cette sensation de bien-être. Et pourtant, un lourd poids continuait de peser sur son cœur. Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux lorsque certains flashs l'assaillirent de nouveau. De suite, elle attrapa le savon et se mit à frotter frénétiquement sa peau comme pour retirer des taches invisibles.  
Tout ce sang... La noiraude avait l'impression d'avoir été souillée par ce sang qui n'avait pas été le sien et dont elle n'était même pas la cause. Et pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin de nettoyer chaque parcelle de son être. Comme si cela allait laver les sordides images de son esprit. L'odeur putride de l'abattoir et celle du cimetière entourant Nautilus la hantaient encore, évinçant la douce senteur du shampoing. C'était comme une aura visqueuse qui lui collait à la peau dont elle n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, Fang sortit de la salle de bain. Elle était épuisée de combattre son traumatisme. Se retrouver seule avec ses pensées ne faisait que l'enfoncer encore un peu plus à chaque fois. Une serviette sur la tête, habillée d'un simple t-shirt et d'un boxer, elle s'avança dans la petite chambre. Deux grands lits se voisinaient en face d'une petite télévision posée sur un meuble de sa taille qui recelait un mini-réfrigérateur. Un grand placard était encastré dans le mur. Et deux lampes trônaient sur les tables de chevet. La salle de bain se trouvait à l'opposée de la sortie.  
Assise en tailleur sur le lit le plus proche de la porte, Lightning leva les yeux en direction de l'arrivante. Sur son matelas traînaient divers casse-croûte : biscuits, chocolats, chips, cacahuètes... C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu dénicher de comestible dans le distributeur de la salle d'accueil pendant que la noiraude prenait sa douche. Sur une table, près de l'entrée se tenait une petite pile de canette en tout genre : Coca Cola, Sprite, Fanta, Ice Tea...

- Il n'y a rien pour cuisiner ici, expliqua la soldate en attrapant un paquet de chips. Il va falloir se contenter de ça.

Se posant au bout du lit, Fang empoigna une petite boîte de chocolat. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais elle savait qu'il lui faudra des forces pour le lendemain et les jours à venir. Avec peu de motivation, elle ouvrit le paquet et entama le premier morceau.

- Merci pour tout, Lightning...

La blonde ne sembla même pas relever le remerciement et haussa des épaules comme pour signifier que cela n'était rien. La mécanicienne se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle remarqua également que dans un coin de la pièce, Bahamut dormait sur un tas de linges. Un léger sourire en coin, elle comprit que cette attention venait également de la soldate. Elle faillait même à son devoir de maîtresse.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, commenta Lightning en prenant une gorgée de soda. Y en a qui se sont effondrés pour moins que toi.  
- Essayerais-tu de me consoler ? railla doucement Fang en un semi-sourire de surprise.  
- Je ne fais que de relater des faits.  
- Évidemment.

La femme militaire toisa sévèrement son interlocutrice, comme si elle la défiait de démentir ses paroles. Secouant la tête, Fang alla jeter sa boîte de chocolat vide dans une poubelle. Puis, elle se dirigea gentiment vers son lit avant de s'y asseoir. Il n'était pas moelleux, mais pas inconfortable pour autant. Et puis, après avoir passé des mois à dormir sur un vieux canapé, la noiraude était parée pour dormir sur n'importe quoi.  
Sans dire un mot, Lightning se leva et s'accroupit devant le mini-réfrigérateur qu'elle ouvrit. Elle attrapa trois petites bouteilles d'alcool qu'elle jeta à sa camarade. Interloquée, Fang prit les fioles de Wisky, Rhum et Vodka dans ses mains. Puis, elle dévisagea la blonde d'un air perdu et perplexe.

- D'accord... On fête quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle sans dissimuler sa désapprobation.  
- Choisis celui que tu préfères, rétorqua la soldate qui ne se servit pas d'alcool. Ou bois les trois, si tu le désires.  
- Excuse-moi, mais je préfère être sobre. Au cas où...  
- Crois-moi, tu en auras besoin, si tu veux pouvoir t'endormir ce soir.

Lightning repartit vers son lit. Elle retira la nourriture qu'elle posa sur la table voisine avant de se glisser sous la couette. Une fois installée, elle remarqua que la maîtresse de Bahamut continuait de l'observer avec hébétude.

- Écoute... soupira la blonde en se redressant sur un coude. La porte est verrouillée. Il n'y a personne dans les environs. Je serais sobre et ton chien entendra le premier tous les bruits suspects.

Fang ne bougea toujours pas, peu convaincue par l'argumentation de son interlocutrice.

- Fais ce que tu veux, rouspéta la soldate qui perdait patience. Mais ne viens pas pleurnicher si des images t'empêchent de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Parce que ce sera le cas.  
- Et si j'ai la gueule de bois demain ? rétorqua la noiraude en haussant des sourcils.  
- Je te balancerais dans une douche froide.  
- Mais tu as une solution à tout, dis-moi.

Lâchant un râle agacé, Lightning éteignit la lampe de son côté et tourna le dos à sa camarade. Celle-ci ne put réprimer un petit rire amusé et touché. Mais son rire s'estompa rapidement alors qu'elle scrutait les petites bouteilles d'alcool. Du bout du pouce, elle caressait évasivement le verre froid. Doucement, elle déboucha la première fiole qu'elle but d'une traite. Puis, la seconde... Et la troisième.  
Fang sentit l'alcool lui brûler la gorge avant de lui chauffer l'estomac. Tranquillement, elle se faufila sous sa couverture avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Le regard sur le plafond, elle se disait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que les boissons fassent leur effet. Déjà, les souvenirs lui revenaient par bribes. Il n'y avait pas que la vision, l'odeur, les sensations... Tout lui poussait à croire qu'elle était encore devant cette scène atroce.

- Merci... murmura la noiraude, sentant son cœur palpiter vite.  
- Dors maintenant.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de la mécanicienne qui, fermant les paupières, priait pour que cela arrive rapidement.

- Je suis désolé...

* * *

Complètement à bout de souffle, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau ne savait plus comment faire pour respirer. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, si fort que j'avais l'impression que ma cage thoracique allait se briser. Mes oreilles étaient assourdies par ses battements frénétiques et puissants. Mon corps paraissait figé, dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Clignant plusieurs fois de paupières, j'avais le sentiment d'être déconnectée du monde. Que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Que je planais dans une brume de mensonges.  
Devant moi, le médecin tentait de me communiquer quelque chose. Mais aucun de ses mots n'arrivait à m'atteindre. J'étais hermétiquement fermée à cette réalité, niant toute éventualité que ce qui se produisait était ma vie. Une mort suspecte, d'accord. Un nouveau virus, pourquoi pas. Le début d'une épidémie était encore passable. Mais ça... ça... Non. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

Mon regard restait fixé par-dessus l'épaule de mon interlocuteur. Je pouvais entendre la voix de ce dernier qui ressemblait plus à des bourdonnements qu'à des paroles. Mon cœur augmentait encore sa fréquence et l'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus manquant. Derrière l'homme de science médicale s'activaient diverses infirmières. Elles s'attelaient à un rangement dans les règles. Débranchant des câbles et des tuyaux avant de les entreposer ailleurs, et d'éloigner certains moniteurs. Elles se mouvaient autour du lit où un corps drapé s'y était endormi sans même y prêter attention.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça... murmurai-je doucement, les lèvres tremblantes.

Les femmes en blanc continuaient leur travail en ignorant délibérément que là, sous ce drap, se trouvait Vanille. Ma colocataire. Ma meilleure amie. Ma fidèle confidente. Ma famille ! Elles n'avaient pas le droit de la jeter ainsi dans les oubliettes. Elles n'avaient pas le droit !

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça ! hurlai-je comme une hystérique en me jetant vers le lit.

Des mains larges d'homme se posèrent sur mes épaules. C'était le médecin qui tentait de m'interrompre dans mon élan de frénésie. De sa voix terne et parfaite professionnelle, loin de toutes émotions, il m'intima :

- Mademoiselle Yun, veuillez vous calmer, je vous prie.

J'étais sourde à ses conseils. J'étais outrée de ses ordres. J'étais écœurée par la terrible nouvelle qu'il me rappelait sans cesse. Non, Vanille ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas à cause d'un stupide virus qui était apparu de je ne sais où. Elle était trop forte, trop pure pour subir une telle fin qui ne lui était pas digne. Comment pouvais-je accepter qu'à notre époque, mon amie soit morte d'une pâle maladie ? Des démangeaisons ? Des conneries ! Des conneries !  
Je repoussai brutalement le médecin qui fut rattrapé in extremis par une infirmière. Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, je m'élançai vers mon amie. Serrant nerveusement le drap blanc qui la voilait à mes yeux, je tirai d'un coup sec. Lorsque le rideau de la réalité se leva, je crus que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds.  
Elle était là... couchée... inerte... Vanille semblait jouir d'un sommeil plus qu'apaisant. Et pourtant, les traits de son adorable visage me révélaient sa souffrance. Elle avait eu mal... Très mal avant de quitter ce monde. Ses boucles rousses ondulaient magnifiquement autour de ses belles joues rondes. Son teint était pâle. L'ange qu'elle fut avait comme été figé dans le marbre blanc. Devenant un chef-d'œuvre de la mort.

- Non... marmonnai-je en secouant la tête. Non...  
- Mademoiselle Yun, reprit le médecin en m'empoignant le bras.  
- Non !

Me débattant comme une furie, je donnai un coup de coude à l'estomac de l'homme qui se plia en deux. Hurlant de rage, je fis reculer les infirmières qui avaient voulu m'arrêter. Je sentis les larmes chaudes couler sur mes joues, me brûlant les yeux de la braise ardente du chagrin. Chaque battement de mon cœur le saignait un peu plus. Chaque inspiration écorchait ma gorge nouée. Chaque tremblement de mon corps me rappelait mon impuissance. Tout était devenu fou autour de moi.  
Voyant le corps médical s'approcher de moi, je compris ce qu'ils allaient tenter de faire. Immédiatement, je bousculai tout sur mon passage. Je défonçai la porte de la chambre, voulant par la même occasion briser cette réalité. Je devais fuir... Fuir cet immense mensonge. Partir loin... Loin de la mort elle-même.

* * *

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, Fang retint de justesse un cri de détresse. Tremblante, elle serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine avant de recroqueviller ses jambes. Dans la position du fœtus, elle ferma fortement les paupières alors que les larmes perlèrent sur son visage, mouillant son oreiller. Son corps l'oppressait comme si sa cage thoracique était devenue trop petite. Serrant les dents, elle tentait d'étouffer du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses sanglots. À cet instant précis, elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond de son être depuis le début, remontait à la surface. Que la chaîne qui contenait son chagrin et son désespoir se brisait petit à petit.  
Tout lui manquait tellement. Sa vie d'avant. Son travail. Ses amis. Ses collègues. Vanille... Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer, d'une existante stable et monotone ! De rire à nouveau autour d'une table en se croyant invulnérable, que jamais rien ne pourrait ébranler les espoirs. De pouvoir, le soir, s'allonger dans un lit à parler d'idioties avec sa meilleure amie jusqu'à pas d'heures. De se disputer pour des broutilles.

Fang se mordit les lèvres lorsque les sanglots redémarrèrent de plus belle. Au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Il n'y aura pas de lumière au bout du tunnel. C'était la fin de l'humanité, de l'espoir humain, du monde.  
Couchée dans son lit, tournant le dos à la noiraude, Lightning entrouvrit légèrement les paupières. Sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle écouta son amie libérer son chagrin, avouer ses sentiments cachés. Fixant un point dans l'obscurité, la soldate était l'oreille des pleurs de son amie. L'être qui aura conscience de sa peine afin que celle-ci ne reste pas incomprise et oubliée.  
Le cœur serré, Lightning resta dans l'incapacité de réagir. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'arrivait elle-même pas à panser ses propres blessures. Comment pourrait-elle aider autrui ?

Cette nuit-là, les deux survivantes ne dormirent que très peu. Et pourtant, le lendemain les attendait de pied ferme. Elles devaient se tenir prêtes. L'enfer les guettait encore.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Farfadet Du Bois**:  
Une vie paisible vous semble donc possible  
Dans un monde meurtri, seule l'unique raison est la survie  
On ne peut faire la fine bouche et faire avec ce qu'on touche  
La confiture, nous y revenons au fur et à mesure

**xReader**: Haha, c'est gentil de commenter sur le forum ET sur ce site ^^

**Amalia**: Je suis heureuse de constater que tu prends plaisir à lire ^^

**Op2line**: Ouh... Je peux pas te promettre du mignon dans ce chapitre non plus, je crois. Patience? xD

* * *

**13**

« Ce qui est terrible sur cette terre c'est que tout le monde a ses raisons »  
**Jean Renoir**

Une petite musique tinta comme une mélodie angélique aux oreilles de Fang qui, lentement, s'éveilla de sa terrible nuit. Avant même d'avoir ouvert les paupières, elle avait reconnu le chant cristallin de la boîte à musique de Lightning. Entrouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit cette dernière assise en tailleur sur son propre lit. Son regard était complètement hypnotisé par le petit objet. La blonde avait l'air sereine bien que paraissant absente pendant qu'elle écoutait. Il dégageait de ce tableau un certain calme apaisant pour la mécanicienne qui se redressa gentiment.  
Au travers des épais rideaux, cette dernière pouvait déjà deviner que le soleil pointait doucement à l'horizon. Elle ne se sentait guère reposée et de toute manière, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir dormir plus. Étirant ses bras, elle réveilla ses muscles lorsque Bahamut vint à sa rencontre, au pied du lit. Le chien paraissait excité, comme à son habitude.

- Ouais, ouais, je vais te laisser sortir, bâilla Fang en sortant de son lit et en traînant des pieds.  
- Il faut faire attention qu'il n'y ait pas de monde à l'extérieur.

La main sur la poignée de porte, la noiraude toisa son interlocutrice par-dessus l'épaule alors que le rottweiler se faisait impatient. Penchant la tête sur le côté, ses yeux fixaient le plafond alors qu'elle cherchait un chiffre dans son esprit.

- On n'avait pas dit un truc du genre... cinq pour cent de la population mondiale qui n'aurait pas contracté la maladie ? murmura-t-elle en se frottant le menton. Cinq pour cent... Ça fait combien au final ?  
- Sept milliards quatre-vingt-onze millions cinq cent vingt-neuf mille trois cent trente-six est le nombre de populations recensées en novembre 2012, répondit Lightning au tac-o-tac.

Devant l'air éberlué de Fang qui la dévisageait outrageusement, elle fronça des sourcils avec une certaine gêne et incompréhension. Rapidement, elle rétorqua :

- J'avais vu ce chiffre dans un rapport... Et j'ai une bonne mémoire des chiffres... Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

La maîtresse de Bahamut resta un instant silencieuse en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle pouffa de rire, ce qui parut renfrogner son amie. Mais cela était plus fort qu'elle. Le sérieux de la soldate était toujours aussi déstabilisant, mais également amusant. Malicieusement, elle reprit :

- Et donc, cinq pour cent de... ton chiffre que tu as si bien retenu, ça donne quoi ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais douée en calcul mental, rétorqua la blonde en rangeant sa boîte à musique dans sa sacoche. Débrouille-toi avec ce que tu as.

Prenant un air concentré, Fang tenta vainement d'estimer la supposition de population survivante sur Terre. Inconsciemment, elle joua avec ses doigts comme si cela allait l'aider à trouver le résultat. Mais le nombre était bien trop conséquent et sans calculatrice, c'était peine perdue.

- Un grand nombre, l'interrompit Lightning dans ses pensées. Certes petit pour le monde qui nous entoure, mais grand quand même. Sans parler qu'on ne sait pas réellement dans quels pays ou régions, il y a eu le plus de survivants.  
- Prudence est mère de sûreté. Pigé ! répondit la noiraude en hochant la tête. Je peux sortir après ce cours de math, maman ?

La soldate émit un grognement qui fit sourire sa camarade. Ne voulant pas pousser la blonde à bout, Fang ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur. Très vite, Bahamut s'élança gaiement sur le parking désert. Quant à sa maîtresse, celle-ci profita d'un bon bol d'air frais qui lui fit un grand bien. Un rictus en coin, elle se sentait à nouveau d'attaque pour cette journée. Après tout, il le fallait bien et elle n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer. Et puis, Lightning était d'un grand réconfort. Car la taquiner s'avérait être un passe-temps plutôt divertissant, quoique dangereux.

Alors que midi sonnait, les deux survivantes finissaient de charger leur véhicule. Elles avaient fait le tour de l'hôtel et avaient récupéré tout ce qui était possible d'être utile. Durant toute l'opération, Bahamut était resté sur ses gardes, veillant à ce qu'aucun intrus ne débarque à l'improviste. Ils avaient également déjeuné quelques bricoles avant de décider de reprendre la route.  
Entre temps, le ciel s'était assombri et de lourds nuages gris s'étaient parsemés un peu partout. Un orage guettait et la pluie s'impatientait. D'ailleurs, le temps se faisant plus frais, Fang avait dû échanger sa chemise contre un large pull bien chaud. Lightning avait opté pour un t-shirt à manche longue, mais conservait toujours son pantalon et veste militaires.  
Lorsque tout fut prêt, la soldate se tourna vers Fang avant de lui lancer les clés et de lui annoncer :

- À toi de choisir la route, Capitaine.

Sans laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Lightning monta dans la voiture du côté passager. La noiraude fit tournoyer les clés autour de son index en soupirant avec amusement. Elle ouvrit sa portière pour permettre à Bahamut de monter, puis ce fut son tour. Le moteur démarra au quart de tour et le petit groupe de survivants s'éloigna de leur abri de fortune. Intérieurement, les deux femmes savaient pertinemment que la prochaine fois, elles n'auraient peut-être pas autant de chance. La roue tournait, mais de quel côté ?

* * *

Un coup de feu retentit à travers le camp militaire, assourdissant les oreilles de ceux qui en furent trop proches. Lourdement, le corps d'un homme s'écroula sur le sol, une balle à l'arrière du crâne. Les quelques témoins de la scène étaient sans voix et scrutaient avec incompréhension et terreur le lieutenant Yaag Rosch. Ce dernier tendait toujours son arme vers l'endroit où s'était trouvée sa cible, le canon encore fumant. Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers l'assemblée, l'air toujours aussi menaçant.

- Je ne me répéterais pas, dit-il avec férocité. Vous avez prêté serment à votre patrie et vous vous devez de la servir, quoi qu'il vous en coûte. Le sort réservé aux déserteurs est la mort !

Tous reposèrent encore une fois le regard sur le corps à présent tiède de Rygdea, un frère d'armes, un camarade et père de famille. Un homme qui avait voulu rejoindre les siens afin de les protéger du monde qui s'écroulait. Car oui, tout était devenu fou sur Terre. L'épidémie n'avait fait que de se propager à une vitesse considérable. Les émeutes étaient devenues incontrôlables et pour redonner un semblant d'ordre dans cette société apocalyptique, l'armée devait intervenir.  
Et pourtant, en chacun d'entre nous, malgré notre patriotisme, nous désirions tous retourner auprès de nos proches. La peur au creux de l'estomac, nous craignons le pire pour nos familles et nos amis. Mais à présent, les soldats savaient à quoi s'attendre s'ils osaient défier l'autorité et manquer à leur devoir. Intérieurement, je m'insurgeai de cette forme de tyrannie. Mais avions-nous vraiment le choix ? L'armée était le dernier espoir pour remettre ce pays sur le droit chemin. Si nous ne le faisions pas, qui le fera ?

- Sergent Farron, aboya le lieutenant Rosch avec autorité, les mains derrière le dos. Au rapport !

Je levai brutalement la tête, extirpée de mes pensées. J'évacuai mes craintes pour ma mère et ma sœur et m'enveloppai de mon professionnalisme. Alors que je m'avançai vers mon supérieur, une petite voix dans mon esprit me murmurait que tout allait bien se passer. Serah était une fille intelligente, elle saurait gérer la situation et veiller sur notre mère. Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde.  
Me plantant devant le lieutenant, je lui fis respectueusement le salut militaire en tentant d'oublier qu'il venait d'abattre l'un de mes camarades. Un homme que je connaissais peu, certes, mais un compatriote tout de même qui combattait pour la même cause que moi. D'un ton stoïque, je fis mon rapport à mon supérieur :

- L'escadron Alpha et Delta sont revenus de leur opération avec quelques blessés, mais rien de conséquent. Néanmoins, Omega ne répond plus aux appels de la centrale.  
- Des déserteurs... marmonna rageusement Rosch.

Ou peut-être des malchanceux qui étaient tombés sur des rebelles un peu trop excités, pensai-je sans rétorquer quoi que ce soit, attendant d'avoir à nouveau l'attention de mon interlocuteur. Ce dernier se frotta les yeux, comme fatigué. Il me fit signe de reprendre.

- Les prochaines troupes sont prêtes et n'attendent plus que vos ordres, continuai-je simplement.  
- Farron, prenez l'escadron que vous voulez et allez au dernier emplacement d'Omega, ordonna le lieutenant avec une colère froide. Vous avez l'ordre de les retrouver et de les abattre. Je vous laisse dix minutes pour vous préparer et partir.  
- Sauf votre respect, monsieur, mais je devais aller faire un autre rapport au major Barns.

Yaag Rosch me toisa un instant avec sévérité, n'aimant pas que je remette en question son autorité. L'idée de retrouver des camarades et de les descendre sans la moindre somation ne me plaisait guère. Par chance, je devais réellement retrouver le major et ainsi, lui dénoncer ces ordres insensés. Je n'avais aucune crainte de faire face à ce lieutenant bien trop téméraire à mes yeux, mais je ne voulais pas non plus recevoir une balle dans le dos.  
Me tenant parfaitement droite et évitant de laisser mes pensées s'exprimer sur mon visage, je patientai devant la prochaine décision de mon supérieur. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner et me scruter par-dessus son épaule.

- Soit, faites vite, reprit-il froidement. Mais je veux qu'avant 17 heures, votre équipe se trouve déjà au plein cœur de la traque.

Sans rien ajouter, le lieutenant Rosch reprit sa route. Je fis volte-face à mon tour et m'élançai d'un pas pressant vers les bureaux du major.

.

Je traversai rapidement les couloirs habituellement calmes, en découvrant le chaos qui y régnait. Des personnes couraient de tous les côtés. On aboyait des ordres par-ci et par-là. Des téléphones sonnaient sans cesse, désespérant littéralement les standardistes. Dans la foulée, une femme portant divers documents faillit me percuter dans sa précipitation. Sans arrêter sa course, elle m'asséna d'excuses avant de disparaître dans l'angle.  
Mon périple se termina enfin lorsque j'arrivais devant les bureaux du major Barns. Soupirant, car étant fortement agacée par tout ce remous, je m'apprêtai à frapper à la porte lorsque je me rendis compte que celle-ci était entrouverte. Perplexe, je passai la tête dans l'entrebâillement. À l'intérieur, mon supérieur s'activait nerveusement à ranger ses effets, prenant avec beaucoup de précautions les photographies de sa famille dans sa sacoche.

- Major ? demandai-je avec hésitation.

Ce dernier leva brutalement la tête dans ma direction, comme n'ayant pas remarqué ma présence jusque-là. Il fronça des sourcils, ne sachant pas réellement comment j'allais interpréter ses actes ni comment j'allais réagir. Doucement, je refermai la porte derrière moi pour qu'aucune oreille traînante ne puisse écouter cette conversation.

- J'étais venue faire mon rapport, expliquai-je devant l'air stupéfait de l'homme.  
- Laissez tomber, Sergent, répondit le major en reprenant son activité. Ma fille est malade et je me dois de rejoindre ma femme qui est complètement paniquée.

Je le regardai faire sans rien dire. Il était évident qu'il était prêt à enfreindre les règles pour sa famille. Une chose que je pouvais parfaitement comprendre. Mais cet homme avait de lourdes responsabilités sur ses épaules. Sans lui, un des piliers de l'armée s'écroulait. Et que penseraient les soldats lorsqu'ils apprendront que l'un de leurs supérieurs avait lâchement fui ? Lâche... Était-ce lâche de favoriser sa famille en dépit du reste ?

- Le lieutenant Rosch m'a demandé de retrouver des déserteurs et de les abattre, déclarai-je soudainement, cherchant une réaction de la part de mon interlocuteur.

Celui-ci leva un regard outré dans ma direction. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement, un tic nerveux que j'avais toujours remarqué depuis que je le côtoyais. Puis, finalement, il détourna les yeux, s'attendant peut-être à ce que je pointe une arme sur sa tempe ou à ce que je le dénonce. Mais au lieu de cela, je repris d'une voix légèrement hésitante :

- Je vous en prie, monsieur, dites-moi que ce que nous faisons est juste. Dites-moi que nous avions raison de ne pas prévenir la population à propos de la cause de cette épidémie. Dites-moi que nous pouvons encore faire la différence et remettre les choses à leur place.

Le major s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai imperceptiblement à ce contact, ne m'étant pas attendue à une telle réaction de sa part. D'un air grave, il me toisa un instant, comme un parent qui avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à son enfant. C'était le même regard qu'avaient eu les policiers lorsqu'ils étaient venus révéler à ma famille la mort de John Farron, mon père. Douloureux et compatissant, tellement rempli d'impuissance.

- Faites ce qui vous semble juste, Farron, déclara mon supérieur d'une voix rauque et fatiguée. Abattez-moi si c'est ce que vous croyez juste. Partez retrouver votre famille si c'est la bonne chose à faire. Mais ne suivez pas bêtement les ordres, Farron. Dans ce monde, il n'existe plus aucune règle mise à part les nôtres.

Alors que ses paroles me percutaient, la major Barns quitta la pièce en me laissant totalement perdue dans le silence de la pièce. Comment savoir ce qui était juste de ce qui ne l'était plus ?

* * *

- Alors, on s'assoupit ? commenta Fang d'un air narquois. Faut arrêter de me contempler la nuit et essayer de dormir. Je sais, c'est difficile.

Lightning passa la main sur son visage, se faisant sortir de sa torpeur par la voix de Fang et les secousses de la camionnette. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était endormie. Chose stupéfiante pour la soldate, car cela ne lui était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps. En règle générale, elle était bien trop sur ses gardes pour se permettre ce genre d'écart.

- Ce sont les stupidités que tu déblatères qui m'assomment, marmonna la blonde en tournant son regard sur la route.

Malgré cette réplique, elle devait avouer sa surprise face au redressement de Fang. Le soir de la vieille, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cette dernière se remette aussi vivement de ses émotions. Soit cette femme était une véritable combattante, soit elle était tout bonnement insouciante, songea Lightning sans savoir laquelle des options était la bonne.  
La soldate vit qu'à présent, le véhicule s'approchait d'un petit village. Il n'était pas bien grand et il devait posséder une trentaine de maisons en pierre, peut-être plus. Le clocher de l'église surplombait aisément les toits voisins. Les alentours n'étaient que collines et montagnes. De grandes prairies bordaient la route menant à l'entrée de cette petite agglomération.

L'endroit semblait assez ancien, témoignant des vestiges d'une culture qui s'était effacée dans les grandes villes à buildings. Une fontaine asséchée se trouvait au centre de la place publique, devant la mairie. Les rues étaient dessinées par des pavés de pierres, offrant une architecture rurale presque médiévale. On pouvait aisément imaginer la tranquillité de ce lieu avant l'envahissement du silence morbide qui y régnait désormais.  
Le vieux pick-up de Fang semblait parfaitement s'adapter à ce paysage d'antan. Les ronronnements du moteur résonnaient entre les parois de ces maisons, comme appelant le village à revenir à la vie. Mais tout restait terne. Exténué. Mort.

Finalement, Fang arrêta le véhicule devant l'église, au centre même du village. Elle ouvrit la portière avant de descendre prudemment en regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas le nom de l'endroit et se doutait que celui-ci soit touristique. Ce devait être un petit paradis secret dont les habitants veillaient à ne pas révéler, gardant ainsi pour eux toute la tranquillité de cette magie. Bahamut, qui quitta à son tour le petit habitacle, s'empressa d'aller renifler un peu partout en remuant la queue.  
Lightning vérifia son fusil et le passa à l'épaule avant de s'extirper de la voiture. Elle remarqua que les volets de chaque maison étaient minutieusement fermés. L'endroit paraissait désert, mais elle avait l'impression que des regards léchaient sa nuque, faisant hérisser ses poils. Une impression qui ne semblait pas toucher Fang qui continuait de s'émerveiller de l'endroit. En réalité, cette dernière était devenue assez paranoïaque pour être habituée à la sensation d'être perpétuellement observée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fouille en premier ? demanda la noiraude qui était contente de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes après des heures de voiture. Tu veux jeter un œil dans l'église ?  
- Je ne me rabaisserais jamais à pilier cet endroit, rétorqua sévèrement la soldate d'un air outré.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu étais croyante.  
- Je ne le suis pas. Je n'aime simplement pas l'idée.

Devant l'amusement flagrant de la noiraude, la femme militaire roula des yeux. Elle croisa les bras avant de toiser sévèrement son interlocutrice. Dans son dos, elle sentait encore cette pénible impression d'être observée. Elle devait se retenir de brandir son arme et de se mettre à chasser des fantômes. Parce que oui, cet endroit était désert et nulle âme n'y vivait.

- Dans ce monde, il n'existe plus aucune règle mise à part les nôtres, cita évasivement Lightning en secouant la tête avant de continuer avec fermeté. Nous pouvons encore garder un minimum de logique si nous nous imposons des règles.  
- Si on ne veut pas déraper et péter les plombs, hein ?  
- En quelque sorte.

Fang hocha la tête avant de désigner une petite épicerie un peu plus loin. Étonnamment, dans ce petit village, tout paraissait en ordre comme s'il avait été épargné des ravages des émeutes à cause de l'épidémie. Comme si, les habitants d'ici s'étaient simplement éteints en acceptant leur sort, sans vouloir aller à l'encontre de leur destin.  
Posant la main sur la poignée de la boutique, Fang ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre que celle-ci était verrouillée. Tout en scrutant la porte en verre, elle se disait que cela serait bien dommage de devoir détruire la sérénité des lieux. Posant les mains sur la vitrine, elle tenta de voir à l'intérieur pour savoir s'il en valait la peine qu'on vandalise l'épicerie.

Lorsque soudain, le clocher se mit à tonner de son tintement gras et puissant. La force de sa cloche faisait littéralement vibrer les entrailles de la mécanicienne qui retourna furtivement le regard vers le haut de l'église. Effrayé par ce son insupportable pour son audition, Bahamut se mit à aboyer à tue-tête, ne sachant pas à qui il devait rejeter ses remontrances. Quant à Lightning, elle s'arma rapidement son fusil avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son amie. Cette dernière la toisa en retour, n'entendant plus les battements frénétiques de son cœur à cause de tout ce boucan. Mais les deux femmes saisirent la même question : était-ce un système électrique qui faisait sonner le clocher ou bien quelqu'un ?

Lentement, la soldate s'avança vers l'entrée de l'église. Fang allait la suivre de près lorsque tout d'un coup, un lourd poids lui tomba sur les épaules. Dans les tintements de la cloche, elle n'avait pas entendu la personne qui était arrivée dans son dos. Écrasée au sol, elle se débattit furieusement avant de découvrir que c'était une femme d'une forte corpulence qui s'était jetée sur elle. Cette dernière portait une robe verte où son tablier de travail avait pris une couleur terne. Sa chevelure châtaine était nouée en une queue de cheval à moitié défaite. De ce visage joufflu ressortait une petite paire d'yeux effrayants dans leur folie.  
Voyant que ses aboiements se faisaient étouffer par le clocher, Bahamut se jeta furieusement sur l'assaillante de sa maîtresse. Tout d'abord, il attrapa la manche de l'étrangère, mais celle-ci se déchira en lambeau. Il changea de tactique et opta pour le mollet où il y enfonça sauvagement toute sa dentition. La femme hurla en redressant la tête afin d'apercevoir la créature qui l'attaquait. Mais à peine avait-elle relevé les yeux que la crosse d'un fusil vint à la rencontre de son visage.

L'opulente femme s'écroula sur le côté. Fang s'empressa de ramper à reculons avant de se lever sur ses jambes. Le son de la cloche continuait à vibrer dans tout son être, provocant la naissance d'une migraine. Le regard de la mécanicienne se tourna vers Lightning qui scrutait le corps de la furie inconsciente. Puis, elle tenta d'appeler la soldate en hurlant son nom à plein poumon. Celle-ci qui l'entendit à peine, leva les yeux dans sa direction.  
Le coup de feu qui s'ensuivit fut étouffé par les tintements du clocher. Fang n'eut que le temps de s'apercevoir du sang qui jaillissait du bras de Lightning. Serrant les dents, cette dernière retint un hurlement de douleur. Et lorsque sa vue se troubla, elle tenta en vain d'apercevoir le tireur. Plusieurs silhouettes apparurent dans son champ de vision sans qu'elle parvienne à les identifier. La seule chose dont elle était consciente, était la voix et la chaleur de la noiraude qu'elle sentait auprès d'elle.  
Paniquée devant cette foule, Fang fut frappée d'une image grotesque. Celle d'habitants qui brandissaient des armes avant de partir à la chasse aux sorcières. Leurs regards étaient plein de haine et d'accusation. Certains semblaient même fous et leur visage était creusé par la peur et la lassitude. La maîtresse de Bahamut serra son amie dans ses bras alors que la carabine encore fumante pointait dans sa direction. Son chien aboyait avec menace, mais on le percevait à peine.

- Fuis, Bahamut, fuis ! hurla en vain Fang qui dut mettre des gestes pour se faire comprendre.

L'animal ne voulut pas, mais devant la détermination de sa maîtresse, il s'exécuta. Habilement, il zigzagua entre les habitants lorsqu'un homme tenta d'abattre la bête de son revolver. La mécanicienne ravala un hoquet d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit que la balle avait raté de peu son chien. Mais son attention revint rapidement vers la foule qui l'avait encerclée et qui, petit à petit, réduisait la distance.  
À cet instant précis, Fang entendit dans sa tête, de manière à faire oublier les bruits du clocher, les simples paroles de Lightning : « Dans ce monde, il n'existe plus aucune règle mise à part les nôtres. »

Une chose à laquelle la noiraude n'avait pas songé, était le fait que le règlement que s'imposaient les autres n'était peut-être pas empreint de raison, mais de folie. Tout comme les propriétaires de la ferme qui s'étaient convertis au cannibalisme. Et ces gens-là ? Quel mode de vie ces habitants avaient-ils choisi de suivre ?


	15. Chapitre 14

**Op2line**: Hahaha, parfois, je me demande si les lecteurs ne sont pas plus attaché à Bahamut qu'aux deux héroïnes! xD

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Ce ne sera long pour découvrir chaque rebond  
En espérant que cela reste captivant  
De l'aube au crépuscule de cette formule  
L'espoir est de ne pas frôler note nulle

**Amalia**: J'ai pas eu le courage de faire le calcul, moi! xD

**Deklan**: Il y a pas de soucis, c'est très gentil de ta part de me prévenir ^^

* * *

**14**

"Les troubles et l'adversité ramènent à la religion"  
**Francis Bacon**

Tout avait sombré dans une hystérie que même la folie ne donnerait pas raison. Dans les rues, la peur criait alors que la rage saisissait toutes les personnes qui avaient décidé de prier l'enfer. Les flammes dansaient alors que le verre s'émiettait avant de s'envoler au gré du vent comme la poussière d'un sablier brisé. Le cours du temps avait changé, il s'était interrompu en privant l'avenir à l'humanité. Sur Terre, il ne restait plus que désespoir.  
Marchant à travers les rues, je pouvais sentir mon pouls battre contre mes tempes au rythme des fracas m'entourant. Le chant de la douce ville animée de Nautilus avait été remplacé par les pleurs et les hurlements. Étant née dans cette cité, je ne la reconnaissais plus. Elle n'était plus cette grande maison où je m'étais habituée à y vivre. Elle n'était plus ce lieu bruyant et mouvementé qui m'avait toujours bercée.  
Sur les routes, des voitures se parsemaient un peu partout, certaines possédant encore leurs occupants. Dans la précipitation, un taxi traversa le carrefour à vive allure sans prêter attention à la couleur du feu. Un camion-citerne s'élança dans l'angle, se sentant également prioritaire. La collision fut brutale et l'onde de l'explosion brisa les vitrines de toutes les boutiques aux alentours. La déflagration en forme de champignon était si puissante que je faillis en perdre l'équilibre. Des corps jonchaient le sol, hurlant à la mort.

Dans toute cette effervescence apocalyptique, je me sentais comme déconnectée. Tout n'était qu'agitation autour de moi alors que je n'étais que d'un calme morbide. D'un pas lent, je déambulai dans ce labyrinthe urbain qui n'avait plus ni queue ni tête. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et je n'entendais qu'en fond la funeste musique de cette extinction humaine. Dans la foulée, une femme me bouscula l'épaule, mais je continuai ma route sans un regard, guidée comme une automate.  
Après quelques minutes qui me parurent une éternité, j'arrivais finalement au pied de mon bâtiment. Je levai le regard à l'étage, là où se trouvait mon appartement. Puis, lentement, je tombai à genoux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. De la braise... Tout n'était plus que braise, destruction et désintégration. Ma maison, mon chez-soi, mon refuge... Petit à petit rongée par les flammes, ma demeure disparaissait tout comme la raison de ce monde. J'avais tout perdu... Vanille, mon unique famille. Mes effets personnels. Mes souvenirs. En cet instant précis, tout ce qui avait pu être une trace de mon existence était en train de voler en cendre.  
Agenouillée devant le bâtiment, les bras bâillant, j'admirai ce terrible spectacle comme un fantôme. Voir sans vraiment voir. Ressentir sans vraiment ressentir. Que se passait-il ? Un vide profond m'emplit, me délaissant dans une marrée neutre et sans émotion. Colère, tristesse, peur, désespoir... Où étaient-ils ? Où était donc partie ma raison ? Je n'avais pas la force pour combattre afin de sauver ma vie, mon identité. Je laissai mon passé se désintégrer sous mes yeux. Tout comme j'avais laissé Vanille me quitter, Benji me virer, le destin posséder ma vie...

Soudain, quelque chose attira mon attention. Pour la première fois, je regardai vraiment mon appartement en flamme. Alors que l'horreur m'engouffrait lentement, comme léchant délicatement ma conscience avec malice, je cherchai à trouver ce qui m'avait fait quitter cette torpeur. Les bruits de la ville me submergèrent brutalement, mais tout mon être restait concentré sur une seule et unique chose : des aboiements.

- Bahamut... murmurai-je avant de violemment réaliser la chose. Bahamut !

Précipitamment, je me redressai sur mes jambes alors que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Le néant de mon esprit m'envoya une gerbe d'angoisse. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien mis à part à mon chien qui se trouvait dans mon appartement, une proie facile pour l'incendie. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai dans l'entrée du bâtiment. J'ouvris la porte avec fracas lorsque les flammes me soufflèrent leur haleine chaude au visage. Mais je continuai, focalisée sur des aboiements que peut-être je n'entendais pas réellement.  
La montée d'adrénaline sembla me rendre inhumaine. Oubliant le feu et son ardente morsure, je m'élançai dans la cage d'escalier à toute vitesse. La barre était bouillante, ce qui me fit retirer ma main en toute hâte. Mais quoi qu'il arrivât, mon regard restait fixé à l'étage, vers ma destination. Alors que je courais dans le couloir, une partie du plafond s'effondra à côté de moi, me manquant d'un cheveu. Pas le temps de trembler, pas le temps de prier, pas le temps de pleurer.

La fumée commença à étouffer de sa suie sombre. Je toussai furieusement avant de tomber sur le sol. Ma vision se troubla quelque peu. Ma gorge était douloureuse comme si à chaque inspiration, j'avalais une goulée de poussières denses. Les yeux me piquèrent et des larmes coulèrent pour tenter de les soulager. La chaleur m'enveloppa, tentant de soudoyer mon corps au repos éternel.  
Serrant les poings et la mâchoire, je me traînai péniblement sur le sol. J'y étais presque. Encore une porte et c'était la mienne. Dans un élan de folie ou de désespoir – peut-être même les deux –, je lâchai un hurlement lorsque j'obligeai mon corps à répondre égoïstement à ma demande. Recourbée, je me relevai lentement avant de charger comme un buffle les quelques derniers mètres qu'il me restait à faire.

Arrivée devant, dans ma frénésie, je n'arrivai plus à trouver mes propres clés. Tremblante, je fouillai dans toutes mes poches. J'avais l'impression qu'il y en avait trop, et je n'arrivais pas à retenir celles que j'avais déjà fouillées ou non. Finalement, je me reculai avant de donner un gros coup d'épaule à porte. Elle restait de marbre. Je repris mon élan et me projetai une seconde fois de toutes mes forces. Puis, une troisième fois et une quatrième. À chaque assaut, mon cri augmentait d'un volume comme pour encourager mes efforts. Mais très vite, ma voix mourut dans ma gorge.  
La porte céda enfin. Lorsque le passage s'ouvrit, je m'étalai au sol dans le même mouvement. Essoufflée, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Devant moi, j'entendis les couinements de mon chien. Alors que les flammes dévoraient la majeure partie de mon appartement, Bahamut était couché au centre du salon, aussi épuisé que moi. Son regard se tourna vers moi d'un air suppliant.

- Bahamut... appelai-je de ma faible intonation suffoquée.

Mon bras que je tentai de tendre à mon compagnon retomba faiblement sur le sol. Son fracas sur le parquet sembla réveiller quelque chose chez le rottweiler. Ses oreilles se redressèrent furtivement. Et de manière maladroite, il réussit à se redresser et à ramper jusqu'à moi. Il attrapa la manche de ma veste dans sa gueule avant de me tirer hors de l'appartement. Alors qu'il voulait se diriger vers l'escalier, je l'interrompis en désignant le vide-ordure. C'était notre seule chance. Le parcours fut long et laborieux, mais lui et moi, nous arrivâmes jusque-là.  
Malgré sa réticence, je hissai mon animal dans le conduit. Puis, je m'y jetai à mon tour. La chute était vertigineuse et je tenais fermement mes mains contre la poitrine, de peur de perdre un doigt dans l'opération. Mes jambes et mes épaules ne cessaient de se fracasser contre les bords métalliques du petit passage. Brutalement, j'atterris dans la benne à ordures, souffrant de partout.  
Au bord de l'inconscience, je gémis faiblement :

- Quelqu'un... S'il vous plaît. Quelqu'un...

Mais personne ne viendra à notre secours, je le savais. Seule face au monde. Sans personne sur qui compter, sans espérer la moindre aide extérieure. Seule.  
Avant de m'évanouir, j'entendis un léger couinement, puis quelque chose d'humide caressa ma joue. Une fois. Deux fois. C'est vrai... Il me restait toi, Bahamut. Je ne pouvais compter que sur toi.

.

Une giclée d'eau gelée se fracassa contre le visage endormi de Fang. Sursautant par ce réveil brutal, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux dans une panique évidente. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les esprits en place et tenter d'oublier le froid qui l'avait frappée. Elle se rendit rapidement compte avec soulagement qu'elle portait encore sa casquette ainsi que son attirail masculin. Rassurée sur ce point, la noiraude leva lentement les yeux.  
La pièce qui l'entourait était petite et sombre. Seule une lumière pointait dans sa direction, l'aveuglant et l'empêchant d'apercevoir les deux hommes de l'autre côté. Leur silhouette dépassait de l'obscurité. Ils l'observaient, cela, Fang le savait. Elle pouvait sentir leur regard sur elle. Scrutateur. Méfiant.

La mécanicienne découvrit également que ses poignets étaient ligotés dans son dos et sur le siège où elle était assise. Mais ses jambes bénéficiaient de toute leur liberté. Pour le moment... Ouvrant la bouche pour demander aux étrangers leur identité ainsi que leur motivation, Fang se rendit compte que sa gorge était complètement sèche. Si elle se risquait à formuler un mot, elle aurait l'impression de s'écorcher le gosier. Elle tenta de s'humecter les lèvres pour soulager sa soif, mais en vain.  
Les yeux toujours tournés vers les observateurs, la jeune femme attendit finalement que ceux-ci prennent la parole. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- D'où viens-tu ? tonna une voix froide et autoritaire, celui d'un homme d'un certain âge.

Aucune réponse. Fang continuait de les défier du regard.

- Je ne me répéterais pas une deuxième fois, reprit la même personne avec hostilité, perdant patience. D'où viens-tu ?  
- Je te conseille vivement de lui répondre, mon garçon, enchaîna un autre homme d'une voix plus charmeuse, mais loin de toute chaleur.

Un point positif, songea Fang qui réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Ils croyaient qu'elle était du même sexe qu'eux.

- Nautilus, marmonna-t-elle difficilement de sa voix râpeuse à cause de sa gorge sèche.  
- Qu'êtes-vous venu faire à Eden ? continua le vieux avec fermeté.  
- Où est mon amie ?  
- Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions.  
- Où est-elle ?!

L'ombre sur la droite s'agrandit. Finalement, Fang put apercevoir les vêtements de l'un de ses interrogateurs. On aurait dit une toge blanche, la même que celle que portaient les religieux. Elle entrevit la grosse main ridée et calleuse du vieil homme qui la gifla du revers. La frappe n'était pas puissante en soi, mais la grosse bague que ce dernier portait au doigt avait éraflé la joue de la noiraude. Un filet de sang coula alors que la jeune femme avait dû détourner la tête sous l'attaque.

- Mon Père, interrompit le plus jeune avec réprobation. Mon garçon, montre-toi plus coopératif et nous le serons également en retour. Pourquoi être venu dans notre petit village ?  
- Pour rien, grommela Fang qui gardait un œil sur le vieil homme qui ne s'était toujours pas éloigné d'elle. Nous voyageons sans raison apparente, cherchant une terre plus accueillante que Nautilus. Maintenant, dites-moi où est mon amie !

Les deux hommes se rassemblèrent dans l'obscurité. Ils se concertèrent dans des chuchotements que l'interrogée ne pouvait discerner. Pendant ce temps, elle tentait avec peu de chance de se défaire de ses liens. Lorsque le vieillard haussa le ton en grondant :

- Hérésie !  
- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications, mon Père, répondit doucement la plus jeune avec calme. Le Seigneur les a envoyés sur notre chemin. Cela n'est peut-être pas une coïncidence.

Très vite, la mécanicienne saisit la situation. Le terme de « mon Père » et le « Seigneur » n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Des religieux ou du moins, des êtres qui se montraient plus ou moins croyants. Fang ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre que dans tout ce chaos, les quelques rares survivants s'étaient tournés vers Dieu dans l'espoir d'une réponse ou d'une rédemption.  
Puis, doucement, le second homme s'avança vers la captive, veillant à ne pas se dévoiler dans la lumière. Croisant les mains dans son dos, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Es-tu croyant, mon garçon ?

Fang fronça des sourcils, sentant venir la question piège. Que devait-elle dire ? Devait-elle mentir ? Car en réalité, elle n'avait jamais réellement adhéré à la moindre religion. Elle n'était pas pour autant fermée au sujet. Elle croyait effectivement qu'il existait une force supérieure qui avait peut-être participé à la création du monde. Mais sa croyance s'arrêtait là. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le Créateur en Dieu, Bouddha, Allah ou autres. Peut-être était-Il tout à la fois. Peut-être n'était-Il aucun d'entre eux.  
Prudemment, Fang répondit :

- Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à ma croyance jusqu'au jour où cette épidémie s'est abattue sur nous.  
- Il n'y a pas de honte à cela, répondit le jeune homme avec douceur. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se reconvertir. La maison du Seigneur est toujours ouverte à tous.  
- Cid, je ne suis pas certain que... grommela le vieillard avant de se faire couper la parole par son camarade.  
- Tout ira bien, mon Père. Je me porte garant de lui.

Comme furieux, le prêtre quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Un long silence retomba dans la salle. Le dernier interrogateur se mouva dans la pièce. Un bruit de rideaux se fit entendre. Puis, soudain, la lumière éclata dans toute la place, aveuglant complètement Fang qui grimaça. À travers les vitraux dévoilés de la fenêtre, elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'église, quelque part.  
Les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur l'étranger. Un homme plutôt grand et bien bâti se tenait là. Il portait un magnifique costume noir avec une chemise blanche parfaite, sans le moindre pli. Le beau visage de ce dernier était empreint d'une certaine sévérité qui inspirait le respect. Ses cheveux noirs et raides retombaient jusqu'à sa nuque, certaines mèches devant son regard d'une couleur indescriptible.  
Le dénommé Cid brandit une arme à feu, mais pas de manière menaçante. Cela ressemblait surtout à un avertissement. Et Fang comprit qu'elle allait devoir se tenir tranquille si elle ne voulait pas finir avec une balle dans le corps. Lentement, l'homme contourna le siège et dénoua les liens de la prisonnière. Rapidement, cette dernière eut le réflexe de frotter ses poignets afin de les soulager.

- J'en oublie les présentations, je me nomme Cid Raines.  
- Fang.

Cid ne releva pas la simplicité de la réponse et fit signe à la noiraude de le suivre. Fang n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'exécuter sans la moindre résistance. D'ici qu'elle trouve un plan pour s'évader, elle devait être docile afin d'augmenter ses chances de réussite.

.

Les soupçons de Fang se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'immense hall de l'église. Le plafond était d'une hauteur démesurée, donnant le vertige au premier coup d'œil. L'endroit bénéficiait du silence religieux, presque mystique. Les grands vitraux représentaient chacun une partie de la vie de Jésus. Au fond, une estrade était formée autour de l'immense croix en bois où trônait le messie. Sur les rangés de bancs, des hommes et de femmes priaient dans un mutisme de ferveur. Ils ne levèrent même pas les yeux vers l'intruse tant leur attention était tournée vers Dieu.

- L'épidémie n'était que la foudre du Seigneur pour punir les impies, déclara Cid qui désigna la route à la captive. Le fait que ton amie et toi ayez survécu à tout ça signifie qu'Il vous a également choisis.

La noiraude s'avança lentement dans le long couloir qui bordait le côté de l'église, mal à l'aise. Elle restait extrêmement surprise par le nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient là. Ils étaient au moins une vingtaine. Des survivants qui n'avaient pas contracté la maladie. Le Seigneur les avait-il réellement protégés de l'épidémie ?

- Où est mon amie ? questionna doucement Fang. Pourrais-je au moins savoir si elle va bien ?  
- Votre amie se repose dans l'une de nos chambres, concéda Cid en hochant la tête. Elle est en bonne santé, car la balle n'a fait qu'effleurer son épaule. Elle s'en remettra.  
- Pouvez-vous me promettre que vous ne lui ferez aucun mal ?

Certes, elle n'était pas en position d'exiger des faveurs, mais Fang avait l'impression que cet homme était une personne de parole. Quelque chose chez lui attisait la confiance. Et pour le moment, la noiraude ne pouvait s'en remettre à personne d'autre qu'à lui.

- Votre amie est d'une violence incroyable, nous avons dû lui administrer quelques sédatifs, avoua Cid en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Mais aucun mal ne lui sera fait. Après tout, nous avons besoin d'elle.  
- Pardon ? rétorqua immédiatement Fang avec une crainte sur le cœur.

Lorsque son interlocuteur s'interrompit dans sa marche pour la fixer, la mécanicienne se rendit compte que dans l'église, il y avait bien plus d'hommes que de femmes. Et les quelques rares personnes de la gent féminine arboraient toutes plus ou moins un ventre rond. Fang écarquilla les yeux en devinant qu'elles étaient toutes enceintes même si certaines tenaient déjà un bambin dans les bras.  
Immédiatement, la maîtresse de Bahamut se tourna vers son guide. Sa question devait être prévisible, car celui-ci répondit sans la moindre hésitation :

- La population se meurt, Fang. Le but premier de la création de l'Homme est la reproduction.  
- Vous voulez... repeupler la Terre ? bégaya Fang avec incrédulité.  
- N'est-ce pas la voie naturelle à prendre ? Tout comme Noé, nous voilà à un nouveau départ pour l'humanité.

Bouche-bée, la jeune femme entendit ses mots mourir dans sa bouche. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit alors qu'elle répercutait à peine les paroles de l'homme. Pendant qu'elle marmonnait dans ses pensées, un vieillard se rapprocha de Cid et elle. Immédiatement, elle reconnut la toge et leva le regard sur l'homme fripé qui avait déjà dépassé un certain âge.  
Ce dernier lança un regard mauvais en direction de Fang avant de se tourner vers son camarade. Il tendit une feuille à celui-ci avant de déclarer :

- Voici la liste de ceux qui sont prêts à s'unir avec cette femme démente.  
- Merci, mon Père, répondit Cid en scrutant le document.

Alors que le vieux prêtre s'apprêtait à partir, Fang attrapa instinctivement le bras de Cid. Lorsque ce dernier lui jeta un regard froid, elle faillit regretter son geste. Mais la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres gagnait le dessus. Serrant sa prise, elle interrogea :

- Que voulez-vous dire par « s'unir » ? Vous parlez bien de mon amie, non ?  
- Toute union n'est valable aux yeux du Seigneur que s'ils se marient devant lui, expliqua le jeune homme. Nous devons trouver un conjoint à votre amie avant qu'elle ne se reproduise.  
- Mais... vous ne pouvez pas !

Les deux hommes religieux tournèrent leur regard vers la jeune femme. Fang ravala difficilement sa salive. C'était le moment d'être plus maligne de tout le reste du monde. Elle devait réfléchir rapidement à une solution. Sinon, la soldate allait se retrouver dans une sacrée histoire et n'aura même pas son mot à dire.  
Le vieux prêtre qui semblait l'apprécier de moins en moins, était prêt à répliquer sèchement sa décision et son autorité. La mécanicienne savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser prendre la parole.

- Parce que... marmonna Fang en serrant les poings avant de reprendre avec fermeté. Parce qu'elle est ma femme.  
- Plaît-il ? répliqua le vieux prêtre d'un air suspicieux.  
- Exactement, Lightning est mon épouse et nous nous sommes mariées dans une petite chapelle il y a trois ans de cela. Et si je ne me trompe pas, seul le premier mariage est valable aux yeux de notre Seigneur. Vous ne pouvez donc pas l'unir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Tendue, Fang remercia le ciel pour son peu de savoir catholique. Elle ne s'intéressait certes pas réellement à la religion, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de connaître quelques rudiments. Parmi lesquels il était interdit de se marier deux fois à l'église, car seule la première union comptait réellement. Et si ces hommes étaient de parfaits croyants, ils devraient se plier à cette coutume.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas croyant, reprit Cid avec perplexité, scrutant minutieusement les expressions de son interlocutrice.  
- Moi, peut-être pas, répondit la noiraude en feintant un air naturel. Mais ma femme, oui.

Le vieux prêtre parut songeur. La colère brillait dans son regard et une veine ressortait au niveau de sa gorge. La mécanicienne avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à une autre. Mais finalement, il se contenta de lui jeter un regard acéré avant de se tourner vers le jeune religieux. Celui-ci l'observa silencieusement, attendant son verdict qu'il ne cherchera pas à protester.

- Eh bien, soit ! gronda le prêtre avec rage. Les choses n'iront que plus vite ainsi. Cid, je compte sur toi pour que le travail soit fait correctement.  
- Bien entendu, mon Père, répondit respectueusement Cid avant de se tourner vers Fang. Si tu veux bien me suivre.

.

Finalement, la maîtresse de Bahamut suivit son guide jusque dans un bureau de la mairie. Voyant que Cid faisait exactement comme s'il était chez lui, elle se demanda si ce dernier n'avait pas été le maire de ce petit village.  
Assise en face du bureau où l'homme était installé et où il fouillait quelques paperasses, la noiraude se permit de scruter son environnement. L'endroit paraissait froid et austère. Des bibliothèques remplies de livres, des vitrines où trônaient des photographies d'Eden et quelques trophées quelconques. Fang se rendit compte que tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce, n'avait aucun lien intime avec Cid. Tout n'était que professionnel.  
Dans le dos de ce dernier se tendait une grande baie vitrée où on pouvait apercevoir le village ainsi que l'église. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Fang se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver Lightning et si Bahamut avait réussi sa fuite. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la maison de Dieu, elle avait eu le temps de remarquer que sa voiture n'avait pas bougé. Les habitants n'avaient pas encore découvert son compartiment secret. Ce qui était une excellente chose.

- Quel métier exerçais-tu ? demanda abruptement Cid, extirpant la noiraude de ses pensées.  
- Pardon ? rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de se reprendre.  
- Notre village s'est sorti de cet effondrement mondial sans grande peine, car il a toujours prospéré de ses propres moyens. Nos champs, nos bétails, nos raffineries... Nous n'avions jamais réellement eu besoin de l'extérieur pour survivre. Et j'aimerais bien savoir dans quel domaine tu allais pouvoir offrir ta participation à notre communauté.  
- C'est logique, concéda la maîtresse de Bahamut qui devait s'avouer impressionnée. Je suis mécanicien.

Une lueur intéressée brilla dans le regard du présumé maire lorsqu'il inscrivit quelque chose dans ses documents. Tout en continuant son activité, il annonça :

- Dans un premier temps, tu auras toujours des hommes pour t'accompagner. Une fois que tu te seras adapté à notre société et gagné notre confiance, tu deviendras officiellement un habitant d'Eden.  
- Pourquoi m'accepter aussi facilement ? rétorqua Fang avec incrédulité.  
- Nous ne t'avons pas encore accepté. Mais si Dieu t'a mis sur notre route, nous devons respecter son choix. Et puis, notre mécanicien est mort de la maladie. Certains d'entre nous n'avaient malheureusement pas été choisis.

Un homme en chemise blanche et pantalon noir entra soudainement dans la pièce sans même frapper. Cid ne parut pas s'en offenser et tendit la main pour récupérer le document qu'on lui apportait. Puis, il le déposa devant Fang qui le scruta avec perplexité, attendant des explications.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle alors que l'inconnu quittait déjà la pièce.  
- Le cycle ovulaire de ta femme, concéda son interlocuteur qui ouvrit le dossier. Et apparemment, elle est dans la bonne période.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Amalia**: Tu aurais préféré qu'ils mangent Light' ?! xD

**Sowme**: Plus on est de fou, plus on rit! :p

**Op2line**: Bahamut a fini en saucisse... xD

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Je vois que tu sais y faire avec certitude  
N'arrivant pas à trouver la solitude  
Pour le retard, je tiens à m'en excuser  
Plus assidue je serais pour me faire pardonner  
Ravie que l'envie de lire se maintient  
Car perdre une telle passion serait un chagrin  
Je remarque ce grand commentaire  
Qui dans mon cœur, a su me satisfaire  
Toujours prête à relever les défis  
Et ce, à n'importe quel prix

**Merci pour vos commentaires et désolée du retard que j'ai pris. Je vais tenter de poster plus régulièrement désormais.**  
**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**15**

« Le destin n'est pas une question de chance. C'est une question de choix,  
il n'est pas quelque chose qu'on doit attendre mais qu'on doit accomplir »

**William Bryan**

Étendue dans un grand lit, Lightning fixait évasivement le plafond. Elle se sentait plus faible que jamais et la douleur à son épaule s'était volatilisée. Elle avait l'impression que ses muscles étaient devenus mous tandis que son esprit nageait dans du coton. C'était avec beaucoup de peine que la soldate arrivait à enchaîner deux pensées cohérentes. Sa respiration était lente, presque inexistante. Tout son être l'appelait au sommeil, mais elle s'en faisait violence pour ne pas y céder.  
Un peu plus tôt – d'ailleurs, elle avait perdu toute notion de temps –, un homme en chemise blanche était venu dans la pièce. Ce dernier lui avait fait une prise de sang. Et face à sa dextérité, la blonde avait saisi qu'il était ou avait été médecin. Dans le même raisonnement, elle comprit qu'on avait dû lui administrer des sédatifs pour la rendre aussi amorphe. Mais elle devait admettre que lorsque des hommes se trouvaient dans la pièce, la même petite voix dans sa tête l'appelait au meurtre. Une chance pour eux...  
N'ayant aucune occupation possible, Lightning s'était mise à analyser à plusieurs reprises la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Elle était allongée dans un grand lit aux draps propres, entouré de deux tables de chevet. Dans le mur d'en face, une armoire en bois noir s'élevait. Et au-dessus de la tête de la couche, une peinture représentant une colline y trônait. Les fenêtres étaient grandes, mais on y avait soigneusement installé de larges barreaux, faisant penser à une prison. Sur le côté, près de la porte d'entrée, une seconde ouverture menait vers une ridicule salle de bain qui possédait une douche et des toilettes.

Finalement, Lightning décida qu'elle devait se trouver dans une chambre d'une petite auberge. Cela allait parfaitement avec l'ancienneté de ce village après tout. Les volets semi-clos à l'extérieur l'empêchaient de situer le soleil dans le ciel. Depuis combien de temps comatait-elle dans cet endroit ? Durant encore combien de temps le sédatif allait-il continuer de faire son effet ?  
Tout d'un coup, du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir. La soldate rageait intérieurement qu'on lui ait retiré toutes ses affaires. Même si elle devait admettre que même armée, elle n'aurait rien pu faire face à ses ravisseurs. Pas dans cet état-là en tout cas. Ravalant sa frustration, la blonde était surtout en colère parce qu'on lui avait volé sa sacoche, celle où se trouvait sa précieuse boîte à musique. Rien que de ne pas savoir où celle-ci se trouvait, Lightning ressentit une terrible angoisse lui nouer l'estomac.  
Le son distinct du verrou se fit entendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Tendue, la jeune femme était prête à faire face à l'arrivant. Elle n'avait pas peur. Mais ses muscles se détendirent brutalement lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage de Fang qui entra hâtivement dans la pièce avant que la porte ne se referme brutalement derrière elle. Puis, elle se verrouilla avant que la personne de l'autre côté ne s'éloigne.

- Dieu merci, tu es saine et sauve, déclara la noiraude qui s'élança rapidement vers le lit, en jetant son sac sur le côté.

La soldate aurait voulu se redresser afin d'accueillir l'arrivante. Mais elle en fut incapable tandis que son amie se trouvait déjà en face d'elle. S'asseyant au bord du matelas, Fang attrapa le visage de sa camarade entre ses mains avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de cette dernière. La blonde cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, surprise par la réaction de la mécanicienne. Mais elle ne tenta pas de s'en débattre pour autant, profitant d'une chaleur rassurante et connue auprès d'elle.

- J'ai eu si peur, concéda Fang en posant le front contre celui de son amie, fermant les yeux de soulagement.  
- Aide-moi à me redresser, s'il te plaît, murmura faiblement Lightning.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la noiraude. La voix de la soldate avait une plus douce intonation qu'à l'accoutumé. Encore sous les effets du sédatif, elle n'avait pu empreindre ses paroles de son éternelle froideur et de son ton sec. Cela amusa Fang qui, d'une certaine manière, décelait un charme caché de cette mystérieuse femme. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle la découvrait dans une telle fragilité.  
Doucement, Fang glissa ses mains sous la soldate afin de la soulever légèrement et de la tirer vers la tête du lit. En position semi-assise, Lightning se sentait déjà mieux. Son regard cobalt se posa vers l'arrivante qui la scrutait avec un apaisement bien visible. Distraitement, cette dernière lui caressait la main comme pour se rassurer de sa réelle présence. Le contact était doux et chaud. À travers ce simple geste, elle pouvait ressentir la tendresse que lui témoignait la mécanicienne.

- Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu n'as rien, ajouta Fang en souriant sincèrement.  
- Et toi, tu es blessée, remarqua Lightning qui tenta de froncer des sourcils, mais ce ne fut qu'une légère inclinaison.

La maîtresse suivit le regard de son interlocutrice et devina que celle-ci parlait de sa joue, là où le prêtre l'avait frappée de sa bague. Posant les doigts sur sa blessure, elle secoua lentement la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, déclara-t-elle gentiment. Je ne peux pas me vanter de mettre prise une balle à l'épaule.

Malgré son état, la réprobation et la colère se lisaient dans les yeux de la blonde. Une colère froide qui pouvait s'avérer meurtrière. Fang ne saurait dire si cela était dû à sa blessure ou à sa petite raillerie. Puis, finalement, la soldate ferma les paupières avant de longuement soupirer. À cet instant, la noiraude aurait voulu passer sa main dans l'étrange chevelure rosâtre. Depuis qu'elle venait de la retrouver, elle ressentait le terrible besoin de sentir sa chaleur contre elle, de la savoir vivante.  
Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi, silencieuses, durant quelques instants. Comme si chacune savourait cet instant de répit, de l'un de ces rares moments où elles se sentaient en sûreté. Fang n'avait pas relâché la main de Lightning qu'elle continuait de caresser avec délicatesse. Et cette dernière n'avait pas encore tenté de s'en éloigner. Alors qu'elle avait encore les yeux clos, la noiraude profita de cet instant pour admirer ses traits fins, mais fatigués. C'était comme si elle découvrait encore la beauté de cette soldate pour la première fois, une vision qui lui coupait le souffle.

- Sais-tu où nous sommes ? questionna finalement la blonde sans ouvrir les yeux, profitant de ce repos éphémère.  
- Ce petit village s'appelle Eden, expliqua Fang qui revint à ses esprits. Apparemment, Eden est assez indépendante, ce qui permet à la population de s'en sortir sans l'aide des autres villes. Une bonne partie des habitants n'ont pas contracté la maladie, car – selon eux – leur croyance en Dieu leur en a protégé.  
- Cela n'a rien à voir, car la maladie provient de la viande. Et s'ils ne faisaient pas importer leurs nourritures, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils ne l'aient pas contracté.

De la viande ? Voilà une révélation des plus surprenantes pour Fang qui se rendit compte que la soldate en savait peut-être bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Elle avait toujours songé que celle-ci était une membre de l'armée quelconque. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que celle-ci aurait pu avoir un rang assez gradé pour atteindre ce genre d'informations. Mais la noiraude devait-elle réellement en être surprise ? Elle avait déjà été témoin du sang-froid et des incroyables prouesses de Lightning.

- Cela n'explique tout de même pas pourquoi certains habitants d'ici ont succombé et d'autres pas, ajouta Fang d'un air pensif.  
- Serais-tu devenue croyante ? demanda la blonde en rouvrant les paupières, toisant intensément son interlocutrice de son regard insondable.  
- Pas encore. Mais cela nous a tout de même sauvées... ou presque. Tout se passe parfaitement bien pour le moment, mis à part un petit détail.  
- Explique-toi.

Devant l'hésitation de la noiraude, Lightning se sentit méfiante et de moins en moins rassurée. Elle avait l'impression d'être devant une enfant dont elle avait deviné la bêtise. Mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi. Son instinct lui disait que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Si elle avait été dans les capacités de le faire, elle aurait croisé les bras et aurait arboré toute la sévérité qu'elle possédait pour faire parler son amie. Et le petit sourire de Fang ne faisait qu'alimenter ses craintes.

- Nos bons petits religieux nous laisseront en paix à une seule condition, débuta Fang qui commençait nerveusement à frotter ses doigts l'un contre l'autre.  
- Laquelle ? interrogea Lightning en perdant patience.  
- Oh, rien de bien conséquent, crois-moi. Il faut juste que je te mette enceinte.  
- Quoi ?!

Fang étouffa un petit rire. En temps normal, elle supposait que le ton de Lightning aurait dû exprimer toute son outrance et son incrédulité. Mais sous sédatif, l'effet n'était pas du tout le même. Rendant sa menace naturelle bien moins terrifiante qu'à l'accoutumé. Malgré le regard noir que la blonde lui jetait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer.  
Après s'être reprise un tant soit peu, la maîtresse de Bahamut se lança dans les explications. Allant depuis son réveil à son arrivée dans cette chambre. Elle lui dévoila sa stratégie improvisée pour éviter un mariage forcé à son interlocutrice. Ainsi que le fait qu'elle était en bonne période de procréation. Cid lui avait gentiment sous-entendu que si dans les prochains jours qui venaient, Lightning ne portait pas en elle le fruit de la vie, des mesures seront prises pour y remédier. L'une de ses mesures serait de vérifier l'état opérationnel de l'attirail masculin de Fang et une autre serait de demander la participation d'un donneur dans le cas échéant.

- Super... et maintenant ? reprit Lightning avec scepticisme. Désolée, mais loin de vouloir douter de tes petits « soldats », je ne pense pas que ça va marcher.  
- Dommage...  
- Fang !  
- Je vais trouver une solution, fais-moi confiance. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour la trouver.

Derrière son sourire confiant, Fang savait qu'elle devait rapidement élaborer un plan dans les prochains jours à venir. Impossible de simuler la grossesse de Lightning, car ils avaient des médecins dans le village. Cela lui laissait tout de même un peu temps pour réfléchir tout en jouant sur le manque de chance que sa femme ne soit pas encore enceinte. Tic tac... La course contre la montre venait de débuter.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que le soleil se couchait derrière la chaîne de montagnes, Lightning sentit qu'elle pouvait désormais se mouvoir à nouveau. Elle n'était pas au summum de ses capacités et ses gestes restaient encore terriblement lents, mais c'était toujours ça. Fang lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait réussi à négocier que l'on réduise les calmants à son encontre. Mais en contre partie, la soldate n'avait pas le droit de s'attaquer à leurs hôtes, sous peine d'être à nouveau assommée sous médication. Une promesse qu'elle ne pourra pas forcément tenir...  
Fang se tenait près de la fenêtre, scrutant les ruelles comme si elle voulait étudier les lieux. Quelques passants se trouvaient plus bas, mais tous semblaient plutôt pressés de vaquer à leurs occupations. Il y avait même des enfants qui jouaient innocemment au ballon. Une scène que la noiraude n'avait plus songé pouvoir admirer. Durant quelques instants, elle pensa que peut-être, cette société n'était pas si mauvaise que cela. Qui pouvait donc se vanter de faire mieux ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rapidement, Fang réajusta précautionneusement sa casquette sur la tête, ne voulant pas se faire démasquer. Mais la personne de l'autre côté ne voulut pas s'attarder. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, déposa un plateau au sol et referma tout aussi furtivement. Puis, ses lourds pas s'éloignèrent petit à petit de la chambre.  
Se rapprochant du colis, la mécanicienne vit que l'on leur avait apporté deux bouteilles d'eau, du pain et du fromage. Certainement leur repas du soir. Face à ce silence, Fang supposait que Cid n'allait pas la faire demander avant demain. Après tout, elle avait du « travail » ce soir. Elle s'accroupit devant le plateau et se rendit compte qu'une petite boîte se logeait dans le coin. La prenant dans ses mains, la maîtresse de Bahamut scruta l'objet qui se révéla être un fortifiant-sexuel.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Lightning devant le silence de sa camarade.  
- Parfaitement ! répondit instinctivement Fang en dissimulant la boîte dans son dos. C'est le repas de ce soir.

La soldate commençait à récupérer ses capacités motrices. De ce fait, la noiraude ne voulait pas attiser les représailles de cette dernière à son encontre. Déjà que l'idée d'être un incubateur sur pattes la mettait tout particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Autant ne pas tenter le Diable, se disait Fang.  
Glissant la boîte dans sa poche arrière, elle attrapa le plateau qu'elle amena jusqu'au lit. Puis, elle se faufila vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit afin de fermer les volets. Loin des regards indiscrets à présent, la noiraude put enfin retirer sa casquette et libérer sa chevelure de jais. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, elle savoura cette sensation de se sentir à nouveau femme.

Puis, se rappelant d'une chose importante, Fang s'empressa de retrouver son sac qu'elle avait délaissé près de l'entrée. Sa précipitation attira l'attention de la blonde qui la toisa avec curiosité alors qu'elle soulageait enfin sa gorge desséchée. Son amie bondit sur le lit une fois qu'elle eut récupéré ses affaires, faisant tinter de colère les assiettes sur le plateau. Lightning s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire lorsque l'agitatrice lui tendit quelque chose. Sa boîte à musique.

- Tu débutes le concert ? déclara Fang avec un petit sourire en coin, un charme dont peu y résistait.

Prenant l'objet sentimental dans ses mains, la soldate ne savait que dire. Elle offrit un regard reconnaissant à sa camarade avant de sortir la petite clé de sous son t-shirt. La douce musique résonna dans la chambre, envoûtant les deux colocataires dans sa féerie douce et éphémère. Tout en écoutant la belle mélodie, Lightning se laissa glisser vers Fang en déposant la tête sur son épaule. Le regard hypnotisé par la boîte à musique.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle doucement pour ne pas nuire au chant mécanique.

La noiraude frotta sa joue contre le haut du crâne de la femme militaire, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Son cœur s'embauma d'une douceur que Fang avait appris à redécouvrir avec Lightning. Cette femme qui lui avait réappris la confiance et l'attachement. Elle qui avait coupé court à sa longue solitude.

.

- Les résultats ne sont pas très concluants, soupira Cid en jetant le rapport du médecin sur son bureau.  
- Ce soir, je promets de m'y mettre plus intensément que la veille, répondit Fang en se sentant faussement honteuse et témoignant d'un enthousiasme réconfortant. Avec toute cette pression, la fin du monde... Ce n'est pas facile.  
- Je peux parfaitement comprendre, mais tu devrais essayer de passer outre ces quelques désagréments.

Quelques désagréments... On parlait tout de même de l'extinction de l'Homme, songea la noiraude avec outrage. Mais son visage n'exprimait que de la docilité devant ces sages conseils. Hochant la tête, elle attendait le programme de la journée afin de pouvoir commencer l'élaboration de son plan d'évasion. Lightning était encore séquestrée dans sa chambre, toute sortie lui était interdite. Une chose qu'elle avait du mal à digérer d'ailleurs.  
Finalement, le maire d'Eden n'avait encore rien de prévu pour elle. Il allait tenter de trouver une quelconque utilité au métier de Fang et poser une liste des priorités. Des rumeurs racontaient que certains tracteurs pourraient être de nouveau en marche ainsi que d'autres véhicules utilitaires. Cid lui avait également annoncé que personne ne toucherait à son pick-up et qu'une fois sa femme et elle seraient dans les règles, elles seront libres de l'user à leur convenance.

Pour le moment, la nouvelle arrivante à Eden se retrouvait à explorer les ruelles du village, deux hommes à quelques mètres derrière elle. On lui offrait l'occasion de se familiariser avec les lieux. Une occasion en or, avait pensé Fang qui cherchait déjà une échappatoire. Mais ses deux gardes du corps ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Un sentiment plutôt irritant.  
Marchant sur un petit chemin, la noiraude se permit toutefois d'admirer l'architecture de l'endroit. Le côté ancien offrait un charme incroyable, donnant l'impression de se trouver à une autre époque. Des enfants couraient dans un coin, de leur éternelle insouciance. Non loin de là, leur mère enceinte observait avec attention que tout se déroule correctement. Fang avait cru comprendre que le travail des champs ou autre revenaient habituellement aux hommes et aux jeunes. Les femmes devaient se ménager et se concentrer que sur la reproduction.

Lorsque Fang passa à côté de sa petite camionnette, une idée lui frôla l'esprit. Elle repensait à son nécessaire de crochetage qui traînait dans l'un des bagages, dans le coffre dissimulé du véhicule. Avec cela, le soir, elle pourrait déverrouiller la porte de la chambre. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle puisse accéder à ses affaires sans dévoiler le compartiment secret. Chose difficile lorsqu'on avait deux paires d'yeux à ses trousses.  
La mécanicienne apprit également que tous les habitants, tous sans exception, étaient de ferveurs croyants et pratiquants. Tous se réunissaient dans l'église dès le lever du soleil et une seconde fois au coucher. Sans oublier que certains allaient prier à n'importe quel moment de la journée.  
Au tournant d'un angle, alors que Fang regardait distraitement la hauteur à laquelle se trouvait la fenêtre de la chambre de Lightning, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. De justesse, elle retrouva son centre de gravité et attrapa la seconde personne afin que celle-ci ne chute pas. Elle découvrit une jeune adolescente aux courts cheveux blonds qui leva ses yeux bleus ombrés.

- Oh, désolée, je n'ai pas regardé où je mettais les pieds, déclara-t-elle avec confusion en plaquant ses mains sur la bouche.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas eu de blessé, répondit Fang en souriant chaleureusement.

L'étrangère pencha la tête sur le côté, ne se dérangeant nullement de reluquer la jeune femme. Cette dernière se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, craignant que sa féminité ne se fasse découvrir. Mais ses craintes s'estompèrent immédiatement lorsqu'elle entendit la demoiselle s'écrier :

- T'es plutôt mignon ! Je suppose que tu es Fang ? Dommage que tu sois déjà marié.

La noiraude haussa des sourcils, surprise qu'une inconnue connaisse son nom. Mais après tout, elle se trouvait dans un petit village et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Les rumeurs couraient vite et il y avait peu d'oreilles à corrompre. Croisant les bras, de son air charmeur habituel, elle toisa son interlocutrice. Celle-ci se mit à dandiner et à rougir timidement. Cela faisait longtemps que Fang n'avait pas rencontré une demoiselle aux comportements... normaux !  
La vivacité brillait indéniablement en cette enfant. Sans parler de sa bonne humeur qui ne semblait pas feinte, comme si aucune apocalypse n'avait eu lieu. Dynamique et souriante, la petite blonde avait tout d'une pile électrique.

- Puisque tu sais qui je suis, puis-je connaître ton nom ? interrogea Fang avec malice.  
- J'oublie mes manières ! s'outra la jeune fille en s'inclinant. Je m'appelle Alyssa. Et ne sois pas surpris que je connaisse déjà ton nom. On ne fait que de parler de toi et de la folle là-haut.  
- Lightning. Elle s'appelle Lightning et c'est ma femme.  
- Désolée...

Alyssa rougit de plus belle lorsque son interlocutrice éclata d'un magnifique rire. Malgré ses traits fins et efféminés, Fang était plutôt beau garçon à ses yeux. Il émanait d'elle une certaine sensualité et un charme indéniable. La blonde devait avouer sa grande déception en apprenant que celui-ci s'était déjà uni devant le Seigneur. Et malheureusement, le divorce n'y changerait rien.  
Devant l'agitation et la concupiscence évidente dans le regard de la demoiselle, Fang sourit en sentant son instinct qui lui intimait de s'éloigner gentiment de cette furie blonde. Mais voyant que celle-ci n'était pas prête de la lâcher, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de trouver une conversation pour dévier l'intérêt de la jeunette.

- Tu me parais pleine d'entrain et d'énergie, et crois-moi, de là d'où je viens, ça fait plaisir à voir, avoua la noiraude en souriant.  
- C'est parce que demain, je vais avoir mes seize ans, expliqua fièrement Alyssa en passant les mains derrière son dos, se penchant en avant pour observer son interlocutrice d'en bas. À partir de ce jour, je vais devoir me trouver un mari et accomplir le pourquoi de ma naissance. J'avoue que cela ne m'aurait pas déplu de devoir porter tes enfants.  
- C'est très gentil de ta part et j'en suis touchée, mais j'ai déjà la chaîne autour du cou.

Pour accentuer sa déclaration, Fang aurait voulu montrer une alliance, mais elle n'en possédait pas. Au lieu de cela, elle dissimula discrètement sa main gauche derrière son dos. Il valait mieux éviter ce genre de petits détails qui pouvait lui coûter cher. Dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion, elle cherchera à trouver une quelconque babiole qui pourrait faire office de bague de mariage.  
Néanmoins, la mécanicienne restait éberluée face à l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille face à son futur mariage arrangé. Jusqu'où avait-on endoctriné ces gens ? Au point que même une adolescente de seize ans ne rechigne pas de devenir une poule pondeuse. Au contraire, elle paraissait même ravie et fière de servir cette cause qui militait pour repeupler le monde. Avait-elle seulement conscience qu'on lui retirait sa liberté ?

L'attention de Fang fut attirée par les ricanements de ses deux surveillants. Interloquée, elle fit volte-face pour découvrir l'origine de leur hilarité. Au loin, près de la fontaine qui trônait sur la place centrale, une femme marchait la tête baissée. Tout autour d'elle, les habitants la regardaient avec dénigrement et médisance. Les rires et les moqueries lui grattaient l'arrière du dos sans qu'elle ne veille y prêter attention. Car oui, personne ne se gênait pour se railler ouvertement de cette étrangère.  
De longs cheveux châtains coulaient jusqu'au bas du dos de cette dernière. Elle portait une robe à fleurs simple et claire. Son regard bleu scrutait les pavés comme s'ils recelaient une merveille cachée. Recourbée sur elle-même, elle était d'une maigreur à faire pâlir. La peau sur les os, son visage était creusé par la fatigue et l'angoisse.

- Oh, la catin est de sortie ? ricana Alyssa qui se délectait tout autant du spectacle que les autres habitants.  
- La quoi ? s'indigna Fang en dévisageant la petite blonde. Qu'a donc fait cette pauvre femme pour être traitée de la sorte ?  
- Son mari est mort de la maladie qui a frappé tous les impies. Et cette pécheresse s'est fait ligaturer les trompes.

En bref, cette femme était inutile pour cette société reproductrice, comprit Fang qui regarda la pauvre veuve avec pitié. Elle restait complètement horrifiée de voir avec quelle méchanceté cette dernière se faisait souiller de moqueries. Même les enfants ne se gênaient pas de la pointer du doigt sous l'approbation de leurs parents. Le sang bouillit dans les veines de la noiraude qui ne savait que faire pour venir en aide à la victime.  
L'un de ses surveillants s'avança légèrement en direction de la femme. D'un geste obscène du bassin, il fouetta l'air de sa main libre en laissant sa langue lécher le vide. De son rire gras, il empoigna virilement ses bourses avant d'annoncer :

- Allez, ce soir, c'est moi qui viens m'occuper de toi !

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas et serra nerveusement les bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger des obscénités de l'homme. En cet instant précis, Fang n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de se jeter à la gorge du malotru. De lui faire ravaler ses grossièretés indécentes et écœurantes. Mais elle se rappela également que tôt ce matin-là, avant de quitter la chambre de l'auberge, Lightning lui avait conseillé de se tenir à carreau et de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Il valait mieux ne pas se mettre de boulet aux pieds si elles voulaient fuir les lieux.  
Serrant les poings, la maîtresse de Bahamut resta impuissante. Elle haïssait sa situation au point de maudire sa propre personne. Et pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Son regard restait focalisé par la veuve qui tentait désespérément de continuer sa route. Mais la population ne semblait pas être prêt à lui faciliter la tâche. Fang ne saurait dire qui avait jeté la première pierre, mais une déferlante de projectiles s'abattit sur la paria comme une pluie battante. Cailloux, terre, déchets, crachats...  
Lorsque Fang vit Alyssa attraper un pavé dans sa main, elle ne put s'empêcher d'empoigner le poignet de cette dernière pour l'en empêcher. La blonde la dévisagea avec incompréhension, comme une enfant qui ne savait pas quelle bêtise elle avait faite. Le bras de la mécanicienne tremblait tant elle devait contenir sa colère et son dégoût.

- Ça suffit !

La voix avait retenti avec force et rage, faisant écho dans le village et provoquant le figement des habitants. Tous se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait osé interrompre leur petit jeu puéril. Fang posa également les yeux sur un jeune homme qui s'était empressé de rejoindre la pauvre femme. Ses iris d'un bleu ciel pur fusillaient tour à tour chaque individu qui se trouvait sur la place centrale. Sans la moindre hésitation, il releva la pauvre femme qui se blottit dans les bras de ce dernier.  
Le garçon devait avoir le même âge qu'Alyssa, si ce n'était un peu plus. Son t-shirt moulait son torse musclé qui affinait son corps taillé en V. Les cheveux courts, il possédait la même couleur que celle de la paria. Malgré la colère qui se dessinait sur son visage, on devinait qu'il était beau naturellement. De ses puissants bras, il aida la pauvre femme en murmurant :

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir.  
- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Noel, supplia la dame en étouffant des sanglots. Ne te les mets pas non plus à dos.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? s'écria le dénommé Noel qui se tourna vers la population en élevant la voix. Ceux qui s'attaquent à ma mère, s'attaquent également moi. Je n'ai pas peur de ces lâches qui ne savent que ricaner comme des hyènes !

Le fils aida sa mère à reprendre sa marche. La belle robe de cette dernière était à présent, tachée de crasse et de terre. La foule continuait de marmonner sans pour autant se prononcer directement. Même le surveillant de Fang qui avait fait une belle prestation de sa primitivité s'abstenait de tout commentaire. Noel le dévisageait avec férocité, le défiant d'ouvrir encore une fois la bouche pour lui faire avaler toutes ses dents.  
Puis, finalement, le regard azur du jeune homme tomba sur la nouvelle arrivante. Fang crut sentir des poignards lui transpercer la poitrine. La culpabilité pressait sur sa conscience, l'assommant de ses remontrances et de son indignation.

- Vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres, cracha Noel avant de détourner les yeux et de prendre la route afin de ramener sa mère en lieu sûr.

Debout, pétrifiée face à cette dernière déclaration, Fang restait sans voix. Alors que les habitants reprenaient leur activité comme si de rien n'était, elle était incapable de décrocher ses yeux des deux individus qui s'éloignaient de la place. Avalant difficilement sa salive, la main contre sa poitrine douloureuse, la noiraude ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal, aussi sale.  
Une petite voix tournoyait dans son esprit et lui répétait encore et encore la même phrase : tu n'es qu'un déchet.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Pamyu**: Et merci à toi pour ton commentaire ^^

**Amalia**: On est donc deux! J'ai jamais pu supporter cette Alyssa. Pourtant, j'ai essayé, hein? xD Navrée pour ta dépendance :p

**Op2line**: Hé, on est dans un monde apocalyptique, pas de bisounours hahaha. Pas ma faute xD

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Je dois avouer mon crime maligne  
Cette fiction, j'ai écris jusqu'à la dernière ligne  
La qualité et non la quantité  
Je suis d'accord sur cette dicté

* * *

**16**

« C'est trop dur à porter la vie des autres lorsqu'on ne peut rien pour eux »

**Anne Hébert**

- Sérieusement ? soupira Lightning en roulant des yeux.

Semi-assise sur le lit, le dos contre le mur, elle dévisageait son interlocutrice qui se trouvait posée à l'autre bout. Celle-ci, dans un élan de culpabilité, venait de révéler ses sentiments à propos de l'incident qui s'était produit sur la place centrale. D'une certaine manière, elle s'attendait à ce que la soldate la réprimande également de sa passivité. Après tout, elle n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour aider cette pauvre femme. Mais Lightning ne lui offrit pas du tout la réaction escomptée.

- Nous devons rester discrètes, continua-t-elle avec sévérité en croisant les bras. Je suis contente de savoir que tu as su respecter cette règle.  
- Mais c'est totalement abject ce que tu me dis, rétorqua Fang avec outrage et indignation. J'aurais dû aider cette femme. Rester passive me rabaisse à la même échelle que ses bourreaux.  
- Et qu'aurais-tu fait ?

La noiraude leva un regard perdu en direction de son amie. Cette dernière avait récupéré toute sa hargne et sa froideur à présent que l'on avait diminué ses doses de tranquillisant. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas se permettre de se lancer dans une bataille, mais elle avait rapidement repris du poil de la bête. À présent, c'était de toute sa sévérité qu'elle dévisageait la mécanicienne.

- Te serais-tu jetée dans la foule comme une furie ? Aurais-tu offert ton corps comme bouclier à cette femme ? réprimanda la blonde en secouant la tête comme exaspérée. Tu n'es pas une héroïne, Fang. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. On a déjà du mal à sauver notre propre peau.

Fang voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle savait pertinemment que la soldate avait juste. Se mordant les lèvres et serrant les poings, elle devait accepter cette triste réalité. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle l'approuvait, bien au contraire. Même si elle était impuissante face à cette situation, cela ne l'empêchera pas de tenter de trouver une solution. Elle n'allait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement. Et cette détermination-là n'échappa pas à Lightning qui prit un air réprobateur alors qu'elle avait découvert que sa camarade était une sacrée tête de mule.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Par pur réflexe, Fang se jeta dans le lit en tirant sur la couverture, et atterrit à quatre pattes au-dessus de la blonde. Heureusement, seule une lampe de chevet était allumée, offrant assez d'obscurité pour dissimuler l'allure féminine de la mécanicienne au cas où une personne entrerait dans la pièce. L'inconnu sembla s'arrêter devant la porte sans émettre la moindre intention d'ouvrir.  
Se penchant près du visage de Lightning, la noiraude lui fit part de son constat tout bas :

- Je crois qu'il est là pour vérifier qu'on « travaille » correctement.  
- Ne compte pas sur moi pour simuler ! s'outra la soldate qui sut toutefois parler à voix basse.

Le sourire en coin qui apparut sur les lèvres de Fang pétrifia littéralement Lightning. Mais avant que celle-ci ne puisse réagir en conséquence, la noiraude s'était déjà lancée dans son idée farfelue. Usant de son poids, cette dernière fit remuer le matelas de manière à ce que le lit se mette à grincer à outrance. Le regard vers le plafond, elle semblait chercher la bonne intonation pour faire chanter leur couche. La soldate aurait voulu assommer son amie pour que cette ridicule mascarade cesse, mais elle savait que l'on les écoutait derrière la porte. Les hurlements de douleur de la mécanicienne paraîtront plus étranges encore.  
Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Lightning plaqua sa main sur son visage afin de dissimuler toute sa honte. Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'un embarras plus que gênant. De son côté, Fang se mordait l'intérieure de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ses épaules commençaient déjà à trembler tant le sérieux était difficile à tenir. Dans son plan, elle aurait voulu imiter quelques gémissements. Mais si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle craignait que son hilarité ne prenne le dessus.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, des pas s'éloignèrent enfin de la chambre. Fang perpétua sa comédie encore quelques instants afin d'être certaine qu'elle était à nouveau seule avec sa partenaire. Puis, finalement, elle s'écroula sur le côté en pouffant, sentant son estomac la faire souffrir.

- Je devrais te tuer pour ça, grommela Lightning qui détourna la tête, encore rouge d'indignité.  
- Je ne te pensais pas capable de rougir ainsi...  
- Pas un mot !

Se glissant correctement sous la couverture, la blonde tourna le dos à son amie avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet. L'obscurité s'empara de la pièce, enveloppant les deux femmes de sa cécité. Fermant les paupières, la demoiselle du corps de l'armée tenta d'apaiser sa colère. Derrière elle, elle sentit une grosse chaleur lorsque Fang se blottit contre elle. Cette dernière tremblait encore et avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son rire qui s'échappait par petite bribe de respiration.  
Les yeux mi-clos, Lightning ne bougea pas d'un cheveu, écoutant secrètement la gaieté de la noiraude. Son cœur se mit à battre en concert avec les éclats de voix de cette dernière. Son souffle était lent et reposant. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un petit cocon protecteur que l'extérieur ne pouvait affecter. Elle ressentit la futile pensée de croire qu'en cet instant précis, tous ses tourments s'étaient tus.

À force d'être enfermée, elle divaguait complètement, songea Lightning qui s'efforça de dormir.

.

Lâchant un long soupir, Fang sortit d'un pas lent de la mairie, l'air songeur. Elle se disait qu'elle allait devoir rapidement trouver un plan. Cid commençait à devenir suspicieux et ne continuera pas bien longtemps à croire à ce grotesque mensonge. Elle pouvait le voir à son regard, cette manière qu'il avait de l'observer avec minutie comme s'il disait : « Je découvrirais ton secret ». Mais en attendant, le présumé maire de ce village lui avait donné une liste de tâches à accomplir pour la journée.  
Tout en marchant dans la ruelle menant vers la sortie d'Eden, la noiraude scruta par-dessus son épaule. Bien évidemment, elle avait deux surveillants non loin derrière elle. Ce n'était pas les mêmes que la veille et la jeune femme ne s'en plaignit pas. Si cela avait encore été le gros porc d'hier, elle n'aurait certainement pas su se contenir.

_Tu n'es pas une héroïne, Fang._

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait ! Et pourtant, malgré cette fatalité, Fang ne pouvait accepter de rester inactive. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle voulait pouvoir apporter sa part de justice dans ce monde. Sinon, elle aurait l'impression de perdre sa bonne conscience, sa morale... elle-même.  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans le moindre incident. La mécanicienne avait dû s'occuper de divers véhicules utilitaires comme des tracteurs, camions et autres machineries de fermiers. Ses talents ne lui avaient pas permis de tout remettre en état, mais elle avait atteint un bon taux de réussite. Satisfait de son travail, Cid lui avait donné le reste de sa journée pour se reposer afin d'être plus en forme pour la soirée.

Dans les toilettes pour homme de la mairie, Fang se lavait les mains qui étaient pleines de crasses et de cambouis. Elle tentait de frotter du mieux qu'elle put pour nettoyer le dessous de ses ongles. Généreusement, ses gardiens, qui attendaient à l'extérieur, restaient patients devant le temps que prenait son petit toilettage.  
Malgré sa fatigue, la mécanicienne était contente d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour occuper ses journées. D'une certaine façon, elle était heureuse de pouvoir se rendre à nouveau utile pour une communauté. Et de ce fait, elle plaignait vraiment Lightning qui était enfermée jour et nuit. Cela lui pardonnait son humeur exécrable, quoique habituelle, lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient. Et puis, pendant qu'elle réparait les véhicules un peu partout dans le village, Fang en avait profité pour tenter de retrouver son fidèle compagnon. Mais en vain. Pourtant, Cid lui avait avoué que personne n'avait abattu Bahamut.

- Désolée pour l'attente, messieurs, annonça Fang en quittant les toilettes et en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Les mains dans les poches, elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir créer une diversion pour atteindre discrètement son pick-up. Il lui était impossible d'y aller le soir, car elle se retrouvait confinée dans la prison de Lightning. Et de jour, il y avait bien trop de monde, sans parler de ses surveillants, qui pourraient la voir ouvrir le compartiment secret à l'arrière. Malheureusement pour elle, l'idée d'utiliser le nécessaire de crochetages tombait à l'eau.

- Tu vas me le payer, espèce de salope !

Interloquée, la maîtresse de Bahamut posa les yeux sur deux femmes une rue plus basse. Immédiatement, elle reconnut l'une d'entre elles qui n'était autre que la mère du jeune Noel. Celle-ci subissait les remontrances d'une habitante à la carrure carrée qui devait faire deux fois la largeur et la hauteur de son opposante. De manière disgracieuse, elle tirait sur la chevelure châtaine de la paria qui ne se débattait qu'avec faiblesse.  
Derrière, alors que Fang s'avançait vers la bataille, ses gardiens ricanaient déjà. Encore cette même sensation de salissure. Non, cette fois-ci, elle ne pourra pas rester là à ne rien faire.

- Mesdames, je vous en prie, intervint-elle en séparant les deux protagonistes avec fermeté. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Cette putain a couché avec mon mari, mon honnête mari, gronda l'attaquante avec colère qui voulait passer outre le barrage du bras de la noiraude. Elle l'a poussé vers le vice de l'adultère.

Perplexe, la mécanicienne tourna un regard interrogateur vers l'accusée. Cette dernière paraissait encore plus maigre et épuisée que la veille. Les lèvres gercées, les yeux d'une couleur terne, elle tremblait d'angoisse comme s'étant replongée dans un mauvais souvenir. Ses cheveux bataillaient dans tous les sens après le mauvais traitement de son assaillante. Son air pitoyable et suppliant brisa le cœur de Fang qui se tourna vers l'accusatrice.

- Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? reprit Fang qui mettait des doutes sur l'innocence du mari.  
- Cette femme est le Diable ! s'écria la corpulente femme comme si elle venait de cracher la pire des injures. Il n'y a pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

D'un geste brusque, elle repoussa du bras celle qui se faisait l'arbitre dans cette confrontation. Ne s'étant pas attendue à cela, la noiraude fut projetée à terre face à cette puissance pleine de haine. Alors qu'elle tombait sur les fesses, les rires de ses surveillants s'amplifièrent soudainement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que l'assaillante tenait une arme, un couteau grossier et qu'elle menaçait son adversaire avec.  
Puis, tout se passa très vite. D'un mouvement furtif, la femme en colère trancha l'air de sa lame alors que son opposante restait bêtement figée, les yeux écarquillés. Lentement, d'une main tremblante, cette dernière la déposa contre sa gorge là où elle sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler. Comme réalisant finalement l'ampleur de la blessure, elle s'effondra sur ses genoux. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'écroule entièrement sur le sol, Fang avait bondi pour la réceptionner.

Pétrifiée par la peur et la panique, la noiraude regardait la morbide scène sous ses yeux sans vraiment y croire. Déposant la femme sur le sol froid, elle serra ses mains autour du cou de cette dernière afin de ralentir l'hémorragie. Mais il y avait trop de sang. Beaucoup trop de sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie. La gorge nouée et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Fang tentait en vain de garder son calme. Et lorsqu'elle croisa du regard les yeux suppliants et impuissants de la mourante qui était incapable d'émettre le moindre mot, tout sembla s'écrouler autour d'elle.

- Appelez un médecin ! hurla-t-elle comme étant devenue démente. Bon sang, bougez-vous, elle se meurt !

Aucun mouvement. Aucune réaction.

Tout autour des deux femmes, les témoins se contentèrent d'être spectateur d'un air impassible. Les deux hommes regardaient la scène avec un dégagement déroutant tandis que la criminelle semblait être satisfaite de son œuvre sans la moindre culpabilité. En levant les yeux, Fang pouvait apercevoir quelques personnes dans les maisons, qui observaient depuis les fenêtres. Et dans les rues plus haut, quelques curieux s'étaient rassemblés. Mais personne... Personne ne levait le petit doigt pour aider la pauvre femme qui se vidait de son sang.  
Totalement perdue et impuissante, Fang posa à nouveau ses yeux vers la veuve. Celle-ci arborait une expression résignée et emplie de regrets. Ses lèvres se mouvaient lentement comme si elle tentait de formuler ses dernières paroles. Mais seules quelques bribes en sortaient, incohérentes et incompréhensibles.

- N'essayez pas de parler, conseilla la mécanicienne en pressant plus ses mains contre la plaie. Vous n'allez pas mourir ! Vous ne devez pas mourir !  
- Mon... fils... murmura la mourante d'une voix presque inaudible. Noel... Je...  
- Quelqu'un ! cria Fang en cherchant désespérément une âme charitable autour d'elle alors que les larmes la guettaient.

Au loin, elle vit Cid Raines qui sortait tranquillement de la mairie. Devant tout ce remous, il leva un regard interrogateur en direction de la noiraude. Puis, avec une désinvolture inhumaine, il se détourna du spectacle et entreprit en paix sa marche vers l'église comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Fang avait l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre à cet instant précis. Seule, terriblement seule. Les gens qui l'entouraient n'étaient plus des Hommes pour elle. C'était des créatures aux yeux vicieux, aux sourires démoniaques et aux moraux sataniques.  
Contre la paume de sa main, Fang sentit le pouls de la pauvre femme ralentir. Lorsque le dernier battement frappa sa chair, elle crut entendre quelque chose se briser en elle. Sous elle s'ouvraient les tréfonds de l'incompréhension, de l'indignation. Dans la torpeur de sa rage, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang alors que ses larmes coulaient sur le visage livide au regard vitreux.

_On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde._

.

- Maman ?

À quelques mètres de là, le jeune Noel se tenait au centre de la ruelle. Sous la stupeur et le choc, il laissa tomber tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Divers outils tombèrent de la boîte qui se fracassa sur le sol de pierre en brisant le funeste silence. Ses iris frétillaient d'horreur, comme ayant du mal à croire ce qu'ils visualisaient. Sa respiration se fit forte et saccadée comme lors d'une crise d'asthme. Sa bouche appelait sa mère, mais rien n'en sortait. Ses mots se faisaient étouffer par son chagrin. Une peine qui fut rapidement succédé par la haine.

- NON ! hurla l'orphelin d'un cri dément.

Immédiatement, la foule se clairsema face à la furie qui émanait du garçon. La meurtrière s'était d'ailleurs, déjà éclipsée. Nul ne savait à quel moment.  
Chargeant comme un buffle, Noel bouscula les deux observateurs de Fang qui se reculèrent. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant le corps de sa défunte mère qu'il arracha des mains de la noiraude. La serrant désespérément contre lui, il se balançait d'avant en arrière comme pour bercer la morte. Une rafale de larmes déferla sur ses joues rouges de colère. Un nouveau hurlement de détresse s'échappa de ses poumons, faisant vibrer le cœur meurtri de la mécanicienne.

Avec une tendresse douloureuse, le fils dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de sa mère. Son regard était submergé de tristesse, mais également d'un amour pur. Il caressa délicatement la tête de la morte avant de lui fermer les paupières. Ainsi, il pouvait presque croire qu'elle dormait paisiblement et que prochainement, elle allait s'éveiller. Un rêve. Un espoir. Un désir fou.  
Désespéré, Noel posa son front contre celui de sa mère. C'était tiède. Sa chaleur fuyait. Sa vie s'échappait. Cette unique famille se brisait...

.

- Tu aurais pu la sauver ! s'insurgea Fang en débarquant dans la pièce comme une furie.

Dans l'un des locaux de l'église, Cid et le prêtre étaient en train de se préparer pour la prière du soir. Mais la noiraude n'en avait cure. Elle avait traversé l'église de ses vêtements ensanglantés sous les regards outrés et ébahis des croyants. Elle n'avait que faire des convenances, car ici-bas, plus personnes ne s'en souciaient. Une femme était morte sous le regard de témoins ignobles et sans cœur.  
Sans se gêner de tacher la belle chemise du maire, Fang l'empoigna par le col de ses mains souillées par l'abomination de ces habitants. Mais très vite et sans la moindre peine, Cid se dégagea de l'emprise d'un air menaçant. Avec sévérité, il tonna :

- Apprend à te contenir !  
- Vous tous, vous n'êtes que des enfoirés ! s'écria la mécanicienne qui bouillait d'une douloureuse colère qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Vous l'avez tous regardée mourir ! Quel genre de monstres êtes-vous ? Comment votre Dieu peut-Il accepter cela ?!  
- Surveillez vos paroles ! gronda le vieux prêtre qui s'apprêtait à battre l'insolente.

Mais cette fois-ci, Fang n'était pas ligotée à une chaise et la rage qui l'animait lui intimait de s'abattre sur le vieillard. Saint-Père, grand prêtre ou pecnot arriéré, elle s'en fichait complètement. C'était une ignoble personne comme tous les autres habitants de cet enfer de toute manière.  
Alors qu'elle allait bondir contre son adversaire, Cid l'intercepta et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. La puissance du coup lui fit cracher tout l'air de ses poumons et sa casquette tomba sur le sol. Ainsi libérée, la longue chevelure noire déferla sur son visage et ses épaules, dévoilant son terrible secret. Mais la stupeur ne s'imposa pas sur le visage du maire, ce fut plutôt un étrange sourire satisfait d'un homme qui avait atteint son but. Par contre, le vieil homme réagit parfaitement comme Fang se serait attendu.

- Une femme ! s'indigna-t-il en la pointant de son doigt fripé. Elle a osé nous berner et mentir dans la maison de Dieu. Quelle parjure !  
- Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose, rit Cid dont l'air plus que ravi agaça la noiraude.

Brutalement, Fang donna un coup de genoux à son opposant. Lorsque celui-ci relâcha légèrement son emprise, elle en profita pour s'en échapper. Mais très vite, son adversaire s'était repris et l'attrapa par la taille avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Se fracassant contre un bureau, la noiraude sentit une terrible douleur dans le dos alors que des taches scintillaient dans son champ de vision. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre que la canne du vieillard la frappa à la mâchoire, la projetant injustement à terre.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, grommela le prêtre avec colère. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Nous nous occuperons de son cas plus tard.  
- Tu as entendu ? fit Cid en soulevant la jeune femme par le col. Il ne faut pas être en retard à la messe.

Traînant Fang qui était semi-consciente, ce dernier suivit le vieillard qui sortit de la pièce après avoir vérifié que sa tunique était correctement mise. À moitié sonnée, la mécanicienne n'eut pas la force de se débattre, bataillant pour ne pas s'évanouir.  
Même si leur curiosité leur intimait d'observer le maire et l'étrange demoiselle qui se tenait à ses côtés, tous les habitants d'Eden s'efforcèrent de se concentrer sur le grand prêtre. Ce dernier, de sa noble démarche, s'était avancé au centre de l'estrade, devant la foule qui n'attendait que ses belles paroles. Il jeta un bref regard sur le côté, vers son acolyte qui maintenait fermement la vulgaire menteuse, avant de faire gronder sa gorge pour préparer sa voix.  
De manière théâtrale, il leva les mains comme pour embrasser son auditoire. Puis, de son ton solennel et serein, il débuta son sermon :

- Aujourd'hui encore, nous devons remercier le Seigneur pour sa bonté et sa clémence. Nous voilà encore ici, dans sa sainte Maison, avec la chance de pouvoir compter un jour de plus dans notre vie que d'autres n'eurent pas la bénédiction de recevoir. Notre village prospère. Nos familles s'agrandissent. Et ce, grâce à la bienveillance du Tout Puissant.

Les habitants baissèrent tous la tête, s'inclinant devant les mots divins. Certains croisèrent leurs mains et murmurèrent quelques prières pour accentuer les paroles de l'apôtre. D'autres paraissaient émus et envoûtés par le discours.

- Mais le mal nous guette encore, mes enfants, reprit le chef des religieux d'une voix sombre qui attisa la terreur des plus jeunes. Aujourd'hui encore, il a frappé une femme de ses vicieuses promesses. _Dieu fait disparaître ceux qui profèrent le mensonge, le Seigneur a en abomination l'homme sanguinaire et trompeur._

Sur cette dernière citation de la bible, Fang aurait voulu cracher au visage de tous. Cette mascarade devenait grotesque. Ces gens n'étaient pas de réels croyants, ils dissimulaient simplement leurs vices sous l'excuse de la religion. Ils salissaient l'image de Dieu pour purger leurs propres culpabilités. Ces êtres infâmes écœuraient la noiraude qui aurait voulu que le saint Maître des lieux agisse et qu'il purifie son sanctuaire.  
Puis, serrant les poings comme si un pouvoir céleste l'envahissait, le prêtre déclara d'une voix guerrière et pleine de pure détermination :

_- Je ferais de la droiture une règle, et de la justice un niveau. Et la grêle emportera le refuge de la fausseté, et les eaux inonderont l'abri du mensonge._

Au même instant, les lourdes battantes de l'église s'ouvrirent abruptement. Toute la foule se figea et se retourna comme un seul homme vers l'intrus qui avait osé interrompre la messe. Dans l'ouverture se tenait Noel, le regard flamboyant de colère. Malgré leur stupeur et leur désapprobation, personne n'osa émettre le moindre commentaire, comme pétrifié par la rage qui émanait du garçon.  
Seul le grand prêtre se permit de réagir à l'intrusion du malotru. Levant son index accusateur, il pointa Noel avec indignation. On aurait cru que la pire des ordures se trouvait devant ses yeux, souillant sa vision.

- Comment oses-tu pénétrer ainsi dans ce lieu sacré et interrompre l'éloge de notre Seigneur ? déclara le prêtre d'un ton dénonciateur.

Lentement, l'orphelin leva ses yeux durs où l'innocence ne brillait plus. La colère plus que froide qui émanait de lui glaça le sang de Fang qui entendit son instinct lui hurler de fuir. Malheureusement, la main de Cid lui empoignait l'épaule avec force, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'extirper. Et sa tête continuait de tourner.

- Seigneur, pardonnez-moi... murmura Noel en empoignant des deux mains un semi-automatique qu'il avait dissimulé dans son dos. Ayez pitié de nous...


	18. Chapitre 17

**17**

« La culpabilité est un sentiment irrationnel le sentiment d'être responsable de tout le mal du monde. Le remords lui exprime une nostalgie le regret de ce qui aurait pu être et n'a pas été »

**Antonio Tabucchi**

Couchée dans son lit, Lightning scrutait évasivement le plafond tout en se laissant bercer par le chant de la boîte à musique. L'avant-bras droit contre son front, elle s'ennuyait à mourir et avait envie d'exploser. Les jours précédents, étant sous sédatif, elle n'avait pas ressenti autant de frustration. Mais aujourd'hui, son médecin n'était pas venu sans raison apparente. Pas que la soldate s'en plaignait, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle finissait par perdre sa santé mentale dans cette captivité.  
Soudain, une rafale de coup de feu retentit au loin. Sursautant brutalement, Lightning bondit hors du lit avant de s'élancer près de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit sans plus attendre. Le ciel orangé offrit une petite brise légère qui fit frissonner la blonde alors que des cris et de pleurs se faisaient entendre avant qu'une nouvelle salve de balles se fassent entendre. Cela provenait de l'église.

Le cœur battant follement, Lightning glissa la boîte à musique dans l'une des multiples poches de son pantalon kaki. Immédiatement, elle alla frapper à la porte avec force et impatience. Mais ne recevant aucune réponse, la soldate n'en fut pas plus surprise. À l'heure de la prière, toute la population se trouvait à l'église, y compris Fang. Le besoin d'agir se fit plus pressant et sans hésiter, la jeune femme chargea contre la porte dans l'espoir de la défoncer.  
Devant le peu de résultats, elle pouvait sentir son sang bouillir de frustration. Accourant vers l'une des tables de chevet, elle vira tout ce qui se trouvait au-dessus avant de la prendre à pleines mains. Puis, retournant vers l'entrée, elle projeta le meuble avec violence contre la porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Finalement, son projectile finit en morceaux sans pour autant avoir ouvert le passage.

Passant les mains dans ses cheveux, Lightning réfléchissait vite en scrutant tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dans la chambre. Elle se mordit les lèvres avant que son regard ne se tourne vers la salle de bain. Sans plus attendre, elle allait chercher la deuxième table de chevet avant de rejoindre la seconde pièce. Elle abattit le meuble comme une lourde masse sur le lavabo qui se décrocha dans un fracas étourdissant alors que l'eau jaillissait de partout.  
À moitié trempée, la soldate récupéra son nouveau boulet de destruction et sortit de la salle de bain. Malgré les protestations de ses bras fatigués, elle éjecta le lavabo contre la porte. Et cette fois-ci, l'objet traversa le bois avant de s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Avec ses mains, Lightning écarta la brèche afin de l'agrandir, s'enfonçant des échardes et s'écorchant les doigts. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de la douleur.  
Enfin, la blonde se retrouva dans le couloir de l'auberge. Sans plus attendre, elle s'élança dans les escaliers, sautant deux à deux les marches. Puis, elle s'élança à vive allure dans les ruelles d'Eden. Intérieurement, elle intimait à Fang de rester en vie.

.

Après que la fusillade ait débuté, Cid avait tiré sa prisonnière à l'arrière avant de s'enfuir dans l'une des loges privées. Cette dernière avait été horrifiée de la scène qu'elle avait entraperçue dans la pièce centrale de l'église. Les cris. Les pleurs. Le sang. Mais surtout, le regard fou de Noel qui s'était noyé dans son chagrin. Le garçon avait sombré dans une folie vengeresse et meurtrière.  
Violemment jetée dans la pièce, Fang se rattrapa de justesse avant de tomber à terre. Derrière elle, le maire avait fermé la porte et portait une oreille attentive pour savoir s'ils avaient été suivis. Mais lorsque le jeune Noel avait ouvert le feu, le grand prêtre s'était également éclipsé à temps. Il ne serait pas étonnant à ce que le tireur poursuivre cette proie plutôt que lui.

- Tu devrais être dehors à aider ces gens au lieu de te terrer comme un lâche ici, cracha Fang qui veilla à mettre une certaine distance entre elle et son interlocuteur. Ils te faisaient tous confiance.  
- Tu m'excuseras, mais je préfère sauver ma peau, répondit Cid avec désinvolture en haussant les épaules. Ce ne sont que de vulgaires pions.  
- Difficile de repeupler la Terre s'il ne reste plus que toi.  
- Mais je t'ai, toi.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Fang lorsque le regard de l'homme se posa sur elle. Un regard concupiscent qui lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un objet. Alors qu'elle se reculait lentement, elle se retrouva acculée contre un bureau. À aucun moment, elle ne quittait le maire des yeux, bien trop méfiante pour oser baisser sa garde.  
Un léger rictus au coin, la noiraude rétorqua avec moquerie :

- Désolée, mais je ne suis pas sûre que nos gènes soient compatibles.  
- Je suis, au contraire, convaincu que les enfants que tu me donneras seront magnifiques, rétorqua Cid d'une certitude terrifiante qui fit en pas vers la jeune femme.  
- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

D'un air de défi, ce dernier s'avança encore vers sa proie. Il devait même se retenir de rire ouvertement devant la fragile créature qui se trouvait devant lui. Une croyance erronée qu'il paya cher lorsque celle-ci lui envoya une agrafeuse contre la tempe. S'ensuivit d'une lampe dont il se protégea de justesse avec ses bras. Fronçant des sourcils, il dévisagea la noiraude qui le toisait en retour avec hargne. Tel un adorable petit chat, la demoiselle était prête à brandir les griffes s'il le fallait.

- Une magnifique rose noire et ses épines, murmura le maire avec un certain amusement.  
- J'aurais plutôt utilisé ce terme pour désigner Lightning, railla Fang qui s'apprêtait à attaquer son opposant avec un coupe-papier, mais celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet.  
- Ma patience a des limites, gronda Cid avant de gifler brusquement la mécanicienne.

Loin de vouloir admettre la défaite, la noiraude recula la tête avant d'enfoncer son front en plein dans le visage de l'homme. Un craquement bien distinct retentit, celui d'un nez qui se brisait. Furieux et voyant rouge à cause de la douleur, ce dernier frappa Fang si fort qu'elle s'écroula sur le bureau, à demi assommée. Posant la main contre sa blessure, il vit le sang teinté le bout de ses doigts. Entrant dans une colère noire, il se jeta à la gorge de la fautive.

- Espèce de petite traînée ! injuria-t-il d'une voix inhumaine. Ce n'est pas grave, je pourrais tout aussi bien me contenter de ton hystérique d'amie.

D'épaisses mains entourant son cou, la maîtresse de Bahamut sentit que l'air commençait à lui manquer. Faiblement, elle tenta de se débattre, mais en vain. Sa vision commença à se troubler, déformant le visage furieux et ensanglanté de l'homme qui allait la tuer. D'une main fébrile qu'elle plaqua contre le front de son adversaire, elle essaya inutilement de le repousser. Sa bouche s'ouvrait dans l'espoir d'avaler un peu d'oxygène. L'obscurité l'entoura lentement comme un lent poison dans ses veines. Ses forces finirent par l'abandonner et sa combativité se résolut à rendre les armes.  
À deux doigts de sombrer dans l'oubli, Fang crut entendre des aboiements. À ce constat, elle comprit qu'elle divaguait complètement et que la partie était terminée. Mais les appels canins persistèrent alors que l'audition de la noiraude se faisait sourde. Impossible de savoir si cela était la réalité ou un rêve. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau dans son bâtiment en feu, à entendre Bahamut l'appeler alors qu'elle n'avait plus la force de continuer. Puis, un fracas retentit comme une porte qui s'ouvrait brutalement, mais cela parut bien trop loin pour la mécanicienne ne s'en rende réellement compte.

Cid se redressa soudainement et scruta par-dessus son épaule. La seconde suivante, il fut jeté contre la bibliothèque avec une telle violence que les livres s'effondrèrent sur sa tête. Son cri de douleur se mélangeait avec les grognements d'un molosse. Puis, une silhouette entra de la brume qu'était la vision de Fang. Quelqu'un l'appelait.  
Peu à peu, comme si une brise évaporait sa confusion, les sensations revinrent à la noiraude. Ses oreilles avaient cessé de bourdonner et sa vue devenait de plus en plus nette. Au bout d'une minute, elle reconnut enfin la personne en face d'elle.

- Fang ! tonna Lightning en fronçant des sourcils, donnant des petites tapes contre la joue de son interlocutrice. Fang !

Lorsque la soldate vit que la poitrine de la mécanicienne montait et descendait à un rythme régulier, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Par chance, elle était arrivée juste à temps. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés juste à temps.  
Après avoir quitté l'auberge pour se diriger hâtivement vers l'église, des aboiements avaient attiré l'attention de Lightning. Les hurlements et les coups de feu avaient certainement dû alerter Bahamut qui, inquiet pour sa maîtresse, était sorti de sa tanière. Fonçant comme une flèche, le chien avait rejoint la soldate avant de la devancer. Grâce à son fin odorat, il avait rapidement pu retrouver Fang et s'était dirigé sans plus attendre vers son emplacement.

De son côté, lorsque Lightning avait pénétré dans l'église, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir tous ces corps qui gisaient dans leur propre sang. Mais alors qu'elle traversait ce funeste spectacle, un homme avait rampé vers elle, réveillant ses pires instincts. Une seule envie la rongea dans les tréfonds de ses entrailles, celle de massacrer ce cafard suppliant. Elle était de peu à s'exécuter, mais très vite, elle se rappela de l'urgence qui l'avait menée dans la maison du Seigneur : Fang. Avec un effort considérable, la soldate fit taire la voix autoritaire et démente dans son esprit avant de se jeter à la suite du rottweiler.  
Mais heureusement, Fang était saine et sauve. Elle portait quelques bleus, mais en général, elle se portait bien, au grand soulagement de Lightning. Lentement, cette dernière tourna son regard assassin vers celui qui avait tenté de mettre fin à sa dernière lumière de l'humanité. Au sol, Cid se débattait férocement face à Bahamut qui gardait sa mâchoire bien accrochée à la jambe de son ennemi. Il lui donnait des coups de pied, mais la bête n'abandonnait toujours pas.

À présent qu'elle savait Fang en sécurité, Lightning sentit sa raison la quitter. Brutalement, telle une furie, elle se jeta sur l'homme de toute sa sauvagerie. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'armes pour être meurtrière, ses mains à elles seules étaient capables des pires atrocités. Sa folie s'abattit sur le maire sans la moindre sommation, avec une telle fureur que même Bahamut se recula par prudence.  
Les gémissements du chien semblèrent extirper Fang de sa torpeur. Brutalement, elle se mit à tousser comme si son corps se remettait finalement en activité. Elle se recourba douloureusement avant de se relever en position assise, la main autour de sa gorge meurtrie. Son cœur bondit de joie lorsqu'elle vit son fidèle compagnon, mais celui-ci semblait contrarié et apeuré de quelque chose. Le regard de la noiraude se tourna ensuite sur une scène terrible.  
Lightning avait abattu sa folie meurtrière sur Cid Raines. Affalé à terre, le visage en sang, ce dernier était impuissant devant les ravales de coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Puis, ramassant un morceau de verre qui avait appartenu à un cadre photo, la soldate s'apprêtait à mettre fin à l'existence de cet homme, certes ignoble, mais homme toutefois.

- Lightning, non ! hurla Fang qui se jeta contre le dos de son amie, retenant sa main armée. Tu ne dois pas faire ça !  
- Il a failli te tuer, Fang ! gronda furieusement la blonde en toisant son interlocutrice par-dessus l'épaule avant de tenter de se débattre. Lâche-moi ! Il est coupable ! Il l'a tuée ! Il l'a tuée !  
- Il n'a tué personne, Lightning !  
- Il a tué ma sœur ! Ils me l'ont injustement arrachée !

Voyant que la soldate ne pouvait être raisonnée, Fang resserra son emprise en sentant la douleur dans la voix de cette dernière. Cette haine qu'elle cherchait désespérément à déverser. Cette culpabilité qu'elle tentait d'effacer et de s'en faire pardonner. Cette femme avait été brisée dans le passé et par le passé. Et pourtant, la noiraude pouvait jurer qu'à chaque meurtre, Lightning ne faisait que de creuser encore plus le fossé qui l'avait engloutie.  
Doucement, Fang se mit à marmonner une petite chansonnette qui figea littéralement la blonde. Elle chantait la délicate mélodie de la boîte à musique et la soldate l'avait parfaitement reconnue. Sa respiration frénétique avait freiné son élan de folie. Le cœur encore battant de frénésie, Lightning scruta encore une fois la mécanicienne par-dessus son épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, car celle-ci avait déposé sa tête contre son dos. La noiraude la serrait fortement en petits spasmes nerveux et pourtant, sa voix paraissait douce et parfaitement calme.

- Je vais bien... chuchota Lightning d'un ton fatigué. Tout va bien, Fang...  
- Merci, marmonna Fang en serrant encore plus son amie contre elle.  
- C'est à moi de te remercier...

Doucement, la blonde laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps avant de lâcher le bout de verre. Sous elle, Cid respirait difficilement, le visage méconnaissable. Mais il était encore bel et bien vivant. Fang se retira tranquillement afin de permettre à sa camarade de se relever à son tour. Lorsque celle-ci lui fit face, elle remarqua ses mains abîmées. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle les serra délicatement entre ses doigts avant de plonger ses yeux inquiets dans le regard cobalt.

- Je vais bien, répéta la soldate afin de la rassurer.

Tendrement, Fang baisa les doigts meurtris de son amie, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître les blessures. Lightning ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer l'étrange geste sans chercher à s'en défaire. Les lèvres chaudes de la noiraude contre sa chair lui firent d'incompréhensibles frissons. Plus le temps passait, plus la soldate pensait que cette femme avait la capacité d'éloigner l'obscure voix de sa tête, d'éteindre les flammes folles de son instinct meurtrier.  
Les deux survivantes se toisèrent un instant en silence. Quelque chose les liait, elles ne pouvaient le nier. Une affinité qui avait renforcé leur confiance mutuelle de ses chaînes. Une chose inexplicable, mais réellement présente dont elles n'arrivaient pas encore à interpréter.  
Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent, poussant Fang à briser le contact visuel et à relâcher les mains de Lightning. Le cœur battant, elle comprit que cela venait d'en haut.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Noel ! s'écria-t-elle avant de partir précipitamment vers la source des tirs.

.

Montant les marches qui menaient à la tour du clocher à vive allure, Fang était hors d'haleine lorsqu'elle atteignit l'avant-dernier étage et qu'elle découvrit le corps criblé de balles du prêtre. Gisant dans une marre de sang, le grand prêtre avait le visage contre le sol en pierre. Elle n'appréciait pas ce vieillard, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il termine ainsi. Levant les yeux, la noiraude songea que Noel devait se trouver tout en haut, car ne l'ayant pas croisé en cours de route.  
Sans reprendre son souffle, Fang continua sa course effrénée. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, quelque chose la poussait à retrouver le garçon qui avait sombré dans la folie. Elle pouvait comprendre la peine et le désespoir qui l'animaient, mais elle croyait encore que son âme pouvait être sauvée. Sa rage l'avait poussé à venger la mort de sa pauvre mère.

- Noel ! appela la mécanicienne lorsqu'elle arriva en haut du clocher, essoufflée.

Le garçon se tenait bien là. Les bras le long du corps, il maintenait encore son arme meurtrière qui avait fait tant de victimes. Le vent balayait ses cheveux alors que, se tenant près du rebord, il scrutait évasivement le paysage du soleil couchant. Eden n'avait jamais paru aussi calme et silencieux à ses yeux qu'en cet instant. Puis, lentement, il tourna son regard vers l'arrivante, terne, sans objectif.  
Au même moment, Lightning arriva derrière Fang. Et lorsqu'elle vit l'arme du garçon, son côté protecteur arriva au triple galop, mais son amie l'arrêta net dans son élan en tendant le bras. Perplexe, elle attendit de voir ce qui allait s'en suivre, non sans rester sur ses gardes. Le regard de la maîtresse de Bahamut se posa avec compassion vers le jeune homme.

- Noel... déclara-t-elle faiblement, cherchant encore ses mots.  
- Ils ont tué ma mère ! rétorqua ce dernier comme pour se défendre de ses actes. Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

Les larmes déferlèrent sur les joues encore en colère du garçon. Sa haine ne s'était pas amenuisée. Sa peine n'avait fait que de s'agrandir. Il ne se sentait nullement soulagé d'avoir mis fin à l'existence de ces bourreaux. Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas pu la protéger ! reprit Noel d'une voix tremblante et rageuse. Tout est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû être là pour la défendre, pour la sauver. Je devais la sauver !

La soldate s'était brutalement figée devant les paroles du garçon. Elle sentit une blessure au fond de son cœur se remettre à saigner abondamment. Ses poings se serrèrent inconsciemment devant une situation qu'elle pouvait plus que comprendre. Les larmes du jeune homme étaient celles qu'elle avait déjà versées. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, elle le savait perdu. Tout comme elle l'était. La question restait : pouvait-on le sauver ? Pouvaient-ils encore être sauvés ?

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Noel, annonça Fang d'un ton doux, mais réprobateur. Ces gens étaient la pire des ordures. Tu n'es qu'un Homme... Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus.  
- C'est faux ! C'est faux ! rétorqua son interlocuteur en secouant la tête et en reculant d'un pas.  
- Noel, je t'en prie, éloigne-toi du bord.

Doucement, Fang tendit sa main vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier la toisa un instant, comprenant que celle-ci ne voulait rien d'autre que l'aider. Cette idée lui réchauffa le cœur. Savoir que dans toute cette perfide noirceur, il restait encore des êtres purs. Mais ce n'était plus son cas. Il avait accumulé bien trop de sang sur ses mains. Du sang de bourreaux, mais également d'innocents. Il n'avait pu protéger sa mère et avait commis un acte horrible qui lui vaudrait un aller simple pour l'enfer. Mais le garçon l'acceptait. Il assumerait l'entière responsabilité de sa folie.  
Encore un pas en arrière.

- Noel, laisse-moi t'aider ! cria la noiraude qui sentit les palpitations de la panique dans sa poitrine.  
- Je ne peux plus être sauvé, répondit le garçon en offrant un sourire sincère. Tu ne pourras pas me sauver, tout comme je n'ai pu secourir ma mère. La vie est injuste... Parfois, il est plus difficile de vivre que de mourir.  
- Alors, ne choisis pas la facilité ! Bats-toi !

Lightning leva soudainement le regard en direction de son amie, frappée par ses mots. La facilité... Elle avait été incapable de choisir cette voie. Et pourtant, les choses auraient été si simple si elle...

- Merci, déclara Noel avant de tendre ses mains.

Fang lâcha un cri et s'élança le plus vite qu'elle put vers le rebord, lorsqu'elle vit Noel se laisser tomber en arrière. Dans son esprit, elle savait qu'elle ne le rattraperait pas à temps et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter sa chance. Son poing se referma dans le vide, frôlant le tissu de vêtement du garçon. Puis, perdant l'équilibre, la noiraude faillit basculer de l'autre côté lorsque des bras l'attrapèrent par la taille et la projetèrent à terre.  
Plus bas, on entendit le lourd fracas d'un corps. Fang aurait voulu se hisser vers le bord pour regarder, mais Lightning l'en empêcha fermement. Elle avait beau se débattre, injurier et la frapper, la soldate ne lâchait pas prise.

- Non, Fang, tu ne dois pas regarder, gémit la blonde d'une voix douloureuse. Tu ne dois pas...

Cette dernière blottit son visage contre la mécanicienne qui continuait à batailler pour sa liberté. Fang avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans l'irréel. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux attristés de tant d'injustice, alors que ses protestations se faisaient moins virulentes. Elle sentit encore quelque chose se briser dans son être. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, de faiblesse humaine. Et il n'y avait personne à blâmer...

- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Fang, murmura Lightning en refermant péniblement son étreinte.

Fang s'époumona dans un hurlement déchirant de détresse et d'incompréhension. Son cri se répercuta et résonna entre les murs du petit village désormais désert et sans vie. L'animation s'était envolée comme l'espoir de cette communauté sordide. Était-ce là la justice ? Où était donc Dieu dans tout cela ?  
Épuisée et dégoûtée, la maîtresse de Bahamut s'effondra en sanglotant. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de la soldate auprès d'elle ainsi que celle de son chien. Mais en cet instant précis, elle se sentait injustement seule et impuissante.

_Tu n'es pas une héroïne, Fang._


	19. Chapitre 18

**Salut tout le monde! Tout d'abord, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu au review du dernier chapitre. Avant de partir en vacances, j'ai dû poster un chapitre à la va-vite. Et désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris en postage, le fait que je n'avais plus de net rattrape la bêtise? En tout cas, voilà enfin le chapitre 18!**

**Sowme**: Haha, triste destin que tu offres à Fang là! Au moins quelque chose de plus glorieux! Et je ne massacre pas les personnages, simplement... C'est la vie? xD

**Bobun**: Parce qu'elle ne pense pas être une héroïne que s'en est une, je pense. j'espère que ce chapitre ne brisera pas tes espérances ;)

: On a une dent contre Cid? Ravie de t'avoir fait rugir alors. De plaisir ou de rage? xD

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Mon devoir, j'ai baclé  
La honte m'a assommée  
Mais le temps avait filé  
Il ne me reste plus qu'à me faire pardonner

**Amalia**: Exactement, restons positives, il reste des survivants! xD Ne me boude pas pour la mort de Noel parce que ce ne sera pas la dernière malheureusement... :p

**Op2line**: C'est très gentil de ta part de revenir pour commenter. Et non, rien de grave je t'assure (quoi que, on peut dire qu'une coupure de net est grave? xD). Juste un manque de temps ^^

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Ça fait plaisir et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture maintenant!**

* * *

**18**

« Le malheur du regret est dans l'impossibilité du retour au passé »

**Vladimir Jankélévitch**

La nuit allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre, Lightning et Fang n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. De manière minutieuse, elles rassemblèrent leurs affaires, récupérèrent ce que l'on leur avait confisqué et prirent ce qu'elles trouvaient durant leur fouille. Elles auraient pu rester une soirée de plus dans ce petit village, mais la noiraude s'y était farouchement opposée. Un choix que la soldate respectait malgré tout.  
Les ombres s'agrandissaient à Eden, rendant les lieux encore plus macabres qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Les rues animées étaient à présent désertes, exactement ce que les deux femmes s'étaient habituées à connaître depuis le début de cette extinction. Le vent glacial sifflait comme si les âmes en peine gémissaient encore leur fin atroce.  
Lâchant un long soupir, Lightning déposa un lourd sac dans le compartiment secret du pick-up. Elle tourna son regard au pied de l'église, là où un drap recouvrait le corps de Noel. Elle avait scrupuleusement veillé à ce que Fang ne puisse pas poser les yeux sur lui. À cette pensée, la soldate tourna son attention vers sa camarade qui sortait et rentrait machinalement des habitations avec ce qu'elle trouvait. Nourritures. Armes. Utilitaires. Son visage était sombre, mais déterminé. Les larmes avaient séché de ses yeux rougis de fatigue.

À présent, la femme militaire était fixée sur la nature de son amie. Elle s'était demandé si celle-ci était vaillante ou simplement inconsciente. La réponse lui avait frappé en plein visage lorsqu'elle s'était décidé d'un ton résolu à quitter le village sans plus attendre en emportant tout ce qui était possible. Qui aurait cru qu'un instant plus tôt, la mécanicienne était effondrée sur le sol, sanglotant jusqu'à la déshydratation. Elle était forte, pensa Lightning avec une pointe d'admiration. Fang était incroyablement forte. Quels que soient les événements qui cherchaient à l'abattre, elle finissait toujours par se relever. Sa force intérieure paraissait infinie. Son courage était incomparable et battait en tout point celui de la soldate qui en était consciente.  
Fang était plus forte qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Elle continuait de se relever alors que Lightning comprit que ce n'était plus son cas. S'était-elle déjà redressée sur ses jambes un jour ? À présent, la blonde en doutait fortement. Elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer par courage, simplement parce que désormais, elle en était incapable. Elle ne vivait pas parce que sa combativité la motivait, simplement parce qu'elle était trop lâche pour pouvoir faire le même choix que Noel.

Un lourd fracas faillit faire sursauter Lightning qui revint sur Terre. Fang venait de déposer sans délicatesse ses trouvailles à l'arrière de la camionnette et commençait déjà à les faufiler dans le compartiment du dessous. Le regard de la noiraude semblait ailleurs et pourtant, elle continuait son travail avec efficacité et discernement. À ses pieds, Bahamut n'avait cessé de la suivre comme son ombre, comme s'inquiétant qu'elle ne s'écroule à n'importe quel moment.  
Soudain, les lourdes battantes de l'église s'ouvrirent, attirant la surveillance de la soldate. Sans surprise, elle vit sortir un homme dont la chemise blanche était tachée d'écarlate. C'était le médecin du village, le même homme qui lui faisait des prises de sang et lui donnait des calmants. Lorsqu'elle et Fang étaient redescendues du clocher, elles l'avaient croisé dans la bâtisse religieuse. Ce dernier s'en était sortie avec une légère égratignure à l'épaule. D'ailleurs, il y avait eu d'autres survivants, mais ils avaient eu moins de chance que lui.  
Le médecin ne cessait de faire des va-et-viens entre l'église et sa clinique depuis le fameux incident. Certainement pour secourir les quelques habitants restants. Fang lui avait avoué que Cid se trouvait dans l'une des loges et qu'il était dans un piteux état. Mais même si l'homme médical se désintéressait des deux étrangères, Lightning ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur lui.

- Je pense qu'on est prête pour partir, déclara Fang en évitant de jeter un regard vers le corps du jeune garçon.  
- Il est hors de question que tu conduises dans ton état, rétorqua la soldate qui voulut prendre les clés des mains de son amie.

Mais celle-ci leva le bras afin d'empêcher la blonde d'atteindre son objectif. En faisant légèrement la moue, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux mains de sa camarade. Lightning en fit de même en scrutant ses doigts et paumes qui avaient soigneusement été désinfectée et entourée d'un bandage. Elle leva également la tête en direction du visage de la noiraude. Un pansement barrait une partie de sa joue gauche. Les bleus ne se voyaient presque pas grâce à sa couleur de peau mate. En fin de compte, difficile de réellement savoir laquelle était plus mal en point que l'autre. Mais en règle générale, toutes deux se portaient bien. Et c'était un miracle après le carnage qui s'était déroulé dans l'église.

- Je ne suis pas infirme pour autant, rouspéta la soldate d'un ton vexé.  
- Je conduis, reprit Fang d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune protestation.

Si ses mains n'avaient pas été douloureuses, Lightning aurait serré furieusement ses poings. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement recevoir des ordres hors du corps de l'armée. Pour cette fois, elle allait céder aux caprices de la mécanicienne. Mais si cette dernière montrait un semblant de déraison, la blonde reprendrait rapidement les commandes de l'opération. Non sans jeter un regard foudroyant à son amie, elle monta gentiment sur le siège passager.  
Attendant que la soldate se soit installée, Fang ouvrit la portière à son fidèle compagnon avant de grimper à sa suite. La blonde tournait la tête, comme boudant dans son coin. Mais en cet instant précis, la mécanicienne n'était pas d'humeur à faire un pas vers autrui. Dans son esprit tournoyaient encore les derniers événements comme un vieux film. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, s'était de s'éloigner le plus possible d'Eden et de son cauchemar.  
Refermant les paupières, Lightning avait l'impression de revoir Noel sur le bord du clocher. Le chagrin et le désespoir qui s'affichaient sur son visage... La blonde se serait cru être devant le miroir du passé, plongée aux tréfonds des ses regrets. Les paroles du garçon résonnaient encore dans sa tête comme étant les siennes.

_Je n'ai pas pu la protéger ! Tout est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû être là pour la défendre, pour la sauver. Je devais la sauver !_

Ouvrant les yeux sur le drap ensanglanté qui moulait la corpulence de Noel, Lightning ravala difficilement sa salive inexistante. Sa gorge était sèche et sa langue était pâteuse. L'amère saveur de la culpabilité teintait ses papilles.

_Je ne peux plus être sauvé._

Le garçon avait raison, songea la soldate avec amertume. Il n'avait aucune chance de trouver la rédemption, tout comme elle. Peut-être que son châtiment était de vivre dans ce monde en subissant tous les jours les remontrances de sa conscience et les tortures de sa peine.  
Lorsque le moteur du pick-up se mit à ronronner, Lightning en fut presque soulagée. Ce bruit semblait évaporer temporairement ses sombres pensées. Elle posa son front contre la vitre froide, ce qui lui fit du bien, mais qui l'inquiéta également. L'hiver se rapprochait de plus en plus. Son froid mordant commençait déjà à se faire sentir et bientôt, il engloutira tout derrière lui.

Tout d'un coup, une explosion fit vibrer le sol, secouant la camionnette de son onde. Les vitraux de l'église partirent en éclat avant que des flammes ne se mettent à lécher avidement les murs. Le souffle coupé, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent hébétées devant ce spectacle. De suite, Fang se redressa pour quitter la voiture, mais Lightning l'en empêcha en la plaquant de nouveau contre le siège. Elle usa de son avant-bras pour empêcher sa prisonnière de s'en défaire, chevauchant à moitié Bahamut qui resta figé.  
La noiraude plongea dans le bleu glacier des iris de la soldate. Cette dernière lui intimait de ne pas agir inconsidérément. Intérieurement, Fang s'insurgea en sachant que de pauvres personnes allaient perdre la vie à l'intérieur de la maison de Dieu. Sauf s'ils étaient morts sur le coup de la déflagration, mais elle voulait tenter sa chance. Et pourtant, le regard de Lightning lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir.

La maîtresse de Bahamut se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'adosser docilement contre son siège, signe de sa soumission. La blonde attendit tout de même quelques secondes avant de décider de libérer sa captive. Lorsqu'elle se rassit correctement à sa place, elle vit son amie frapper furieusement le volant. Fang cogna à plusieurs reprises, encore et encore, déversant sa rage et sa frustration. Ses yeux fatigués la brûlèrent encore, prêts à faire pleuvoir son impuissance.  
Puis, se calmant brutalement, la mécanicienne posa le front contre le volant qu'elle serrait avec nervosité. Dans un grand effort, elle réprima ses larmes. À croire qu'elle ne serait jamais épuisée de faire couler l'eau salée de son corps. De sa gorge serrée, elle marmonna :

- Où qu'on aille, la mort continuera de nous suivre, hein ?  
- Elle est devenue aussi indispensable que le soleil depuis l'épidémie, concéda Lightning en croisant les bras.

Étendant les bras pour se reposer contre son siège, Fang prit une grande inspiration avant de mettre la marche avant. Lentement, elle fit pivoter le véhicule afin de le diriger vers la sortie de la ville. Levant les yeux dans son rétroviseur, elle regardait l'église qui flambait dans le péché des Hommes. Le médecin n'était pas en train de sauver des vies, il précipitait simplement la fin des survivants. Pourquoi ? Ne croyait-il plus en l'avenir ? Pensait-il que les vices d'Eden devaient être purgés une bonne fois pour toutes ? Des questions et jamais de réponses...

.

- Je ne suis pas réellement certaine d'apprécier l'idée, déclara Lightning avec scepticisme.

Pour la première fois depuis les trois heures de voiture, cette dernière brisa le silence de l'habitacle. Il faisait nuit noire et la lune peinait à percer les épaisses branches nues de la forêt. Les phares du pick-up étaient bien trop voyants dans l'obscurité, il leur fallait donc trouver un abri pour la soirée. Malheureusement, perdu au milieu de nulle part, ce n'était pas une chose facile. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent sur une maison forestière qui semblait abandonnée.  
Fang stationna la camionnette sur le flanc droit de la demeure et coupa le moteur. Sans demander l'avis de son amie, elle quitta le véhicule et Bahamut s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas. La blonde resta un instant muette en scrutant avec méfiance la difformité des arbres dans la nuit. Au-dessus de leur tête, un orage grondait avec impatience. Il était évident qu'elle ne trouverait pas un meilleur refuge dans les environs. Soupirant, la soldate sortit à son tour.  
La noiraude s'était déjà faufilée dans la maison avec son compagnon. La bâtisse en bois n'avait pas d'étage, l'investigatrice en fera rapidement le tour et rien n'échappera à l'odorat de la bête. Tout en pointant sa lampe torche, Lightning décida de faire un tour pour sécuriser les lieux. Il n'y avait aucune habitation à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais on n'était jamais assez prudent.

Sous ses pieds, craquelaient des brindilles qui gémirent contre la terre dure et glacée. L'air froid lui chatouilla la nuque, la faisant frissonner. Le chant apaisant de la nuit la mettait sur ses gardes, guettant tout ce qui pourrait briser cette harmonie nocturne. De temps à autre, les yeux de créatures tels des rongeurs, reflétaient la lumière de sa torche. Tout en enfonçant le menton dans sa veste, Lightning caressa de sa main libre la crosse d'un revolver. Elle l'avait récupéré à Eden avec quelques munitions. Bien plus petit et discret que le grand fusil.  
Soudain, un rire cristallin figea tous les muscles de la soldate qui écarquilla les yeux. Impossible de savoir d'où il provenait ni à qui il appartenait. Un son familier, bien trop familier pour la blonde qui regarda son souffle créer de la buée. Le rire retentit à nouveau et elle crut sentir un mouvement dans son dos. Faisant brutalement volte-face, elle balaya la forêt de son faisceau de lumière. Rien. Et pourtant, le son humain persistait, la torturait.

Une ombre parut se mouvoir sur le côté, Lightning s'empressa d'éclairer la zone. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, sa respiration s'accéléra. Un sentiment de panique se mêla à l'incompréhension et au déni. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer en se rappelant que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il n'y avait personne dans cette forêt. Et encore moins sa défunte sœur qui rirait à cœur joie. Un rire qui continuait de résonner dans tout son être. Encore un mouvement.  
La soldate se tourna sauvagement, une main sur son revolver. Lorsque la lumière se refléta dans deux pupilles obscures, elle relâcha son souffle avec soulagement.

- Ne viens pas comme ça dans mon dos, Bahamut...

L'animal pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que lui reprochait la femme. La langue pendante du plaisir de gambader, ce dernier paraissait exténué de sa folie de liberté. Gentiment, il se rapprocha de la blonde avant de lui tourner autour et de s'y frotter comme un chat. Puis, de la tête, il la poussa vers la demeure. On aurait presque dit qu'il était venu la chercher pour lui dire de rentrer.  
Lightning resta perplexe face à cette pensée. La maîtresse du rottweiler avait affirmé plusieurs fois que celui-ci était très intelligent et qu'il comprenait tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais était-il possible que la bête ait saisi le fait qu'il fallait aller la chercher ? La soldate n'avait jamais eu la chance de posséder un animal. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'en occuper et de son vivant, son père refusait catégoriquement la présence d'une boule de poils sous son toit.

Leur refuge en bois s'avérait être plus une cabane qu'une véritable maison, malgré sa grande dimension. L'endroit était composé de deux pièces : une grande salle et des toilettes. Une large cheminée en pierre trônait au centre d'un mur. Une kitchenette se trouvait à l'opposé. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, pas même une chaise. Le propriétaire avait déserté le lieu bien avant l'épidémie, sans rien abandonner derrière lui.  
Fang avait déjà déplacé une partie de leurs affaires comme des couvertures, des draps, un réchaud, de la nourriture... Elle avait tout installé au centre de la pièce et n'attendait plus que le feu vert pour tout déballer. Minutieusement, elle avait allumé quelques bougies sur la tête de la cheminée afin d'éclairer un minimum les lieux. Ce fait fit comprendre à Lightning qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité.

- J'ai vu des bûches sur le côté, tu penses qu'on pourrait faire du feu ? demanda la noiraude en toisant la cheminée.  
- Il va bientôt pleuvoir, cela dissimulera la fumée, répondit la soldate qui croisa les bras. Et puis, il fait assez froid ce soir.  
- Tu en as mis du temps à l'extérieur. Tout est OK ?

Lightning n'avait croisé personne, mais ses pensées continuaient à se focaliser sur ses hallucinations. Encore ces foutues hallucinations. Elle serra les bras autour de son buste, convaincue qu'elle ne s'en débarrassera réellement jamais.

- Lightning ?

Secouant imperceptiblement la tête, la blonde cligna une fois des paupières avant de reprendre précipitamment :

- Rien à signaler. Il ne me semble pas que quelqu'un soit passé dans les parages récemment.

Sans émettre le moindre commentaire, Fang fronça des sourcils. Depuis l'incident de Noel, quelque chose avait ébranlé la soldate. Pas que son comportement ait radicalement changé ou autre. Mais la noiraude pouvait lire une certaine noirceur chagrinée dans son regard. Une peine que son corps peut dissimuler, mais pas la pureté de ses iris. Cette dernière rêvassait souvent, mais la maîtresse de Bahamut s'était accoutumée à ce que son amie s'extirpe loin de cette dure réalité. Malgré tout, la blonde restait habituellement sur le qui-vive.  
Lentement, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, Fang décida d'aller chercher du bois. Il commençait sérieusement à faire froid dans cette maison. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la soldate, elle n'a pu que remarquer encore son air hagard. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, inquiète, elle déposa sa main contre cette joue de porcelaine.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en fixant son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux.  
- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question après tous ces événements, rétorqua froidement Lightning sans détourner le regard.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent ainsi durant quelques secondes. Comme si le temps s'était figé, elles restèrent paralysées, se noyant et se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre. D'une certaine manière, en cet instant précis, aucune ne savait comment réagir avec l'autre. Depuis leur rencontre, tout s'était fait de manière instinctive et naturelle. À présent, un certain malaise s'était instauré pour une raison inconnue, mais qui n'échappa pas aux deux survivantes. Quelque chose s'était brisé. Une limite avait été franchie. Mais quoi que cela puisse être, elles n'en avaient strictement aucune idée.  
Retirant sèchement la main comme si elle s'était brûlée, Fang se détourna avant d'annoncer :

- Je vais aller chercher du bois pour le feu.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle s'éloigna. Fang était sur les nerfs, remarqua Lightning qui la regardait partir. Elle n'avait plus envie de rire, plus envie de taquiner. Elle était irritée. Pas personnellement contre la soldate, mais contre elle-même et le monde entier. L'injustice de leur époque, l'abjecte extermination du monde. La blonde ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et savait qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps de digérer les choses. Peut-être que cette nuit, la mécanicienne allait encore verser des larmes. C'était peut-être trop d'honneur pour des monstres qui ne le méritaient pas...

.

En silence, les deux rescapées avaient mangé devant un feu de cheminée qui put réchauffer leur corps à défaut de leur cœur. Aucune n'avait émis la moindre parole. Et finalement, elles avaient installé les draps et les couvertures devant le foyer afin de se maintenir au chaud. Chacune se tourna le dos en quémandant Morphée de rapidement venir les chercher.  
À l'extérieur, une pluie battante s'acharnait sur la frêle forêt. La nature hurlait de rage comme si elle exprimait ce que les deux femmes ravalaient avec peine. Les éclairs striaient le ciel alors que les grondements de tonnerre se faisaient sévères. Les volets de la maison, étant en trop mauvais états, avaient été laissés ouverts. Lightning pouvait voir les éclats de lumière dans l'obscurité et apercevait le ruissellement d'eau sur la vitre. Un spectacle effrayant et apaisant à la fois. Horrible, mais terriblement fascinant.

Dans la lueur des flammes, les yeux de la soldate se déposèrent sur la petite boîte à musique. Posée à même le sol, devant elle, elle l'étudiait comme si c'était un objet comportant un secret. Dans son vieux métal s'y reflétaient les lueurs chaudes et dansantes du feu. Comme hypnotisée par les braises, elle ne put décrocher son regard. Dans son esprit, elle revoyait encore l'église d'Eden qui tombait en cendre. Puis, ce fut finalement des villes entières mises à feu et à sang. Et finalement, sa propre demeure qui disparaissait à jamais dans les flammes.  
Soudain, comme à chaque fois qu'un souvenir fort et douloureux la frappait, Lightning sentit son souffle se couper. Son cœur s'interrompit brutalement alors qu'un voile noir drapait ses yeux. La seconde qui suivit parut être une éternité pour Lightning qui étouffait intérieurement. Comme à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression de mourir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience qui permit à son être de reprendre vie.

* * *

Furieusement, j'appuyai sur le klaxon afin d'éloigner les gens de la route. Mais en vain, la panique avait conquis le cœur des Hommes. Les gens hurlaient et courraient de tous les côtés. Des épaves de voitures jonchaient le chemin, rendant le trafic dense et impossible. Les boutiques aux alentours avaient été dévalisées et des flammes jaillissaient un peu partout. On se serait cru en pleine guerre.  
Je pris une grande inspiration pour ne pas me mettre à hurler rageusement dans mon véhicule. Il ne restait encore plus que quelques pâtés de maisons et j'arriverai à la mienne. Je fermai les yeux comme demandant à mon être de s'apaiser. Ma rage ne se recula que d'un pas pour mieux charger par la suite. Mon impatience me poussa à bondir hors de ma voiture et de me décider de faire le rester à pied. Au-dessus de ma tête, j'entendis un hélicoptère qui volait beaucoup trop bas. Durant quelques secondes, je crus que c'était pour moi, mais je me raisonnai rapidement. L'armée avait bien mieux à faire que de poursuivre une jeune déserteuse comme moi.

Claquant la porte de mon véhicule sans prendre la peine de le verrouiller, je m'avançai dans les bousculades et les émeutes. Mes pas, qui étaient alors fermes, se firent fébriles au fur et à mesure que je m'élançai dans la foule. Comme une maladie contagieuse, je sentis la peur me prendre à l'estomac et l'irrésistible envie de courir me percuta. Malgré mes efforts, je ne pus résister et cédai à ce besoin impérieux. D'abord à petit trot, puis finalement, je me jetai dans une course effrénée. Au passage, je bousculai certains passants, mais aucun ne se donna la peine de me réprimander. Plus je me rapprochai de ma destination, plus un mauvais pressentiment m'envahissait.

Seigneur, faites qu'elles aillent bien, je vous en supplie.

Hors d'haleine, il ne me restait plus que deux maisons à dépasser avant d'atteindre la mienne. Malgré mes poumons en feu, j'étais dans l'incapacité d'arrêter mes jambes. Comme si je n'étais plus maîtresse de mon corps, celui-ci s'épuisait vertigineusement vers ma destination. Durant ma formation militaire, l'un de mes talents de prédilection était la vitesse. Et pourtant, les quelques mètres que je devais parcourir me parurent infranchissables.  
Au bout d'un temps qui me parut interminable, j'arrivai enfin devant la porte de ma demeure. Sans plus de cérémonie, je l'ouvris sans la moindre grâce, le cœur battant et le souffle saccadé. Je crus que mes jambes allaient me laisser m'effondrer sur le sol lorsque je découvris l'intérieur de la villa. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, les palpitations de ma poitrine se faisant frénétique, je tentai de m'abstraire de cette vision.

Tout était sans dessus, sans dessous. Les meubles étaient renversés et du verre brisé jonchait le sol un peu partout. Le salon n'était plus qu'un désordre chaotique où tous les livres de la bibliothèque s'étalaient à terre. La télévision avait été sauvagement bousculée de son perchoir. Les tiroirs avaient été fouillés et pendaient négligemment. De l'autre côté, la cuisine offrait un spectacle tout aussi désolant. De la vaisselle brisée, des placards bâillant et vides.

- Maman ? fis-je d'une voix étouffée. Serah ?

Puis, comme une gifle en pleine figure, je réalisai enfin que la maison avait été cambriolée et saccagée. Alors que je crus que mes jambes allaient m'abandonner, elles s'élancèrent à nouveau vers une course plus pressante que la précédente. Sans prendre la peine d'écarter ou d'éviter les débris que je piétinais et bousculais, je grimpai les escaliers deux par deux. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre alors que mon esprit tentait de réfuter le pire à venir.  
La première porte à l'étage n'était autre que celle de ma mère. Dans ma précipitation, je faillis trébucher sur la dernière marche. Maladroitement, je m'écrasai contre le mur d'en face, me réceptionnant sur les mains. Ce petit incident ne freina pas mon élan et je me jetai sur la poignée.

- Maman ! criai-je en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Immédiatement, une odeur putride me sauta à la figure, faisant remonter mon estomac jusque dans ma gorge. Plaquant la main contre ma bouche, je retins un haut-le-cœur qui se faisait insistant. Je pris tout le professionnalisme que j'avais appris à l'armée pour m'obliger à lever les yeux vers le lit. Ma mère s'y trouvait, allongée et inerte. Son bras pendait sur le côté dont la main touchait le tapis du sol. Les yeux encore ouverts, son visage était tordu dans une grimace qui témoignait de sa terrible souffrance avant de s'y figer pour l'éternité. Ci et là, des rougeurs marquaient sa peau qui commençait déjà à noircir. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ainsi ? Quatre jours ? Une semaine ? Deux ?  
Je tenais nerveusement l'encolure de la porte, assez fermement pour ne pas m'écrouler sur le sol. Dans ma gorge, la nausée et mes hurlements bataillaient pour avoir la priorité. Je tentai en vain de ravaler ma salive. Mes membres tremblaient de toutes parts et une colère germait au plus profond de mon être, s'enracinant dans ma propre nature.

À cet instant, je me rendis compte qu'en dehors de ma défunte mère, tout était normal dans la pièce. Les meubles étaient à sa place. Les rideaux à semi-fermés tamisaient les lieux. Personne ne semblait avoir pénétré l'endroit pour la piller. Les bandits avaient certainement pris peur en découvrant ma mère contaminée, peur d'être malade à leur tour. Était-elle encore en vie ou était-elle déjà décédée ?

- Se... Serah ! m'écriai-je soudainement avec une panique telle que mon cœur faillit cesser de battre.

À nouveau, je me lançai dans une course folle.  
Ma sœur possédait la chambre du fond. Lorsque je passais devant la mienne, j'ignorai l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle se trouvait. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et je m'y précipitai à l'intérieur sans réfléchir. Dans ma tête, une voix m'intimait de me contrôler, de me préparer au pire. Mais je l'ignorai et sus mon erreur lorsque je fus nez à nez avec ma cadette.  
Le cœur meurtri d'une terrible douleur, je tombai à genoux. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, j'essayai en vain de dire à mes poumons de faire leur travail. Mes mains devinrent frénétiques, comme manipulées par des spasmes violents. J'avais envie de hurler de toutes mes forces, mais rien ne sortit de ma gorge. Tout s'était éteint. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

- Serah...

Elle était là... allongée sur le lit. Ma petite sœur, que je chérissais plus que tout au monde, était couchée sur son lit où les draps blancs se teignaient de son propre sang. Son regard fixait le plafond d'un air suppliant comme si elle avait demandé de l'aide. Ses bras étaient mutilés de bleus et de lacération. Sa peau blanche était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Et sa gorge avait été tranchée de manière grossière, certainement par un couteau de cuisine.  
Le corps contusionné et nu... Ces salopards ne se s'étaient pas contentés des biens de la maison. Ils avaient tout volé à Serah. Sa dignité et sa vie.  
Je rampai jusqu'au bord du lit. Incapable d'en supporter plus, je tirai la couverture sur ce qui avait été ma chère sœur. Et de manière irraisonnée, j'allais serrer la tête de ma cadette contre moi, comme pour la rassurer ou la bercer. Je caressai sa chevelure qui était devenue sale, noircis dans du sang séché. Me balançant d'avant en arrière, j'essayai de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne pouvait sortir. Rien ne pouvait exprimer ma peine.

Finalement, ce fut mes larmes qui vinrent révéler ma grande détresse. Fixant le visage de marbre et de Serah, je pouvais y lire toute la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie. J'aurais dû être là... J'aurais dû être là pour les protéger, ma mère et elle. Son corps était froid... si froid. Où était donc ta chaleur Serah ? Cette flamme qui s'animait en toi et qui illuminait toutes les vies qui t'entouraient ?

- Qui t'a fait ça, Serah ? demandai-je comme ayant perdu la raison. Qui vous a fait ça ?

Et comme si je m'étais attendue à recevoir une réponse, je dévisageai ma cadette avec incompréhension. Elle ne me regardait pas. Elle ne me souriait pas. Elle était... morte. Serah était morte. Par ma faute... Tout cela était de ma faute !  
Comme si un poignard se plantait dans mon cœur, je lâchai un hurlement déchirant. Les larmes s'écoulèrent sur mes joues comme de la lave et me brûlaient de son sel. Je serrai ma froide petite sœur contre moi, désespérée et impuissante. J'avais envie de demander au Seigneur de prendre ma vie à la place de celle de ma sœur. Le monde n'avait pas besoin de moi, mais de la lueur de Serah.  
Tout sembla s'écrouler autour de moi alors que j'agrippai désespérément à ma cadette. Cela ne servit à rien, je sombrai dans le désespoir et un chagrin sans fin. Mon cœur saignait tant qu'il m'inondait de nausée. J'avais littéralement l'impression de mourir. Que chaque respiration était une torture injuste qui me rappelait que je n'étais plus du même monde que ma famille. Elles m'avaient quittée... Elles... Non... C'était moi... Je les avais abandonnées. J'aurais dû partir plus tôt de l'armée pour aller les rejoindre et les protéger. Je...  
Un nouveau cri s'échappa de moi et écorcha ma gorge comme des lames de rasoir. Tout était de ma faute... J'aurais dû être là pour elles... Depuis le début, je n'aurais jamais dû les quitter... Jamais... Devant cette fatalité, j'avais envie de m'écrouler sous le poids de ma peine.

Les jours passèrent. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'étais restée assise dans la chambre de Serah. J'avais été chercher le corps de ma mère afin qu'elle puisse reposer aux côtés de sa douce fille. Je n'avais pas peur d'être contaminée. Et Dieu sait que je l'aurais remercié si c'était arrivé. Couchée l'une à côté de l'autre, on aurait dit qu'elles dormaient paisiblement. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'elles ne pourraient reposer en paix tant que je ne les aurais pas rejointes.  
Mon ventre gargouilla, protestant contre ma grève de la faim. Mes yeux me brûlaient en permanence tant les larmes essayaient encore de s'en extirper alors que mon corps était déshydraté. Les lèvres gercées, ma gorge était si sèche que chaque respiration m'était douloureuse. En boucle depuis plusieurs jours, je faisais jouer la mélodie d'une petite boîte à musique pour bercer les deux femmes de ma vie.

Ce petit objet avait été le bien le plus précieux de Serah. C'était mon père qui le lui avait offert alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Ce dernier lui disait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle aurait peur ou qu'elle se sentirait seule, elle n'avait qu'à écouter sa chanson magique. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ma cadette lui avait rétorqué que dans ce genre de situation, elle n'avait qu'à faire appel à moi. Une explication qui avait fait rire de fierté mon père qui m'embrassa tendrement en me rappelant le rôle important que j'avais à jouer.  
À présent, c'était moi qui avais peur et qui étais seule. J'avais l'impression que si la musique s'arrêtait, les ténèbres de la culpabilité allaient me dévorer. Qu'en avais-je à faire de toute manière ? Je voulais mourir et partir rejoindre ma famille. Elles étaient enfin auprès de lui, mon père. Peut-être que ce dernier devait être plus que déçu par mon échec.

- Pardonnez-moi, sanglotai-je en serrant les bras autour de mes jambes, dissimulant mon visage entre les genoux. Pardonnez-moi...

Le sentiment de vide ne faisait que s'agrandir à chaque minute qui passait. Comme une fleur, je sentais mon âme flétrir à l'intérieur de mon être. Comme une lumière, mon esprit s'éteignait petit à petit, fermant toutes les portes à l'émotion. La joie et le bonheur avaient radicalement été abolis de mon être à l'instant même où j'avais mis un pied dans cette chambre. À présent, j'étais incapable de verser une seule larme.  
J'avais l'impression qu'un à un, tous mes sentiments se faisaient museler. Puis, oublier. Amour, compassion, tendresse, jalousie, la satisfaction, le mécontentement... Ce n'était plus que des noms que je pouvais identifier, des émotions que je pouvais reconnaître. Mais je n'étais plus réellement capable de les éprouver. Quelque chose dans mon cœur s'était brisé. Certainement le lien qui le reliait à toutes ces perceptions.

Soudain, la boîte à musique se tut, me faisant presque sursauter. D'une main tremblante, je voulus faire remonter la clé afin de la relancer dans son chant apaisant. Mais ma fébrilité me fit lâcher l'objet qui roula sur le sol, près du lit. Pitoyablement, je me laissai tomber sur le tapis avant de ramper à sa suite.  
À ce moment-là, sur le doux tapis, je sentis quelque chose de rugueux sous ma paume. Je scrutai l'endroit en question et ne fut guère surprise de comprendre que ce n'était que du sang séché. C'était celui de Serah qui s'était écoulé un peu partout sur le lit et sur le sol. Mais je me rendis compte que la forme sur le sol était particulière, car en réalité, je reconnus une trace de pas. En réalité, il n'y en avait pas qu'une, mais plusieurs, et de tailles différentes. Toutes des pointures d'hommes... Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas prêté attention plus tôt ?

Animée par un étrange sentiment, je me redressai brutalement avec une force que je ne croyais plus posséder. Maladroitement, je descendis les escaliers et me dirigeai vers le garage. Mon être connaissait sa direction et ses objectifs alors que mon esprit cherchait encore. J'empoignai un bidon d'essence que j'avais stocké en cas d'urgence. Attrapant le lourd jerrican, je retournai d'un pas décidé dans la chambre de ma sœur.  
Lorsque j'aspergeai froidement les corps de Serah et de ma mère, j'entendis une voix hurler dans ma tête. Elle pleurait et me suppliait d'arrêter ce que je faisais. Mais une autre m'intimait de purifier cette demeure, ma famille de l'horreur de ce crime. Dans cette dispute chaotique, je ramassai la boîte à musique que j'enfilai dans ma poche. Je retirai ma plaque militaire que je déposai délicatement entre les deux mortes. Puis, conservant la chaîne, j'y glissai la petite clé qui permettait de faire chanter le petit objet métallique.

Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour imbiber toute la maison d'essence. Lorsque j'allumais un briquet et jetais la flamme dans la demeure, un silence se fit radicalement dans ma tête. Très vite, je compris que la seconde voix avait assassiné la première. Alors que je regardai la bâtisse flamber de mille feux, je ne saisis pas immédiatement la signification de cette victoire.  
Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines et je découvris que seule ma rage avait survécu à tout ce carnage. La dernière voix dans ma tête m'appelait à la vengeance. Elle cherchait la justice. Elle réclamait le sang des coupables.  
Une envie de meurtre m'envahit comme un lent poison étouffant et sordide. Je ravalai ma salive en me rendant compte que ce désir animait tout mon être, l'obligeant à continuer de se battre pour vivre. Pour se venger. À cet instant, je compris... Je compris ce qu'avaient été les deux voix dans ma tête. Et ce fut une funeste constatation.

Levant les yeux vers ce qui restait de ma maison en flamme, je murmurai une prière silencieuse. Ci-gît désormais Elisabeth, Serah et... Claire Farron.  
La folie avait assassiné ma raison. Et j'en eus la confirmation dès l'instant même où un homme me frôla à la hâte pour fuir ses propres démons. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que la voix victorieuse m'intimait ma nouvelle nature. Sans plus attendre, j'attrapai mon coutelas et je jetai sur l'individu avec hargne.  
Il avait tué ma famille ! me disait la folie de sa douce intonation vicieuse.

* * *

Brutalement, Lightning ouvrit les yeux, le cœur palpitant d'adrénaline. Son esprit en plein champ de bataille bondit sur son instinct militaire. Elle attrapa son couteau qu'elle avait l'habitude de dissimuler sous son oreiller. Puis, dans un mouvement fluide, elle se redressa avant de s'abattre sur Fang, la lame contre sa gorge. Cette dernière s'éveilla en sursaut avant de se rendre compte que la soldate était à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Sa respiration se coupa littéralement en voyant le regard assassin et déterminé de cette dernière.

- Tu as tué ma famille ! hurla Lightning qui leva son poignard avant de l'abaisser sans la moindre hésitation.


	20. Chapitre 19

: Et moi? J'ai droit à un cookie? x)

**Bobun**: Ne parlons pas de malheur! Hahaha, pour le moment, ça tient ^^

* * *

**19**

« La tristesse est causée par le mal présent ; la tristesse du bien passé est le regret »

**René Descartes**

- Lightning...

Les yeux écarquillés, Fang avait l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer. Son cœur battait comme dans un marathon. Sa poitrine montait et descendait frénétiquement au rythme de sa respiration qui ne savait plus comment faire pour récupérer de l'oxygène. Au-dessus d'elle, le souffle de Lightning était tout aussi laborieux et elle paraissait perdue. La haine et le chagrin se mélangeaient dans un maelström chaotique dans la lueur de son regard.  
La mécanicienne pouvait sentir la pointe de la lame contre son torse, là où se trouvait son cœur. Mais dans un éclair de raison, la soldate avait interrompu son attaque avant l'instant fatidique. Si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée, Fang serait certainement morte sur le coup. Le visage de cette dernière témoignait de la peur et de l'incompréhension.

- Je n'ai pas tué ta famille, reprit la noiraude d'une voix tremblante et faible à cause de l'angoisse.

Un peu plus loin, les grondements de Bahamut se firent entendre. Mais immédiatement, Fang leva la main pour intimer à ce dernier de se tenir tranquille. À aucun moment, elle n'avait décroché son regard de celui de la soldate. Dans la faible lueur des flammes mourantes de la cheminée, elle distinguait légèrement les magnifiques traits de Lightning. Celle-ci observait son amie avec incrédulité comme ne comprenant pas sa propre situation. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent de son front.  
Fang évita tout mouvement brusque pour ne pas pousser la blonde à terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Mais à voir sa nervosité et la sueur sur son visage, elle comprit que la soldate avait fait un terrible cauchemar. Un rêve du passé, elle n'en serait guère surprise. Toutefois, ce songe avait mis Lightning dans un état de folie comme si elle avait croisé un homme.  
Brutalement, cette dernière jeta son couteau sur le côté sans même regarder sa cible. La lame se planta dans le mur en bois. Se mordant les lèvres, elle parut emprise à une terrible douleur viscérale qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à supporter. La souffrance dans ses yeux témoignait son envie de pleurer, mais aucune larme ne coulait. Cela lui était impossible désormais. Et pourtant, cela la soulagerait tellement...

- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver... concéda tristement Lightning en baissant la tête. J'aurais dû être là quand elles avaient eu besoin de moi.  
- Le monde est injuste, répondit Fang avec un pincement au cœur devant cette fatalité. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Tu n'es pas une héroïne, Lightning.

Frappée par l'ironie de ses propres paroles, la blonde serrait douloureusement les draps dans ses poings. À quatre pattes au-dessus de son amie, elle désirait se retirer et partir se perdre dans les fins fonds de la forêt. Mais son corps se refusait de bouger. Trop faible. Trop meurtri. Trop impuissant. Elle avait si mal à l'intérieur que même une blessure physique n'arriverait pas à le lui faire oublier. Le pire dans cette histoire était qu'elle avait failli commettre deux fois la même erreur, celle de laisser s'éteindre une nouvelle lumière.  
Lentement, Fang se redressa sur ses coudes d'un geste tellement doux que la soldate ne s'en rendit pas compte. Relevant le haut de son corps, elle alla à la rencontre de son amie. Et délicatement, elle déposa des petits baisers contre son visage. Sa paupière, sa pommette, puis sa joue. Les lèvres de la noiraude étaient d'une douceur de velours. Interloquée, Lightning leva les yeux pour croiser les orbes émeraude.  
Elle fronça des sourcils devant l'étrange comportement de celle-ci. À chaque fois, c'était pareil, elle n'arrivait pas à saisir les réactions et les gestes de la maîtresse de Bahamut. Et face à son incompréhension, Fang sourit comme toujours de ce rictus charmeur qui la perturbait toujours.

- J'embrasse tes larmes, avoua-t-elle en baisant la peau entre la joue et la bouche de la soldate. Je les éponge...  
- Mais je ne pleure pas, rétorqua Lightning avec perplexité.  
- Mais elles sont là... Je peux les voir à travers tes yeux.

Finement, Fang effleura ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde. Cette dernière se figea, mais à aucun instant elle ne lui intimait de s'éloigner du contact. Tout s'était tu dans son esprit, également la voix de la folie. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et la noiraude. Personne d'autre.  
Avec une hésitation qui n'était pas de la timidité, mais plutôt une invitation, la mécanicienne déposa un rapide baiser. Les yeux mi-clos, elle recherchait une réaction de la part de sa partenaire. Devant son impassibilité, elle l'embrassa à nouveau avec chasteté et avec une plus longue durée. La troisième fois, elle pressa légèrement plus fort et avant de se retirer, elle lécha malicieusement la lèvre inférieure de Lightning.

- Laisse-moi te faire oublier, murmura tendrement Fang dans un chuchotement à la fois érotique et rassurant.

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Lightning la croyait capable d'un tel miracle. Auprès de la mécanicienne, elle se sentait différente. Une sensation de bien-être peut-être ? En tout les cas, elle était comme un soulagement, une brise qui balayait momentanément ses tourments et qui éloignaient ses démons. Quelque chose vibrait dans son bas-ventre, lui donnant une bouffée de chaleur. La blonde savait ce que c'était sans réellement le savoir.  
Le quatrième baiser se fit plus intense et cette fois-ci, la soldate y répondit avec timidité. Une réponse que Fang saisit sans la moindre vergogne. Avec malice, elle glissa sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire, à la recherche de sa jumelle. Une étreinte humide se fit et elles dansèrent sur le rythme des gémissements et des soupirs.  
Se redressant lentement en position assise, la noiraude obligea Lightning à se reculer pour finalement se retrouver en califourchon sur elle. Ses mains agrippèrent la fine silhouette athlétique de la blonde alors que des doigts se nouaient habilement et désespérément dans sa chevelure corbeau. À chaque fois, leur baiser ne durait que quelques secondes à peine, comme si elles craignaient de brûler trop rapidement dans les flammes de la passion. Pourtant, dès que leurs lèvres se séparaient, elles ressentaient un désir impérieux de renouer immédiatement le contact.  
Les doigts de Fang se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de son amie. Comme découvrant ce corps pour la première fois, elle se délecta de cette riche sensation contre son épiderme. Chaque caresse lança comme des électrochocs à la soldate qui sentit sa respiration devenir laborieuse. Son souffle chaud et saccadé réveilla tout le désir de sa partenaire qui la dévorait des yeux.

- Fais attention à tes mains, reprit affectueusement la noiraude en embrassant la paume gauche de son amie. Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout.

Lightning n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que sa partenaire l'embrassa avec fièvre, mais tendresse. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de lui tendre les rênes.  
Fang se leva doucement avant d'obliger la blonde de s'allonger à son tour. Se trouvant cette fois-ci en posture dominante, elle réprima ses élans de désir afin de ne pas brûler les étapes. Avec une douceur exquise, elle glissa ses lèvres le long du cou de Lightning. Chaque baiser ne faisait qu'empirer la respiration saccadée de cette dernière.

À la faible lueur des flammes mourantes, la soldate put scruter la sublime silhouette de la noiraude. Celle-ci brillait dans l'arrogance de ses formes et de sa sensualité naturelle. Ses traits fins et malicieux étaient l'œuvre même d'un charme envoûteur. Lorsque Fang lui retira son t-shirt pour explorer impunément son corps de sa bouche, la blonde frémit à ces multiples contacts. La chevelure sauvage et ébène pleuvait également contre sa peau fragile en de délicates caresses. Une pluie de sensations, voilà la réelle description de cet instant.  
Presque entièrement nue, Lightning ne possédait plus que sa petite culotte. D'une nature prude, elle aurait dû chercher à se dissimuler. Et pourtant, à sa grande surprise, elle s'offrait tout entière à cette étrangère. Cette femme qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui pourtant, lui réapprenait tellement de choses à propos de la vie et de ses obstacles. C'était comme si la chaleur et la lumière de la mécanicienne pouvaient raviver les siennes. De manière éphémère, mais incroyable.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Fang eut tout le mal du monde à avaler un simple souffle d'air. Son regard était posé sur la magnifique femme qu'était Lightning. Outre son corps parfait, la blonde paraissait si fragile et sans défense. Et pourtant, elle lui faisait assez confiance pour la laisser explorer son intimité. Chose bien étrange quand on y repensait bien. Malgré tout, la noiraude était complètement envoûtée par cette mystérieuse et incompréhensible soldate.  
Ses mains allèrent goûter les sublimes seins ronds et fermes de la blonde. Ils étaient délicats et d'une douceur si déroutante que Fang ne put s'empêcher de jouer un peu avec. Malicieusement, elle titilla les tétons du bout de ses doigts, démarrant des gémissements protestataires de la part de leur propriétaire. Loin de vouloir cesser sa taquinerie, la mécanicienne alla frôler de ses lèvres le mont de la poitrine gauche. Puis, elle suça le petit bouton avec une espièglerie qu'elle ne s'en cacha pas. Alors que Lightning allait gronder, la noiraude mordilla afin de lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds.  
La soldate pencha la tête en arrière, ensevelie dans le miasme de sensations et d'émotions. Elle sombra plus profondément dans la luxure lorsqu'elle sentit à travers sa culotte les doigts effrontés de sa partenaire contre son intimité. Son corps se cambra alors qu'elle s'efforçait à restreindre son envie d'onduler sous les caresses. Afin de faire taire ses soupirs de plaisir, Lightning déroba furieusement la bouche de sa délicieuse tortionnaire. Ce ne fut pas pour autant que celle-ci cessa ses assauts sensuels.

Tout en laissant leur langue batailler, Fang glissa la main sous le tissu qui restait à sa partenaire. L'humidité de ce jardin intime éveilla encore plus ses ardeurs. Gentiment, elle commença d'abord à caresser les lèvres intimes comme on caresserait une belle fleur. L'écho du gémissement de Lightning vibra dans les entrailles de la noiraude, la noyant encore plus dans sa folie charnelle. De son bras libre, elle la passa sous la tête à la chevelure blonde inédite, y emmêlant ses doigts comme pour la faire prisonnière.  
La main enduit du nectar de son amante, la mécanicienne glissa cette huile intime sur le bourgeon rouge. La sensation fut si virulente que la soldate brisa le contact de leurs lèvres afin de prendre une longue et difficile inspiration. Les paupières closes, elle essayait en vain de restreindre son excitation, trop pudique pour la dévoiler entièrement. Mais Fang était bien décidé de briser cette retenue.

Les yeux à moitié fermés, Fang ne ratait pas une seule miette du spectacle aphrodisiaque que lui offrait Lightning. Le visage légèrement rosit par le désir et les plaisirs qu'elle ressentait, cette dernière n'avait jamais paru aussi magnifique que vulnérable. La noiraude avait le sentiment de tenir entre ses mains la plus belle et la plus fragile rose au monde. Et son chant était aussi envoûtant que celui d'un rossignol.  
Perdue, comme une naufragée, Lightning s'accrocha désespérément autour du cou de sa partenaire. Elle resserrait l'étreinte en cherchant vainement à calmer sa respiration. Son cœur s'était lancé dans un marathon de sensualité éreintante et frénétique. Elle n'avait plus l'impression de contrôler son corps, de perdre tout contrôle de ce dernier. Lorsque cela arrivait, la soldate avait souvent été prise d'une angoisse terrible, car souvent, cela se résultat par la mort d'une personne. Mais tout était si différent cette fois-ci. Elle se sentait bien, agréablement bien. Mieux encore, exquisément bien. Et aucun crime ne sera commis, mis à part une atteinte à la pudeur.  
Lightning serra brutalement les cuisses lorsqu'elle sentit une intrusion dans son intimité. Se mordant la lèvre, elle avait l'impression qu'une flamme intense était en train de la consumer. Et que petit à petit, l'hystérie du plaisir était en train de prendre possession d'elle, de la mener vers des contrées encore inconnues.

Délicatement, tout en savourant les moindres réactions de la blonde, Fang débuta de lents va-et-viens avec son doigt. Son amante était humide de désir et de caresses, ce qui rendit presque la mécanicienne complètement folle. Sans plus attendre, elle pénétra un deuxième doigt dans l'antre du plaisir. Lightning eut un hoquet qu'elle ne put réprimer et dissimula son visage dans le cou de son amie. La pointe de ses tétons se frotta contre le t-shirt de cette dernière, douloureuse et tendue. Mais très vite, le baromètre sexuel fit encore un bond démentiel.  
Fang ne se contentait plus de faire de simples va-et-viens à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle remuait, pliait et écartait ses doigts en faisant découvrir à son amante des douceurs qu'elle ne soupçonnait jusque-là. Avec mesquinerie, la noiraude émit un petit rire de satisfaction près de l'oreille de la blonde. Cette dernière sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine face à ce son.

- Tu es magnifique, commenta Fang de sa voix charmeuse.

Outrée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Lightning se recula afin de dévisager sa camarade. Celle-ci en profita pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans son intimité. Teintant le sublime visage de la blonde de plaisir incontrôlé.

- Vraiment magnifique, répéta la noiraude comme subjuguée.

À cet instant, elle comprit que la mécanicienne l'avait manipulée pour qu'elle dévoile son visage. Comme une idiote, elle était tombée dans le piège. Mais à cet instant précis, elle était incapable de réprimander sa tortionnaire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire du tout, subissant les doux supplices de son corps en émoi.  
Comme une petite étincelle qui allumait la mèche d'une dynamite, Lightning sentit la volupté monter encore et encore. Elle allait bientôt atteindre le point de non-retour, elle le savait. Tout son corps se cambra, sa voix émit un agréable son empli de délices et ses yeux brillèrent d'une étoile passionnante. Fang ne rata pas une seule goutte de la jouissance de la soldate. Puis, quand celle-ci se détendit après les vagues du nirvana, elle alla se blottir contre.  
La blonde soufflait fortement, ayant encore l'impression de voir des feux d'artifice devant ses yeux. Alors que ce phénomène aurait tout eu pour l'effrayer, ce ne fut pas le cas lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de Fang contre son corps nu. Rassurant et si doux. Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, elle laissa la noiraude se pencha au-dessus d'elle et de lui voler un nouveau baiser. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, cette dernière paraissait plus que ravie. Dans son regard brûlait une passion d'une telle intensité que la soldate en fut fascinée.  
Affectueusement, Fang passa ses mains dans les cheveux rosâtres, câlinant son amante avec douceur. Lightning avait envie de dire quelque chose. Mais son amie l'en empêcha en l'embrassant tendrement. Puis, les paupières devenant lourdes, la blonde sentit le sommeil l'attirer dans la profondeur de la nuit. Sans qu'elle puisse y résister, ses muscles se détendirent agréablement, soulagé de tous les poids du monde. Et elle s'endormit.

.

La musique de la pluie s'abattant sur le toit résonna comme une petite cantine. Doucement éveillée par ce réveil naturel, Lightning découvrit que le ciel sombre offrait que peu de lumière à l'habitacle. En face d'elle, dans le drap froissé, elle se rendit compte que Fang n'était plus là. La surprise la frappa soudainement à ce constat. Quelle heure était-il ? Il était rare qu'elle soit la dernière debout.  
De jolis petits pieds entèrent dans son champ de vision, puis des genoux. Fang s'était accroupie devant la soldate et lui tendit gracieusement une tasse de café instantané bien chaude. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle attendit que Lightning se redresse et qu'elle prenne ce qu'on lui offrait.

- Quelle heure est-il ? questionna-t-elle gentiment. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ?  
- Il doit être pas loin de midi, répondit Fang en regardant la montre à son poignet avant de reposer les yeux sur son amie. Tu avais l'air de tellement bien dormir. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller.

Midi ?! Lightning restait stupéfaite de cette révélation. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, sa dernière grasse matinée datait de l'époque où elle allait au collège. Elle était tombée dans un sommeil si lourd et si profond qu'elle avait l'impression que rien n'aurait pu la réveiller. Mais elle devait toutefois admettre qu'à présent, elle se sentait incroyablement reposée.  
D'une démarche sensuelle, Fang s'éloigna de la couche et alla s'adosser près de la fenêtre. Une tasse de café dans la main, elle scruta la dépression de la météo avec fascination. Elle ne portait qu'un grand t-shirt et un boxeur. Ses longues et séduisantes jambes étaient à découvert, dévoilant sa magnifique peau caramel.

- Tu vas attraper froid dans cette tenue, réprimanda Lightning qui remarqua que le feu était éteint.

Fang ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de sourire malicieusement et de rétorquer :

- Que devrais-je dire de toi dans ce cas ?

Réalisant finalement qu'elle ne portait qu'une petite culotte, Lightning rougit furieusement avant de tirer la couverture contre sa poitrine. Elle posa sa tasse sur le sol avant de chercher son t-shirt du regard sous les rires amusés de la noiraude. Après l'avoir enfilé et récupéré sa boisson chaude, elle se leva et alla rejoindre son amie près de la fenêtre. Le spectacle était étrangement fascinant, il fallait l'avouer.  
Prenant une gorgée de café, Lightning savoura la sensation du liquide chaud réchauffer son corps. Dans son dos, elle sentit la présence de Fang se rapprocher, jusqu'à littéralement sentir sa chaleur alors que leur corps ne se touchait pas encore. Délicatement, cette dernière déposa de petits baisers le long de sa nuque. Chaque embrassade provoquait un frisson à la blonde.

- Fang... murmura la soldate en se tournant pour lui faire face.

La noiraude l'accula contre le mur avant de dangereusement approcher ses lèvres de celles de son amie. Cette dernière ne chercha pas à fuir le baiser. Et lorsque le baiser eut lieu, elle y répondit tendrement. Des papillons semblèrent naître au creux de son estomac. Cela la chamboula presque au point de renverser son café.  
Doucement, Lightning brisa l'embrassade et éloigna légèrement sa camarde de sa main libre. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle détourna le regard.

- Fang, écoute... reprit-elle doucement avec hésitation. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir te rendre tout ce que tu me donnes. J'en suis incapable...  
- Je le sais...

La réponse de Fang n'avait à peine été qu'un murmure. Elle posa son front contre celui de sa partenaire, la toisant droit dans les yeux. Lightning était une femme brisée, elle l'avait toujours su. Il ne fallait pas posséder un diplôme en psychologie pour remarquer que celle-ci ne possédait plus certaines expressions basiques de l'émotion humaine. Elle ne souriait et ne riait jamais. Elle était dans l'incapacité de ressentir encore les moindres réjouissances de la vie. Seules la haine et la colère régissaient sa vie, la faisant encore tenir debout.  
Mais derrière ce mur de traumatisme meurtri, le reste était encore là, Fang le savait. Lightning ne s'en rendait indéniablement plus compte et ne saurait certainement plus les interpréter. Mais les faits étaient là. Contrairement à ses croyances, elle pouvait encore s'attacher à autrui. Sa raison déboussolée lui expliquera que ce n'était qu'une stupidité à éviter, craignant trop de s'en rapprocher. Et pourtant, cette femme était encore capable d'amour, même inconsciemment.  
Fang le savait, car à chaque fois qu'elle lui prouvait une marque d'affection, Lightning ne prenait jamais la fuite. Son esprit ne comprenait pas les raisons, mais son corps réagissait instinctivement à ce contact. La réalité étant que la blonde n'ira jamais rechercher cette chaleur, cette tendresse. Il fallait un déclencheur. Et ce déclencheur, c'était la maîtresse de Bahamut.  
Cette dernière posa sa main contre la joue de la soldate qui s'y frotta doucement contre. Cette dernière avait vu ses émotions se faire estropier. Mais pourra-t-elle un jour réparer ce défaut ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Et pourtant, Fang était prête à prendre tout ce que Lightning était capable de lui offrir et s'en contentera sans peine.

- Cela me suffit, murmura-t-elle d'un sourire tendre. Tant que tu restes avec moi, cela me suffit amplement.  
- Il le faut bien, répondit Lightning qui ne voulut s'éloigner de la douce main, sinon qui te protégerait de ton impétuosité.  
- Exactement, rit la noiraude avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux. Embrasse-moi.

Doucement, avec une pointe d'hésitation, la soldate se pencha en avant. Puis, leurs lèvres entrèrent en intimité. Savourant le baiser, une certitude caressa l'esprit de Fang : Lightning ne possédait plus l'instinct d'initiative dans ce domaine. Elle devra à elle seule gérer cette étrange relation et elle l'acceptait telle qu'elle était.  
La mécanicienne glissa une main derrière la nuque de son amante, massant sensuellement la peau de cette dernière. Lightning posa sa tasse sur le bord de la fenêtre avant de prendre celle de Fang pour faire pareil. Puis, ses mains s'accrochèrent à son t-shirt, tirant sur le tissu afin de réduire la distance qui les séparait.  
La soldate ne saurait pas réellement comment interpréter ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de cette femme était qu'elle désirait hardiment la protéger et qu'à son contact, toutes ses peines paraissaient s'envoler. Elle admirait la lumière de Fang, savourait sa chaleur et se reposait dans son affection. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à poser le nom d'amour sur cette relation ? Jusqu'où son âme s'était-elle tuée dans les profondeurs de son chagrin ? Pourra-t-elle un jour remonter à la surface afin d'offrir à la maîtresse de Bahamut l'affection qu'elle méritait réellement ? Et cette dernière disait l'accepter ainsi... quelle idiote... Elle ne la méritait pas...

Soudain, le bruit d'un moteur attira l'attention des deux femmes qui se figèrent systématiquement. De suite, les instincts de Lightning prirent le dessus. Elle attrapa Fang par le bras avant de la plaquer contre le mur, protégeant son corps du sien. Puis, d'un regard méticuleux, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Une petite jeep ne se trouvait pas loin et à son bord se trouvaient des hommes.  
La voix de la folie vint murmurer à nouveau à l'oreille de la soldate. La vengeance réclamait son dû. Le sang devait encore couler...


	21. Chapiter 20

**kalimero**: Contente de te retrouver une nouvelle fois parmi mes lecteurs. J'espère que cette suite continuera à être dévorante pour toi :)

**Op2line**: J'espère que tu as passé d'agréables vacances. Et merci, ta mission est totalement accompli, je suis rouge de bonheur ^^

**Amalia**: Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, loin de là. J'espère que tu te rétablis bien en tout cas. Mais non, je ne déteste pas Serah, je l'aime bien en plus. On va plutôt dire qu'elle n'a pas de chance. Être la petite sœur de Lightning, c'est être le déclencheur parfait pour perturber l'aînée. Elle est née sous la mauvaise étoile xD Et pour Noel... J'ai pas d'excuse, mais lui aussi, je l'aime bien xD

**DKid**: Hahaha, pas d'Odin dans celui-ci. Ou alors, c'était le petit poisson rouge qui est mort dans le bocal chez les Farron xD Je veux bien un cookie ou un Oreo, ce serait encore mieux xD Non, je ne suis pas une vendue...

**Bobun**: Et moi, je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience! xD Donne-moi ton groupe sanguin qu'on t'envoie une poche de sang au cas où xD

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Me baiser les pieds, nullement tu as besoin  
Chacun de notre côté fait son travail avec soin  
La rancune est la solution de loin  
Ravie de te retrouver après ce temps lointain

* * *

**20**

« L'isolement n'est pas la solitude absolue, qui est cosmique ; l'autre solitude, la petite solitude n'est que sociale »  
**Eugène Ionesco**

Lightning était terriblement tendue, Fang pouvait le confirmer rien qu'en regardant la raideur des épaules de cette dernière. Comme toujours, ses instincts prenaient le dessus et avaient en premier lieu cherché à mettre la noiraude en sécurité. Son regard azur perçait l'extérieur afin de scruter les silhouettes sous la pluie battante. Sa respiration était devenue dure, presque rauque.  
Des voix se firent entendre au loin, éveillant les craintes de la mécanicienne qui frissonna inconsciemment. Masculines... C'était des hommes, devina-t-elle après quelques secondes. Mais Fang n'avait pas eu besoin de cela pour le savoir. Les yeux assassins de la soldate étaient amplement révélateurs. Le visage de la blonde était devenu glacial, meurtrier. La raison se dissipait et se soumettait à l'arrivée de la folie, comme toujours.

- Lightning... murmura Fang dans un chuchotement délicat. Hé, Lightning, regarde-moi.

Doucement, elle posa la main contre la joue de son amie, l'obligeant à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Cette dernière la dévisagea étrangement. Impossible de déterminer ses pensées. Tout était si froid, si morne... si mort. Et pourtant, la noiraude n'en prenait pas peur, car dans son esprit, une certitude brûlait hardiment : Lightning ne lui fera jamais de mal désormais.  
De son pouce, la mécanicienne caressa affectueusement cette peau d'albâtre. À aucun moment, elle ne quittait le regard de la soldate, comme cherchant à capter son attention par tous les moyens. Celle-ci restait muette et n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, comme pétrifiée dans des tourments intérieurs. Puis, exactement comme dans l'église d'Eden, Fang se mit à chantonner la petite musique rédemptrice de la boîte à musique.

Quelques instants après, Lightning vint se blottir douloureusement contre son amie, le visage dans son cou. Elle s'enivra de la chaleur et de l'odeur rassurante de la maîtresse de Bahamut. Cette dernière était l'ancre qui la maintenait encore dans ce monde, dans la réalité. Tant qu'elle restera à ses côtés, la soldate avait l'impression de ne plus perdre pied à chaque appel de sa folie. La voix de Fang était plus forte que la sienne. Plus douce et plus attirante.  
Une portière claqua soudainement, ramenant les deux femmes sur Terre. Lightning se redressa immédiatement, ce qui fit lever un regard inquiet de la part de Fang qui avait cessé de fredonner.

- Je vais bien, murmura la blonde afin de rassurer sa camarade.

Bahamut se mit à grogner, mais il s'abstint d'aboyer lorsqu'il vit sa maîtresse poser un index sur ses lèvres. Rapidement, les survivantes partirent retrouver leurs affaires. Elles enfilèrent rapidement un pantalon à la va-vite avant de s'emparer chacune d'une arme à feu. Lightning caressa le pommeau de sa dague avant de l'accrocher à son bas, à sa place habituelle.  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, les deux femmes pointèrent leur arme sur les intrus. Bahamut était en position d'attaque et n'attendait plus qu'un seul signal ou geste suspect pour passer à l'action.

- Oh ! Oh ! On se calme, déclara un grand blond en levant les mains. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

L'homme qui venait de parler était d'une corpulence impressionnante, un véritable mastodonte. Sa tignasse blonde était dissimulée derrière un bandana noir. Et son visage, où une barbe de quelques jours apparaissait, était plutôt avenant, très loin de la moindre hostilité. Son sourire contrit avait tendance à le rendre inoffensif, mais les femmes ne baissèrent pas leur arme pour autant. Son manteau blanc et trempé descendait jusqu'à ses mollets.

- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, Snow ? questionna un petit blondinet en débarquant dans la pièce.

Ce dernier se figea littéralement lorsqu'il découvrit l'accueil. C'était un jeune adolescent à la chevelure coiffée par des lunettes d'aviateur. La jeunesse du garçon perturba quelque peu Fang. Ce petit ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, se disait-elle.  
Instinctivement, le dénommé Snow s'interposa entre les deux étrangères et le jeune. Il ne craignait nullement d'offrir son corps comme bouclier. Son ami ne chercha pas à protester, penchant que légèrement la tête sur le côté afin de pouvoir dévisager des deux inconnues.

- Maqui, je pense que tu devrais aller faire un tour, suggéra le grand blond plutôt comme un ordre qu'un conseil.  
- Il ne va aller nulle part, rétorqua Lightning en pointant son flingue d'une manière plus que menaçante.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon repartir, pas si ce dernier allait alerter les autres membres du groupe. Elle avait toujours rechigné à s'en prendre à un enfant, mais elle n'hésiterait pas à abattre ce dernier si cela s'avérait nécessaire à sa survie ainsi qu'à celle de Fang.

- Oh, doucement, frangine, reprit Snow d'un ton calme. Si on peut éviter toute effusion de sang, je suis preneur.  
- Nous également, répondit Fang qui de temps à autre, jetait un coup d'œil vers sa partenaire pour s'assurer que celle-ci n'allait pas péter les plombs. Alors, je vous en prie, repartez d'où vous venez.

Snow sut irrémédiablement qu'avec la noiraude, contrairement à la blonde, la discussion était une possibilité. Mais lorsqu'il fit un geste en direction de Fang, il entendit un canon se charger. De suite, il s'immobilisa en comprenant que la partenaire de cette dernière était loin de blaguer. Il essaya de sourire afin de faire baisser un tant soit peu la pression ambiante. Derrière lui, Maqui n'avait toujours pas bougé, apeuré.  
Fang ne savait plus que penser. Cet homme ne paraissait pas bien méchant. Mais depuis le début de cette apocalypse, elle avait bien appris à ne plus se fier aux apparences. Surtout après son séjour à Eden. Et pourtant, ce grand gaillard était prêt à donner sa vie pour protéger le jeune garçon. N'était-ce là pas une preuve de sa bonne foi ? La noiraude ne savait plus... Elle avait peur... Peur de commettre une nouvelle erreur qui pourrait lui coûter la vie. Pire encore, celle de Lightning.  
D'une sérénité déconcertante, Snow sourit doucement avant de reprendre :

- Écoutez, je peux vous assurez que nous...  
- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? fit une femme aux cheveux noirs en débarquant dans l'entrée.

Cette dernière brandit son semi-automatique dès qu'elle vit les deux personnes armées qui menaçaient ses amis. Instinctivement, Fang et Lightning pointèrent l'arrivante de leur arme. La tension grimpait encore d'un échelon. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de la mécanicienne alors que sa partenaire était d'un calme effrayant. Si un coup de feu débutait, il était presque certain que personne ici n'en ressortirait indemne.  
L'étrangère toisa tour à tour ses deux opposantes avant de décider de diriger son fusil vers la blonde. Il émanait de cette femme une hostilité glaciale et contrairement à son amie, son bras armé ne tremblait pas. Elle était la plus dangereuse des deux, pas de doute là-dessus. Mais du coin de l'œil, l'inconnue n'omit pas la présence du chien. Imposant et menaçant.

- Baissez vos armes, intima-t-elle avec autorité.  
- Toi d'abord, répliqua durement Lightning d'une sévérité surpassant celle de son interlocutrice.  
- Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver !

Snow et Fang échangèrent un regard durant quelques secondes, négociant un accord silencieux. Puis, à la surprise des deux femmes qui se défiaient des yeux, leur camarade vint poser la main sur leur arme. La petite demoiselle dévisagea le grand blond avec incompréhension tandis que Lightning fusilla littéralement la noiraude de ses orbes cobalt.

- On peut régler cela diplomatiquement, déclara Snow en retirant l'arme à son amie.  
- Je le pense aussi, ajouta Fang, la main sur le revolver de la soldate, en la dévisageant d'un air suppliant.

Lightning la scruta un instant, désapprobatrice. Puis, lâchant un petit sifflement, elle baissa son arme le long de son corps en détournant la tête. À cet instant, soulagée, la maîtresse de Bahamut se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle tout du long. Elle fit le signe de paix à son chien qui s'assit docilement. Puis, afin de ne pas tenter le Diable, la mécanicienne laissa glisser sa main le long du bras nu de sa partenaire, en espérant que celle-ci ne perdra pas pied dans sa folie meurtrière.  
Voyant que le camp opposé acceptait l'armistice, Snow lâcha un lourd soupir avant de sourire de satisfaction. Il passa l'arme par-dessus son épaule, prenant une posture désinvolte. Maqui se permit de quitter le dos de ce dernier et de faire à nouveau face aux deux étrangères.

- Partez, maintenant, cracha froidement Lightning.  
- Écoute, ma jolie, fais attention au ton que tu emploies, sinon... grogna la femme à la chevelure noire avec menace.  
- C'est bon, Lebreau, la calma Snow en tapotant sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Comme je l'ai dit en arrivant ici, on ne vous veut aucun mal.  
- Et nous, nous voulons simplement être tranquilles, répondit Fang en caressant la peau de la blonde afin de l'apaiser.  
- Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps dans ce cas. Désolé du dérangement.

Tranquillement, le grand blond fit signe à ses amis de quitter les lieux. Le jeune Maqui s'exécuta sans broncher tandis que Lebreau le dévisagea un instant avant de céder. Alors qu'elle passait le seuil de la porte, Snow se retourna brutalement vers leur nouvelle rencontre et déclara d'un ton enjoué :

- Et si vous veniez avec nous ?  
- Mais as-tu perdu la tête ? rouspéta immédiatement son amie qui le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.  
- Aïe, grimaça Snow qui ignora celle-ci pour reprendre. En fait, nous sommes un petit groupe de survivants et nous avons décidé de créer un refuge ou tout le monde pourrait y vivre en toute tranquillité et sûreté. Nous veillons au bien-être de chaque membre et à leur besoin.  
- Désolée, mais niveau collectivité, on a déjà donné, répondit gentiment Fang sur une pointe d'ironie. Mais merci de la proposition.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, nos portes vous seront toujours ouvertes. Notre camp ne se trouve pas loin d'ici, juste un peu au Sud.

Sans rien ajouter, Snow quitta la demeure avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Fang restait totalement perplexe devant l'invitation de ce dernier. Pouvait-on encore croire à une telle utopie désormais ? Ou était-ce encore une version déviante du bonheur tout comme à Eden ?  
Alors que la noiraude méditait sur cette question, Lightning était restée sur le qui-vive. Lentement, elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre, guettant les intrus. Ceux-ci remontèrent dans leur véhicule et partirent comme conclus. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester méfiante. Leur reddition était bien trop facile. Aussi facile que louche.  
Finalement, la soldate conclut qu'il fallait quitter les lieux sans plus attendre. Mais lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, elle fut frappée par l'air songeur de sa camarade. De suite, elle comprit à quoi celle-ci devait penser et sans plus attendre, elle grommela :

- N'y songe pas une seule seconde, Fang. Prépare tes affaires, on s'en va.  
- Et pourtant, ils nous ont laissé la vie sauve, fit remarquer la mécanicienne en croisant les bras. Ils avaient un gamin avec eux et je le trouvais plutôt bien portant.  
- On ne peut faire confiance à personne et tu le sais.

Lâchant un soupir résigné, la noiraude alla emballer et récupérer ses affaires. Lightning s'attelait à la tâche sans rien ajouter, guettant tout bruit suspect qui pourrait annoncer le retour des intrus. Mais au bout d'une minute, la maîtresse de Bahamut reprit :

- Mais... et si c'était vrai ?  
- Fang, soupira la soldate en secouant la tête. Tu ne retiendras jamais la leçon, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être bien, pensa Fang d'un air abattu. Peut-être qu'elle persistait encore trop à vouloir offrir une chance à l'humanité. Peut-être avait-elle du mal à accepter l'extinction de toutes bonnes intentions, de tout être pur dans ce monde. Et pourtant... n'avait-elle pas rencontré Lightning ?

.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elles avaient repris la route. Et comme d'habitude, le voyage se faisait dans un mutisme déconcertant. Afin de combler le silence, Fang avait mis un peu de musique pour apaiser l'atmosphère. Comme toujours, Lightning regardait à travers la fenêtre, se perdant dans les méandres de ses pensées. Une chose qui rassurait la conductrice était que dans le regard de la blonde, la tristesse n'y était plus douloureusement imprimée comme la vieille. Elle était toujours présente – et le sera peut-être à jamais –, mais cela s'était atténué.  
Fang avait pris une direction au hasard, comme à chaque fois. Le ciel était parsemé de lourds nuages gris que pleuraient de tout leur soûl. Impossible de se situer par rapport au soleil à travers ce rideau désolant. À présent, la noiraude appréhendait leur future destination. Qu'est-ce qui allait les attendre désormais ? Depuis son départ de Nautilus, les événements n'avaient fait que de se succéder les uns après les autres. Tout aussi terrifiant, écœurants et déstabilisants.

Un éclair zébra les cieux, alors que le pick-up s'élançait sur une petite route de campagne. Le chemin de terre était en assez bon état, ne secouant pas trop les locataires du véhicule. Les essuie-glace battaient frénétiquement afin d'offrir la meilleure vision possible à la conductrice. Le grondement de l'orage surplombait la musique à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Fang l'éteignit afin de pouvoir entendre la symphonie colérique de la nature.  
À cet instant, Lightning décrocha ses yeux du paysage afin de dévisager sa partenaire. Celle-ci lui sourit innocemment :

- J'aime le chant des cieux.

La soldate la toisa un instant de son expression impénétrable avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa fenêtre. Posant son front contre la vitre froide, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel pour admirer la foudre dans toute sa puissance et beauté.

- Comment quelque chose d'aussi effrayant puisse être aussi fascinant ? demanda évasivement la blonde.  
- La peur s'estompe quand on se donne la peine d'apprendre à connaître, répondit Fang en jetant un coup d'œil à son interlocutrice avant d'esquisser un léger rictus. Et une fois qu'on connaît, on ne peut plus s'en passer.

Allant de nouveau porter son regard vers la conductrice, Lightning s'interrompit en voyant une forme étrange sous la pluie. C'était un véhicule accidenté qui était tombé dans le caniveau. La boue avait rendu la route assez imprévisible et glissante. Lorsque la soldate reconnut la jeep, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Fang avait déjà arrêté la voiture.  
Sans laisser le temps à la blonde de protester quoi que ce soit, cette dernière avait déjà ouvert et refermé sa portière avant de s'élancer vers l'accident. Exaspérée, la soldate cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en secouant la tête pour se convaincre que ceci ne se produisait pas réellement. Ses yeux azur se posèrent sur Bahamut et elle grommela :

- Ta maîtresse est irrécupérable.

Descendant à son tour du véhicule, Lightning prit soin de dégainer son arme avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son amie.

La pluie ruisselait partout sur son corps désormais complètement trempé. Mais Fang passa outre ce détail et continua sa course vers la jeep. À plusieurs reprises, elle avait failli glisser à cause de la boue, mais réussit à chaque fois à stabiliser son équilibre. Les phares du véhicule accidenté étaient encore allumés, offrant ainsi un point de repère à la jeune femme qui ne voyait pas grand-chose sous ce torrent de gouttelettes.  
Arrivée à destination, Fang manqua un battement de cœur lorsqu'elle vit une arme se pointer dans sa direction. C'était Lebreau qui la toisait d'un air méfiant. Rapidement, la mécanicienne leva les mains et d'un geste tranquille, elle retira sa casquette.

- Doucement, ce n'est que moi, déclara-t-elle sans baisser les bras.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? interrogea Lebreau avec suspicion. Ne me dis pas que vous nous suivez !  
- Même si je voulais le faire, je n'aurais jamais eu les qualités requises pour le mener à bien. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Lebreau garda son interlocutrice en ligne de mire encore quelques secondes avant d'abaisser son semi-automatique. Puis, d'un mouvement flegmatique des épaules, elle reprit :

- On a glissé sur la route. Cet abruti de Snow a roulé trop vite.  
- Je voulais qu'on rentre avant que le temps ne se gâte encore plus, rétorqua le blond qui sortit de derrière la jeep.

Ce dernier avait retiré son long manteau et était couvert de boue. Vu sa respiration lourde, il semblait épuisé après avoir tenté à plusieurs reprises de remettre le véhicule sur la route. Malgré ses immenses muscles, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse soulever un tel poids à lui tout seul. Celui-ci sourit comme un gros nigaud devant ses vaines tentatives et semblait ravi de voir à nouveau Fang.

- Nous n'avons pas pu faire correctement les présentations, annonça-t-il gentiment en tendant la main vers cette dernière. Snow Villiers !

La mécanicienne le toisa un instant avec amusement. Devant l'enthousiasme de cet homme, difficile de ne pas sourire et de se faire emporter. Avec son petit rire, elle fit la poigne de main à sa nouvelle rencontre et répondit :

- Fang Yun.  
- Enchanté, rétorqua le blond, content. Si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu acceptes mon offre de rejoindre le groupe ?  
- Malheureusement, ce n'est que par coïncidence, si je me retrouve ici.

Snow fit une grimace et plaqua sa main sur son cœur en feignant une terrible douleur. La maîtresse de Bahamut ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette comédie. Ce garçon était un véritable fanfaron, se disait-elle en le regardant. Son hilarité doubla de volume lorsqu'elle vit Lebreau frapper son ami pour le faire revenir sur Terre. Puis, la seconde suivante, on entendit la voix de Maqui geindre comme quoi, il faisait tout le travail.  
C'était étrange... Il émanait de ces personnes quelque chose qui avait semblé manquer à Fang depuis tant de mois. Même à Eden, dans une communauté soudée – ou presque –, elle n'avait pas vu briller cette même lumière. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle voyait. L'espoir. Oui, ces gens-là étaient pleins d'espoir et regorgeaient de vie.

Debout sous la pluie, à quelques mètres du groupe, Lightning les observait en silence. Le rire de Fang résonnait jusqu'à son cœur, évinçant même le magnifique chant de la nature sanglotante. Comme toujours, la noiraude étincelait de cette lumière et chaleur qui lui étaient propre. Mais parmi ces gens, elle semblait être dans son élément, à sa place parmi des êtres qui possédaient la même lueur de vie.  
Serrant la main contre sa poitrine, la soldate n'arrivait à décrocher son regard de la mécanicienne. Pourquoi son cœur la pinçait-il ainsi ? En cet instant, elle avait l'impression qu'un grand fossé la séparait de Fang. Infini et insurmontable. Elle ne savait pas réellement si elle avait la force de le franchir.

Soudain, Lightning sentit quelque chose de chaud contre sa main qui pendait le long de son corps. Baissant le regard, elle remarqua que Bahamut lui léchait affectueusement les doigts en couinant doucement. Comme toujours, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement du chien, tout comme celui de sa propriétaire. Était-elle à ce point déconnectée du monde pour ne pas comprendre ces simples signes ?  
Doucement, la jeune femme caressa la tête de l'animal afin de l'apaiser. Bahamut parut ravi de ce retour de caresses et remua joyeusement de la queue. Il se retint néanmoins de bondir sur sa camarade, connaissant que trop bien sa réticence devant cet acte. Très vite, il se frotta contre les jambes de la demoiselle pour lui prouver la ferveur de sa reconnaissance. Il rendait dix fois plus que ce qu'il recevait.

À cet instant, Lightning ouvrit grand les yeux, cessant tout mouvement. Alors que le chien continuait de la choyer de ses frottements, elle leva le regard vers Fang. Cette dernière continuait une discussion dont la soldate ne pouvait distinguer les paroles depuis son emplacement. Mais à intervalle régulier, son rire retentissait et son sourire ne quittait jamais ses lèvres.  
Une évidence apparut alors à l'esprit de la blonde: Fang méritait de recevoir autant qu'elle donnait. Cette femme méritait tout ce qui y avait de beaux en ce bas monde. Elle méritait de se trouver au sein d'un foyer aimant et chaleureux. Elle méritait de rire plus que de pleurer.  
Elle méritait tout ce que Lightning était incapable de lui offrir...


	22. Chapitre 21

**Op2line**: Je n'étais pas en vacances, mais oui, prochainement, j'irais. J'adore également Bahamut et je regarde toujours mon chien en me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas le même. Hahaha. Et pour les citations, j'ai été sur des sites de citation et par chapitre, je tapais les thèmes récurrents et je fouillais pour trouver quelque chose. J'avoue que c'était pas de tout repos. xD

**kalimero**: Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. Après, je pense qu'il faut agir en conséquence ;)

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Ton anonymat tu dissimuleras  
Sous le voile se devinera  
Une personne qui dans la forêt vivra  
Avec une rime qui l'enivrera

**Bobun**: Haha, Snow ne manque pas à l'appel. Oui de tous les personnages, c'est lui que je n'ai pas encore tué hahahaha. Un peu de positivisme ne fera pas de mal à nos deux héroïnes xD

**Amalia**: Désolée de te marquer à ce point avec Noel. Et pour Light', il faut croire qu'on ne connait que sa chance que lorsque l'on a perdu. Fan-Fan... Pourquoi pas? xD

**DKid**: Au chocolat blanc, stp. Non, je ne fais pas ma capricieuse. Hahaha. Bah, navrée, mais... Odin n'est plus avant même le début de cette fiction xD

**Merci pour vos commentaires!**

**21**

« Parmi les êtres humains, on ne reconnaît pleinement l'existence que de ceux qu'on aime »  
**Simone Weil**

Revenant tranquillement jusqu'au pick-up, Fang fut surprise de découvrir que Lightning y était adossée contre. Au lieu de se trouver dans l'habitacle chaud et sec, elle se tenait dehors, jambes et bras croisés. Son regard indécelable se leva en direction de l'arrivante sans que la moindre expression ne s'esquisse sur son visage. Doucement, elle se redressa à l'approche de la noiraude, attendant les nouvelles de cette dernière.  
Le cœur de la mécanicienne accéléra sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le freiner. Ses yeux avaient du mal à se décrocher de la soldate. Trempée jusqu'aux os, sa chevelure d'un rose inédit lui collait à la peau. L'eau ruisselait sur ses courbes faciales impassibles. Ses lèvres pulpeuses humides attiraient avidement celles de Fang. La mélancolie du temps offrait une étrange fragilité chez la blonde, coupant le souffle de la maîtresse de Bahamut.  
Arrivée devant Lightning, Fang eut un blanc en se sachant plus ce qu'elle était venue annoncer. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de remettre son esprit en place et dégager ses cils de toutes les gouttes qui y pendaient. Debout, en face d'elle, la soldate attendait patiemment qu'elle se reprenne. Une patience qui ne dura pas longtemps, comme toujours.

- Fang ? demanda la blonde en retenant son agacement.  
- Ah, oui ! répondit soudainement la mécanicienne en souriant. On va accrocher une corde au pick-up afin de tirer leur jeep hors de ce bourbier. Bon après, ils m'ont encore proposé de faire un tour à leur camp, mais vu que tu es contre...  
- Pourquoi pas ?

Fang resta bouche-bée devant la réponse de son interlocutrice, comme n'étant pas certaine de l'avoir entendu. La soldate leva les yeux au ciel afin d'exprimer son exaspération. Puis, elle reprend en soupirant :

- Oui, tu as très bien entendu, je suis d'accord. Après tout, je serais là pour assurer tes arrières. Et si tu penses qu'ils sont de confiance, je n'ai rien à redire. Donc...  
- Merci ! l'interrompit la noiraude qui attrapa son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Je vais aller chercher la corde !

Ne laissant pas le temps à Lightning de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Fang se faufila à l'arrière de la camionnette. Son approbation était surprenante et elle ne voulait pas perdre trop de temps afin que cette dernière ne change pas d'avis. Ouvrant le compartiment secret, la maîtresse de Bahamut dut déplacer certaines affaires afin de pouvoir atteindre ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Finalement, elle attrapa une épaisse corde que l'on utilisait couramment pour les bateaux. Un rictus en coin, elle se disait fièrement qu'elle savait qu'un jour, cela servirait.

- C'est bon ? demanda Fang, penchée par-dessus la fenêtre ouverte de son pick-up.

Derrière, elle pouvait voir Lebreau lever la main afin de lui dire d'attendre. À l'intérieur de la jeep, Maqui était au volant pendant que Snow allait servir de renfort à l'arrière en cas de problème. Finalement, lorsque la petite brune fit un signe à la mécanicienne, celle-ci appuya sur la pédale d'accélération. De suite, son moteur rugit alors que ses roues firent du sur-place. Puis, lentement, le véhicule se mit à avancer en tirant son compère dans la même opération.

- Ça marche ! s'enthousiasma Fang en faisant claquer ses doigts.

Le succès fut célébré par elle et son fidèle compagnon. Assis sur le siège passager, Lightning regardait droit devant elle, appuyée contre sa vitre. Elle paraissait attendre que tout ce remous soit terminé et ne désirait nullement y participer. La conductrice ne s'offusqua aucunement de ce manque de participation. C'était de Lightning dont on parlait après tout.  
Soudain, la camionnette fit un bond en avant. Fang réussit à tout stopper en pressant par réflexe la pédale de frein. Lorsqu'elle leva le regard sur son rétroviseur, elle vit que la jeep était enfin sortie du ravin. Contente du résultat, Fang glissa hors du pick-up pour faire le point avec ses nouveaux amis.  
Lebreau vint à sa rencontre, un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Les deux femmes se firent une tape dans la main afin de se féliciter mutuellement. Puis, éreinté, Snow sortit du petit fossé, les bras pendants. Il semblait hors d'haleine et ouvrait grand la bouche pour boire l'eau de pluie qui y tombait. Il retira son bandana et passa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde comme pour se soulager.

- Bien joué, King Kong, railla Lebreau en cognant son petit poing contre l'épaule de son ami.  
- Tu n'as pas de manière plus douce pour me récompenser ? rétorqua le blond en faisant la moue.  
- Allez, tout le monde au bercail ! On l'a bien mérité.

Alors que Fang remontait tranquillement sur son véhicule, Snow qui avait repris le volant de la jeep, lui fit signe de le suivre. Laissant la seconde voiture les dépasser, elle se lança paisiblement à la suite de cette dernière.  
Lightning se pencha légèrement pour allumer le chauffage. Puis, elle se réinstalla contre son siège avant de marmonner :

- Il manquerait plus que tu attrapes un rhume après ça.  
- Oh, mais je compte sur toi pour être mon infirmière personnelle, railla la conductrice en souriant d'un air charmeur.

L'unique réponse de la soldate fut un petit grognement.

.

Néo-Bodhum était le nom du campement de Snow et de ses amis. Ce nom venait à l'origine du village natal des fondateurs de ce refuge, Bodhum, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques kilomètres plus loin. Le baraquement avait été construit dans les alentours d'une grande ferme dont les champs n'avaient pas trop été ravagés par le temps ou les gens. D'ailleurs, une immense grange était le point central des lieux. Des tentes et un grand chapiteau étaient dressés autour. Et quelques petites maisons modestes avaient été construites par le dur labeur des survivants de l'endroit.  
À l'arrivée de l'hiver, les Nora – nom que s'étaient donné les fondateurs dont Snow, Maqui et Lebreau faisaient partie – s'étaient empressés de créer des habitations chaudes. Après cette dure saison, ils prévoyaient de commencer les plantations afin de posséder leurs propres ressources. Un puits encore abondant fournissait de l'eau potable.  
Le temps s'étant calmé et les nuages s'étant dissipés, Snow avait fait une petite visite guidée à leurs invitées. Fang explorait les lieux avec émerveillement, non sans garder un œil sur Lightning. Le campement comptait plus d'une trentaine d'individus de tout âge. Des hommes et des femmes armés faisaient régulièrement des rondes afin d'éviter toute invasion sur leur territoire.

Fang leva un regard en direction de son amie. Lightning la toisa en regard en hochant la tête. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Elle ne ressentait pas encore le besoin d'étriper tous les hommes qui entraient dans son champ de vision. Par pure précaution, elle évitait même d'en approcher. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que la voix meurtrière la guettait, attendant le moment opportun pour surgir.  
Néanmoins, la soldate songeait que tant Fang se trouvait dans les parages, les choses resteraient sous contrôle. Et étrangement, Snow, bien qu'étant un personnage agaçant, n'attisait pas ses sombres desseins. Peut-être que si Lightning se raisonnait à ce que l'individu ne soit pas une personne foncièrement mauvaise, ses instincts reculaient. Elle ne pouvait avoir réellement de comparaison, car tous les hommes qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin, ne pouvaient plus le raconter désormais.

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda fièrement Snow en croisant les bras.  
- Franchement, je trouve cela incroyable tout ce que vous avez construit jusque-là, concéda Fang qui balaya une nouvelle fois le campement du regard. Cela semble presque irréel.  
- Et pourtant, ça l'est.

Le blond rit gentiment avant de scruter ses deux interlocutrices avec bienveillance. Il avait eu l'occasion d'observer ses deux femmes. Fang était une personne motivée et enjouée. Il paraissait indéniable que celle-ci était pleine de surprises et de générosité. Tandis que Lightning semblait bien plus réservée. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et ne cherchait nullement à participer à quoi que ce soit. Sa gestuelle trahissait facilement le fait qu'elle était toujours sur le qui-vive comme la parfaite soldate qu'elle était. Et pourtant, ce qui faisait penser à Snow que cette dernière était loin d'être mauvaise, était sa manière de veiller sur son amie. Son regard protecteur. L'attention toute particulière qu'elle conservait pour la maîtresse de Bahamut.

- Vous savez, reprit-il doucement d'un sourire confiant. Mon offre tient toujours. Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

Fang s'apprêtait gentiment à décliner la généreuse invitation, mais Lightning la devança :

- Nous allons réfléchir à la question.

Cette dernière se fit dévisager par sa camarade. Encore une réponse qui la surprenait et que la noiraude ne comprenait pas. En même pas quelques heures, la soldate avait eu des comportements plus qu'étranges.

- Je comprends tout à fait, répondit Snow en hochant la tête. Au moins, passez donc une nuit avec nous pour vous faire une idée. Votre réponse n'est pas pressante et ne vous engage en rien.

Au loin, un homme de la même puissante corpulence que le blond lui fit signe. Ce dernier lui répondit en levant le bras avant de se tourner vers ses deux interlocutrices. Grimaçant légèrement, il s'excusa :

- Désolé, mais le devoir m'appelle. Faites donc comme chez vous. Maqui va vous montrer où vous passerez la nuit. À plus tard.  
- Merci, répondit Fang en regardant leur nouvel ami s'éloigner.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle regarda évasivement autour d'elle. Les lieux sentaient l'air pur où aucune corruption ne semblait s'y insinuer. Voilà neuf mois que ce campement avait été mis sur pied selon les dires des occupants. Petit à petit, leur famille grandissait et s'épanouissait. Une famille dont Lightning et elle pouvaient en faire partie si elles le désiraient. C'en était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Peut-être que le temps l'avait rendu un peu trop méfiante, mais Fang avait encore du mal à y croire.  
À ses côtés, la soldate était sur ses gardes, guettant chaque individu avec minutie. Dans tous les cas, la mécanicienne se fiait totalement au jugement de la blonde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Fang en posant un sac sur le lit.

Lightning pénétra gentiment dans la chambre qui appartenait à l'une des maisons récemment construites. Il y avait en tout quatre chambres, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Pour le moment, pour ce qui était des repas, les membres du campement se rejoignaient sous le grand chapiteau rouge et blanc. Les deux femmes et le chien allaient partager une colocation avec deux autres familles. Dans le couloir, on pouvait entendre les enfants courir joyeusement, n'ayant pas la chance de profiter du grand air à cause de la météo désastreuse.  
La soldate referma la porte derrière avant de scruter la pièce. Celle-ci n'était pas spécialement spacieuse. Elle possédait deux lits et une grande armoire. L'endroit paraissait propre et bien entretenu. Et dire que cette maison avait été bâtie en quelques mois à peine. Il fallait avouer que les auteurs avaient magnifiquement bien accompli leur tâche.

- Ce n'est pas mal, répondit simplement la blonde en allant se poser dans la fenêtre.  
- Je trouve leur travail incroyable, commenta Fang sans cacher son étonnement. Et ils ont l'air d'être des gens bien, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Apparemment.

Retirant sa casquette, la noiraude songeait qu'il était inutile de dissimuler sa véritable identité dans le campement. Pour une fois, depuis fort longtemps, elle allait simplement pouvoir profiter d'être Fang et non une quelconque androgyne habillée en homme. Elle se débarrassa de son jean large et attrapa un pantalon qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes féminines. Elle enleva également sa chemise pour enfiler un t-shirt. Cela pouvait semblait ridicule, mais à cet instant précis, la mécanicienne se sentait bien, légère et elle-même.  
Lightning n'avait jamais réellement porté le moindre intérêt aux goûts vestimentaires d'autrui. Mais elle devait avouer que la métamorphose de Fang était renversante. Elle passait d'une femme garçonne à l'air aguicheur à une femme sublime en sensualité et en charme. Ainsi, elle ne se contentait plus d'attirer l'œil, mais elle devenait littéralement une obsession. Envoûtante et déroutante.  
Ébouriffant ses cheveux comme savourant leur liberté, Fang se tourna vers la blonde et lui sourit avec délice. Cette personne paraissait indomptable. Même l'apocalypse ne pouvait l'attraper dans ses griffes pour la faire sombrer avec le monde. Insaisissable comme le vent, lumineuse comme le soleil, imprévisible comme la mer et imparable comme la terre.

- J'aimerais bien faire encore un petit tour d'inspection, déclara la mécanicienne avec curiosité. Tu te joins à moi ?

Adossée contre la fenêtre, Lightning observa un instant son interlocutrice sans dire un mot. Puis, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers son lit où elle s'y assit doucement.

- Ce sera sans moi, j'aimerais me reposer, concéda-t-elle en soupirant. Et puis, je pense que pour la sécurité de tous, il vaudrait mieux que je reste sagement ici pour le moment.  
- Tout va bien se passer, rétorqua Fang en faisant la moue. Tu veux que je reste pour te tenir compagnie sinon ?  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, car tu es tout sauf reposante, Fang.

La noiraude grimaça malicieusement avant de rire. Sachant qu'elle ne pourra pas faire changer d'avis la soldate, elle haussa des épaules avec résolution. Lentement, elle s'approcha de son amie et se pencha vers elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Lightning ne chercha pas à répondre quoi que ce soit, se contentant de plonger son regard dans celui de sa camarade.

- Je ne serais pas longue, dans ce cas, annonça cette dernière qui se dirigea vers la sortie. En attendant, pas de bêtises.  
- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, grommela la blonde en secouant la tête. Je me sentirais plus rassurée si tu prenais Bahamut avec toi.  
- Oui, Chef !

Faisant un salut militaire qui fit rouler les yeux de la soldate, Fang siffla doucement pour appeler son compagnon. Immédiatement, le chien se redressa avant de partir à la suite de sa maîtresse.

Après quelques minutes, Lightning s'allongea sur son lit, l'avant-bras droit sur le front. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement épuisée, mais quelque chose semblait évincer son moral. Pas que celui-ci ait toujours été d'un niveau considérable, mais il paraissait plus bas que bas. Pourquoi donc ?  
Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Lightning. Cette dernière ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était assoupie. Se redressant brutalement, elle eut le temps de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Instinctivement, elle glissa la main vers son couteau, prête à le brandir en cas de besoin. Intérieurement, elle priait pour que ses bas instincts ne décident de se réveiller. De ce fait, son regard se porta vers sa sacoche où se trouvait sa petite boîte à musique.  
La tête de Snow passa la porte en premier. Croisant le regard de la blonde, il sourit chaleureusement avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Lightning se redressa prudemment alors que l'arrivant refermait gentiment la porte derrière lui.

- Je n'étais pas certain de te trouver ici, déclara-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? questionna sèchement la blonde qui était sur ses gardes.

Lentement, la soldate glissa du lit afin de poser ses pieds à terre. Sans quitter son interlocuteur des yeux, elle se leva afin de faire face à la montagne de muscles. Malgré la sévérité et l'hostilité qui s'imprégnaient sur son visage, son opposant ne semblait nullement impressionné.

- Pas besoin d'être autant méfiante, reprit Snow en secouant la main. Je suis simplement venu pour discuter avec toi.  
- À propos de quoi ? demanda la blonde qui n'adoucit toujours pas le ton.

_Il les a tuées..._

Prenant difficilement une inspiration, Lightning frissonna à l'entente de la voix qu'elle avait tant appréhendée. Afin de masquer ses mains tremblantes, elle croisa les bras et fit mine de s'approcher de la fenêtre pour scruter le paysage. Elle se rendit compte que la pluie avait cédé sa place à un ciel clair où le coucher du soleil le teintait d'orange et de rouge.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Snow qui se gratta maladroitement l'arrière de la tête. J'aurais voulu faire plus amples connaissances, vois-tu ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup et si on venait à cohabiter ensemble, j'aimerais...  
- Je ne cohabiterais pas avec vous, répliqua froidement la blonde en fermant les paupières.  
- Ah ? Vous avez déjà pris votre décision, c'est dommage...  
- C'est ma décision, pas la sienne.

Le blond se tut un instant, scrutant le dos de la soldate. Cette femme était un véritable mystère qui ne laissait filtrer aucun indice de ses états d'âme. Froide et distance. Et pourtant, Fang ne disait que du bien de cette personne solitaire.  
De son côté, Lightning ne comprenait pas l'initiative de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi chercherait-il à la connaître ? Elle ne désirait nullement se rapprocher des autres. La mécanicienne avait été l'unique exception et le restera. Elle avait pourtant été assez claire. Et pourtant, voilà que Snow était directement venu à sa rencontre. Qu'y avait-il derrière cette épaisse carapace ? se demandait-il certainement. Il serait fort déçu de découvrir que derrière ce mur, il n'y avait plus rien, songea la soldate avec amertume. Rien mise à part un néant sans fond, un abîme tortueux de monstruosités. Peut-être serait-il même horrifié de découvrir sa macabre nature.

_Tu dois les venger ! Il les a tuées !_

Tais-toi, avait envie de hurler Lightning en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Comme perdant l'équilibre, elle dut se retenir sur le bord de la fenêtre. Sa main avait terriblement envie de s'enserrer autour de son couteau. De sentir la lame glisser sur la peau de cet homme. De voir la vie quitter ses yeux apeurés.

_Fais-le ! Fais-le !_

Lightning ouvrit brutalement les yeux en se redressant. Son mouvement brusque surprit Snow qui sentit une étrange tension peser dans la pièce. Il était évidement que cette menace émanait de la jeune femme qui glaçait littéralement l'atmosphère. Ses instincts lui disaient de se mettre en garde et de se méfier de son interlocutrice. Un danger était imminent, mais il ne comprenait pas lequel.  
Lorsque tout d'un coup, des rires se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Une discussion animée se produisait non loin de la maison. Et sans se l'expliquer, le blond ressentit comme un soulagement. La discorde s'était dissipée, laissant place à un silence serein. Même les épaules tendues de Lightning s'étaient affaissées. Toute menace s'était retirée.  
Levant le regard par-dessus la blonde, Snow vit à travers la fenêtre qu'un groupe de jeunes gens s'y trouvaient. Il reconnut les protagonistes sans la moindre peine. Lebreau, Maqui, Yuj et Fang bavassaient joyeusement en faisant un bruit pas possible. Lightning ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux du groupe. Elle posa sa main contre la vitre froide qui l'aidait à reprendre pied en même temps que la voix de la mécanicienne.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester ? demanda soudainement Snow. Ici, tu pourrais enfin retrouver un semblant de normalité, te sentir en sécurité et entourée.  
- Je me fiche éperdument de ma situation, répondit la soldate d'une voix terne.  
- Mais pas de Fang.

Faisant brutalement volte-face, la blonde toisa dangereusement son interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, devinant qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Il venait de découvrir un point d'argumentation et n'allait pas le lâcher.

- Je pense que Fang pourrait parfaitement être heureuse à Néo-Bodhum, reprit-il avec fermeté.  
- C'est également ce que je pense, concéda Lightning en croisant à nouveau les bras. Mais avant cela, il faut que je sache si elle serait en sécurité parmi vous.  
- Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas pour assurer sa sécurité dans ce cas ?  
- Simplement parce qu'ici, ce n'est pas ma place.

Et qu'en cet instant précis, j'ai envie de t'égorger, voulut ajouter la soldate, mais elle s'abstint. Elle voulait mettre toutes ses chances de son côté afin de pouvoir garantir un avenir à Fang. Ici, elle avait une chance de s'épanouir et de reprendre goût à une vie stable. Mais pas en la présence de Lightning qui était bien trop imprévisible et qui risquait à tout moment de se retourner contre ses propres alliés.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais une ancienne soldate, enchaîna Snow sans baisser les bras. Tu pourrais utiliser ton expérience pour former ceux qui s'occupent de la garde et veiller à la sécurité de tous. Tu pourras enfin retrouver le sentiment de te rendre utile à une communauté.  
- Il y a une chose que tu vas devoir enfoncer dans ta boîte crânienne, grommela sévèrement Lightning comme si elle était furieuse, c'est que je me fiche éperdument de votre communauté. Vouloir me rendre utile est le cadet de mes soucis.

Plus que lasse de cette conversation, Lightning se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de son interlocuteur, elle ne se donna même pas la peine de le regarder. Elle ouvrit la porte sans même la moindre politesse. Mais avant qu'elle n'en quitte le seuil, Snow déclara :

- Tu continues de te battre pour elle, c'est un acte parfaitement louable que j'admire et comprends parfaitement. Je fais de même pour cette communauté. Mais que feras-tu une fois que tu auras quitté Fang ? Que te restera-t-il ? Pour quoi te battras-tu alors ?

Lightning ne répondit rien et reprit sa marche sans un regard derrière elle. L'homme ne cherchera nullement à l'arrêter et même si c'était le cas, il n'y arriverait pas. Ses mots simples, d'une banalité exaspérante, avaient touché juste. Elle prenait la fuite...

.

Le ciel nocturne étincelait de ses millions d'étoiles. On aurait dit de petites lumières qui cherchaient à rivaliser en vain avec la sublime lune. Mais ce soir, elles étaient à l'honneur, car l'astre de minuit avait tiré sa révérence, libérant ses rivales de son ombre. Les constellations n'avaient jamais paru aussi denses et profondes. Leur beauté était vertigineuse.  
Allongée à l'arrière du pick-up, Lightning contemplait ce tableau céleste en silence. L'air frais l'enserrait dans une étreinte oppressante qui lui permettait de garder les pieds sur Terre. Son souffle se muait en vapeur blanche rapidement dissipée dans l'air. En cet instant, elle songea pendant une infime seconde que s'endormir ici pour toujours serait acceptable. Mais très vite, sa raison arriva au triple galop pour donner un coup de fouet à ses pensées. Non, pas tant que Fang ne serait pas en sécurité.

La soldate avait déjà beaucoup réfléchi à la question dès qu'il fut convenu de venir à Néo-Bodhum. Elle avait analysé le moindre détail du campement afin d'en trouver les défauts. Pour le moment, mis à part que ces gens-là étaient de véritables amateurs, rien de particulier n'était à signaler. Mais la blonde restait sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce que son instinct soit sûr à cent pour cent des bonnes intentions de ces individus. Et si Fang souhaitait rester ici, Lightning l'accepterait sans rechigner. Elle passera quelques jours pour s'assurer de l'intégration de son amie, puis... elle disparaîtra sans laisser de trace ni préavis.  
Doucement, la jeune femme referma les paupières comme pour mieux s'apaiser dans le calme nocturne. Dans le cas contraire, si la noiraude ne désirait s'installer, elle la suivrait encore dans son aventure folle. Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ici étaient ses meilleures chances de trouver un lieu stable où un avenir était viable. Sans parler que la mécanicienne semblait déjà s'être faite des amies. Un poisson dans l'eau, parfaitement dans son élément. Un élément qui n'était pas celui de la soldate.

- Je t'ai enfin trouvée.

Ouvrant soudainement les yeux, Lightning leva la tête avant de découvrir le visage de Fang. Celle-ci se tenait sur le bord de la camionnette, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

En guise de réponse, la soldate tourna son regard vers les astres. Son amie suivit le mouvement et se laissa éblouir par un tel spectacle. Trop préoccupée à retrouver la blonde, elle n'avait même pas songé une seule seconde à lever les yeux au ciel. Cela aurait été une terrible erreur.  
Finalement, Fang longea la camionnette pour se retrouver à l'arrière. Elle ouvrit le compartiment secret avant de fouiller à l'intérieur. Au bout de deux minutes, elle réussit à se dégoter ce qu'elle cherchait dans ce fouillis d'affaires. Elle referma le passage avant de bondir à côté de sa camarade qui, tout du long de l'opération, n'avait quitté la pièce de théâtre étoilé. Cette dernière se rendit compte que désormais, une chaude couverture l'enveloppait avec la mécanicienne qui s'était allongée auprès d'elle.

- Il ne manquerait plus que tu attrapes un rhume, railla la maîtresse de Bahamut qui glissa ses mains derrière la tête.

Lightning ne releva pas la moquerie et dirigea son visage vers son interlocutrice. Fang paraissait fraîche et revigorer comme si elle n'avait jamais traversé aucune épreuve difficile. Ses yeux brillaient encore de la même pureté d'âme. Rien ne pouvait la corrompre, rien.  
Le froid s'était dissipé, évincé par la chaleur affectueuse que Fang avait traînée avec elle. Cette dernière faisait également de l'ombre aux constellations, attisant hardiment le regard de la blonde. Sa voix et son rire surpassaient le chant mélodieux de la nature endormie.

- Cet endroit te plaît ? demanda abruptement la soldate.  
- De plus en plus, concéda la mécanicienne sans détacher les yeux du ciel.  
- Tu voudrais... y rester ?  
- Peut-être bien...

Leur regard se croisa, se noya l'un dans l'autre dans un maelström intime. Leur visage n'était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leur respiration se rencontrait et s'enlaçait langoureusement. L'une comme l'autre, elles pouvaient sentir la chaleur de leur partenaire. Un rythme impérieux s'imposa à leur cœur qui battait main dans la main.  
Fang offrit son sublime et habituel sourire charmeur avant de reprendre d'une voix douce :

- Je pourrais me plaire partout... tant que tu restes à mes côtés.

Soudain, un aboiement vexé se fit entendre, réveillant les éclats de rire de la noiraude.

- Mais bien sûr, Bahamut, j'ai aussi besoin de toi, rit-elle d'un air désolé. Tu es mon sang et Lightning est mon oxygène.

Le chien geint, encore outré d'avoir été oublié dans l'équation. Fang se redressa légèrement afin de pouvoir scruter son compagnon qui se trouvait à terre. Comme pour se faire pardonner, elle lui envoya de multiples petits baisers. Bahamut parut bouder, puis, étant plus fort que lui, il se mit à remuer joyeusement de la queue. Sa maîtresse sourit chaleureusement en se demandant des deux qui ne pouvaient résister à l'autre.

- Restons donc ici, reprit doucement Lightning dans un murmure.  
- Hein ?  
- Tu as très bien entendu, Fang.

Ravie de la nouvelle, la mécanicienne alla se blottir contre sa camarade. Lightning la laissa déborder son affection sans broncher. Son corps fut attiré contre celui de son amie qui resserra durement l'étreinte, lui coupant presque le souffle. Mais elle ne protesta point.

- Cet endroit est parfait...

... pour toi, se retint de terminer la soldate qui referma les paupières, savourant l'instant présent.


	23. Chapitre 22

**kalimero**: Lightning sait la place de Fang dans son esprit, dans son coeur. Mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de prendre des décisions, aussi bonnes que mauvaises...

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Nul doute tu devineras  
Mais l'histoire, j'espère, te surprendra  
L'avenir nous le dira  
Patience dois-je avoir d'ici là

**Amalia**: On a un problème contre les blondes? Hahaha! Ça va, je suis noiraude, tout va bien xD Être un chien, c'est tout un art, je crois ;)

**Oksana**: Contente d'apprendre que cette fiction te plaise. Quel genre de questions désires-tu? Hahaha.

**Deklan**: Oui, soon... Avec un peu de retard. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais :D

**Merci pour les commentaires, tout le monde, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^**

* * *

**22  
**

« L'optimisme est une fausse espérance à l'usage des lâches et des imbéciles »  
**Georges Bernanos**

Tout le monde se tut alors que Snow montait d'un pas théâtral dans la voiture. Maqui et Yuj, un jeune garçon à l'étrange chevelure bleutée, se reculèrent lentement comme s'ils s'attendaient au pire. Devant le véhicule, Fang et Lebreau s'y tenaient et attendaient patiemment à ce que la grand blond se décide enfin. Appuyé sur la toiture de l'engin, Gadot scrutait son ami en se penchant vers la vitre. Aussi incroyable que fou, ce dernier possédait une corpulence encore plus épaisse que celui de son camarade à bandana. Un vrai tas de muscles massifs.  
Finalement, Snow tourna la clé de contact sous un silence pesant et plein de suspense. Puis, la grondement puissant du moteur se fit entendre avant de se transformer en un ronronnement docile et agréable. Tout le monde s'exclama avec ravissement. Certains applaudirent même avec beaucoup d'amusement et de contentement.

- Fang, tu es la meilleure ! s'écria Maqui en levant les bras en l'air avec enthousiasme.  
- Je te l'avais dit, répondit malicieusement Fang en faisant un clin d'œil.

Soudain, elle sentit un poids peser sur son épaule gauche et ce n'était autre que Lebreau qui s'appuyait sur elle avec sourire reconnaissant. La noiraude rit en retour. Lorsque tout d'un coup, d'immenses bras entourèrent les deux femmes, les étouffants presque. Gadot tonnait son éclat de rire de sa voix grave et virile. Étant plein de sueur après son dur labeur, ses prisonnières se débattirent frénétiquement, mais en vain.  
Loin de vouloir assister ses amies, Yuj ferma le capot de la voiture avec satisfaction. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils essayaient de remettre ce grand van en état. Il avait suffit quelques tours de main de la part de la mécanicienne et le monstre était à nouveau prêt à foncer sur les routes. Cela ne faisait que trois jours que le campement avait recueillis deux nouvelles membres. Et tout le monde s'était déjà habitué à elles. Tout particulièrement avec Fang qui était indéniablement plus sociable que Lightning, car cette dernière passait la plupart de son temps, seule dans sa chambre ou nulle ne savait où.

Mais l'euphorie retomba brutalement lorsqu'un homme s'approcha du groupe. Ce dernier, le visage meurtri par l'inquiétude, abordait une expression morne. Il était plutôt grand et maigre, il devait avoir vers la quarantaine. Sa chevelure châtaine était ébouriffée et il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Son regard paraissait désespéré.  
Immédiatement, Gadot reposa ses deux prisonnières et Lebreau s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre de l'arrivant.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.  
- C'est... C'est ma petite fille, Marie, répondit l'homme d'une voix tremblante. Son état s'est aggravé hier soir. Elle a fait une crise.  
- Mais nous avons encore des médicaments pour elle, non ? Yuj ?

L'interpellé baissa tristement la tête avant de la secouer en signe de négation. Certes, lui et ses amis avaient réussi à récupérer ce qu'ils pouvaient de médicament lors de leur mission de ravitaillement. Mais malheureusement, le genre de soin que requérait la petite Marie n'était pas facilement accessible. Même en fouillant les hôpitaux désaffectés, les trouvailles avaient été peu fructueuses. Tout avait déjà été pillé avant leur arrivée.  
Le père de famille faillit s'écrouler sous cette dure fatalité. Il vacilla légèrement le temps d'emmagasiner le choc de cette révélation. Puis, il serra fermement les poings avec détermination. La mâchoire crispée, il n'était pas prêt à perdre son unique enfant. Sa femme et lui avaient fait face à cet enfer pour l'unique bien-être de Marie. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Pas après tant de sacrifices.

- Dans ce cas, je vais aller chercher ces médicaments, grommela-t-il avec résolution.  
- Vous n'êtes pas en état de faire un tel périple, intervint Lebreau d'un ton réprobateur et maternel. Pensez à votre cœur !  
- Et nous avons déjà fait toutes les villes et villages à cent kilomètres à la ronde, ajouta Maqui d'un air désolé.

Gadot jeta un regard sévère au jeune blond pour son manque de tact. Ce dernier se recourba légèrement en se rendant compte de son erreur. À présent, le père de famille était songeur, presque désespéré. Fang se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant pas que faire pour aider ce pauvre homme. Malheureusement, durant toutes sa période de survie solitaire, elle n'avait jamais prêter la moindre attention à la médication. Elle ne tombait que rarement malade.  
Un malaise s'installa dans le groupe. Yuj et Snow évitèrent le regard de celui qui quémandait de l'aide, se sentant impuissants. Maqui s'était effacé, un peu honteux, tandis que Gadot commençait à s'échauffer du manque de solutions. Lebreau toisait le père avec compassion et désolation, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se permettre de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de ce dernier. De peur que celui-ci réagisse excessivement sous le chagrin.

- Et qu'en est-il pour la base militaire qui se trouve à cinquante kilomètres d'ici ?

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers Lightning qui était adossée à l'entrée de la grange, bras croisés. Surprise, Fang ravala un sourire ravi en voyant son amie. Cette dernière se mêlait rarement aux autres et participait encore moins aux conversations. Et pourtant, la voilà qui arrivait et qui cherchait une solution pour ce pauvre père infortuné.  
Aujourd'hui, la soldate avait quitté ses vêtements militaires. Elle portait un jean foncé qui était légèrement effilé au niveau des genoux et un t-shirt noir sous un manteau beige aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes.. Elle conservait néanmoins sa petite sacoche et son porte-dague qui était accroché à sa cuisse droite.  
Devant son air impatient, Yuj reprit rapidement :

- On avait voulu s'introduire dans la base militaire qui est désormais déserte. Mais pour atteindre les armes, les vivres ou les laboratoires, il faut des codes d'accès. Impossible de détruire les portes en acier. C'est encore mieux gardé qu'un coffre-fort là-bas.  
- Dans ce cas, allons-y, rétorqua sèchement Lightning qui se tourna vers l'homme dans le besoin. Rien n'est garanti, mais là-bas, vous aurez de grandes chances de trouver de quoi soigner votre fille.

Sans rien ajouter, la blonde s'éloigna du groupe en se dirigeant vers la maison où se trouvait sa chambre commune avec Fang. Le père de famille la regarda s'éloigner, l'espoir brillant à nouveau dans son regard. Il se tourna vers les Nora d'un air suppliant, ce qui rendit légèrement nerveux ces derniers. Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement en silence avant que Yuj se mit à rouspéter d'un air boudeur :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas dans le fait que nous ne pouvons pénétrer dans la base sans les codes d'accès ?  
- Je pense qu'elle les a justement, corrigea Fang qui après s'être essuyées les mains dans un torchon, se lança à la poursuite de sa camarade.

Alors que la mécanicienne s'éloignait du groupe, Snow s'avança devant ses amis, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. De manière énergique, il frappa son poing dans son autre main avant de déclarer :

- Allez, les héros, on a une mission à accomplir.

.

- Lightning ! appela Fang qui voyait son amie disparaître dans une maison.

Accélérant le pas, elle pénétra également dans la demeure. Depuis leur arrivée à Néo-Bodhum, la noiraude trouvait la soldate plus solitaire que jamais. Peut-être que de se retrouver parmi des personnes joyeuses et sociables lui avait montré à quel point Lightning était déconnectée du monde. Cette constatation fendait le cœur de la mécanicienne qui aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour elle. Mais quoi ?  
Entrant lentement dans la chambre, Fang découvrit que sa camarade était en train de se préparer pour l'opération à venir. Elle ne leva pas le regard vers la maîtresse de Bahamut à son arrivée, concentrée à vérifier l'état de son arme à feu. Elle ne broncha pas non plus lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer tout doucement.

- Lightning...

Dès l'instant où leur regard se croisèrent, jamais autant de questions n'avaient submergé la mécanicienne. Que se cachait-il derrière ces yeux cobalt qui portaient tant de douloureuses cicatrices ? Plus que jamais, Fang sentit un mur invisible la séparer de la soldate, rendant celle-ci intouchable, inatteignable. Elle redevenait cette inconnue que la noiraude observait de loin avec crainte et fascination. Elle était à nouveau cette étrangère dont on ne connaissait ni les intentions ni les objectifs.  
Lightning était comme tendue. Son visage était encore plus étiré par la sévérité. Ses muscles se contractaient à intervalle irrégulier. Ses gestes étaient précis, mais secs, voire brutaux. Ses yeux semblaient voir tout autour d'elle que des ennemis ou menaces potentielles. Elle était sur le qui-vive. Non, pas comme lorsqu'elle était habituellement après sa rencontre avec Fang. Elle était sur ses gardes comme si à nouveau, elle était seule au monde, prête à faire face à l'adversité sans aucun soutien.

- Tu connais cette base militaire ? se hasarda prudemment Fang qui eut le courage de continuer à toiser son interlocutrice dans les yeux. Tu as travaillé là-bas ?

Encore un regard froid, dénué de toute expression positive ou négative.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, la soldate se détourna de son amie avant d'enfiler son pistolet dans son pantalon, contre son rein. Puis, elle sortit son couteau où elle glissa délicatement son doigt sur la fine lame afin de tester sa qualité.

- Tu devrais revêtir ton accoutrement masculin, conseilla-t-elle sèchement après avoir rangé son coutelas.  
- Pourquoi donc ? rétorqua Fang en haussant des épaules. Avec Snow et les autres, je ne risque pas grand-chose.  
- Ces idiots sont bien trop naïfs pour se montrer prudents.

Cette dernière phrase, la soldate l'avait crachée comme une insulte, un reproche impardonnable. Mais c'était ainsi qu'elle voyait les Nora désormais, comme des imbéciles qui voyaient le monde bien trop beau pour ce qu'il en restait.  
Fang secoua la tête, les mains sur les hanches. Dépassée, elle soupira longuement :

- Tu es un peu dure avec eux. Ils voient simplement les choses de manière positive. Mais de là à les traiter d'idiots...

Se tournant autoritairement vers son interlocutrice, Lightning la dévisagea un instant comme s'apprêtant à rétorquer quelque chose. Mais finalement, elle secoua la tête en émettant un râle agacé. Fang avait pour habitude de côtoyer son hostilité. D'ailleurs, c'était un miracle que celle-ci n'avait fait aucune victime dans le campement jusqu'ici. Un progrès que la blonde ne semblait pas apprécier à sa juste valeur, se répétant sans cesse que tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Comme si elle cherchait sans cesse à se mettre à l'écart. Mais sans pouvoir l'expliquer, la soldate paraissait plus menaçante que jamais.  
Levant les yeux au plafond, Lightning relâcha lourdement ses épaules avant de toiser la noiraude. D'une voix lasse, elle reprit :

- Fang... S'il te plaît.

La mécanicienne s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle se mordit les lèvres. Intérieurement, elle pouvait sentir la colère couler dans ses veines. Elle était furieuse du ton autoritaire que prenait trop souvent son amie, la considérant presque comme une enfant ou une chose fragile. Avant de rencontrer Lightning, elle s'était bien débrouillée jusque-là. Mais elle ne voulait nullement faire de reproches à la soldate. Celle-ci agissait ainsi que pour son bien, cherchant simplement de manière maladroite à la protéger. Elle le savait...

.

Pour l'expédition, les Nora décidèrent de prendre une grande voiture familiale où se trouvaient deux banquettes à l'arrière. Yuj et Maqui, considérés comme étant encore trop jeunes et inexpérimentés, durent à leur grande déception rester au campement. Gadot conduisait le véhicule avec fermeté tandis que Snow lui indiquait la route à prendre. Entre les deux sièges à l'avant, Lebreau s'y tenait, incapable de rester docilement assise et de laisser les garçons prendre l'opération en main. Et au fond, sur les derniers sièges, Lightning et Fang y étaient chacune installées à une fenêtre, laissant un maximum d'espace entre elles.  
Pour cette mission, la mécanicienne avait décidé de laisser Bahamut au campement. Lorsqu'elle avait vu ce dernier jouer gaiement avec des enfants, elle n'eut pas le cœur de le traîner dans l'horreur de ce monde. D'ailleurs, comme demandé, elle portait de larges vêtements et sa fidèle casquette qui emprisonnait sa fougueuse chevelure corbeau. De temps à autre, elle osait un coup d'œil vers la blonde qui était toujours concentrée sur le paysage.

À l'avant, une conversation animée tonnait, mais Fang n'avait nullement le désir d'y participer. Tout son être était focalisé sur la soldate qui s'était faite muette, bien plus que de coutume. Malgré la présence chaude de ses camarades, elle avait l'impression d'être seule dans ce petit habitacle. Seule, à regarder de loin le dos de la blonde qui lui paraissait de moins en moins atteignable. Un fossé était en train de se creuser. Mais depuis quand et pourquoi ? Quel lourd sentiment d'abandon...  
Fang se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en se sentant honteuse de ressentir une telle chose. N'était-ce pas elle qui s'était éloignée ? Abattant l'hypocrisie, elle savait que c'était elle qui avait abandonné Lightning. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, loin de là. Mais comment réparer l'erreur à présent ? La noiraude aurait tant voulu tendre la main vers son amie. Et pourtant, elle s'en sentait incapable. La soldate paraissait si loin, profondément cloîtrée dans sa solitude.  
Se redressant légèrement, Fang prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter devant un obstacle. Elle était prête à gravir n'importe quelle épreuve pour prouver sa détermination. Et à cet instant précis, elle voulait retrouver Lightning. Créer à nouveau ce contact chaud entre elles qui la rassurait tant. Décidée, elle leva doucement sa main avant de la tendre vers la blonde, comme un appel au secours. Mais qui était donc à sauver ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Fang ? questionna soudainement Lebreau en faisant volte-face.

Prise de court, la noiraude tourna les yeux vers l'unique femme des Nora comme si l'on venait de l'extirper brutalement d'un rêve. D'une lenteur presque douloureuse, elle recroquevilla ses doigts avant de ramener la main vers sa poitrine. Un sourire feint sur les lèvres, elle répondit :

- Tu disais ?  
- Suis un peu, ma grande, grommela Lebreau en faisant la moue. Avec les garçons, on débattait à propos des chats et des chiens. Qui sont les plus malins, selon toi ?  
- J'ai un chien, je te rappelle. Ma réponse est sans surprise.  
- C'est vrai. On va peut-être éviter de critiquer les chiens devant toi alors.

La jeune femme rit malicieusement, faiblement accompagnée par Fang. Tout en souriant, cette dernière lança bref coup d'œil à Lightning. Celle-ci ne bronchait pas et ne prêtait aucune attention à son entourage. Infranchissable...

.

Arrivée à proximité de la base militaire, Lightning avait suggéré de garer la voiture à l'écart des regards par précaution. Les Nora ne trouvaient pas cette idée très utile, surtout que personne ne devait se trouver dans le coin, mais ils le firent tout de même. Puis, tout le monde descendit du véhicule, chacun muni d'au moins une arme à feu.  
Comme attendu, l'endroit était désert. Deux immenses citernes se dressaient au centre du campement, entourées de quelques bâtiments en béton. Ci et là, montés en parfaite rangé, des grandes tentes blanches se tenaient à l'entrée de la base. Le vent faisait battre leurs battantes avec désinvolture. Certaines jeeps kaki traînaient négligemment un peu partout, ayant commencé à prendre la rouille du temps. Comme tout lieu depuis le déclin de l'humanité, l'endroit paraissait terriblement mort.

Alors que Gadot et Lebreau scrutaient chaque tente dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile, Lightning traça directement sa route vers le bâtiment qui voisinait la bâtisse centrale du campement. Immédiatement, Snow et Fang lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le blond fit tout de même un signe à ses camarades pour leur avertir de la direction qu'ils prenaient. Puis, il pénétra dans l'édifice militaire à la suite des deux femmes.  
L'endroit était effroyablement calme. Les longs couloirs déserts avaient un côté lugubre proche de ceux des hôpitaux. À chaque pas, le silence résonnait comme pour alerter leur présence. La plupart des portes bâillaient paresseusement. Certains bureaux étaient impeccables tandis que d'autres étaient sans dessus, sans dessous. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près de l'accueil, certains des combinés pendaient, n'ayant même plus la force de hurler leur tonalité vide.  
Lightning se mouvait dans ces lieux comme si elle était dans son élément. Elle ne se référait à aucune carte, se déplaçant comme si elle connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche. Sa démarche était rapide et déterminée. Peut-être même un peu trop pressée, avait songé Fang qui, depuis leur départ de Néo-Bodhum, n'avait cessé d'observer son amie.

- Ne devrait-on pas fouiller l'accueil pour les codes d'accès ou les cartes d'accès ? questionna Snow qui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.  
- Je possède déjà les codes, répondit simplement Lightning sans s'arrêter. Mais pour accéder au laboratoire et à la pharmacie, il va nous falloir une carte d'accès qui se trouve dans le bureau du major.

Cela ne fit que confirmer les doutes de Fang : la soldate avait bel et bien travaillé ici.

- Sinon, attendez-moi ici, je reviens vite, reprit la blonde sans regarder si ses camarades allaient patienter ou la suivre.

Snow arrêta sa marche en soupirant. Ce n'était pas la peine de suivre la soldate qui connaissait parfaitement son chemin. Afin de rendre l'opération plus fructueuse, il allait se mettre à fouiller les bureaux. Fang comprit immédiatement les intentions de ce dernier lorsqu'elle le vit pénétrer dans une pièce adjacente. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Lightning qui disparaissait déjà au loin avant de rejoindre le blond.  
Difficile de trouver quelque chose d'utile dans un endroit qui semblait avoir subi une catastrophe naturelle. Les chaises étaient renversées, des feuilles jonchaient un peu partout sur le sol, les étagères avaient été déblayées de leurs décorations qui se trouvaient désormais à terre. Ne voyant rien qui puisse vraiment attirer l'œil ou servir, Fang quitta l'endroit et partit en quête d'un autre bureau.

Snow la suivit de près, ne voulant nullement laisser la jeune femme seule. Leur choix se porta sur une porte fermée. Lorsque la noiraude voulut l'ouvrir, elle découvrit avec surprise que celle-ci était verrouillée. Haussant des épaules, elle allait passer à la salle suivante. Lorsque tout d'un coup, un lourd fracas se fit entendre. Surprise, elle se retourna brutalement pour voir de quoi il en régissait.  
Le grand blond venait de défoncer la porte d'un puissant coup d'épaule. L'air penaud, il invita son amie à entrer la première dans la pièce. Celle-ci arqua un sourcil amusé et avant de se faufiler dans le passage, elle déclara :

- Dans le genre délicat...  
- Mais je suis un parfait gentleman, rétorqua Snow d'un ton railleur.  
- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Je suppose que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te résiste.

Le Nora sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui fit rire la mécanicienne qui débuta sa fouille. Malheureusement, cela se termina encore par une déception. Mis à part de la paperasse et des effets personnels qui avaient appartenu au dernier propriétaire des lieux, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.  
Finalement, après avoir inspecté au moins cinq salles, les deux chercheurs décidèrent que c'était peine perdue. Ils choisirent d'attendre simplement le retour de Lightning dans le couloir. Mais n'étant que peu patiente, Fang craqua au bout de deux minutes.

- Je ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire, grommela-t-elle en allant dans un énième bureau et en ressortant la minute suivante. Mais c'est franchement barbant ici.  
- Tu l'as dit, rit Snow qui, adossé à un mur, regardait sa camarade entrer et sortir des pièces.

Puis, levant soudainement la tête, il remarqua la soldate au fond du couloir. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Tout comme Fang, il en avait marre d'attendre les bras croisés. Après tout, il était un homme d'action.

- Notre chère Lightning est de retour, déclara-t-il en allant à la rencontre de la femme en question.

Celle-ci lui tendit une carte avec la photo d'un homme d'âge mûr. Le nom de Barns y était imprimé en gras. La carte plastifiée avait fière allure avec ses couleurs à l'honneur de leur patrie. Puis, Lightning lui donna également un petit papier où des codes y étaient inscrits à la main.

- Au cas où nous serions séparés, expliqua brièvement la soldate. Dépêchons-nous maintenant.  
- Je ne te le ferais pas dire deux fois, répondit Snow d'un air enjoué. Fang, on s'arrache !

.

- J'arrive ! annonça Fang en hurlant en direction de la porte.

Passant les mains derrière la tête, elle lâcha un petit soupir de déception. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'amusant ici. Travailler dans cet endroit devait être d'un ennui mortel, pensait la noiraude qui reposa un dossier confidentiel sur le bureau. Même si elle se donnait vraiment la peine de s'y intéresser, elle ne comprendrait pas la moitié de ce qui s'y disait. Elle espérait sérieusement que les accès confidentiels de l'armée regorgeraient de meilleures surprises.  
Fang descendit du bureau où elle était installée. L'endroit avait été soigneusement rangé, rien de bien étonnant pour un maniaque militaire. Comme partout, la pièce possédait une fenêtre, un ordinateur et des bibliothèques remplies de livres. Glissant distraitement son doigt sur les reliures qui avaient pris la poussière, elle se rappela que Lightning aimait bien la lecture. Peut-être devait-elle lui prendre un ou deux ouvrages.  
Ravie de sa brillante idée, la jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête afin de lire les titres des bouquins. Elle ne s'y connaissait que très peu en littérature, ne s'y étant que rarement intéressée. Et sur l'étagère, mis à part quelques encyclopédies, elle ne connaissait aucun livre. Pouvait-elle se permettre de prendre un au hasard ? Quel genre de lecture aimait donc Lightning ?

- Fang, appela Snow au loin. Ne nous oblige pas à venir te chercher.  
- Ouais, ouais, répondit hâtivement la noiraude.

Lorsque tout d'un coup, un cadre photo entra dans son champ de vision, l'empêchant de voir les livres derrière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brutalement lorsqu'elle contempla l'image en question. Avec hésitation, comme n'y croyant qu'à moitié, elle tendit la main pour attraper l'objet. Du bout de ses doigts, elle caressa le verre comme s'il menaçait de se briser à la moindre secousse. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, Fang le prit finalement entre ses mains. Elle n'en revenait vraiment pas.

La photographie avait immortalisé une petite famille. Pas n'importe laquelle, non... Celle de Lightning. Tout à gauche de la photo se tenait une femme au visage d'une certaine pâleur. Et pourtant, sa beauté était indéniable par ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable et de sa chevelure bouclée qui retombait sur ses épaules. Pas de doute possible sur les origines de cette belle dame, elle avait un lien de parenté avec la soldate par sa blondeur aux teints rosâtres.  
Au centre, une adolescente riait à cœur joie, baignant dans les bras des deux personnes qu'elle semblait chérir les plus au monde. Elle était le portrait craché de Lightning avec une touche de naïveté et d'innocence. Il émanait quelque chose de la demoiselle qui pinça le cœur de Fang. On aurait dit Vanille. Cette même joie de vivre. Ce même air angélique.  
Et pour terminer, Lightning se tenait sur la gauche... Plus sublime que jamais. Elle semblait avoir trois ou quatre ans de moins que maintenant, mais elle était parfaitement reconnaissable. Ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus courts toutefois. Son regard sévère se teintait d'un amusement indéniable. Et surtout... son sourire était renversant. Sincère et pur. Cette femme-là était succulente de chaleur et de bienveillance.

C'était donc le bureau de Lightning ?

- Ah, tu étais là ! s'écria Snow qui s'arrêta de justesse devant la porte alors qu'il allait continuer tout droit. On t'attend, tu sais ?

Fang faillit sursauter comme si elle venait de se faire prendre en plein flagrant délit. Elle croisa le regard doux du blond qui semblait l'attendre devant l'entrée. Lorsque soudain, il fut bousculé sans la moindre pitié par Lightning, ce qui l'obligea à faire un pas sur le côté. Le regard noir de cette dernière glaça le sang de la mécanicienne.  
Sans dire un mot, la soldate s'avança dans cette pièce qu'elle connaissait plus que bien. Elle arracha durement le cadre que tenait son amie avant de le jeter sauvagement contre un mur. L'objet se brisa avec violence et le verre tinta avant de se répandre en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol. Le fracas fit sursauter Snow et Fang qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réaction. Tous deux dévisagèrent la furie blonde.  
La respiration de cette dernière était forte, rageuse. Les poings serrés, elle fixait furieusement un point inexistant dans le vide. Ses épaules montèrent et s'affaissèrent avec raideur, témoin de sa colère grandissante. Elle était une bombe qui était sur le point d'exploser.

- Dehors... murmura-t-elle imperceptiblement.

Aucun mouvement, aucun commentaire. Juste de l'incompréhension.

- J'ai dit : dehors ! hurla Lightning qui balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau avec rage. Dehors !

Fang se retira précipitamment lorsqu'elle vit la blonde se jeter sur la bibliothèque et d'arracher chaque objet de son emplacement. Cette dernière était entrée dans une colère noire et destructrice. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Tout en hurlant, elle détruisait tout ce qui l'entourait, tout ce qui par le passé avait représenté quelque chose pour elle. Tout ce qui n'était plus elle...  
Voyant que la situation dégénérait, Snow désirait intervenir, mais Fang lui barra l'entrée de la pièce. En premier lieu, il l'observa avec incompréhension, ressentant le terrible besoin d'agir et de maîtriser la soldate. Mais la noiraude paraissait ferme sur sa position. Aucune menace ne se dessinait sur son visage, simplement de l'inquiétude. Personne ne pouvait aider Lightning. Personne...

- Va rejoindre Gadot et Lebreau, intima-t-elle à son ami d'une petite voix. On vous rattrapera.  
- Mais, tu...  
- Je t'en prie, laisse-nous.

Le blond hésita longuement, se sentant incapable d'abandonner deux camarades derrière lui. Puis, face au regard insistant de la mécanicienne, il se ravisa. Baissant la tête, il se recula de quelques pas. Son inquiétude était nettement affichée sur lui, mais il la réprima.

- Ne traînez pas trop, marmonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner.  
- Tu peux compter sur nous, répondit doucement Fang qui regarda l'homme se retirer avant de se tourner vers la destructrice.

Lightning le savait... Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver ici, dans un vestige de son passé. Lors d'une conversation avec Snow, elle avait clairement fait comprendre que le bien-être d'autrui ne lui importait que peu, mis à part Fang. Lorsqu'elle l'avait déclaré, elle l'avait sincèrement pensé. Mais en entendant ce père de famille en détresse, quelque chose en elle avait réagi. Une chose enfouit au plus profond de son être qui ne cessait de lui répéter : « Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Tu dois faire quelque chose ! »  
Et avant même que la soldate ne comprenne la situation, elle s'était imposée dans la conversation et avait proposé une idée qui la rebutait plus que tout au monde. Celui de revenir ici, dans cette prison dans laquelle elle s'était terrée durant tant d'années et qui l'avait poussée à abandonner sa famille. Ce lieu maudit qui l'avait retenue alors que les siens avait besoin d'elle.  
Cette pièce terne... Ce havre de solitude... Secrètement, Lightning avait toujours haï ce bureau. Cet endroit qui la coupait du monde, qui l'éloignait de sa famille. Ce lieu qui n'avait fait que de ronger son âme et qui l'avait poussée dans les méandres du devoir. Pour son peuple. Pour sa patrie. Pour le bien de tous. La blonde aurait dû être fière de ce qu'elle accomplissait pour le monde. Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'amère impression que cette pièce avait empoisonné sa vie ?!

Sur le seuil de la porte, Fang regardait cette auto-destruction avec impuissance. Lightning s'était jetée dans une telle folie qu'elle se demandait même si le chant de la boîte à musique pourrait encore la sauver. Ses cris étaient déchirants, fendant douloureusement le cœur de la noiraude qui serrait les mains à s'en faire mal. Intérieurement, elle hurlait de rage après les démons de la soldate. Un passé qui la poursuivait sans cesse et qui ne voulait retirer ses griffes pour la libérer. Prisonnière à tout jamais de cette torture infernale et sans fin.  
Lightning attrapa une petite statuette en cristal, un ancien trophée. Elle la fracassa brutalement sur le bureau. L'objet se brisa, lui écorchant sévèrement la main. Alors que le sang coulait chaudement de la plaie, la blonde réitéra son acte encore et encore, allant jusqu'à meurtrir sa main gauche à peine remise de ses peines.  
Soudain, alors que Lightning allait encore frapper, on lui emprisonna le poignet. Furieuse, elle dévisagea celle qui avait osé l'interrompre. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa les orbes émeraude emplis de tristesse, elle perdit subitement la faculté de respirer.

- Ça suffit maintenant, déclara Fang avec une voix douce, loin de toute réprimande.

Délicatement, elle écarta les doigts de son amie, l'obligeant ainsi à lâcher les restes du trophée. Avec une petite bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait sortie de son sac, elle lava le sang abondant de la plaie. Heureusement, aucun morceau de cristal ne s'était incrusté dans la peau. Avec un foulard, la mécanicienne banda la blessure en veillant à ne pas trop serrer. Tout au long de l'opération, celle-ci avait veillé à jeter de temps à autre un regard à la blonde, comme pour s'assurer que celle-ci avait à nouveau pied sur Terre.  
D'une caresse affectueuse, Fang posa sa main contre la joue de Lightning. Cette dernière ne la quittait pas une seule seconde des yeux, comme complètement envoûtée. Et sans crier gare, elle prit soudainement la blonde dans ses bras, une étreinte chaude et réconfortante. La soldate ne réagit pas la première minute, comme prenant le temps de savourer cette proximité. Puis, elle rendit désespérément l'embrassade avec l'impression d'être suspendue au-dessus d'un abysse. Si la maîtresse de Bahamut la lâchait, elle ferait certainement une chute vertigineuse dont elle ne se relèvera sûrement pas.  
Fang sentit un lourd poids sur son cœur. Elle avait eu l'impression que Lightning l'abandonnait. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, elle avait eu peur que celle-ci mette fin à ses jours, la laissant seule derrière. La noiraude appréciait beaucoup les Nora, ainsi que certains des autres survivants. Mais personne... Personne ne valait ou ne pouvait remplacer la soldate.

- J'ai besoin de toi, murmura Fang en resserrant son étreinte. Tellement besoin de toi...

Qui avait réellement besoin de qui ? pensa Lightning en s'enivrant de la présence de sa camarade.  
Dans leur égoïsme mutuel, aucune ne voulait être séparée de l'autre. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

.

Ravis que les portes blindées daignent finalement s'ouvrir, Snow et ses deux amis s'échangèrent des sourires. Sans plus tarder, ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de la base avec motivation. Gadot et Lebreau tenaient chacun un grand sac de sport en vue de pouvoir récupérer tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Ils avaient déniché quelques babioles dans les tentes à l'extérieur, mais rien de bien conséquent.  
À présent, les lieux étaient tout faits de métal. Les Nora ricanèrent même en imaginant qu'ils se trouvaient sur une base spatiale et qu'ils se préparaient pour une mission sur la lune. Dans la bonne humeur, ils exploraient l'endroit désert. Malgré son sourire, Snow gardait dans un coin de son esprit la scène chaotique qu'avait provoquée Lightning. Il espérait que tout se passe bien. Mais sachant Fang avec la soldate, une petite voix lui disait que tout allait aller comme sur des roulettes.  
Marchant tranquillement jusque devant une porte en acier, Snow entra les codes qui allaient permettre l'ouverture. Lorsque soudain, quand le passage se dévoila, plusieurs fusils pointèrent en direction des arrivants.

- Oh, tout doux, les gars, déclara Snow en levant les mains en signe de paix.

À l'intérieur se trouvaient trois hommes. Tous portaient l'uniforme et levaient leur arme avec menace. Le soldat qui se démarquait légèrement de ses camarades paraissait être le leader du groupe. Il semblait plus musclé, plus dangereux. Son air bourru et son visage marqué d'une grande cicatrice de l'arcade à la bouche accentuaient son air menaçant. Son crâne était soigneusement rasé où un béret rouge trônait fièrement.

- Vous êtes qui ? gronda-t-il d'une voix grave et sévère.  
- Nous voulons causer aucun tort, rétorqua Snow d'un air penaud. Mes amis que vous voyez ici et moi sommes ici pour trouver des médicaments pour une petite fillette.  
- Une fillette ?  
- Elle est gravement malade et tout ce qu'on veut, c'est l'aider.

Le soldat scruta un instant son interlocuteur et les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient avec suspicion. Puis, d'un signe de tête, il dit à ses camarades de baisser les armes. Face à ce constat, les Nora se détendirent en retenant un soupir de soulagement. Sachant qu'aucun humain ne pouvait se montrer sans cœur devant la vie d'une pauvre enfant, Snow sourit avec certitude. Après tout, ces hommes étaient des militaires, des combattants pour le bien de tous. Il allait de soit à ce qu'ils soient compréhensifs.  
Pourtant, Lebreau se sentait terriblement nerveuse. Peut-être à cause des regards insistants que les deux autres soldats lui adressaient. Avides et concupiscents. Mais elle n'avait nullement peur de quoi que ce soit. Après tout, elle avait deux gros gorilles avec elle. Sans parler qu'elle savait parfaitement se défendre et qu'elle possédait une arme dans son sac, son semi-automatique.  
Le leader les invita à entrer, s'écartant lui et ses amis de leur chemin. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il leur annonça :

- Je vais vous mener jusqu'à la pharmacie. Ce n'est pas loin, mais on se perd facilement dans ce labyrinthe souterrain.  
- C'est vraiment sympa de votre part, répondit Snow qui suivit ses nouvelles rencontres.

Le groupe s'avança dans des couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Le blond fut content d'avoir trouvé des guides. Sinon, les Nora se seraient certainement perdus sauf si Lightning avait été avec eux. Ils marchèrent sur un grand espace où on entreposait apparemment quelques avions de chasse. Les arrivants ne purent s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant cette belle technologie de pointe. Sur les côtés, plusieurs immenses caisses en métal étaient entreposées. Certainement des cargaisons, mais de quoi ?  
Soudain, leurs guides s'arrêtèrent sans crier gare, juste en plein milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une piste décollage. Au loin, un grand portique devait certainement mener à l'extérieur.  
Tout d'un coup, deux autres hommes sortirent de nulle part, brandissant également des fusils. Cela ne parut pas surprendre les trois militaires qui restèrent de marbre. Par instinct, Lebreau alla se serrer contre Gadot qui était légèrement tendu. Alors qu'une goutte de sueur coulait sur son front, il scruta tour à tour tous les inconnus sur la place.

- Changement de programme, déclara malicieusement le leader des militaires.  
- OK, les gars, c'était amusant, mais baissez vos armes maintenant, rétorqua Snow sans perdre son calme. On veut juste des médocs' pour une gamine, rien d'autre. Donc, on prend ce qu'on est venu chercher et on vous laisse en paix.

Brutalement, la crosse d'un fusil frappa le blond au visage. La violence du coup le renversa sur le sol et lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser, son agresseur l'écrasa à terre en appuyant le talon contre sa poitrine. D'un air victorieux, il se pencha au-dessus de Snow et il lui répéta :

- Changement de programme, je t'ai dit.


	24. Chapitre 23

**Amalia**: La faire souffrir? Non... Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Mais j'avoue que je ne lui rends pas la vie facile dans cette fiction.

**Farfadet du Bois**:  
Espérons que l'aventure  
Ne les auront pas à l'usure  
Les méchants leur feront la peau?  
La réponse pour bientôt  
J'espère être à la hauteur  
De la demande du lecteur

**Op2line**: Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'oublier. Simplement, je n'ai pas fait attention. Ça ne se reproduira plus ^^"

* * *

**23**

« Je crois que l'humanité est née d'un conflit, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'en chacun de nous vit un être obscur. Certains le laisse s'épanouir, d'autres n'ont pas le choix, d'autre encore le combattent. Mais finalement, il est aussi naturel que l'air que nous respirons. Il arrive un jour où chacun de nous est forcé de regarder la vérité en face, la vérité... de ce que nous sommes »  
**Pénélope Garcia**

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Lebreau émit un hoquet de stupeur lorsque Snow fut frappé par le leader militaire. À présent, ce dernier se tenait au-dessus de son ami, le plaquant douloureusement à terre. Lorsque Gadot voulut réagir, deux canons de fusil s'étaient tournés vers lui. La menace était claire et le mastodonte n'eut pas d'autre choix que de cesser tout mouvement. Serrant rageusement les dents, il déposa son sac sur le sol avant de lever les mains. À la seconde suivante, l'un des soldats le frappa à l'estomac, le faisant tomber à genoux.  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de vouloir agir, mais très vite, un homme s'interposa et lui immobilisa les poignets. Elle se débattit comme une forcenée, loin de vouloir se montrer docile. Au même moment, Gadot se prit un coup au visage, lui fendant la lèvre. Lebreau comprit immédiatement l'avertissement. Si elle ne se calmait pas, c'était ses camarades qui payeront son insubordination. À contrecœur, elle relâcha ses muscles, prisonnière de son agresseur.

- C'est mieux, commenta le leader d'un sourire plus que satisfait.  
- Oh, putain, elle est bandante ! ajouta l'un des militaires, le plus jeune de tous. Dis, Frank, je peux ? Je peux ? Allez !

Le chef se tourna vers son camarade, un rire grave dans la gorge. Le garçon sautillait presque surplace. Contrairement aux apparences et malgré son jeune âge, Jean ne se révélait pas aussi inoffensif qu'il n'y paraissait. Derrière ses airs de gamin, c'était un maniaque de la gâchette. Il n'était qu'un petit nouveau dans l'armée à l'époque où l'épidémie avait commencé à ravager le monde. Il ne s'était enrôlé que pour pouvoir s'amuser avec diverses armes à feu. En réalité, c'était un petit taré qui aimait torturer tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce petit con pourrait passer avant moi, intervint un homme rondouillard à la carrure large et à la grosse moustache.  
- Parce que tu es trop vieux pour ce genre d'activité, le vieux, railla Jean avec arrogance, sans craindre les foudres de son aîné.  
- Répète un peu, petit con !  
- On se calme, Roger, intervint Frank d'une voix posée, mais ferme. Laissons l'honneur aux jeunes. Ton tour viendra.

Le moustachu grogna dans sa barbe, mais ne chercha nullement à contredire son chef. Son opposant lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de s'approcher de sa récompense. Sans gène, il bouscula l'homme qui maintenant Lebreau prisonnière avant d'attraper la crinière de cette dernière. La langue pendante, il scruta la marchandise avec gourmandise. Cette dernière grimaça légèrement de douleur et de dégoût.  
Si Frank permettait les écarts de comportement de Jean, c'était parce que celui-ci était imprévisible. Ses réactions impulsives étaient difficiles à prévoir et à gérer parfois, le rendant dangereux envers le groupe. Mais le garçon voulait une fidélité aveugle à son supérieur. Un fait qui servait bien ce dernier, car avec ce fou en laisse, il pouvait maintenir les autres militaires en respect. Roger et les autres ne manqueraient jamais une occasion de lui prendre le pouvoir, mais savoir le cinglé à ses côtés les faisait réfléchir deux fois.

- Épargnez-moi vos enfantillages, grommela un homme qui était installé sur une aile d'avion.

Jambes et bras croisés, ce dernier avait l'air hautain. Son étrange et longue chevelure arborait une couleur violette où un foulard maintenait la coupe. Son visage était fin, faisant de lui un bel homme au regard de la gent féminine. Il n'avait pas à rougir de son corps d'athlète où saillaient élégamment ses muscles fermes.  
Frank se renfrogna imperceptiblement. Parmi les sept soldats vivants dans cette base, Caius était bien le seul en qui il se méfiait le plus. Cet homme mystérieux était solitaire et ne partageait jamais aucune de ses pensées. Personne ne le connaissait ni ne lui faisait confiance, mais tous le craignaient. Si ce dernier avait encore sa place dans le groupe, c'était bien parce qu'il fut l'un des premiers à monter une mutinerie au sein de l'armée.

Après l'annonce de la perte de l'humanité, l'armée s'était vu tomber dans un chaos sans précédent. Des soldats avaient fui afin de retrouver de leur famille ou de trouver un lieu où se tapir en attendant une fin qu'ils n'espéraient pas trop douloureuse. Ceux qui étaient restés n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Ni proches ni amis. Mais il était évident que les vivres conséquents de la base n'auraient pu nourrir autant de bouches. Alors, une guerre interne avait débuté au sein même de ceux qui s'étaient déclarés comme étant des frères.  
Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le comité militaire se réduisait petit à petit. Finalement, les voici au décompte de sept personnes au bout de presque une année. Et les quelques survivants étaient loin d'être soudés.

- Tu dis ça, c'est parce que tu es jaloux, Caius, ricana Jean en brandissant fièrement son fusil vers son interlocuteur.  
- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes intérêts, répondit ce dernier sans broncher.  
- Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon. Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas sauté une nana que tu en as oublié le goût !

Le soldat solitaire ne releva pas la remarque, préférant laisser ce genre d'effort aux idiots. Sans se déloger de sa place, il observa son collègue malmener cette pauvre femme. Il la traîna quelques mètres sous ses protestations, mais dès que le regard de la demoiselle scrutait ses amis en danger, elle se figeait toujours docilement. Tenant toujours son arme dans une main, Jean se jeta à califourchon sur sa proie.  
Son sourire était le plus effrayant que Lebreau ait jamais vu. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle recommença à se débattre, repoussant comme elle pouvait son agresseur. Celui-ci, perdant patience, lui flanqua une puissante gifle qui provoquera certainement des séquelles à sa peau délicate. Les larmes la menaçaient, mais elle fit tout pour les ravaler, ne voulant nullement pleurer devant ses bourreaux.

- Bande de salauds ! grogna Gadot qui se prit un coup derrière la tête, lui fracassant le nez sur le sol.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, gronda Snow qui tenta en vain de se relever.  
- Ah non ? fit Frank en haussant les sourcils avant de rire. On va se gêner !

Autour de la femme, deux soldats, dont Roger, s'étaient rapprochés afin d'être aux premières loges. L'un gloussait affreusement d'impatience alors que l'autre se rongeait d'envie et de jalousie. Devant un tel auditoire, Jean se sentit plus qu'excité. Bien trop agité, il ne savait même pas s'il devait d'abord déboutonner son pantalon ou déshabiller la femme en premier.  
Finalement, pour faire durer son plaisir, il se plaqua avidement sur Lebreau, léchant la peau de son cou. Celle-ci frémit d'horreur et ne put retenir un cri d'effroi mêlé d'angoisse. Mais cette réaction ne fit qu'enhardir son assaillant qui promena sa main libre sur sa poitrine. Au bord du sanglot, elle toisait Jean avec sauvagerie, le tuant une dizaine de fois dans sa tête. Et ce, des pires façons qu'il soit.

À terre, Snow se sentit si impuissant. Les choses n'auraient jamais dû se dérouler ainsi. Ces hommes étaient des militaires, des gens bien. Alors, pourquoi ? L'Homme était infiniment bon, c'était ce qu'il se disait toujours. C'était pour cela que lorsqu'il croisait des survivants, il avait systématiquement confiance. En période difficile, n'étaient-ils pas tous censés s'entraider les un et les autres ? L'apocalypse, la fin de l'humanité aurait dû resserrer les liens entre les gens et non de les éloigner. Le blond ne comprenait pas... Il en était incapable...  
Les hurlements de Lebreau le ramenaient subitement à la dure réalité. Instinctivement, Snow tenta de se redresser, mais de suite, Frank le flanquait à nouveau à terre. Cette fois-ci, il enfonça la crosse de son arme dans le ventre de sa victime afin de l'immobiliser. La douleur était insoutenable et faisait voir des étincelles au blond. Faiblement, il gémit... Non, il supplia :

- Laissez-la... Laissez-la tranquille...

Tournant la tête sur le côté, il voyait la terrible scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il aurait voulu fermer les paupières, ne pas voir ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Mais ce serait abandonner son amie, s'était-il dit amèrement.  
Jean avait déchiré le t-shirt de sa victime, se délectant du bruit de déchirure. Son regard était devenu comme fou. Il riait comme une hyène en chaleur. Tout chez cet homme révulsait la jeune femme qui, dans un dernier élan de désespoir, se décida de frapper son assaillant au niveau du visage. Mais la peur avait pompé toutes ses forces. Elle était comme une faible et fragile enfant. Non... Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ainsi !  
Hurlant à plein poumon, Lebreau envoya son poing en pleine figure de son agresseur. Son cri lui avait donné tellement de courage qu'elle sentit un os craquer contre sa main. Ensuite, ce fut le râle de douleur du jeune garçon qui remplaça sa voix. En colère, ce dernier se redressa, la main sur le visage. En une fraction de seconde, il devint rouge de rage.

- Salope ! injuria-t-il avant de prendre son arme en main.

Avant que les militaires puissent faire quoi que ce soir, Jean appuya sur la détente et cribla sa cible de balles. Des jetées de sang vinrent tacher ses vêtements kaki, mais il ne s'en souciait nullement. À présent, il admirait le corps de la femme qui se mouvait spasmodiquement sous les tirs. Il aimait ça... Le pouvoir. La dominance. Seigneur, il allait jouir dans son pantalon !  
Alors que les soldats tentaient d'empêcher le carnage, Gadot et Snow lâchèrent des hurlements quasi inhumains tant leur haine et leur désarroi n'avaient pas de nom.

Fang s'apprêtait à hurler à son tour, mais la main ferme de Lightning se posa contre sa bouche pour l'en empêcher. Autoritairement, la soldate tira à nouveau son amie derrière les caisses, loin des regards. La noiraude aurait voulu se débattre, se jeter dans la foule comme une furie et s'acharner sur ces monstres. Encore... Quelque chose se brisa dans son être. Petit à petit, son esprit s'émiettait à force de tant d'atrocité.  
Traînée hors de la vue des ravisseurs, la mécanicienne avait l'impression d'étouffer. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il allait crever d'une minute à l'autre. Ses yeux étaient comme meurtris de ce qu'ils avaient entrevu. La haine venait de faire germer un nouveau fruit parmi tant d'autres dans son âme. Le désespoir faisait encore saigner son être, remplaçant littéralement les larmes. Mais en cet instant précis, Fang n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Non... Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas tant que ces ignobles individus n'avaient pas payé leur crime.

Assise contre une caisse métallique, Fang se recroquevillait sur elle-même, les mains sur son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image du corps de Lebreau sautant au rythme des balles. Son regard vide et vague. À jamais... Cela restera à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. La noiraude venait d'être marquée au fer rouge. C'était injuste et douloureux, injustement douloureux.  
Accroupie devant sa camarade, Lightning avait les mains posées sur les épaules de cette dernière. Tout en guettant ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle veillait à ce que la maîtresse de Bahamut n'attire nullement l'attention. Elles étaient arrivées peu de temps plus tôt. Voyant la prise d'otage, elles avaient dû se faufiler afin de ne pas se faire repérer et de trouver un plan de secours. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à la soldate, elle serait simplement partie avec Fang. Elles ne doivent strictement rien aux Nora. Malheureusement, la noiraude n'aurait guère été enchantée d'une telle décision.

- Qu'ils meurent tous...

Lightning releva les yeux sur Fang, celle-ci dissimulait encore son visage, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Ce n'était qu'un faible murmure, mais la soldate avait amplement saisi les mots et la peine qui vibrait dans cette voix meurtrie.

- Je veux qu'ils meurent tous... marmonna rageusement la mécanicienne en serrant la mâchoire.

Cette dernière ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais Lightning déposa un baiser contre sa tempe. Une promesse... Puis, agile comme jamais, la blonde disparut sans faire le moindre bruit.

.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! gronda Roger en poussant sauvagement Jean sur le côté. Tu ne t'es pas contenté de la tuer, mais tu l'as carrément massacrée ! Abruti ! On ne peut même plus l'utiliser !

L'assassin de Lebreau sourit comme un niais. Petit à petit, l'hilarité le prit et il se mit à pouffer doucement, sous les regards outrés de ses camarades. Puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il éclata ouvertement de rire, ce qui énerva les deux autres hommes à ses côtés. L'un d'entre eux frappa le garçon à l'épaule, l'amusant que plus.  
Frank secoua lentement la tête, fatigué de toutes ces idioties. Lentement, il leva son arme avant de le pointer vers la tête de Snow. La femme étant morte, les deux autres prisonniers n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité. L'air résigné, sa future victime ne chercha même pas à se débattre. Un léger rictus en coin, le leader fut un peu déçu du peu de résistance. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente, un coup de feu partit. Puis, à la seconde d'après, ce fut l'un de ses camarades qui s'écroula sur le sol, un trou béant dans le crâne.  
Pris de panique, Roger leva son arme en se forçant de décrocher les yeux du gars qui s'était tenu juste à côté de lui une seconde plus tôt. Instinctivement, il la pointa en direction de Jean qui, sur la défensive, leva son fusil à son tour. Les deux hommes se toisèrent avec méfiance. Qui avait tiré ?

Au même moment, tel un buffle, Gadot se releva brutalement en faisant perdre l'équilibre à son gardien. Lâchant un hurlement bestial, il chargea sur son opposant dans l'unique objectif de lui tordre le cou. Dans la panique, le soldat appuya maladroitement sur la gâchette. La balle alla se planter dans l'épaule de la montagne de muscles, ne le ralentissant nullement. Voyant complètement rouge, ce dernier ne se souciait plus de la douleur, complètement guidé par la haine.  
Frank allait sévir, mais au même moment, Snow se rebella, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le soldat qui se trouvait sur sa gauche allait réagir, mais à la seconde suivante, un trou béant apparut à la place de son œil gauche. Ce dernier s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, inerte. Malgré la surprise, le blond continua son assaut, mais le leader le maintient en respect en le frappant durement au visage.  
De l'autre côté, Gadot s'était jeté sur sa victime et l'étranglait de toutes ses forces. Ses cris et ses larmes se mélangeaient en un cocktail d'hérésie. L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui se débattait vigoureusement, mais rapidement, le souffle vint lui manquer. Il pâlit tout d'abord avant de devenir légèrement bleu. Et finalement, ses yeux se révulsèrent et la vie le quitta. Mais même une fois mort, le Nora était incapable de lâcher prise, resserrant encore et encore son étreinte meurtrière.

Un coup de fusil retentit et Frank découvrit avec agacement que Jean avait profité de tout ce tumulte pour mettre fin à la vie de Roger. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il analysait les restes de son ancien camarade qui n'avait à présent, plus de visage.

- Assez d'enfantillage !

Tout le monde se retourna devant la voix forte de Caius. Ce dernier sortit de derrière une caisse, tenant un prisonnier entre ses mains. Les soldats froncèrent des sourcils, ne sachant pas d'où cet individu pouvait bien sortir. Snow et Gadot se figèrent en reconnaissant Fang. Celle-ci, un couteau contre la gorge, le bras tordu dans son dos, elle était à la merci du militaire solitaire. Ce dernier arborait un calme déroutant et scrutait les alentours.

- Tout le monde va gentiment se calmer, déclara Caius en serrant sa lame contre la gorge de sa victime. Ou ce garçon devra répondre de vos actes.

Les Nora ravalèrent un juron, mais se montrèrent parfaitement dociles. Ils venaient de perdre Lebreau. Il était hors de question qu'ils perdent une seconde amie.  
Satisfait, l'homme à la longue chevelure violette leva les yeux vers l'un des avions. D'une tonalité ferme, il poursuivit :

- Et toi, qui que tu sois, sors de ta cachette !

Un silence. Puis, une silhouette se démarqua de la roue de l'appareil volant. Lentement, les bras le long du corps, pistolet dans la main droite, Lightning sortit de sa cachette. Son regard froid toisait Caius avec colère et frustration. Et pourtant, son visage était serein et ne témoignait nullement de toutes les émotions destructrices qui la submergeaient.  
Frank écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de découvrir la tueuse qui se dissimulait dans l'ombre. Il rit subitement, prenant tout le monde de court. D'un signe de la main, il fit comprendre à Jean qu'il devait garder les deux gorilles à l'œil. Puis, il s'avança vers la soldate d'un air ravi.

- Ne serait-ce pas la Sergente Farron ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix un peu trop enthousiaste pour Lightning. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Viens un peu par ici, ma jolie.

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Fang avant de se décider à s'exécuter. D'un pas lent, mais assuré, elle réduisit la distance qui la séparait du leader. À trois mètres de ce dernier, elle s'arrêta, estimant avoir largement accompli ce qu'on lui demandait.  
Fang chercha à se débattre, mais dès qu'elle bougeait, le bras que Caius retenait lui faisait atrocement mal. Sans parler qu'elle pouvait sentir la lame froide contre sa peau. Mais l'attention de la mécanicienne était entièrement reportée sur les deux militaires qui se faisaient face. Ce Frank paraissait connaître Lightning et semblait plus que ravi de la retrouver. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de le connaître et le toisait avec méfiance.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, hein ? reprit le leader d'une voix acerbe. Pourquoi t'en serais-tu souvenu ? Claire Farron, la petite chouchoute du major Barns. La grande dame qui se croyait bien trop supérieure pour côtoyer un simple soldat comme moi.

Lightning fronça des sourcils, ce qui fit débuter l'hilarité de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier secoua la tête, faisant des va-et-vient devant la soldate d'un air désabusé. Il soupira longuement et théâtralement avant de reprendre avec hargne :

- Tes petits airs supérieurs m'ont toujours irrité. Au final, à chaque fois que je te voyais, je me disais que tu n'étais qu'une petite putain qui ne demandait qu'à être sautée ! Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de te montrer qui dominait réellement entre nous deux.

Un nouveau rire. Puis, Frank prit une petite voix moqueuse :

- Notre petite Sergente voulait qu'on la baise brutalement. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle toujours la favorite de nos supérieurs ?

Fang sentit une colère sans nom la submerger. Même si Lightning restait de marbre devant les paroles du soldat, elle, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer un tel affront. L'idée même que l'on puisse rabaisser la blonde lui était insupportable. À cet instant précis, elle voulait découper la langue de Frank pour la lui faire avaler. La mécanicienne lui crèverait les yeux pour qu'il cesse de regarder ainsi la soldate.

- Pour tout t'avouer, Farron, j'ai toujours rêvé de te baiser à même le sol froid, reprit Frank dont l'expression était des plus méprisables. Et ce rêve va se réaliser dans quelque instant, réjouis-toi !  
- Touche un seul de ses cheveux et je te tue, salopard ! grogna furieusement Fang qui grimaça lorsque Caius lui tordit un peu plus le bras.

Le leader fit claquer sa langue comme quand on réprimandait un enfant. Il tourna un regard dédaigneux et victorieux vers la noiraude. Ouvrant les bras, il l'invitait à mettre ses paroles en exécution.  
Fang ravala un hurlement d'impuissance, maudissant sa condition plus que jamais. Le sol menaçait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'à un pas entre la frontière de la raison et de la folie. Lorsqu'elle vit Lightning lâcher son arme, elle crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Une terrible douleur la traversa comme si on l'avait poignardée en pleine poitrine. L'angoisse et la rage cherchaient la dominance dans son esprit en proie aux pires tourments.  
Lightning ne résista nullement lorsque Frank la plaqua sauvagement à terre. Elle ne broncha même pas lorsque son dos frappa lourdement le sol froid. À genoux au-dessus d'elle, le leader jubilait de sa position de supériorité. Il en avait toujours rêvé. Excité, il s'humecta les lèvres avec lenteur, car oui, il allait prendre tout son temps pour savourer cet instant qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Son seul regret était le visage de marbre de la blonde. Il aurait voulu la voir pleurer, trembler de peur et émettre des petits cris désespérés. Mais elle était frigide comme de la glace.

- On va voir si tu resteras longtemps impassible, marmonna Frank avec assurance. Prépare-toi à connaître la meilleure baise de toute ta putain de vie !

Alors que l'homme défaisait sa ceinture, Snow fit un pas en avant. Mais très vite, le canon d'un fusil lui rappela sa position ainsi que celle de Fang. Les poings serrés, le blond ne sut plus quoi faire. Encore une fois, il était inutile... Faible... Quel pitoyable héros...  
Fang crut mourir lorsqu'elle vit Frank se pencher au-dessus de Lightning. Encore une fois, elle se débattit, mais cela se résultat encore par une douleur au bras et un peu de sang qui coula le long de son cou.  
Lentement, la soldate tourna un regard vers son amie. Ses yeux se voulaient rassurants, Fang le savait. Ils disaient : « Tout allait bien se passer ». Cela n'allait pas être le cas, la noiraude s'en doutait. Alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, elle n'ignorait pas que la pire des choses allait se produire devant elle.

Encore et encore, Fang maudit son impuissance... Son injuste impuissance...


	25. Chapitre 24

**kalimero**: Je pense pareil, je crois que je préfère amplement la mort qu'à la torture et tout ce qui va avec ces soldats. Je pense que ce chapitre-là était le plus cruel de la série. Chute vertigineuse en somme xD

**Amalia**: Pfiou! Ça c'est du commentaire! En tout cas, désolée si cette histoire te poursuit jusque dans ton sommeil. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop affreux.

**Pungent**: Sorry, no english translation. No time...

**Op2line**: Allez, cette fois-ci, je ne t'oublie pas xD Hahaha, et j'avoue ne pas faire très attention à mes personnages figurants tel que Jean. Et l'effet répétitif était intentionnel. Il y a des personnes qui aiment bien répéter souvent les mêmes mots dans leurs phrases. D'habitude, ce sont des "quoi" ou des "hein" en fin de phrase. Cela donne l'habitude d'un certain langage ^^

**Oksana**: Ouh la! Après, on dit que c'est moi qui ai des scénarios sadiques? xD Et je pense que pour le bien de l'enfant, tu devrais l'achever que de le laisser souffrir dans un tel monde. M'enfin, c'est mon avis.

**Désolée pour le retard (oui toujours en retard, ça devient une habitude), mais prenez en compte que durant mes vacances, je trouve le temps de poster la suite :p**  
**En tout cas, merci pour vos beaux commentaires! Ça fait super plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**24**  
« La douleur et la souffrance sont des croix personnelles. On est toujours seul à les porter »  
**Dominique Lévy-Chédeville**

Alors qu'une voix s'époumonait désespérément dans l'esprit de Fang, son corps était complètement pétrifié d'horreur. Si Caius ne la tenait pas fermement, ses jambes se seraient certainement dérobées sous son poids. Ses yeux ne pouvaient en supporter plus, mais elle était incapable de détourner le regard. Elle devait faire face à son impuissance. Aussi douloureux que cela fût, elle allait subir ce traumatisme. Mais toute sa rancœur se tournait vers elle. C'était de sa faute si Lightning se retrouvait dans une telle position. Si seulement, elle n'était pas aussi faible...  
Lentement, Frank défit le manteau de la soldate, savourant chaque seconde à sa juste valeur. Il fit glisser son doigt charnu sur le nombril de cette dernière. Puis, il descendit la fermeture de son pantalon, commençant à se sentir trop à l'étroit dedans. Son regard avide léchait toutes les belles et parfaites courbes de la blonde. Il était déjà au bord de l'explosion tant le sang lui montait à la tête et à son extrémité virile. L'homme prit une grande inspiration pour se contrôler. Il était comme un adolescent qui allait s'envoyer en l'air pour la première fois.  
Décrochant cette fois-ci le bas de Lightning, Frank glissa son index le long de la bordure de la culotte. Il devait se maîtriser pour ne pas tout bonnement arracher ces vêtements. Il adorerait ça, certes, mais ce sera gâcher le plaisir. Le supplice de l'attente était l'un des meilleurs aphrodisiaques pour lui.

- Tu ne seras pas prête de l'oublier, argua arrogamment le soldat d'un air lubrique. Si tu savais comment j'ai hâte de te remplir de mon foutre.

L'obscénité de l'individu faisait ni chaud ni froid à la sergente Farron qui n'esquissait pas une once d'émotion. Au début, le leader pensait pouvoir passer outre ce détail. Mais plus les choses avançaient, plus son excitation montait, plus ce comportement l'agaçait. Perdant patience, il frappa la jeune femme d'un revers de la main, l'obligeant à tourner le visage sur le côté. Toujours rien.  
Intérieurement, Lightning se surprenait du sang-froid qui l'habitait. Alors que le plus répugnant des individus se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle, prêt à commettre un méfait écœurant, ses seules pensées étaient tournées vers Fang. Encore et encore, elle cherchait un plan pour sauver son amie sans que celle-ci ne soit blessée. Sa personne lui importait peu. Nulle torture ou souffrance ne pouvaient faire encore plus de mal à son être déjà anéanti.  
Le regard azur se posa sur son arme, un peu plus loin. Pas assez près pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. De même que son couteau dont l'accès était obstrué par les jambes de Frank. De toute manière, une arme de corps-à-corps ne lui était d'aucune utilité pour atteindre l'homme qui emprisonnait Fang. Il fallait trouver autre chose...

À nouveau, le soldat toucha sa peau avec rudesse. Un cri résonna dans l'esprit de Lightning. Une voix en détresse. Une voix apeurée. C'était celle de Serah. Systématiquement, la blonde se tendit brutalement, bandant tous ses muscles au point que cela soit même douloureux. Sa respiration devint dure. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre ses tempes. Une rage naissante au sein même de son être. L'envie de meurtre revenait avec sa proposition alléchante.  
Mais Lightning réprima immédiatement ce désir qui, pour une fois, était parfaitement légitime. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mettre la vie de Fang en danger. Elle se refusait une telle erreur ni maintenant ni jamais.  
La soldate revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit son pantalon glisser. Retour brutalement au monde réel, à cet enfer sans fin.

C'en était trop, Fang crut qu'elle allait devenir folle. Se déconnectant de sa raison, prête à toutes les folies, elle mordit sauvagement l'avant-bras de Caius. Ce dernier, pris par surprise, relâcha son couteau. Puis, sa prisonnière tira brutalement sur son bras jusqu'à entendre un claquement distinct. Ravalant un cri de douleur, elle se tordit pour récupérer son arme à feu de sa main gauche. Maladroitement, elle dégaina son pistolet et sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle tira.  
Atteignant son agresseur à la tête, celui-ci se renversa en arrière et s'écroula sur le sol. Le coup de feu fut comme un déclic pour Snow et Gadot qui se jetèrent sur Jean. L'un lui attrapa son fusil tandis que l'autre lui asséna un puissant coup de poing au visage. Sans que celui-ci puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une avalanche de coups lui dégringola dessus.  
Face à la tournure que prenaient les événements, Frank s'empressa d'immobiliser Lightning avant que celle-ci ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Très vite, il sortit son fusil qui était pendu à son épaule. Bien trop orgueilleux, il ne voulait nullement laisser la vie sauve à la soldate. Mais avant même qu'il émette un seul geste, une balle alla se loger dans son bras. Immédiatement, la blonde se redressa et le repoussa sans la moindre peine en prenant avantage de son étourdissement.

- Espèce de...

La parole fut coupée à Frank lorsqu'une seconde balle se planta dans sa chair, dans la poitrine cette fois-ci. Il n'eut même le temps de le réaliser qu'un autre projectile le traversa. Il tomba à la renverse, voyant sa vision se troubler. Geignant doucement, il fixa sa main teintée de sang, son sang. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa un regard qui le glaça littéralement. Un vert intense qui semblait le paralyser et le découper lentement tant la colère y était tranchante.  
Juste devant lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, Fang le gardait dans sa ligne de mire. À nouveau, elle fit feu sans la moindre hésitation. Aucune expression ne barrait son visage terne, effrayant. Son doigt appuyait frénétiquement sur la détente. Encore et encore. Chaque balle allait se nicher dans le déchet qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Le sang jaillissait de toute part. Les râles d'agonie chantaient à ses oreilles. Mais cela ne semblait toujours pas la satisfaire.  
Finalement, la mécanicienne fut à court de munitions. Et pourtant, elle tentait encore de tirer, faisant résonnait le clic distinct d'une chambre vide.

- Fang...

Comme possédée, la noiraude continuait d'user de la gâchette comme si des balles invisibles perpétuaient la torture inachevée. À ses pieds gisait Frank qui baignait littéralement dans son sang. Ses yeux étaient à blanc et sa pâleur témoignait de la cause de son décès.

- Fang !

Délicatement, Lightning posa sa main sur le pistolet. Ses doigts se refermèrent avec une lenteur préméditée sur le canon. Son regard cherchait à capter celui de la noiraude. Puis, sans trop forcer, elle fit baisser le bras de son amie qui continuait de scruter avec rage le cadavre à terre. Tant de haine se lisait dans ces beaux yeux de jade.

- C'est fini, chuchota la soldate.  
- Pourquoi cela ne semble-t-il pas suffisant ? rétorqua faiblement Fang d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas l'impression d'être soulagée ? Pourquoi ai-je l'injuste impression de ne pas l'avoir assez puni ? Ce n'est pas assez... Ce n'est pas assez... J'aimerais pouvoir le tuer à nouveau.  
- Le tuer une centaine de fois n'y changera rien. Tuer n'apporte aucune forme de satisfaction.  
- Pourquoi..?

Totalement perdue, Fang sentit les bras rassurants de la soldate l'entourer, la réconforter et la protéger contre l'adversité. La chaleur de cette dernière se mêla à la sienne, lui donnant l'affectueux sentiment de se trouver à sa place. Ici, avec elle.

- Car c'est ainsi qu'est fait le monde, expliqua doucement Lightning. Ainsi est fait notre monde injuste...

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, la maîtresse de Bahamut ne versa aucune larme. Son cœur était meurtri par ces derniers événements, sans parler de la mort de Lebreau. Mais rien... Était-elle devenue insensible ? Était-elle devenue un monstre ?

.

Personne ne saurait réellement dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la mort des soldats. Snow était resté près du corps de Jean, muet comme jamais. Ses yeux bleus paraissait sombre de toute nuance de lucidité. Il paraissait si morne et déboussolé. Mais par quoi ? La mort de son amie, de l'erreur de son jugement ou de l'homme méconnaissable qu'il avait tabassé à mort ? De l'autre côté, Gadot serrait Lebreau dans ses bras, la berçant depuis s'y longtemps qu'il paraissait déconnecté. Il n'y avait rien de plus déroutant que de voir une telle montagne de muscles verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter.  
Lightning et Fang étaient restées dans leur coin, un peu à l'écart. La blonde avait remis l'épaule de son amie en place. Une procédure qui fut difficile pour cette dernière qui crut mourir sous la douleur. Et pourtant, elle n'avait nullement hésité à se déboîter l'épaule pour aller au secours de la soldate. Vraiment aucune hésitation.

- C'était vraiment stupide de ta part, commenta la blonde en massant le muscle de sa camarade.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Fang d'un air abattu. Et pourtant, je suis prête à recommencer autant de fois qu'il le faudra si cela peut te sauver.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée.

La noiraude releva la tête afin de dévisager son interlocutrice. D'un faible rictus qu'elle ne se serait pas cru capable de montrer si tôt, elle reprit :

- Un simple merci aurait suffi, tu sais.

Lightning grommela des mots incompréhensibles, loin de soutenir le comportement de la mécanicienne. Mais les faits étaient là. Elle avait vu avec quelles force et rage s'étaient gorgées Fang pour venir à sa rescousse. Cette dernière avait été prête à tout, même à y perdre la vie. Quelle fille stupide, songea la soldate en soupirant.  
Fang tourna les yeux vers les deux hommes plus loin. Le moral des troupes était plus que bas. Les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout déroulées comme prévu, malheureusement. Les instincts de Lightning ne la trompaient jamais. Si celle-ci ne l'avait pas obligé à porter des vêtements d'homme, les événements auraient pu prendre une tournure encore plus catastrophique. Elle avait su garder les pieds ancrés dans la réalité alors que la mécanicienne, trop aveuglée, s'était laissée envoûter par les belles promesses et les espérances des Nora. Grave erreur...  
Une erreur que Snow et Gadot n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier. C'était comme s'ils venaient d'émerger d'un rêve bien trop idéaliste pour se rendre compte de leurs mauvais jugements. Bienvenue dans notre triste et cruelle réalité, disait le regard réprobateur de Lightning. Les blâmer était peut-être cruel, mais cette bévue avait tout de même coûté la vie à Lebreau. Et peut-être même celle de tout le monde, si la situation n'avait pas été reprise en main.

Fang suivit la soldate du regard lorsque celle-ci se releva doucement. Croisant les bras, cette dernière toisa sévèrement tour à tour les deux hommes. Son index gauche tapotait nerveusement contre son coude. La froideur de ses yeux semblait percer à travers les gens. Son hostilité ne diminua pas lorsqu'elle sentit son amie se lever à son tour et lui caresser doucement l'épaule.  
La mécanicienne devinait la colère de la blonde, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Mais selon elle, les Nora avaient amplement été punis pour leur naïveté. Il n'y avait nul besoin que l'on remue le couteau dans la plaie. Son cœur lui était tristement douloureux à la perte de Lebreau, une amie qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Elle ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance des garçons qui l'avaient connue bien des années avant cela.

- N'étions-nous pas venus chercher des médicaments ? déclara durement Lightning d'un ton plein de réprimandes.  
- Lightning... murmura Fang d'un air suppliant.

La soldate dévisagea sa camarade, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celle-ci tentait de l'arrêter. Ils avaient perdu assez de temps désormais. Certes, certains devaient prendre un moment pour se remettre de leurs émotions, mais ce monde impitoyable n'était pas patient. Ils n'étaient en sûreté nulle part. Ils ne faisaient que de tenter le Diable à attendre ici, à découvert.

- Non, elle a raison, reprit soudainement Snow en se relevant difficilement. Allons chercher ce pour quoi nous sommes ici. C'est... ce qu'elle aurait voulu...

Tête baissée, le blond s'avança lentement vers les deux femmes. Passant à côté de Gadot, il n'osa pas croiser le regard de ce dernier. Il se figea momentanément dans sa marche, voulant trouver des mots réconfortants pour son ami, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il se sentait lui-même inconsolable actuellement. Mais contrairement à son frère Nora, il ne vouait pas de secrets sentiments pour Lebreau. Un secret qu'elle n'apprendra malheureusement jamais...  
Gadot semblait se trouver dans un autre monde, négligeant totalement la réalité. La demoiselle à présent froide dans ses bras, il cherchait désespérément à la réchauffer. Dans son esprit fou, il espérait qu'une fois reposée, elle ouvrira ses paupières et lui sourira gracieusement. Il fallait juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Son sommeil était paisible et il ne fallait en aucun l'en extirper.

- Gadot, appela Snow, ce qui faillit faire sursauter l'interpellé. Ramène-la à la voiture et attends-nous là-bas. Nous ferons vite.

Incapable de formuler un seul mot – peut-être pour ne pas réveiller Lebreau – Gadot se contenta d'acquiescer. Sans peine, il porta son amie dans ses bras comme si elle était aussi lourde qu'une plume d'ange. Sans un regard pour quiconque, il traça sa route comme un automate. Le blond le regarda s'éloigner, une terrible douleur dans la poitrine.  
Puis, Snow alla chercher les deux sacs de sport qu'ils avaient emmenés avec eux. Avec peu de conviction, il les souleva avant de tourner les yeux vers Lightning. Voyant que celui-ci était finalement prêt, elle attrapa la main de Fang dans la sienne avant de l'entraîner avec elle. Cette dernière fut surprise par la réaction de la soldate. Et vu la manière presque douloureuse dont celle-ci serrait ses doigts, elle comprit que le geste était protecteur. Comme si la blonde craignait qu'un danger ne tombe sur la mécanicienne si elles s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre. Comme si elle s'en voulait d'avoir déjà risqué la vie de la maîtresse de Bahamut.

.

Grâce à la carte du major Barns, les trois intrus arrivèrent sans peine dans la grande pharmacie de l'armée. Des rangées d'armoires remplies de divers cachets et médicaments occupaient toute la pièce dont les murs étaient d'épaisses vitres. Un peu plus loin, au fond, un escalier menait au niveau inférieur. Mais depuis ici, on pouvait apercevoir la presque totalité du laboratoire qui se trouvait plus bas. Des tables de travail rectangulaires. De la paperasse un peu partout. Des tubes et autres ustensiles scientifiques se trouvaient ci et là. Des ordinateurs inactifs depuis un sacré bout de temps.  
Alors que Snow et Fang commençaient à récupérer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, cette dernière se rendit compte que la soldate continuait ses investigations et s'était faufilée à l'étage plus bas. Mais la mécanicienne revint à son occupation. Elle ne savait pas réellement à quoi tous ces médicaments servaient, ni de quelle maladie la fillette qu'ils tentaient de sauver souffrait. De toute manière, cette pharmacie sera toujours plus utile à Néo-Bodhum que dans cette base militaire désormais déserte.

- Je crois qu'on ne peut pas en prendre plus, remarqua Snow qui, se tournant vers Fang, lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Je vais aller chercher Lightning et on pourra enfin quitter cet endroit lugubre.

La noiraude se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle n'était pas dupe face à la bonne humeur que tentait de faire croire son camarade. Il aurait pu être un bon comédien si ses yeux chagrinés ne le trahissaient pas aussi facilement. Habituée à côtoyer l'impassibilité de Lightning, la maîtresse de Bahamut s'était inconsciemment habituée à décrypter les regards. La franchise du regard ne trompait pas. Néanmoins, Fang se retint de faire le moindre commentaire, loin de vouloir détruire les efforts du blond.  
Ce dernier se faufila vers l'escalier en métal qui grinça sous son lourd poids, vibrant à chaque pas. N'apercevant pas la soldate, il décida de s'aventurer plus profondément dans le laboratoire. Il fallut une vingtaine de mètres avant de découvrir Lightning qui était penchée avec intérêt sur des dossiers. Devant elle, une sorte de réfrigérateur contenait diverses éprouvettes d'une couleur violacée. À son approche, la jeune femme ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, mais tonna sévèrement :

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Fang ?  
- J'étais venue te chercher, répondit Snow qui tendit curieusement la main vers un étrange échantillon de sang sur un microscope.  
- N'y touche pas !

Retirant sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler, l'homme se tourna vers la soldate avec incompréhension. Celle-ci, comme toujours, le toisait avec sévérité et mépris. D'un sourire penaud, il tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère, mais en vain. Nerveux, il gratta l'arrière de son crâne et s'apprêtait à bredouiller des excuses, mais Lightning le coupa brutalement :

- Ce sont des échantillons du virus qui a décimé l'humanité.  
- Quoi ? hoqueta Snow qui regardait à présent les éprouvettes d'un œil nouveau. Mais pour quoi faire ? Pour trouver un antidote ? C'est un peu tard...  
- Pas pour trouver le remède, mais pour le modeler afin qu'il devienne une arme virale.  
- Attends... Tu me dis que pendant que tout le monde mourrait de ce virus, l'armée était en train de chercher comment l'exploiter au lieu de l'éradiquer ?!  
- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Snow crut en perdre ses mots devant cette révélation. Il fut outré et avait de mal à croire à une telle fabulation. C'était insensé ! Mais c'était la désinvolture avec laquelle Lightning lui annonçait ce fait qui le choquait. Elle aurait tout autant pu parler du beau temps.  
Ayant eu que trop de preuves envers le manque d'humanité de l'Homme, la blond secoua la tête avant de remonter correctement son sac sur l'épaule. Il avait vu assez d'horreur pour aujourd'hui. Il était temps de partir, de fuir loin de cette macabre réalité.

- Partons d'ici, déclara-t-il en rebroussant chemin.  
- Partez devant, répondit simplement la soldate.

Lightning releva lentement les yeux de son document lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'idiot de Nora la dévisageait bêtement. Agacée, elle referma le dossier d'un mouvement sec avant de se frotter les yeux avec lassitude. Elle jeta ensuite les informations sur une table avant de croiser les bras.

- On ne peut pas laisser ce virus au premier venu, expliqua-t-elle durement en soupirant. Il tombera forcément entre de mauvaises mains.  
- Mais qui voudrait se dégoter ce virus ? rétorqua Snow en levant un bras pour désigner ce qui les entourait. Après tant d'épreuves, qui serait assez fou pour vouloir revivre cette épidémie ? Personne ne pourrait avoir ce genre d'idée. Personne.

Soudain, sans crier gare, le poing de la soldate alla à la rencontre du visage du blond. Pris par surprise, celui-ci tomba à terre, la mâchoire douloureuse. Se frottant le menton, désappointé, il toisa son opposante avec incompréhension, les sourcils froncés. Celle-ci arborait un air outragé et colérique dont le pardon ne pourrait apaiser.

- Qu'est-ce qui te...  
- Ouvre les yeux et regarde la réalité en face ! gronda Lightning d'une voix forte et imposante. Comment puis-je te confier Fang si tu n'es même pas capable de voir ce qui te pend sous le nez ?! Arrête de te voiler la face avec toute cette bonne foi exacerbant ! L'humanité n'existe plus. Elle a d'ailleurs toujours été qu'un mensonge !

Lentement, le regard fixé au sol, Snow se redressa et récupéra son sac de sport. Les paroles de la blonde avaient été comme des coups de poing dans son estomac. Il avait du mal à respirer, à avaler cette dure réalité. Il se sentait fébrile et chancelant. Intérieurement, il réfutait les noirs mots de Lightning. Non, l'humanité ne pouvait pas être perdue. L'espoir persistait, il le devait.  
Serrant furieusement les poings, Lightning remettait de plus en plus en question son jugement. Et dire qu'elle avait voulu laisser Fang à ce lâche. À cet homme qui n'était même pas capable de regarder le monde en face, droit dans les yeux de l'enfer. Cet idiot qui, par sa stupidité, risquait la vie des siens. Et ce au nom de quoi ? De la bonté innée de l'Homme ? Quelle mascarade !

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ramener Fang et de veiller sur sa sécurité, grommela Lightning entre ses dents. En es-tu capable ?  
- Lightning, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?  
- En es-tu capable ?! grogna furieusement la soldate avec autorité.

Snow leva la tête, croisant le regard de son interlocutrice.

- Je te promets de faire mon maximum pour la protéger, répondit-il finalement avec fermeté.  
- Bien, souffla Lightning en faisant volte-face. Retournez à la voiture et chargez-la des médicaments. Je vous rejoindrais une fois que j'aurais terminé ici.

L'instinct du Nora lui hurlait que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur comment les choses allaient se terminer. Pourquoi avait-il l'horrible impression qu'il ne reverra peut-être plus la soldate ? Celle-ci s'éloignait encore plus loin dans le laboratoire, ne jetant aucun regard derrière elle.  
À cet instant, Snow se rappela de sa conversation avec Lightning, peu de temps avant qu'elle et Fang acceptent de rester à Néo-Bodhum. Avec hésitation, il rebroussa chemin afin de tenir sa promesse. Il devait retrouver la mécanicienne.

.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Lightning pour trouver le tableau de contrôle du laboratoire. Comme toujours, l'armée installait un dispositif d'urgence pour les cas où les expériences devenaient très dangereuses. C'était là également un bon moyen d'effacer toutes traces de preuves pouvant révéler leurs recherches absurdes.  
La plate-forme surplombait le laboratoire et se trouvait à l'opposé de la pharmacie. De là, la soldate pouvait voir la pièce où s'étaient trouvés ses amis. Elle fut satisfaite de constater que ceux-ci n'y étaient plus. Peut-être que pour une fois, Snow allait pouvoir se rendre utile, songea-t-elle avant d'enclencher quelques interrupteurs. Sans étonnement, le courant passait encore à travers cette partie de la base. L'endroit possédait ses propres générateurs, ses panneaux solaires et ses éoliennes. Une coupure de courant n'était pas envisageable pour un campement de l'armée.

D'un sang-froid sans égal, Lightning actionna lentement le dispositif qui allait mettre un terme à l'existence du virus... ainsi qu'à la base tout entière. Un clignotant rouge s'alluma, l'avertissant du danger de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre. La blonde toisa un instant la lumière tournoyante et sanglante avant de regarder sa montre. Voilà qu'une vingtaine de minutes venait de s'écouler. C'était amplement assez pour que Fang et Snow aient quitté les lieux. Mais pas précaution, elle décida d'attendre encore un peu.  
Posant les mains sur les bords du panneau de contrôle, Lightning prit une grande inspiration avant de remettre en question sa décision. Elle essayait de faire un récapitulatif des derniers événements. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Fang avait été en danger. Peur... Elle ne pensait plus réellement ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Et à présent, elle allait tenter de rendre l'univers un peu plus sécurisant, sans ce virus mortel.

La soldate avait songé qu'au moment fatidique, elle aurait peut-être eu un élan de stress ou d'angoisse. Mais rien de tout cela. Elle était incroyablement sereine. Son cœur battait paisiblement, sachant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Sa respiration était calme, prête pour ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Finalement, Lightning paraissait ravie de pouvoir détruire cet endroit. Ravie, vraiment ? Ce lieu qui avait rongé à petit feu la vie de Claire Farron. Mais tout allait prendre fin... Enfin.  
Finalement, Lightning ouvrit le couvercle de protection qui protégeait le gros bouton rouge. Délicatement, elle glissa son doigt dessus comme s'impatientant de mettre un terme à tout ceci. Une dernière pensée vint à Fang. Cette étrange femme aux caractères bien trempés et indomptables. Cette femme forte dont rien ne pouvait l'abattre. Cette lumière de l'humanité, du monde désolé. À Néo-Bodhum, un avenir était envisageable pour elle. Un endroit stable avec des gens qui pourront être sa nouvelle famille. Elle sera heureuse...

- Fang... murmura imperceptiblement Lightning dans un souffle libérateur.

.

Fang et Snow venaient de dépasser les grilles qui délimitaient la frontière de la base militaire lorsque tout d'un coup, une énorme explosion retentit. La déflagration bouscula les deux personnes qui perdirent l'équilibre. Immédiatement, le blond plaqua son amie au sol, offrant son corps comme bouclier. La détonation était si puissante que la mécanicienne eut de la peine à remettre ses idées en place. Puis, comme un électrochoc, elle redressa brutalement la tête :

- Lightning ?

Irrémédiablement, Fang tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de Snow. Mais l'étau de muscles était bien trop puissant pour ses faibles bras. Alors que les explosions s'enchaînèrent à un rythme saccadé, la noiraude crut que son cœur allait se briser en mille morceaux. Comme entrée dans une redoutable frénésie, elle hurla :

- Lightning !

Folle d'inquiétude, la mécanicienne réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Mais au final, ses pensées se mêlaient à sa panique, réduisant la cohérence à un seuil proche du zéro. Son esprit n'était focalisé que sur une seule chose : Lightning. Son corps, comme se déconnectant de la raison, se mit à se débattre et à frapper Snow de toutes ses forces. Dans sa tête, elle réfutait l'évidence, rejetant même l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à la soldate.  
Malgré ses hurlements, Fang n'arrivait pas à faire lâcher prise à Snow. Ce dernier semblait même resserrer son entrave autour d'elle. Pourquoi cherchait-il à l'empêcher d'aller retrouver Lightning ? À aller la sauver ? La blonde avait besoin d'elle, bon sang ! Elle était encore à l'intérieur !

- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle comme une hystérique, la voix plus qu'enrayée par la peur. Snow ! Lâche-moi, putain ! Je dois y aller !

Se sentant oppressée, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'étouffer. Un miasme d'émotions déroutantes se déversait sur elle sans la moindre pitié. Elle avait l'impression de faire une chute vertigineuse dans les abîmes de la folie. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire une rupture. Ses yeux, quant à eux, ne pouvaient pas quitter l'entrée de la base. Comme un rêve fou, elle s'attendait que d'une minute à l'autre, la soldate en sortirait. Mais elle n'avait pas la patience pour cela. Fang voulait partir à la rencontre de son amie qui ne pouvait être morte. Impossible ! Impensable !

- Lightning ! s'époumona la noiraude qui avait l'impression que son esprit vacillait.

Puis, les ténèbres l'assaillirent brutalement, la plongeant dans la cécité. Le néant total... Sa conscience s'effondra.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et préparez-vous à la suite, car le prochain chapitre sera également le dernier qui mettre une fin à cette terrible aventure ;)**

**À la prochaine!**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Allez, je profite d'avoir un petit peu de temps libre pour vous poster enfin ce dernier chapitre. Malheureusement, je n'en possède pas assez pour répondre à chaque personne, mais je vous remercie grandement pour vos commentaires!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**25**

« L'espoir est le pire des maux, car il prolonge le tourment de l'Homme »  
**Nietzshe**

L'avant-bras sur la toiture de la voiture, Gadot regardait la silhouette qui reposait sur la banquette arrière, celle du fond. Son regard semblait se perdre dans un rêve illogique dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Lebreau reposait sur les sièges, paupières closes. Son ami lui avait nettoyé le visage à présent propre avant de l'enrouler dans un drap. Ainsi, on croirait vraiment que la jeune femme ne faisait qu'un somme. On pourrait oublier les multitudes de balles qui criblaient son corps. On pourra oublier que désormais, son corps était effroyablement froid.  
Soudain, des explosions extirpèrent la montagne de muscles de sa contemplation. Faisant brutalement volte-face, il découvrit avec horreur que la base militaire était en train de se réduire en cendre. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lebreau, Gadot pensa à autre chose qu'à elle : où étaient ses amis ?  
Le souffle court à cause de la panique brutale qui l'étrangla, le Nora allait s'élancer à la rescousse de ses camarades. Mais une forme humaine se dessina dans la lourde fumée de cendre. Une carrure imposante. Gadot sembla respirer à nouveau lorsqu'il reconnut Snow et se surprit même à esquisser un sourire de soulagement. Mais sa joie s'évapora immédiatement lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier tenait Fang dans ses bras, inerte.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle est... déclara Gadot qui ressentit une boule dans la gorge.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le blond d'un ton calme, voire distant. Elle a juste perdu connaissance.

L'homme à la crête rouge posa la main contre sa poitrine, lâchant un souffle apaisé. Puis, il rouvrit brutalement les yeux avant de demander :

- Et Lightning ?

Son interlocuteur baissa le regard comme cherchant à fuir son regard. Celui-ci paraissait culpabiliser, secouant lentement la tête avant de se tourner en direction de la base militaire. Il resta muet quelques secondes comme si sa réponse le faisait souffrir.

- Elle était encore à l'intérieur quand tout a explosé, expliqua-t-il faiblement. Je ne crois pas que...

Dans un élan de frustration, Gadot frappa de son poing le capot du véhicule. Puis, il s'y assit dessus avant de masquer son visage de ses mains. Il prit une grande inspiration rageuse qui lui parut douloureuse à ses poumons et à son cœur. Il n'avait même plus le courage de tourner le regard vers le corps de Lebreau désormais. Et on lui annonçait que Lightning était également morte ? Mais quel genre d'homme étaient-ils ? Quel genre de pathétiques héros laissait des femmes mourir sans rien pouvoir faire ?  
Snow comprenait parfaitement la réaction de son ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps et avaient toujours partagé les mêmes idéaux. Ils avaient toujours songé que par leur grande corpulence, ils étaient le genre d'homme qui devaient vouer protection aux femmes. Mais plus que des femmes, c'était des amies qu'ils avaient perdues. Quel lamentable échec...

Doucement, Snow se pencha vers la banquette centrale de la voiture afin d'y déposer Fang. Elle était la seule qu'ils leur restaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer. Ils allaient tout faire pour protéger l'unique survivante de cette catastrophe due à leur arrogance. Et le blond avait fait une promesse à la soldate, il s'y tiendra coûte que coûte quoi qu'il arrive.  
Gadot regarda son camarade prendre soin de la noiraude comme si celle-ci était quelque chose de fragile et précieux. Elle était comme le dernier trésor qui leur restait de cette mission. Les yeux du roux se tournèrent vers la base militaire en flamme et en cendre. Les explosions avaient cessé, mais à présent, les braises se chargeaient de consumer les restes. Il n'allait plus rien rester. Destruction et désolation.

- Lightning ?

Les deux hommes ouvrirent grand les yeux en entendant la délicate voix de Fang. Celle-ci clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, semblait s'éveiller petit à petit. Perdue, elle scrutait tout autour d'elle, ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait. Sa respiration alors calme, se mit soudainement à accélérer tandis que les événements lui revenaient à l'esprit. Son cœur frappa tellement violemment contre sa poitrine que la jeune femme bondit hors des bras de Snow.

- Fang, non ! cria-t-il en l'attrapant de justesse par le bras.

À peine remise de son réveil, Fang chancela et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Ses orbes de la forêt n'arrivaient pas à se décrocher de l'abominable spectacle de cendre. Elle n'avait même pas la force de tirer sur l'entrave qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

- Je dois y aller, déclara la mécanicienne d'une voix rauque. Je dois la retrouver.  
- Fang... gémit Snow avec peine. Lightning est... morte.  
- Non !

Les paroles du blond furent comme un coup de fouet pour la maîtresse de Bahamut qui sentit un élan de rage la prendre. Sa colère lui donna assez de force pour chercher à se défaire de la prise de son camarade. Retirant brutalement son bras, elle dévisagea son ami avant de reculer de quelques pas. Mais tout d'un coup, elle bûcha contre quelque chose et de puissantes mains l'empoignèrent par les épaules.

- Fang, ne fais pas de bêtise, intima doucement Gadot alors que la femme se retournait pour lui jeter un regard noir. C'est fini...  
- Elle n'est pas morte ! hurla outrageusement la noiraude comme une hystérique. Tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé son corps, je n'accepterais jamais cette éventualité !  
- Fang... soupira Snow en secouant la tête, peiné par l'état de son amie. Lightning était encore à l'intérieur et... Tu l'as vu comme moi, l'ampleur de l'explosion. Il est impossible qu'elle...

Sans crier gare, Fang donna un furieux coup de coude dans l'estomac de Gadot. Celui-ci se plia en deux, stupéfait. Devant la réaction irraisonnée de la mécanicienne, Snow fit un pas en avant afin de l'arrêter. Mais brutalement, cette dernière dégaina une arme à feu avant de le pointer dangereusement sur ses interlocuteurs. Grimaçant de douleur, l'homme à la crête se rendit compte que son opposante lui avait dérobé son pistolet qui était accroché à sa taille.  
Reculant lentement, Fang visa tour à tour les deux individus. Ceux-ci, les mains levées, n'émirent aucun geste brusque. Ils la savaient perdue et complètement abattue par la mort de Lightning. Jamais ils n'avaient réellement saisi l'étrange relation que les deux femmes entretenaient entre elles. La noiraude semblait être la seule capable d'approcher la soldate sans attirer ses foudres. Et cette dernière se montrait farouchement protectrice envers son amie. C'était sans surprise que les Nora faisaient face au désemparement de la mécanicienne.

- Fang, tu ne sais plus où tu en es et c'est normal, la rassura Snow en baissant la main pour que son interlocutrice l'imite. Garde la tête froide, je t'en prie. Tu ne veux pas faire ça. Tu ne veux pas nous faire de mal et nous non plus. On va gentiment monter dans la voiture et rentrer au campement. Tout le monde nous attend, Fang.  
- Va te faire foutre, Snow ! grogna Fang en visant le blond. Je ne partirais pas sans Lightning !  
- Sois raisonnable... Si tu retournais dans cette braise, jamais tu ne reviendras en vie. Tu ne peux plus rien faire.

Un coup de feu retentit, déchirant le chant de flammes grandissantes. La balle alla se loger dans la terre, à quelques centimètres des pieds de Snow. Celui-ci se recula brutalement en dévisageant sa camarade non avec colère, mais tristesse. La maîtresse de Bahamut paraissait hors d'elle. Contrairement à son état de panique, ses bras ne tremblaient pas et ses mains tenaient fermement l'arme. Son regard était déterminé et prêt à tout.

- Je suis prête à abattre des montagnes pour la retrouver, déclara-t-elle avec conviction. Et personne ne m'arrêtera.  
- Fang, non !

Gardant les deux hommes en joue, la femme se recula lentement sans les quitter des yeux. Puis, une fois qu'elle fut à bonne distance, elle fit volte-face avant de partir à toute vitesse vers la base. Snow allait s'élancer à la suite de son amie, mais Gadot posa sa main sur son épaule. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, ne sachant pas réellement que faire.  
Finalement, bien trop fatigué par tous ces événements, Gadot contourna la voiture avant de monter sur le siège conducteur. Il claqua la portière avec force avant de toiser son camarade. Snow jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction qu'avait prise Fang. Cette dernière avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision.  
Lentement, le blond ferma la porte arrière avant d'ouvrir celui du côté passager. Il avait failli à sa dernière promesse...

.

La chaleur lui léchait la peau, brûlant son épiderme en de petits baisers ardents. Elle emplissait ses poumons de son haleine chaude, rendant sa respiration difficile. Les cendres et la fumée lui piquaient les yeux, l'obligeant à plisser des paupières. Mais à aucun moment, Fang ne ralentit la cadence et ne restait focalisée que sur un seul objectif : atteindre le laboratoire. Elle passait outre la douleur et les protestations de son corps souffrant.  
Les flammes finirent par contaminer le métal de son arme. Sentant les morsures de la brûlure, la jeune femme dut l'abandonner sans vraiment s'en soucier. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit où la cohérence et la raison avaient été bannies. Alors que les braises hurlaient victorieusement, la noiraude était sourde à ses menaces. Ses oreilles n'entendaient que le rythme puissant de son cœur. Un métronome qui lui imposait la cadence à prendre. Rapide, effrénée et folle.

* * *

- À quoi penses-tu ? lui demandai-je avec curiosité.

Couchées à l'arrière du pick-up, nous regardions les étoiles depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes déjà. Pour ma part, j'étais mitigée entre le spectacle céleste et la belle femme à mes côtés. Comme toujours, Lightning semblait regarder les choses sans vraiment les regarder. Ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique paraissaient voir autre chose, loin, très loin d'ici. Loin de Néo-Bodhum. Loin du présent. Je m'étais toujours demandé à quoi elle pouvait bien penser à chaque fois. Ce qui pouvait bien la déconnecter de notre monde.  
Lightning tourna son regard dans ma direction. Encore et toujours, mon souffle devint inexistant tant que j'étais subjuguée par sa beauté. Malgré le temps qui passait, je restais toujours bouche-bée devant la finesse de son visage. La sévérité ne m'avait jamais paru aussi sensuelle. Une froideur bien plus attirante que la chaleur même. Un mélange d'étrangeté et de magnificence. J'aimais me laisser noyer dans l'azur de ses yeux indescriptibles et impénétrables. Cherchant à me délecter de chaque instant où j'arrivais à percer une émotion.

- À quoi te servirait la réponse ? rétorqua la soldate d'un naturel désinvolte.  
- À nourrir ma curiosité, répondis-je en souriant malicieusement.  
- La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Sur ces mots qu'elle avait déclarés avec son habituelle impassibilité, Lightning retourna vers les étoiles. Je fis la moue, frustrée, mais peu étonnée de ne pas avoir eu ma réponse. Cette femme allait-elle un jour s'ouvrir entièrement à moi ?

* * *

Un mur s'écroula juste à côté de Fang, la frôlant de peu. Elle eut juste le temps de se protéger avec ses bras alors que les flammes griffaient sa chair. Son œil gauche devint subitement douloureux, empêchant la paupière de s'ouvrir. Une poussière de cendre ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Furieusement, la jeune femme se frotta les yeux avant de reprendre sa route en contournant l'obstacle qui était tombé à ses pieds.  
Alors qu'elle courrait à en perdre haleine, elle avait l'impression d'être poursuivie. À ses trousses, le désespoir la suivait mesquinement, cherchant à la faire trébucher. Sous ses pieds, l'abîme de la folie la guettait, attendant le bon moment pour pouvoir l'engouffrer goulûment. Et tapie dans l'ombre, la désillusion patientait pour lui bondir dessus et la plaquer contre la dure réalité. Mais Fang les ignora, elle ne pouvait que les ignorer si elle voulait continuer sa course folle.  
Pas besoin de code d'accès, les portes blindées avaient sauté. Sans hésitation, la noiraude plongea dans la bouche de l'enfer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'aventurait dans les profondeurs de la base, la température grimpait péniblement. En sueur, la mécanicienne sentit ses forces s'évaporer à cause de la chaleur. Elle l'étouffait, elle l'attirait vers l'épuisement.

* * *

Du bout des doigts, je caressai délicatement la peau laiteuse de la soldate. D'un geste tendre et gracieux, j'éloignai une mèche de cheveux de son visage endormi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger sur sa chevelure à la couleur inédite. Était-ce une teinte naturelle ? Cela m'en avait tout l'air.  
Dans la chaleur du lit, dans la quiétude de notre chambre, je savourai la présence de Lightning. Depuis notre arrivée à Néo-Bodhum, elle s'était faite plus distante et absente. Durant toute la journée, j'avais une horrible impression de manque. Elle me manquait tant. Alors le soir, je profitais de ces retrouvailles pour l'observer durant son sommeil, de m'abreuver de sa personne jusqu'à plus soif.  
Il y avait bien évidemment deux lits dans notre chambre. Mais après un long débat et avec beaucoup de persévérance, j'avais réussi à la convaincre de me laisser dormir avec elle chaque nuit. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais je réussis toutefois à avoir le dernier mot. Cela pouvait peut-être sembler stupide, mais... parfois, j'avais l'impression que Lightning ne pouvait me refuser certaines choses. Surtout pas sa chaleur et son contact.

Je faillis sursauter lorsque les iris cobalt se dévoilèrent à moi. Souriant doucement, je m'excusai de l'avoir réveillée. Comme encore à moitié endormie, mon amie m'observait vaguement de son regard mi-clos. Tout comme lorsqu'elle se trouvait sous sédatif, je m'émerveillais de ce second visage. Celui où elle paraissait si fragile. Celui où je désirais hardiment la protéger contre vent et marée. Celui où j'avais l'impression qu'on échangeait nos rôles.  
Bizarrement, je ressentis le terrible besoin de l'appeler afin de capter toute son attention. Un besoin égoïste. Doucement, je murmurai :

Lightning !

Fang avait hurlé le nom de son amie comme un déchirement. Elle tomba à genoux, ne sentant plus la force de continuer. Les prédateurs de la réalité l'avaient rattrapée. Tout n'était plus que flamme et cendre autour d'elle. La blonde ne se trouvait nulle part. Son absence était en train de creuser une tombe dans le cœur de la mécanicienne. Sa gorge était tellement sèche et la boule qui la nouait ne rendait pas sa respiration plus facile ou agréable.  
Les bras autour de sa poitrine, Fang avait l'impression qu'on la poignardait à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait si mal. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les brûlures dont souffrait son corps. Cela allait bien au-delà. Elle avait l'impression d'être rongée de l'intérieur. Que son âme se faisait consumer à petit feu dans la plus lente des agonies. Ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement, mais aucune larme ne vint les soulager. La noiraude était incapable de sangloter alors que son cœur se noyait de chagrin.

- Lightning... gémit péniblement la mécanicienne comme si ce mot lui écorchait la gorge.

Des pas se firent entendre au loin. Fang ne bondit pas de surprise ni ne se tourna vers la personne qui venait vers elle. La fatalité l'avait frappée de sa foudre dévastatrice. La vérité ne pouvait plus être niée. Lightning était morte... Elle n'avait pas survécu aux explosions. Elle l'avait abandonnée dans ce monde infâme. Loin... Loin d'elle...  
Devant ses yeux, de grosses bottes entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Doucement, sans la moindre conviction, Fang leva la tête afin de dévisager l'arrivant. Caius la toisait d'un air mauvais et terriblement meurtrier. La noiraude se demanda évasivement comment ce dernier avait-il bien pu survivre à une balle dans la tête. Mais très vite, elle découvrit que le beau visage du soldat était intact. Seule son oreille gauche était meurtrie et ensanglantée. Il n'y avait littéralement plus de globe. Et elle comprit... La proximité et la puissance du coup avaient assommé son opposant. Et le voici qui venait certainement quémander des dédommagements.  
De ses puissantes mains, Caius attrapa son adversaire par le col. Il ne fut même pas surpris, lorsque la casquette tomba, de découvrir une jeune femme. Resserrant sa poigne, il finit par étouffer sa victime. Son regard assassin ne quittait pas une seule seconde celui de la noiraude.

* * *

Après avoir durement resserré un écrou, je redressai mon dos qui se plaignit de courbature. Épuisée, mais satisfaite de mon travail, je passai mon avant-bras contre mon front afin de l'essuyer. Mais je me rendis compte que j'étais pleine de cambouis et de ce fait, que j'avais certainement dû m'en mettre sur le visage. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je souris face à mon étourderie.  
Je croisai les bras avant de toiser fièrement le moteur que je venais de remettre sur pied. Encore une ou deux retouches et il sera prêt à ronronner comme un chat. J'avais hâte de montrer le résultat de mon labeur aux Nora qui n'arrivaient pas à ramener ce petit bijou à la vie. Snow et Gadot avaient quelques notions mécaniques, mais ils n'avaient malheureusement pas mon expérience en la matière.

Instinctivement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je levai mon regard au-delà du capot redressé. En hauteur, assis sur le bord de l'étage supérieur de la grange, Lightning m'observait. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et semblèrent s'enlacer comme deux vieux amis qui se retrouvaient. La soldate disparaissait toujours sans dire un mot, vaquant à nulle ne savait quelle occupation. Mais intérieurement, je la savais toujours dans un rayon proche du mien. Là, à veiller encore et encore sur moi.  
Lorsque je lui souris, la blonde ne me rendit bien évidemment pas l'affection. Le visage toujours de marbre, elle continuait de me scruter avec intensité. D'une certaine manière, j'aimais la façon dont son regard me caressait. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant et, il fallait l'avouer, de flattant. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rechercher ses yeux inquisiteurs. Et mon cœur s'extasiait à chaque fois que je les trouvais.

* * *

Mais Lightning n'était plus... Inconsciemment, Fang chercha du coin de l'œil son amie, comme s'attendant à croiser ces orbes azur. Le seul regard qu'elle rencontrait était celui de Caius, froid et meurtrier. Ce n'était pas de la panique qui l'avalait comme du sable mouvant, mais une impression de vide profond. Comme si une lumière s'était éteinte, la noiraude était désormais aveugle et était une proie facile pour les ténèbres. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était simplement résignée.  
Caius se figea sur place lorsqu'il découvrit le rictus de son opposante. Interloqué, il jeta brutalement cette dernière à terre. Tombant sur le sol brûlant, Fang toussa furieusement. Mais chaque goulée d'air empirait sa respiration, tant de suies et de poussières.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda le soldat avec perplexité.  
- Parce que... Parce que tu es mon sauveur, répondit Fang qui essaya en vain de se relever. Tu vas me libérer de cet enfer, n'est-ce pas ?

Désabusé, l'homme émit un petit rire rauque avant de secouer la tête. Cette femme avait perdu la raison, c'était une évidence. Ce constat ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus sa colère. Malgré la fin du monde, il s'était trouvé un refuge dans lequel il pouvait couler des jours tranquilles. Certes, il n'appréciait nullement ses collègues, mais ceux-ci lui fichaient la paix, ce qui était amplement suffisant. Mais à présent, voilà ce qui restait du peu de sérénité qu'il s'était évertué à conserver. Plus rien...  
D'une certaine manière, Caius aurait été tenté d'abandonner la noiraude ici, à son triste sort. Après tout, elle méritait une lente et douloureuse fin. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, non. Pas après tout ce qu'il venait de perdre. Le seul avenir prometteur qu'il possédait s'était évaporé entre ses doigts à la rencontre de ces intrus. Sa fierté l'intimait de sentir les os de cette femme se briser entre ses mains. Il désirait fixer les yeux de sa victime à l'instant même où elle quitterait le monde.

- Je vais t'accorder la délivrance, annonça le soldat qui s'avança vers son interlocutrice.

D'un coup de talon, il renversa cette dernière sur le dos avant de s'installer au-dessus d'elle. Les mains fermement accrochées autour de la gorge de sa proie, il resserra l'étau mortel avec délectation. Fang ne semblait ni avoir peur ni s'en réjouir. Elle se résignait... Elle attendait...

- Ne crois pas partir aussi facilement, reprit Caius avec mesquinerie. Je vais te tuer, te ramener à la vie et te tuer à nouveau. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la mort te paraisse être le plus doux des avenirs.

La noiraude serra les dents quand sa respiration se fit manquante. Sa gorge était douloureuse. Son corps avait envie de se rebeller, mais elle se fit violence pour ne pas bouger. Mourir encore et encore... Si là était l'épreuve à passer pour rejoindre Lightning, dans ce cas, elle était prête. Mais est-ce qu'elle la retrouvera vraiment ? Que l'attendait-il au-delà de la frontière des vivants ?  
Alors que sa vision se brouillait, Fang eut la folie d'imaginer ce qui pouvait se trouver après la mort. Elle allait pouvoir à nouveau entendre les réprimandes de Benji et rire devant son air bourru. Elle allait pouvoir à nouveau discuter à n'en plus finir avec Vanille, lui conter toutes ses aventures depuis son départ. Elle allait pouvoir à nouveau serrer Lightning dans ses bras, rendant celle-ci mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois. Et comme toujours, la soldate la traitera d'idiote.  
Guidée par un désir irraisonné, la mécanicienne leva la main comme pour atteindre quelque chose, une lumière, un espoir. Puis, brutalement, sa main tomba sur le sol, coupée du souffle de la vie.

- Ne crois pas pourquoi partir aussi vite, murmura Caius en desserrant sa prise afin de faire revenir sa victime.

Il se figea soudainement au-dessus de la noiraude, pétrifié. Son souffle venait à lui manquait et il se sentait incapable d'y remédier. La bouche ouverte, il n'arrivait pas à inspirer ou à expirer de l'air. Son cœur aurait dû se mettre à battre plus fort pour combler ce manque d'oxygène, mais quelque chose de froid venait de le percer. La lame pivota brutalement, provoquant un hoquet qui aurait dû être un cri de la part du soldat.  
Caius tomba avec raideur sur le côté, un couteau planté dans son dos, au niveau des omoplates. Fang toussa douloureusement, rageant de ne pas encore pouvoir atteindre sa destination. Avec peine, elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était trouble et elle ressentit la terrible envie de se laisser emporter par l'épuisement. Elle n'arrivait qu'à identifier un magnifique bleu océan. Du bleu...

Ouvrant brutalement les paupières, la noiraude crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Juste au-dessus d'elle, accroupie à ses côtés, Lightning la fixait intensément. Les sourcils froncés, elle semblait la toiser avec inquiétude et réprobation. Cette dernière était légèrement échevelée. Du sang séché se dessinait sur le haut de son front, ayant certainement dû couler d'une plaie à la tête. Son visage était taché de suie. Fang devait être en train d'halluciner, ce qui la fit sourire. C'était même la soldate qui venait la chercher pour quitter cet endroit.  
Mais lorsqu'une main chaude se posa délicatement contre sa joue, la mécanicienne faillit sursauter. Le contact paraissait si réel. Elle pouvait presque se fourvoyer sur la véracité de la situation.

- Pourquoi souris-tu aussi bêtement ? questionna Lightning d'un air interloqué. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as rien à faire là !  
- Light... Lightning ?!

Avec un élan de force dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable, Fang se redressa pour serrer désespérément son amie contre elle. Le corps tendre et chaud de la soldate contre le sien la chamboula. Des larmes se mirent à affluer sur ses joues, la déroutant encore plus. Elle était encore humaine... Elle arrivait encore à pleurer. Mais la noiraude se détourna rapidement de cette histoire, bien trop focalisée sur la revenante.  
Doucement, Lightning rendit l'étreinte en sentant les pleurs de sa camarade contre son épaule. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle s'expliqua :

- J'ai mal calculé mon coup.

Sa seule réponse fut des sanglots, mais la blonde ne s'en offusqua point. Lorsqu'elle avait déclenché la minuterie de l'auto-destruction de la base, elle avait songé avoir assez de temps pour s'extirper de ces entrailles militaires. Malheureusement, elle s'était fait rattraper par le temps et la puissance de l'explosion l'avait projetée contre un mur avec violence. Ayant reçu un coup à la tête, la soldate avait été sonnée durant quelques minutes.  
Fronçant les sourcils avec sévérité, elle reprit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Fang ? Si je n'étais pas arrivée à temps, cet homme t'aurait tuée ! Comment peux-tu être aussi inconsciente ?

La bâtisse dans laquelle elles se trouvaient commençait à s'effondrer. Lightning releva la tête et chercha instinctivement à protéger son amie des débris. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne soit réduit en miettes.

- On en reparlera plus tard de tes idioties, grogna la soldate qui tira Fang pour relever. On doit partir d'ici !

.

Une fois que les deux rescapées quittèrent la base militaire, loin de la fournaise, elles se permirent de reprendre leur souffle. À présent en lieu sûr, Lightning se tourna sévèrement vers son amie, lui demandant des explications et la réprimandant pour sa témérité. Fang, qui n'arrivait plus à calmer ses larmes de soulagement, raconta les derniers événements à son amie. Comment elle s'était retournée contre les Nora afin de pouvoir partir la rejoindre. Puis, sa rencontre avec Caius.  
Lightning était plus qu'en colère après cette révélation. Elle était furieuse contre Gadot et Snow de ne pas avoir su empêcher Fang de mettre sa folie en action. Elle en voulait à la noiraude de s'être mise ainsi en danger. Et finalement, elle était déchaînée contre son manque de précaution et de s'être laissée avoir par le temps.

- Que fait-on désormais ? demanda Fang qui s'était finalement calmée, tournant le regard sur les restes de la base militaire.  
- Cela me paraît évident, nous devons retourner à Néo-Bodhum, répondit Lightning en croisant les bras.  
- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils nous accueillent à bras ouverts.  
- Je me fiche complètement de leur état d'âme. Nos affaires sont là-bas, sans parler de Bahamut. Nos récupérons ce qui nous appartient et ne reprendrons la route comme on l'a fait jusque-là.

Fang se tourna vers son interlocutrice avec un grand sourire railleur sur les lèvres. Cela fit froncer les sourcils à la blonde qui devint méfiante.

- Je savais que tu finirais par t'y attacher, ricana la mécanicienne avec amusement. En même temps, personne ne peut résister au charme de Bahamut. Tel chien, tel maître.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'appréciais, mais je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de lui, grommela la blonde en détournant la tête. Et puis, ton chien s'avère parfois très utile. Voilà tout.  
- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dont je ne peux me passer...

Malicieusement, la noiraude glissa la main dans celle de son amie avant de l'attirer vers elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration tout en se délectant de la chaleur et la présence de la soldate. Cette dernière lui avait manqué comme jamais. Il était hors de question qu'elle la lâche désormais. Plus jamais...  
De sa main libre, Fang caressa les mèches de sa partenaire d'une douceur qui ne trompait personne. Sans bouger, Lightning la scrutait droit dans les yeux, loin de vouloir s'éloigner du contact. Leur visage se rapprocha tandis que leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent gracieusement. Leur nez se frôla délicatement alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres.  
Soudain, un klaxon retentit à trois reprises, attirant l'attention des deux femmes. Fang n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Au loin, Snow leur faisait de grands signes et leur souriait avec ravissement. Ils... Ils les avaient attendues ? Secouant lentement la tête, la noiraude rit légèrement devant cette découverte. Elle croisa le regard de la soldate qui parut d'accord. Puis, elles s'élancèrent à la rencontre des Nora.

.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait partir sans vous, annonça Snow qui tapota fièrement l'épaule de Gadot. Nous sommes une famille à présent. Pour le bien et pour le pire.  
- C'est pour les mariages, ça, Snow, intervint Gadot en soupirant avant de scruter ses deux interlocutrices dans le rétroviseur. Vous êtes de sacrées nanas en tout cas, y a pas à dire.

Fang sourit. Tous les trois, ils désiraient s'excuser les uns envers les autres. Mais toute cette politesse paraissait totalement futile. Ils étaient amis désormais, des camarades sur qui ils pouvaient compter en ces temps difficiles. Car malgré la noirceur du monde, il restait encore des mains secourables.  
Alors que Snow se rassit correctement sur le siège passager afin de regarder la route, Fang dirigea son attention vers Lightning. Toutes deux assises sur la banquette centrale, chacune était près d'une fenêtre. À l'arrière, la noiraude tentait d'oublier le corps de sa défunte camarade. Et comme toujours, la soldate s'était envolée dans le paysage, se coupant de tout.  
Après avoir entendu du mouvement, Lightning fut surprise de sentir la tête de Fang se poser sur son épaule. Son corps se serra chaleureusement contre le sien et leurs mains se mêlèrent l'une dans l'autre. La mécanicienne ne se délogera de cette place pour rien au monde. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon de bien-être, là où elle pouvait se déconnecter de tout. Seule la soldate comptait dans cet instant de répit. Un repos qui sera de courte durée, car une fois à Néo-Bodhum, la réalité les rattraperait.

Le lendemain, les funérailles avaient été préparées et la défunte avait été honorée comme il se devait. L'annonce de la mort de Lebreau avait été difficile pour certains, surtout pour Yuj et Maqui. Ils avaient fallu une intervention de force pour maîtriser la crise du jeune blond. Gadot s'était retiré et avait disparu de la circulation durant quelques temps. Snow, malgré sa peine, avait réussi à maintenir l'ordre dans le groupe, il n'avait pas réellement le choix de toute manière. Le père de famille, de son côté, s'était senti terriblement coupable et égoïste pour la demande qu'il avait fait aux Nora. Le seul réconfort avait été que ce sacrifice n'avait pas été vain, car la petite Marie se rétablissait petit à petit.  
Malgré cette perte, la vie devait malheureusement reprendre son cours. Lentement, les activités du campement reprirent. En cette période difficile, personne ne pouvait se reposer sur ses lauriers. Il était temps de commencer à préparer les futures semailles. Snow et Gadot s'étaient dégotés quelques tracteurs et autres voiturages de fermiers dans le voisinage. Fang s'était rapidement attelée à la tâche de les remettre sur pieds pour la saison à venir. Chacun avait une tâche à accomplir, un rôle à tenir.  
Contre toute attente, Lightning s'était proposé de former les survivants afin d'améliorer la sécurité. Elle avait exigé que les barricades soient rapidement construites autour du campement. Elle avait veillé elle-même à ce que les tours de gardes soient correctement respectés. Parfois, elle participait même à la surveillance et au bien-être de tous. Bahamut l'accompagnait la plupart du temps afin de lui offrir du renfort et un peu de compagnie.

.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Fang émit un petit gémissement ensommeillé. Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait seule dans le lit. La nuit était plutôt fraîche, alors elle tira les couvertures contre son corps nu. Se redressant légèrement, elle scruta à travers l'obscurité de la pièce à la recherche de la soldate et découvrit celle-ci devant la fenêtre.  
Portant qu'une simple chemise blanche, Lightning paraissait perdue dans sa contemplation. Sa respiration formait de la buée contre la vitre glaciale. À présent que l'hiver s'était installé, la température avait rudement chuté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Fang en s'abstenant de bâiller. Tu vas attraper froid comme ça.

Doucement, Lightning fit volte-face afin de toiser son interlocutrice. Sans dire un mot, elle la rejoignit dans le lit d'un pas lent. Lorsqu'elle se faufila dans la couche, la mécanicienne frissonna au contact de sa peau froide. Rapidement, cette dernière s'empressa de réchauffer son amie. Sans lui laisser le choix, elle l'emprisonna dans ses bras. La prisonnière ne chercha nullement à se débattre, posant l'oreille contre la poitrine de la noiraude afin d'entendre ses battements de vie. Un son apaisant et réconfortant.  
Fang posa son menton sur la tête de sa partenaire et murmura :

- À quoi penses-tu, Lightning ?  
- À notre situation, chuchota la blonde d'une voix calme et songeuse. Je pense toujours à notre situation, à notre sécurité.  
- Et si tu relâchais la pression pour ce soir ? Rien qu'un peu ?

La soldate ne répondit rien. Tendrement, la mécanicienne embrassa la chevelure blonde. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis, elle soupira longuement avant de reprendre :

- Et si c'était moi qui te protégeais pour une fois ?  
- Tu ne sais même pas te protéger toi-même, rétorqua Lightning d'un ton neutre. Comment pourrais-tu veiller sur quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- Juste une fois...

Encore un silence. Lightning ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer par le souffle et le rythme cardiaque agréable de sa partenaire. Affectueusement, Fang lui caressait les cheveux, la cajolant de tout son amour. À cet instant précis, oui, la blonde avait ressenti le désir de se laisser aller, de relâcher ses efforts et d'accepter la protection de son amie. Elle soupira doucement.  
Sentant le souffle chaud contre sa poitrine, Fang sourit. Elle venait de gagner la partie. Resserrant son étreinte, elle se délecta des muscles détendus de sa partenaire. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se rappela de leur première rencontre assez mouvementée. De la manière qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre, comme si le destin mettait un point d'honneur à les lier. Aux périples qu'elles avaient traversés ensemble. La noiraude s'était toujours demandé où cela allait les mener. Leur binôme était plutôt insolite et imprévisible. Jusqu'où les choses pourraient-elles aller entre elles ?

Et maintenant, les voici à Néo-Bodhum, un campement prometteur où chacune jouait un rôle important pour la communauté. Pour la première fois depuis un an, Fang pouvait lever les yeux sur l'avenir sans crainte. Au fond d'elle, elle se permettait enfin de croire à un futur possible. Il suffisait simplement de le bâtir à présent, car les bases étaient solidement ancrées désormais.

- Bonne nuit, Lightning, souffla tendrement la noiraude en embrassant le front de son interlocutrice.

Petit à petit, Fang se laissa attirer par le sommeil, apaisée par l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce. C'était sans crainte qu'elle refermait ses paupières, laissant ses autres sens lui rappeler la présence de la soldate. Si réconfortante. Si sécurisante.

- Bonne nuit, Fang.

.

- Tâchez de ne pas vous endormir, intima Gadot avec autorité avant de disparaître sous la trappe.  
- Ouais, ouais, répondit Yuj en fouettant l'air de sa main.

Sur le toit de la grange, sous les indications de Lightning, les Nora avaient fait construire une petite tour de garde. En réalité, cela s'avérait plutôt être un plateau en forme carrée qui était posé sur la toiture. Depuis ici, les surveillants avait une vue sur tout le campement et au-delà. Ils avaient même installé un immense projecteur pour illuminer la zone en cas de problème. Si quelque chose de suspect se produisait, les gardiens n'avaient qu'à faire sonner les cloches qui, par le passé, appartenaient à des vaches. Le seul défaut de la construction était qu'il ne soit pas fermé.  
Emmitouflé dans une grosse veste et une écharpe, Yuj se frotta ses mains gantées. Le froid le mordait vicieusement, lui faisant regretter son lit chaud. Heureusement, cela n'allait durer que deux heures avant la relève et il n'était pas seul.  
Maqui, tout aussi enrobé de vêtements, s'assit sur le sol avant de sortir un jeu de cartes. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il déclara :

- Ça te dit une petite partie ?  
- Oh que oui ! s'exclama Yuj qui partit s'installer près de son camarade. Il ne se passe jamais rien durant la garde nocturne. Qui se promènerait par un froid pareil !  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Alors, poker ou black jack ?

Alors que le petit blond servait les cartes, ni lui ni Yuj ne semblaient remarquer les ombres qui se mouvaient au loin. À mieux y regarder, c'était une silhouette. Non, plusieurs silhouettes. Bien trop occupé par leur divertissement, les deux garçons ne savaient pas que quelque chose se préparait dans les ténèbres les entourant. Peut-être que s'ils avaient su qu'un événement allait changer le cours de leur vie ce soir même, ils auraient levé la tête à ce moment-là. Mais ils ne le savaient pas...  
Tapis dans l'ombre des arbres, des individus se mouvaient silencieusement en épousant le silence de la nuit. Leur regard ampli de concupiscence, de sauvagerie et de folie fixait le campement avec impatience. Tels des prédateurs, ils pouvaient sentir les picotements de l'excitation les prendre alors que leurs proies se trouvaient à proximité. Mais toute cette agitation devait être contenue, car tant que leur chef n'avait pas donné le feu vert, ils devaient se museler.

Lentement, un homme arborant le fier costume de l'armée s'approcha d'un camarade à la corpulence robuste et violente. La tête légèrement recourbée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impressionné et craintif devant son chef qui était un être infâme et sans pitié. Mais qui pouvait également lui offrir une protection impitoyable en ce bas monde. Et plus encore, il pouvait lui offrir la vengeance qui brûlait son cœur depuis la destruction de la base militaire où il avait vu ses six camarades perdre la vie. Il était le septième de la bande et désormais le dernier. Ce jour-là, il avait eu la chance d'être parti en exploration et à son retour, alors que tout flambait, il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un véhicule s'éloigner. Et il l'avait suivi...

- J'ai accompli ma part du marché, murmura le soldat avec fermeté. À toi d'accomplir la tienne, Carlos.

Un grand sourire fendit le visage de l'ex-taulard qui se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il tapota virilement l'épaule de son camarade avant de répondre :

- Oui, tu n'as pas menti sur l'existence de ce campement. Mes félicitations, tu es des nôtres désormais.

Le soldat sourit à son tour, soulagé de s'être trouvé des alliés pour survivre dans ce monde en fin de vie. Lentement, il se recula pour laisser la place à son leader qui se tourna vers ses camarades. Allumant un gros cigare, il prit une grosse bouffée arrogante avant de souffler sa lourde fumée. Puis, il reprit d'une voix rauque qui aurait pu faire trembler la nature endormie :

- Faîtes tout ce que bon vous semble, mais je veux que cet endroit soit à feu et à sang.

Silencieusement, les hommes levèrent le poing pour acclamer Carlos, mais également pour exprimer leur excitation. Puis, toujours comme les ombres des ténèbres, ils se faufilèrent vers Néo-Bodhum. Là où des personnes dormaient paisiblement en pensant être en sécurité. Là où des êtres innocents avaient eu l'idée folle de croire à un avenir.

.

Le silence de la nuit fut brisé par le soudain grognement de Bahamut. Immédiatement, ses deux amies humaines ouvrirent les paupières comme si elles n'avaient pas réellement dormi. Lightning, en un éclair, se glissa hors du lit. Dans le mouvement, elle attrapa le revolver qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit avant d'aller se plaquer à côté de la fenêtre, scrutant l'obscurité pour trouver un ennemi. Fang, de son côté, s'extirpa des chaudes couvertures pour rapidement récupérer un t-shirt et un pantalon qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Après s'être hâtivement habillée, elle alla chercher son arme à feu sous l'oreiller du second lit et partit rejoindre la blonde près de la fenêtre, de l'autre côté.  
Une ombre venait de passer, provoquant un froncement de sourcils de la part de la soldate. La noiraude, se trouvant près de l'armoire, attrapa un pantalon dans la volée avant de le lancer à sa camarade. Celle-ci, avec une rapidité déconcertante, l'avait enfilé et s'était déjà repositionnée contre le mur, aux aguets. Une autre ombre, la silhouette d'un homme...

Alors que les grognements de Bahamut se firent plus intenses, Fang ne ressentit pas une once de peur. Les mains fermement serrées autour de son arme, son regard était dur et déterminé. Elle savait que la blonde la protégerait contre tout, mais elle désirait également offrir cette protection en retour. À présent, elle savait de quoi elle était capable. Pour Lightning, la mécanicienne ne craignait plus de tuer. Elle abattra tous ceux qui tenteront de nuire à la soldate, et ce, sans la moindre hésitation. Dans ce monde, il n'existait plus aucune règle mise à part les siennes. Et sa loi prônait la sécurité de son amie avant tout.

Pour Fang, une évidence brilla dans son esprit : cet enfer ne prendra jamais fin.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Bahamut se mit en première ligne, se positionnant entre la porte et la fenêtre qui se faisaient face. Les deux femmes toisèrent tour à tour l'extérieur et l'entrée. Au loin, les cloches de la tour de garde se mirent à teinter avec panique et virulence. Des lumières s'allumaient ci et là dans le campement. Des cris et des coups de feu débutèrent en symphonie en cette nuit froide d'hiver.

Ce soir, des vies allaient se faire arracher par la grande Faucheuse.

Brutalement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, dévoilant la silhouette d'un homme sale et malingre. Immédiatement, les deux femmes levèrent leur arme en direction de l'intrus d'un geste vif et précis.

Mais Fang et Lightning n'étaient pas encore prêtes à rencontrer la Mort.

Les balles déchirèrent le calme de la pièce, rugissant de colère et d'égoïsme, anéantissant n'importe quel obstacle qui se dresserait sur leur chemin.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est ici que l'aventure prend fin. Enfin, pour nous, pas pour elles apparemment. Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout! N'hésitez pas à donner votre dernière impression sur cette histoire.**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine :D**


End file.
